Une héroïne atypique pour la Terre du Milieu
by elentirgirl
Summary: Et oui, ma super épopée caricaturale a été uploadée! Mary-Sue sur une Québécoise qui débarque en Terre du Milieu!
1. chapitre 1

- - - Chapitre 1 - - -

Ou suis-je?

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage de la trilogie intitulée le seigneur des anneaux et génialement écrite par Tolkien ne m'appartient, mais je prends tout de même un malin plaisir à les utiliser dans mon histoire qui ne me servira pas à gagner de l'argent. Les noms des frères de Legolas son issus d'une fic que j'ai lue intitulée 'Princes of Mirkwood'. Je suis désolée si cela vous déplaît mais j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à inventer des noms et ceux-là sont très bien selon moi.

N/A: Voici la seconde version du premier chapitre, j'ai décidé de retravailler le début de ma fic parce que je le trouvais vraiment "désuet" comparativement à la suite lol et j'espère que vous allez apprécier P

Texte en elfique

* * *

En un début de matinée par un jour de fin d'été une jeune fille dormait sur le sol d'une forêt dont les arbres immenses permettaient aux restants de la brume matinale de subsiter encore un peu avant de finalement s'évaporer. Elle avait de beaux cheveux couleur café et ses joues étaient parsemées de dizaines de taches de rousseur dont la couleur faisait penser à celle du son. Le jeune dormeuse s'étira et s'assit, les yeux encore alourdis par le sommeil, et porta la main à son front en grimaçant légèrement. 

- Ouch...ma tête, j'ai mal...Où suis-je, se demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

Les feuilles frissonnèrent à la cime des arbres et elle releva la tête, cherchant à sentir le courant d'air qui pourrait rafraîchir l'atmosphère environnante, mais ne le trouva pas.

- Tiens, c'est curieux... Comment se fait-il que je ne sente pas de vent?

Une voix digne et grave s'éleva soudain dans la forêt sans que la jeune fille ne soit capable d'en localiser la source.

- Pas un geste! Vous êtes présentement dans le royaume d'Imladris, qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous sur les terres du seigneur Elrond?

- De quoi parlez-vous? Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce royaume n'existe que dans les livres et qu'Elrond de Fondcombe n'est que l'invention d'un écrivain...

- Qui êtes-vous donc pour oser parler ainsi de notre seigneur!

- Vous êtes-vous enfui de l'institut Louis-Hippolyte Lafontaine ou quoi? Sortez donc de votre bulle, lui répondit-elle.

L'adolescente désormais tout à fait éveillée se leva et commença à s'éloigner - croyant avoir affaire à un psycopathe ou à un fan détraqué de Tolkien - mais tout à coup elle heurta quelqu'un. Se reculant un peu, elle constata qu'il la dépassait de plusieurs centimètres, que son visage revêtait une expression grave et que ses oreilles étaient pointues...

_S'il est prêt à aller jusqu'à une chirurgie plastique pour ressembler à une elfe, alors il doit être dangereux..., se dit-elle. _

Paniquant légèrement, elle recula davantage, ce qui eut pour effet d'ajouter dans les yeux de l'homme une touche de furie.

_Insolente et lâche! Ces humains sont quelque dois si décevants..._, songea-t-il.

Soudainement trois autres elfes surgirent autour d'eux, semblant sortir de nulle part, et formèrent un cercle avec le premier autour d'elle. Ils la regardaient tous, avec le même air irrité sauf le dernier qui lui la considérait avec une certaine touche d'amusement et d'intrigue dans le regard, à cause de ses vêtements étranges. Il est vrai que c'est elle qui devait maintenant sembler anormale: contrairement aux quatre archers dont les cheveux évoquaient de longs fils d'or et qui portaient des vêtements de fabrication elfique, elle ne portait qu'une paire de jeans trop large et une blouse beige.

_Merde, c'est pas possible! Je ne me souviens même pas d'avoir approché une forêt dans les 6 derniers mois et là du jour au lendemain je me réveille dans le bois, un bois elfique qui plus est, quand je me suis endormie dans mon lit... C'est quoi ce bordel? Une seconde! Les elfes n'existent pas! Est-ce que je devient tarée ou quoi? Je ne vais tout de même pas commencer à croire ces hurlus berlus!_

Cependant,elle dut se résoudre à ré-adresser la parole aux quatre personnes l'encerclant:

- Dites, vous ne vous attendez sérieusement pas à ce que je crois que vous êtes des elfes, j'espère? Je suis peut-être crédule par moments, mais pas innocente!

Le premier elfe à qui elle avait parlé haussa un sourcil et reprit la parole en choisissant délibérément d'ignorer la dernière question/affirmation de la jeune effrontée.

- Étant donné que vous avez traversé la rivière protectrice de ce territoire sans le conscentement ou la connaissance de cause du maître des lieux et que vous l'avez insulté, vous devrez comparaître devant lui.

- Quoi, répondit-elle. Mais c'est hors de question! Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous prenez au sérieux que je doit embarquer dans votre mascarade ridicule!

Sur ce, elle tenta de s'enfuir, mais l'un des elfes comprit ses intentions et l'attrapa juste avant qu'elle ne pique un sprint. Elle commença à se débattre furieusement, mais il resserra son emprise sur elle.

- Pourquoi continuer à aggraver votre cas? Ne trouvez vous pas que vous êtes déjà en assez mauvaise posture?

Submergée par une vague de panique, la jeune fille continua de plus belle à tenter de se libérer en ruant les jambes de son opposant qui ne broncha pas. Au contraire, il commença à rire - d'un rire ayant l'air étonnament sain et amer pour un fou fanatique du seigneur des anneaux- et fit signe à son compagnon d'approcher. Celui-ci couvrit les yeux de l'adolescente malgré ses protestations, avant de lâcher un sifflement perçant.

La jeune fille distingua bientôt clairement le bruit de sabots de chevaux sur le sol forestier s'approchant d'eux. Elle comprit également qu'une conversation en une autre langue avait lieu mais ses pensées furent bientôt détournée de ce fait; quelqu'un lui parla à voix basse...

- Du calme, nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous faire de mal comme vous semblez le craindre, jeune demoiselle., lui dit-on.,Cessez de vous débattre, je vais vous soulever et je ne veux pas que vous vous blessiez.

À ce moment elle entendit étrange chant et elle décida de se rendre et d'obéir.

- Où allons-nous?

Mais sa question resta sans réponse ; on n'allait certainement pas lui répéter la destination à nouveau. Bientôt, le silence régna de nouveau et on lui ligota les mains avant de la déposer sur un cheval. Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de parler aux autres, mais à chaque fois on l'ignora ou on lui fournit des réponse monosyllabiques.

Après ce qui lui semblèrent des heures, on la fit finalement descendre de cheval et on lui retira ses liens ainsi que son bandeau, afin de la mener plus facilement à la Maison d'Elrond. En route, elle put donc admirer le paysage magnifique s'offrant à elle; les somptueuses arches et l'architecture elfique, les chutes d'eaux et les montagnes visibles au loin.

Cependant, il régnait dans la cité une étrange agitation et elle remarqua plusieurs personnes se pressant vers divers bâtiments ainsi que des gardes faisant leurs rapport à la leur supérieur.

_Suis-je encore en train de rêver? Voyons, c'est impossible je serais dans un univers de livre je dois être en train d'halluciner... pourtant je n'ai rien consommé... à ma connaissance. C'est peut-être le souper d'hier soir...? Mais si j'ai été droguée, ça expliquerait cette foutue migraine...!_

Ils entrèrent finalement dans le bâtiment principal des lieux dont ils parcoururent les couloirs de pierre un long moment avant de finalement s'arrêter devant une porte. La seule femme de l'escorte prit alors la parole:

- Voici votre chambre, jeune demoiselle. Vous y serez confinée jusqu'à ce que l'on vous mène au seigneur Elrond. Passez une agréable soirée., conclut-elle sur un ton ironique en la poussant dans la pièce et en fermant la porte derrière elle.

La jeune inconnue reprit son équilibre en pestant mentalement contre la femme garde et observa son "aire de détention" qui était constituée en somme d'un mobilier très simple: une table de travail avec une chaise et de quoi écrire, un lit, une armoire.

- Elle remercia néanmoins mentalement les cieux d'être tombée en un tel endroit malgré la rustesse de sa "geôlière" et s'étendit sur le lit, ou elle s'endormit...

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, une teinte d'orangé filtrait par les carreaux de la grande fenêtre de sa chambre. Un homme était posté devant la fenêtre et observait l'agitation extérieure. Les cheveux de ce dernier étaient bruns très foncés et son front était ceint d'anneaux entrelacés en argent. 

Il se retourna et ses yeux foncés reflétant la sagesse se posèrent sur la silhouette endormie. Sans brusquerie, il posa la main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente et la secoua légèrement pour la réveiller, mais elle lâcha un grognement et se retourna. Légèrement agacé, il s'assit sur la chaise et prit la parole:

- Vous arrive-t-il souvent de paresser ainsi au lit toute la journée, demanda-t-il avec un légère touche d'amusement dans la voix.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait plus éviter de se lever - et échapper à la réalité qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit inconnu - et se redressa dans le lit, le visage bouffi par le sommeil.

Dans la chambre régnait une légère odeur de cèdre remarqua-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers la personne l'observant et remarqua que l'homme possédait des oreilles pointues, comme tous les gens qu'elle avait rencontré jusqu'à maintenant.

_Ah non… Pas encore un autre freak du seigneur des anneaux , se dit-elle. _

- Bon, peut-être que vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer : qui êtes-vous au juste ? Un sosie nul de Hugo Weaving engagé pour faire une parodie du du film «Le seigneur des anneaux» ?

- Pardon ?

Quelque chose, dans son ton força la jeune fille à s'arrêter.

- Je ne connais pas cette personne et qu'est-ce qu'un fi-mm ?

Ne comprenait-il réellement pas ? Elle le regarda un instant et décida de faire un test.

- Oussama Ben Laden ferait un merveilleux président pour les Etats-Unis.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous à la fin ? Je dois avouer que j'ai de la difficulté à vous comprendre.

Aucune apparence de jeu… Il était donc sérieux ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question, non ? Je suis Elrond de Fondcombe. Et vous ?

Il avait eu l'audace d'affirmer être Elrond ! Il venait de se piéger !

- Vilja.

_Voyons comment il va réagir !_

Les yeux de l'homme se plissèrent et il devint grave.Il fixa l'adolescente et elle eut l'impression qu'il scrutait au plus profond d'elle-même. Sa gorge se noua et elle détourna les yeux rapidement tandis qu'il portait instinctivement sa main libre sur celle portant son anneau.

- Qui êtes-vous pour connaître son nom ? Faites-vous partie des troupes des ténèbres , s'exclama-t-il sur un ton lourd de menaces.

_NON ! C'est vraiment lui ! Je viens t-e-l-l-e-m-e-n-t de me mettre dans la merde ! _

Intimidée par celui qu'elle s'avoua finalement être le seigneur Elrond et non un quelconque acteur d'une mascarade idiote, elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Répondez !

- Je… je…, débuta-t-elle en se levant. Me nomme Josianne…

- Comment avez-vous su le nom de cet anneau , lui demanda-t-il en brandissant le poing auquel il brillait.

- Je l'ai lu…

- Lu ?

- Oh et après tout ça ne vous regarde pas , s'exclama-t-elle en appuyant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Bien sûr que si , tonna sa voix.

- Justement non ! Ai-je l'air d'une quelconque envoyée des Ténèbres ? Personnellement je trouve que serais pas mal quelconque, en effet ! Non?

L'elfe ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant que répondre à une telle affirmation.

- Quoi?

- Vous avez bien compris!

- Bon, euh... Josianne, d'où venez- vous?

- Excellente question... à laquelle je ne saurais répondre; je n'ai aucun souvenir cohérent pouvant expliquer ce que je fais ici.

Il la considéra du regard un instant et poursuivit.

- Et que faites vous ici?

- C'est à vos gardes qu'il faudrait le demander. Disons qu'ils m'ont légèrement traîné ici de force.

- Vous étiez sur mes terres.

- Et alors?

- Êtes-vous humaine?

- Oui, évidemment.

- Et... qu'est-il arrivé à vos oreilles dans ce cas?

- Quoi, mes oreilles?

- Elles sont pointues.

- Non, vous hallucinez, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus humaine.

_Joue-t-elle la comédie ou ne s'est-elle jamais vue dans un miroir?_

- D'accord... Enfin bref, je ne crois pas réellement pouvoir vous considérer comme une menace alors si cela vous intéresse vous pouvez vous joindre à nous ce soir pour la fête.

- Je peux sortir de cette chambre?

- Oui.

- Je peux faire ce que je veux?

- Dans les limites du respectable, j'imagine que oui.

- Dans ce cas j'imagine que je vais rester ici.

- Pourquoi rester ici quand vous êtes "libre"?

- Parce que j'ai le choix et que mes vêtements me rendraient plus marginale qu'à l'habitude.

Soudainement, on frappa à la porte et quelqu'un entra.

- Seigneur Elrond, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais avez-vous vu Elladan et Elrohir?

Il fronça les sourcils et demanda à son tour :

- Qu'ont-ils encore fait?

Puis il rajouta à l'intention de Josianne :

- Regardez dans les tiroirs de l'armoire, vous trouverez certainement des vêtements plus appropriés.

Finalement, il sortit d'un pas pressé, presque à la course et ferma la porte derrière lui.

_Note à moi même: ne plus jamais le mettre en colère... _

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la commode dont elle ouvrit les tiroirs. Malheureusement, il n'y avait que des robes -elle avait horreur des robes!- dans ceux-ci et elle dut se résoudre à en choisir une qu'elle enfila rapidement. Elle se regarda ensuite dans le miroir accroché au mur et brossa ses cheveux qu'elle remonta en un toque lasse, avant d'en tirer quelques brins, histoire d'avoir bon look.

_Houston, on a un problème..., _se dit-elle en se penchant vers le miroir., _Qu'est-il arrivé à mes oreilles, _se demanda-t-elle en constatant que ce qu'avait dit le seigneur Elrond était véridique. _Eh merde... Et bien, au moins j'aurai moins de difficulté à me fondre parmi la masse..., _tenta-t-elle de se conforter sans grand succès.

Elle quitta la chambre et suivit le long corridor de pierre en changeant d'embranchements quelques fois, selon l'agitation  
des elfes responsables des cuisines. Elle arriva bientôt à une salle à manger gigantesque en plein-air où il y avait des  
lanternes suspendues à chaque arbre autour de l'immense clairière constituant la salle de banquet. Le ciel d'été etait maintenant dégagé et dans le firmament on pouvait apercevoir les premières étoiles de la soirée. Tout était déjà prêt pour les convives qui commençaient d'ailleurs à arriver.

Le plus discrètement possible, elle se dirigea vers la forêt et s'assit dans un coin sombre où elle pensait pouvoir tout voir sans être repérée.

De son point d'observation, elle pouvait voir les membres des deux familles les plus importantes : Celebrian, Elrond,  
Arwen, Elrohir et Elladan d'imladris ainsi que le roi Thranduil, Immlathien, Oroweth, Astaler, Nuryawië, Nilwethin, Calensil, Legolas et Thellind de la forêt de Mirkwood. Elle voyait également les enfants des deux familles converser avec agitation tandis que leurs parents discutaient entre eux. Elle porta ensuite son attention sur les danseurs... Était-elle dans un rêve? En tout cas tout semblait le laisser croire: elle était en présence d'elfes mythiques, à un banquet et venait de parler au seigneur Elrond en personne...

* * *

Durant ce temps Nilwethion, Legolas, Oroweth, Elladan et Elrohir étaient en pleine conversation à leur table. Leoglas leva la tête pour s'assurer que son père ne les avait pas repérés -puisque ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas très.. - quand il remarqua quelquechose. 

- Vous vous souvenez de cette elfe avec qui j'avais dansé quand les gens d'Imladris étaient venus nous rendre une visite?

Thellind, ressentant quelquechose de mauvais leva la tête et écouta son frère.

- Oui., répondit Thellind.

- Thellind, je te défie d'aller voir la fille là-bas et de lui demander de danser avec toi., poursuivis Leoglas en souriant.

- D'accord..., fit ce dernier avec un air qui se voulait dégagé.

Il se leva et entra dans la forêt derrière lui. Le plus discrètement possible, il fit le tour de la salle de banquet jusqu'à être derrière elle. Au moment de lui adresser la parole, il adopta la stratégie du fumeur atteint au dernier degré: il toussa de manière peu subtile, avant de prendre la parole.

Thellind : Veldui'il'er ar'Quel're!

Elle se retourna et voyant l'elfe penché au-dessus d'elle ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil avant de lui répondre:

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas compris ce que vous avez dit.

_Imbécile! Elle ne parle pas le sindarin!_

- Vous savez, il ne manque plus que vous sur la piste de danse...

- Oui, moi ou alors un olimphant...

- Pardon?

- Laissez tomber...

- Voulez-vous venir danser avec moi?

- Non pas ce que j'ai dit: l'idée de me faire aller sur la piste de danse!

- Et pourquoi donc, si je puis me permettre?

- Parce que.

- Mais encore?

- Parce que. Ça me semble être un argument valable, discussion close.

- Non, parce que ne fait qu'introduire un argument et puisqu'aucun mot ne suivait parce que vous n'en avez pas introduit et donc vous avez clos la discussion sans résistance. En conséquence je vous amène danser.

- Hein? Mais je ne sais pas dan - ! Ahh!

- Je vous montrerai.

Il l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse tandis que Josianne pestait contre elle même pour avoir perdu le fil de ce qui se passait après sa dernière réplique.

* * *

À table, Calensil était assise sur les genoux de son frère Legolas et ils parlaient avec Astaler, Oroweth, Elladan et 

Elrohir.

- Legolas, pourquoi as-tu mis notre frère au défi de danser avec cette inconnue, demanda la jeune soeur de ce dernier.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de difficile la dedans..., opina Astaler.

- Ça ne va pas tarder à se corser... connaissant mon frère et les circonstances actuelles...

- Tu veux dire nous, demandèrent les fils d'Elrond.

- Vous et elle... Regardez ses oreilles...Et ses techniques de danse...

Ils se tournèrent tous et observèrent la scène : Thellind était en train d'essayer d'apprendre à valser à la jeune fille qui grimaçait constament en riant d'elle-même.

- Ouais, bon disons que ce n'est pas le portrait type de la jeune fille réservée..., observa Oroweth en riant.

- Exactement.

- Chin, firent à l'unisson Elladan et Elrohir en levant leurs verres. À ton choix!

* * *

- Je vous avais prévenu que je ne savais pas danser... 

- Vous faites très bien...

- Ouais c'est cela., fit-elle en roulant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi au juste êtes-vous venu me voir? Il y a des tas de jolies filles sachant danser ici, alors pourquoi moi?

- Parce qu'elles ne sont pas mon type., répondit-il.

-Ouais, bien sûr Don Juan. Des dizaines de groopies ne conviennent pas à un prince.

- Et que j'ai remarqué que vous aviez l'air d'envier les autres danseurs.

- Cours toujours! C'est votre frère qui m'a remarqué alors laissez tomber les formules de politesse et répondez sérieusement.

- Parce que c'était mon caprice du moment! Maintenant souriez et continuez à danser, ma famille nous a repérés..

En effet, le roi Thranduil et son épouse Immlathien venaient de les repérer et les observaient en souriant. Suite à cette constatation, ils firent semblant d'être le couple idyllique dansant en se souriant, ce qu'ils réussirent assez bien.

- Vous savez, euh... je voudrais vous dire ce que je pense depuis que vous êtes venu me voir plus tôt...

_Oh non! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire? Faites juste que ce ne soit pas ce que je redoute!_

- Oubliez tous les espoirs que vous pourriez vous êtes faits sur mon compte. Tout ce que vous pouvez espérer est de devenir mon ami.

_Ouf!_

- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt vous qui vous seriez fait de faux espoir, lui répondit-il sur un ton baveux.

Elle rougit, incapable de songer à une réponse valable et lui fit une grimace.

- Plus personne ne nous regarde, on peut y aller., lui dit-elle.

Ils quittèrent les danseurs et se dirigèrent à l'opposé des tables car ils ne voulaient pas rencontrer la famille de Thellind. Arrivés assez loin dans la forêt, ils s'assirent et commencèrent à discuter.

- Vous m'avez invitée à danser parce qu'ils vous ont dit de le faire n'est-ce pas?

- Et bien, je ne veux pas vous blesser, mais...oui.

- O.K., super!

Il lui tira la langue et croisa les bras, avant de changer de sujet.

-Comptez-vous passer la soirée dans cette forêt? Car si c'est le cas je vais vous laisser mais si non vous pourriez venir avec moi que je vous présente à mes amis et ma famille.

-D'accord.

Ils se levèrent et retournèrent à la table ou était assis Thellind quelques instants plus tôt, mais dès qu'ils arrivèrent toute conversation cessa. Néanmoins, Thellind entreprit de la présenter:

- Voici Oroweth, Legolas, Astaler, Calensil, Nuryawië, Nilwethion, Elladan et Elrohir.

- On t'avait mis au défi de danser avec elle, pas de nous ramener une intruse., fit Elrohir en blaguant.

- Et bien, nous commencions à nous inquiéter de ta disparition et nous ne voulions pas aller à ta recherche de  
peur de te trouver « occupé »., dit Oroweth à son frère.

- Ha, ha, ha, très drôle., répondit celui-ci. Comme vous vous en doûtez, elle ne comprend pas quand nous parlons en Sindarin. Voici mon amie et à ce titre j'apprécierais que vous vous adressiez à elle en parlant le langage des Dùnedains.

Les jumeaux Elrohir et Elladan se lancèrent un regard furtifs et un sourire s'installa progressivement sur chacun de leur visage. Seul Oroweth sembla le remarquer. Il la regarda alors et comprit pourquoi : dès qu'elle s'était aperçue que les elfes (les garçons) du groupe parlaient en lui jetant des regards furtifs, elle avait baissé les yeux, intimidée par eux et une légère teinte de rose avait lentement gagné son visage car ils ne lui déplaisaient pas. Il continua alors la conversation en elfique :

- Ton amie doit bien avoir un nom...

- Je vous présente...

- Josianne...

Aussitôt que le jeune fille acheva la phrase, Elladan envoya un clin d'oeil complice à son frère et s'approcha de la nouvelle venue. Il s'inclina gracieusement, lui fit un baisemain et dit :

- Bonsoir gente dame, comme Thellind vous l'a dit, je me nomme Elladan. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance et de vous accueillir à Fondcombe, car vous n'êtes pas d'ici, est-ce que je me trompe?

L'effet escompté fut instantané : une teinte de rouge foncé couvrit toute la surface de sa peau, jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles.

- En effet, je ne suis pas d'ici, ni de Mirkwood, mais de...dit-elle en réfléchissant aussi vite que possible et en donnant le premier nom lui venant à l'esprit...du Gondor.

Elladan et son frère se regardèrent tous deux, amusés, car ils savaient qu'elle mentait, mais les autres ne semblèrent rien remarquer.

- Vous avez parcouru un bien long chemin sur des routes dangereuses pour vous rendre ici, y a-t-il une raison particulière, continua-t-il.

Elle lança un regard implorant à Thellind, qui abrègea aussitôt la conversation en demandant aux autres s'ils voulaient d'autre vin. Comme il l'espérait, ils répondirent tous par l'affimative et se dirigèrent en riant vers les tonneaux à l'effigie de Fondcombe. Thellind, quant à lui, la rejoignit et lui murmura :

- Du Gondor, hein? Vous m'en direz tant... Si je n'ai qu'un conseil à vous donner, c'est celui-ci alors écoutez bien: ne tentez jamais d'être plus rusée qu'Elladan et Elrohir ou vous en paierez le prix.

- ...

Dans la joyeuse compagnie qui se rendait aux tonneaux, Elladan s'approcha de son frère et lui chuchota :

- Essaies de faire mieux!

- Tu as réussi à la faire rougir violemment et elle a lancé un regard de détresse vers Thellind, lui répondit son jumeau, mais je crois que je pourrai faire mieux.

- Si je comprends bien, tu me lance un défi?

- Parfaitement, celui qui réussira le mieux à tirer d'elle la réaction la plus violente d'ici après demain aura droit à une faveur spéciale de la part du perdant, et que le meilleur gagne!

* * *

N/A: 


	2. chapitre 2

- - - Chapitre 2 - - -

Le banquet

Ils se tenaient maintenant à côté des barils de vin et remplissaient leur coupe tout en continuant à parler et à rire. Elrohir remarqua à ce moment que Josianne n'avait pas de coupe et lui tendit la sienne, qui contienait un mélange du vin rouge très corsé de Dorwinion et du vin rouge également très corsé de Fondcombe. Ayant toujours en tête le pari qu'il tenait avec son frère, il profita de l'occasion et lui dit :

- J'ai cru remarquer que vous n'aviez pas votre gobelet et vous devez être assoiffée après avoir dansé avec Thellind, voulez-vous un peu de vin ?

Comme elle n'osait pas lui avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais bu de vin rouge de sa vie, elle prit la coupe qu'il lui tendait, la porta à ses lèvres et prit une longue gorgée du liquide couleur rubis. Elle tenta de cacher l'effet qu'eut le vin sur elle, mais ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un toussotement. (C'était en fait un miracle qu'elle ait réussi à ne pas recracher le liquide, car elle s'était étouffée avec et les larmes lui en venaient aux yeux.)

- Excusez-moi, j'aurais dû vous avertir qu'il était un peu corsé..., ajouta-t-il en tentant de réprimer un sourire.

En réalité, le contenu de son gobelet était tellement corsé que le simple fait d'en boire une gorgée équivalait a boire du tabasco et c'est pourquoi l'elfe s'était lui-même gardé de tremper ses lèvres dans le vin. Elle réprima un regard noir et tenta de se concentrer sur la conversation. S'il avait espéré quoi que ce soit, Elrohir fut bien déçu et dut songer de nouveau à ses plans, mais il fut interrompu car son frère revenait déjà à la charge... En effet, il s'était arrangé pour que le sujet de conversation roule sur les origines des gens et il tentait à nouveau de la coincer.

-Mirkwood est une forêt très sombre et Fondcombe une vallée fertile située entre les monts Brumeux avec quelques forêt, mais comment est le Gondor ?

Cependant, son frère n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser gagner si facilement alors, certain qu'il ne lui déplaisait pas, il la pris par la taille et l'embrassa sans délicatesse. Étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'elle se faisait embrasser et qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle écarta l'idée de le repousser puisque son étreinte était impressionnante et décida de lui rendre son baiser. Dès qu'Elrohir relâcha son étreinte, elle recula d'un pas et le fixa, ahurie par ce qui venait de se produire, avant de piquer un sprint au travers de la forêt pour fuir son embarras.

Dans sa hâte de s'éloigner de tous ceux qui avaient été témoins de cet événement et par le fait même du banquet, elle perdit son chemin mais continua tout de même son chemin en ligne droite, comme une flèche. Cependant, sa course s'arrêta net quand elle heurta avec fracas un arbre et tomba par terre, sonnée.

* * *

Près des tonneaux de vin, Elladan et Elrohir se considéraient tous deux avec un léger sourire de satisfaction.

- Sans aucun doute, mon frère, j'abdique., débuta Elladan., Il est hors de question que j'aille aussi loin pour un simple pari.

- Un pari!? Êtes-vous seulement conscients de l'impact qu'aura ce que tu viens de faire, Elrohir? Vraiment, c'est pas croyable !, s'exclama Astaler.

Il partit ensuite à la recherche de Josianne en injuriant à voix basse les jumeaux et leurs "bonnes idées". Comme il allait pénétrer dans la forêt cependant il fut rappelé à table car on allait porter un toast à leurs hôtes.

* * *

Durant ce temps, dans la forêt, la jeune fille commençait à reprendre connaissance. Dès le moment où elle ouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'on l'observait. Comme ce qui l'observait était anormalement gros, elle laissa échapper un petit cri suraigu et tenta de se sauver - plus en trébuchant qu'en courant - mais une paire d'énormes mains la rattrapa et elle fut soulevée à plusieurs mètres dans les airs.

- Hrum, houm. Voilà qui est bien singulier ! Normalement, c'est moi qui vais à la rencontre des gens, pas l'inverse et qui plus est, d'une manière aussi brutale !, entama la créature.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je me souviens d'avoir couru, mais après, c'est le vide total.

- Je me promenais dans la forêt en attendant de trouver le sommeil quand vous êtes arrivée par derrière à toute vitesse et m'avez heurté. Vous êtes tombée par terre, assommée, mais il faut dire que vous couriez comme si une troupe d'orques était à vos trousses.

- Oh. Euh... désolée, fit-elle avec embarras, monsieur le... Qu'êtes-vous en fait? Je veux dire...euh...et bien...je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi végétal et grand..

- Hrum, houm. J'allais vous poser exactement la même question, vous ne cadrez dans aucunes des listes que Fangorn m'a apprises à cause de vos oreilles : elles ne sont ni rondes, ni pointues. Mais en ce qui me concerne, je suis un Ent.

- Et moi je ne sais plus...

- Comment pouvez-vous ne pas savoir ce que vous êtes?

- Disons qu'aujourd'hui toutes mes certitudes m'ont quittée...

Il la regarda, légèrement étonné et poursuivit:

- Je continuerais bien cette conversation, mais à en croire la Lune il commence à se faire tard, vous devriez peut-être retourner avec les vôtres.

- Bof...je n'y tiens pas vraiment..., se murmura-t-elle.

- Pardon?

- Rien...rien...

- Hrum, houm. Bonne soirée.

- Au revoir.

Comme elle recommença à marcher mais une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et elle se retourna.

- Excusez-moi de vous importuner, mais comment vais-je faire pour vous revoir et surtout, de quelle direction est-ce que je viens?

- Vous n'aurez qu'à utiliser ceci en cas de besoin, lui dit-il en lui tendant un cor, et vous venez de là, acheva-t-il en pointant dans une direction.

- D'accord, merci.

Elle se dirigea vers la place qu'il pointait, aussi discrètement que possible et en essayant de ne pas changer sa trajectoire, quand une voix familière la fit sursauter.

- Pourquoi tant de discrétion?, lui demanda Astaler.

Elle se retourna, pour se rendre compte que l'elfe était adossé à un arbre derrière elle et qu'il dégustait une pomme.

- Pour éviter quiconque serait venu à ma rencontre, mais je vois que c'était inutile.

- Non, pas totalement. Mais pourquoi éviter les autres?

Elle se retourna vers lui avec un regard ironique et lui répondit sarcastiquement :

- Je ne le sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

- Peut-être que tu ne veux pas qu'on s'aperçoive qu'il ne te fait PAS d'effet quand il t'embrasse., lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Veux-tu savoir combien tu pèse sans tes dents?!, le menaça-t-elle en saisissant le premier objet lui tombant sous la main et s'avérant être une branche.

Il la fixa quelques instants, surpris et commença à rire convulsivement, ce qui eut pour effet de l'irriter encore plus.

- Tu n'as même pas été capable de te défendre contre le « terrible » Elrohir et tu voudrais que je te prenne au sérieux?, répliqua-t-il en essuyant une larme et en recommençant à rire de plus belle.

Elle prit son élan pour le frapper et il cessa de rire.

- Bon, bon d'accord!

- À ce que je vois, c'est déjà le grand amour entre vous deux!, leur lança en riant Elladan qui était assis sur une pierre, tout près.

Josianne fut alors submergée par sa colère et bondit sur Elladan pour le frapper, croyant que c'était Elrohir. Celui-ci bondit sur ses pieds et commença à fuir les coups que Josianne voulait lui donner.

- EH ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?!, s'exclama-t-il.

- Je crois qu'elle ne fait pas la différence entre vous deux., lui répondit Astaler en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de sa pomme au lieu de porter secours au jeune seigneur.

En les entendant parler, elle comprit le qui proquo et s'arrêta soudainement, avant de prendre la parole.

- El...Elladan?

- C'est moi... Quoi?

Elle commença à rougir et porta une main à sa bouche, pour cacher le sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

- Oh, je suis dé-so-lée! Je vous ai pris pour votre frère...

- J'avais cru remarquer...

Malgré tous ses efforts, un éclat de rire retentit et Elladan croisa les bras.

- Vous trouvez ça drôle, hein? Vous savez, j'ai une très grande importance ici et je pourrais pas mal compliquer les choses pour vous si vous vous avisiez de m'insulter ou de me déplaire..., la menaca-t-il à mot à peine couverts.

- Oui, je sais..., lui dit-elle en tentant de retenir son fou rire et en baissant la tête pour le masquer.

Il prit cela pour des excuses et jugeant l'affaire close se tourna vers Astaler qui lui, n'était pas dupe mais qui se garda bien de parler .

- On ferait mieux de retourner au banquet, avant qu'on ne remarque notre absence...

Il se retourna et fit un pas, mais fonça aussitôt dans...

* * *

N/A: Reviewez s.v.p.! 


	3. chapitre 3

--- Chapitre 3 ---

Enfants illégitimes

Disclaimer : Comme vous vous en doutez, je ne suis pas Tolkien et je n'ai donc aucun droit sur le SDA. Je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de faire de l'argent avec cette histoire ou d'en retirer de la célébrité.

* * *

Astaler et Elladan venaient juste de foncer dans le seigneur Elrond qui ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur.

- Vous voilà donc, jeune mon prince, je crois que vous devriez retourner voir votre mère, elle vous cherche partout.

- J'y vais à l'instant, merci de m'avoir prévenu seigneur Elrond. , lui répondit-il avant de lancer un regard de sympathie à son ami et de se diriger en direction du banquet pour aller rassurer sa mère.

Le père d'Elladan se tourna ensuite vers l'adolescente.

- Vous devriez également retourner à la fête, je dois parler à mes fils.

Soudainement, elle aperçut un mouvement derrière son interlocuteur et vit qu'Elrohir se tenait derrière son père et tentait d'attirer le moins d'attention possible.

Dès que j'aurai ma chance je lui ferai part de ma manière de penser !, se dit-elle.

Bien, mon seigneur. Passez une agréable soirée., lui dit-elle poliment afin de ne pas faire resurgir dans sa mémoire leur précédent entretien.

Elle se dirigea ensuite silencieusement vers l'endroit où se tenait Thellind et dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, Elrond lança un regard très dur signifiant « suivez-moi sans un mot, j'ai à vous parler.» à ses fils.

Une fois dans son bureau, Elrond scruta d'un œil attentif ses fils assis face à lui et essayant de croiser aussi peu que souvent son regard, avant de prendre la parole.

- Si je ne me retenais pas, je crois que je …. Débuta-t-il, fulminant de rage. N'avez-vous pas conscience de la gravité des gestes que vous avez posés?

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous père?, osèrent-ils lui demander sur leur ton le plus innocent.

Surpris par le fait que ses fils n'aient rien trouvé de mieux à répliquer, il leur répliqua sèchement :

- Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle ! Le tour que vous avez joué à la pauvre Calensil !

Les deux frères eurent la même réaction en entendant leur père dire ce qu'ils avaient tous deux redouté : ils se mordirent inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure et échangèrent un regard en se remémorant les événements dont leur père parlait.

- ¤¤ Flash-back ¤¤ -

Le matin même, dans leur chambre commune, les deux frères étaient couchés sur leurs lits et regardaient le plafond, quand soudainement Elladan se releva sur un coude pour pouvoir voir son frère tandis qu'il lui parlait.

Sais-tu mon frère, que les gens de Mirkwood viennent passer quelques semaines ici ?

- À ce que j'ai compris en « observant » les domestiques, ils doivent arriver aujourd'hui même...

- Aujourd'hui ! ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps mettre au point quoi que ce soit pour…disons… leur « souhaiter la bienvenue » !, fit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- ... je crois que c'est pour éviter que nous planifions quoi que ce soit que père ne nous a pas avertis de leur arrivée immédiate... C'est pourquoi j'ai mis au point un plan; ils ne faudrait pas qu'il n'y ait rien d'organisé pour leur arrivée…dit-il à son frère tandis qu'un rictus apparaissait sur son visage.

Elrohir expliqua ensuite son plan à Elladan, qui accepta et commença à sourire. Ils partirent peu après en direction de l'un des nombreux jardins de la vallée de la Combe Fendue. Arrivés là, ils se cachèrent quelques instants à la recherche d'une victime potentielle et ils reconnurent Calensil qui se promenait tout en cherchant un endroit tranquille et hors de vue.

Elle repéra un vieux chêne très garni, grimpa jusqu'aux branches les mieux camouflées et s'y assit. Les deux jumeaux, profitant de cette chance inespérée commencèrent à marcher dans cette direction, tout en essayant d'agir comme s'ils étaient attristés et, d'une voix assez forte, Elrohir commença le coup en disant :

- C'est incroyable...

- ...je ne l'aurais jamais cru...

Nous sommes...

...des...

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient bel et bien réussi à attirer l'attention de la jeune princesse – ce qui était bel et bien le cas- puis continuèrent.

- ...enfants illégitimes !

Ils perçurent une inspiration de surprise provenant de Calensil, mais continuèrent tout de même.

- Avec Gildor Inglorion en plus ! Il ne faudrait pas que père s'en aperçoive !, conclut-il sur un ton apeuré.

- Autant pour ces deux-là que pour nous ! Imagines-toi les conséquences que pourrait avoir cette nouvelle !

Ils s'éloignèrent alors de plusieurs mètres des jardins et entendirent les bruits émis par Calensil, qui descendit du chêne et parti à courir en direction de la maison d'Elrond.

Dès qu'ils furent sûrs qu'elle était partie, ils éclatèrent de rire, après s'être retenus avec difficulté durant les minutes précédentes.

* * *

Il se trouve que Calensil est allé raconter cela à quelques-unes unes de ses servantes, qui se sont chargées de faire passer la nouvelle parmi tous les elfes et elle s'est même rendue jusqu'aux oreilles du roi Thranduil qui m'a convoqué ainsi que votre mère et Gildor. , ajouta-til, furieux. QU'AVEZ-VOUS À DIRE POUR VOTRE DÉFENSE ! ?

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent un moment avec un air embêté et ne trouvèrent rien de mieux à dire que :

- WOW ! Nous n'avions pas songé que cela pourrait aller aussi loin!

Ce qui eut pour effet d'irriter encore davantage le seigneur aux cheveux sombres.

- CROYEZ-MOI, VOUS ALLEZ LE REGRETTER AMÈREMENT ! Dès que la famille de Mirkwood aura quitté ces lieux, je vous enverrai travailler plusieurs mois comme simples palefreniers et vous nettoierez les écuries dans le royaume de vos grand-parents !

Ils déglutirent difficilement et baissèrent la tête, mais à une elfe servant le roi Thranduil entra dans la pièce, à bout de souffle et s'adressa à Elrond, sur un ton pressant.

- Seigneur Elrond, le roi Thranduil vous convoque à nouveau pour des affaires urgentes, il vous demande de le retrouver dans sa chambre !

- Merci Valielen, vous pouvez disposer.

Il se retourna alors et lança un regard lourd de menaces et de reproches à ses fils qui se contentèrent de rester silencieux, puis partit d'un pas précipité.

– Ouf…. Je crois qu'on s'en est bien tirés cette fois…, dit Elladan dès que son père fut partit.

- Je ne partage pas ton point de vue : on va devoir aller nettoyer des écuries !, dit-il sur un ton dégoûté.

Ils entendirent un rire féminin et se retournèrent pour voir Josianne s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre du bureau. Elle avait vraisemblablement grimpé grâce aux lierres et au treilli.

- He ! He ! He ! C'était un bon tour, mais vous auriez dû prévoir les conséquences !

- Tu n'étais même pas présente ce matin, comment es-tu au courant ?, demanda Elladan.

- Grâce à la volonté de l'auteure j'ai pu voir le flash-back ! X-)

- .. Et puis, comment ça se fait que tu es là? Comment es-tu arrivée ici?, la questionna Elrohir.

- La tentation était trop forte! Je suis retournée me changer et ensuite j'ai escaladé le mur de pierres pour voir ce qui se passait et j'ai tout entendu! X-)

Elle sauta sur le plancher de la salle et avança vers eux.

- D'ailleurs, lequel d'entre vous est Elrohir?

- C'est moi, pourquoi?, répondit-il.

Elle se précipita vers lui après avoir calculé sa trajectoire et fit un triple-saut périlleux, pour atterrir à cheval sur ses épaules et le déséquilibrer, puis elle se releva et le frappa dans une chorégraphie de Jackie Chan et..... Bon, laissons tomber le scénario imaginaire de sa vengeance et retournons à la réalité...

- Lequel d'entre vous est Elrohir?

- C'est moi, pourquoi?

Elladan, se doutant de ce qui était à venir, sortit de la pièce aussi discrètement que possible et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure espèce de...de...de crétin?!

- Quoi? Le baiser?, demanda-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil complice et en mimant de ses lèvres un mouvement quasi-sensuel.

- Quoi d'autre, idiot?

- Pourquoi es-tu si froide avec moi? Tu m'as pourtant donné l'impression d'avoir apprécié...ai-je raison?

Elle rougit et tenta de garder un air indifférent.

- Oui... je veux dire non!

Elle se retourna et commença à se diriger vers la fenêtre, car elle espérait pouvoir éclaircir ses idées et si elle ne réussissait pas elle pourrait toujours tenter de changer de sujet.

- Eh! Attends! Tu t'enfuis déjà?

- Je ne m'enfuis pas, je vais observer la cité et puis... si jamais tu t'avises de recommencer, je te jure que je te..., termina-t-elle avec un ton qu'elle voulait menaçant.

- Me quoi?

- Te...

- Je vais t'aider un peu à trouver quelque chose.

Il se dirige vers elle avec arrogance et, avant qu'elle ait pu saisir le pourquoi du comment, il l'embrassa à nouveau avec beaucoup trop d'assurance, mais cette fois-ci, plus longtemps et avec plus de force. Il relâcha son étreinte et elle recula de quelques pas.

- Alors, tu as trouvé?

- Oh oui!

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et, en réponse à son arrogance, le gifla violemment sur la joue droite .

- Ouch!

- Ça c'était pour la première fois...

Elle le gifla à nouveau avec autant de force, mais cette fois-ci sur l'autre joue.

-Et ça pour le second baiser. Vous n'avez aucun droit de traiter les autres ainsi, peu importe votre rang. Vous êtes arrogant, hautain et vous avez trop confiance en vous.

Une elfe entra dans la pièce avec un air affolé à ce moment, mais voyant les joues rougies du seigneur s'arrêta net.

- Mauvaises nouvelles El... Je crois que je vais repasser plus tard...

- Non, Arwen! Qu'y a-t-il?

* * *

N/A: Reviewez s.v.p.! 


	4. chapitre 4

- - - Chapitre 4 - - -

Seigneurs et attitudes

Disclaimer: Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun personnage de cette histoire ne m'appartient excepté Josianne. Je n'ai par ailleurs aucune intention d'acquérir avoirs ou gloire à l'aide de ces divaguations de l'esprit pas tout à fait sain qui est le mien loll

* * *

- Mauvaises nouvelles El..., débuta Arwen avant de s'in terrompre à la vue de son frère et de la jeune étrangère., Oh, je crois que je vais repasser plus tard...

- Non Arwen! Qu'y a-t-il?

- Je vois que vous êtes occupés, je repasserai plus tard.

- J'en ai fini avec cette..., débuta-t-il en considérant avec arrogance la jeune fille, pour ne pas laisser paraître sa surprise., servante.

- La famille royale quittera le royaume de père dans 2 jours car un messager vient d'arriver et de leur apprendre que leur royaume est la proie...

- Retirez-vous et retournez à vos tâches. Après tout, cette nouvelle ne concerne pas les gens de votre rang., coupa-t-il sa soeur pour s'adresser à Josianne.

_Sale arrogant, je te jure que tu vas me le payer! On ne bafouille pas impunément mon honneur et quoi que tu fasses, un jour je te jure que je vais te prendre à part et te montrer ce qu'une "servante" peut faire!_

Sur ce, Josianne lui fit une révérence à la limite de l'impertinence et quitta la pièce en ruminant des plans pour faire payer à Elrohir sa façon de la traiter. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et se dirigea, telle une furie, ensuite vers les jardins. Pour évacuer le surplus d'énergie négative en elle, elle repéra un Pin Blanc dans lequel elle alla se réfugier.

Une brise en agita les branches les plus hautes et tout à coup elle entendit une voix de fillette provenant de derrière elle.

- Bonsoir, pourquoi êtes-vous grimpée ici?

- Il n'y a pas de raison particulière, mentit-elle. J'aime bien grimper aux arbres quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

La fille sourit.

- Bien, dans ce cas je ne suis pas la seule. Comment vous nommez-vous? Je suis Calensil.

Après ce bref échange, elles gardèrent le silence quelques instants, avant d'entamer une vraie discussion. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles en vinrent à la nouvelle qu'avait apporté le messager.

- Pourquoi votre famille va-t-elle quitter Fondcombe aussi rapidement? Vous venez à peine d'arriver...

- Notre royaume est assailli depuis quelques mois par des ennemis dont je préfère ne rien dire... Mais de toute façon seuls les hommes y retournent. Les femmes et les enfants resteront ici... Mais je vois que le ciel commence à s'éclaircir, dit-elle en regardant à l'Est., je vais devoir vous quitter. Aurevoir!

- Bonne matinée.

La jeune princesse de la forêt Noire descendit alors de l'arbre et se dirigea vers la Maison d'Elrond, laissant Josianne seule à ses pensées. Cependant, elle fut bientôt interrompue par des bruits de pas.

- Vous voilà donc, prince Legolas! Je vous cherchais car j'ai à vous parler., l'aborda Elladan.

- Qui a-t-il?

- Je voulais vérifier la véracité d'une rumeur que j'ai entendue...

- Laquelle?

- Est-il vrai que le domaine de votre père est la cible d'attaques de la part des créatures des ténèbres?

-Effectivement, notre royaume est aux proses avec des offensives des araignées de Mirkwood..., avoua le prince avec un soupir.

- Pourquoi me semblez-vous si affligé? Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois...

- Peut-être, mais cette fois-ci c'est différent : elles se sont alliées aux orques et aux wargs, sans compter que nous avons été incapables de contrôler la prolifération des arachnides... À elles seules, ces trois espèces ont constitué une véritable armée et nos gardes ont beaucoup de difficulté à les tenir hors de la cité, elles ont d'ailleurs déjà réussi à faire des ravages par deux fois... Mon père à donc décidé de laisser les femmes et les enfants ici et d'y retourner.

- Ne croyez-vous pas que...

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard; j'ai la sensation étrange d'être observé..., le coupa-t-il.

- D'accord, de toute façon je dois retourner au boudoir de mon père car si je n'y suis pas à son retour, je crains de me mettre dans le pétrin... Aurevoir., conclut-il avec une rapide révérence.

- Bonne chance.

Le fils du seigneur de Fondcombe s'en retourna alors au pas de course vers le bureau de son père, laissant à son tour Legolas dans de profondes réflexions. Cependant, son pressentiment d'être espionné se confirma bientôt car à force de s'être aventurée vers les seigneurs sur sa branche, Josianne s'était retrouvée sur une partie instable de celle-ci et elle se rompit dans un sinistre craquement.

Conservant un calme déconcertant après l'avoir vu chuter du Pin et atterir douloureusement sur le sol, Legolas observa Josianne et lui adressa la parole.

- Tiens, voyez-vous quel étrange oiseau vient de tomber de son nid...! J'ose espérer que vous ne vous y étiez pas perchée dans le but exclusif d'épier des conversations., déclara-t-il sur un ton légèrement accusateur.

- Ne vous en faites pas mon prince, débuta-t-elle en lui faisant une révérence, ce n'était pas là mes desseins.

- Et quels étaient-ils? Il me semble assez suspect de vous avoir vu tomber de ce conifère.

- Bien que cela ne vous regarde aucunement, je vais vous le dire: j'avais besoin de réfléchir dans un endroit calme ou j'étais certaine qu'on ne viendrait pas me chercher. Cependant, vous êtes arrivé et j'ai en effet surprise votre conversation...

- Vous savez, cet avantage est l'un des nombreux que possède une chambre.

- Peut importe! Et si je préfère grimper aux arbres?

Un sourire compréhensif apparut sur ses lèvres et il l'aida à se relever.

- J'espère au moins que vous avez trouvé les réponses que vous cherchiez! Allez, venez! Il est grand temps d'aller déjeuner...

Il commença à marcher avec elle à ses côtés, mais elle retourna dans ses pensées en à peine quelques centièmes de seconde.

- Faites attention..., débuta-t-il, mais il était déjà trop tard: elle ne vit pas la racine sortant du chemin et s'y prit le pied droit...

* * *

N/A: À suivre....! Veuillez reviewer s.v.p.! 


	5. chapitre 5

- - - Chapitre 5 - - -

Rencontre inattendue et bourde monumentale

Disclaimer : Comme vous le savez, aucun des personnages apparaissant dans les romans de Tolkien ne m'appartient puisque je ne suis pas Tolkien. loll

* * *

Se prenant les pieds dans la racine jaillissant du chemin de terre à cet endroit, Josianne heurta Legolas qui s'était soudainement arrêté, à l'affût du moindre bruit, puisqu'il croyait avoir entendu des voix provenant de l'autre côté de la courbe décrite par le sentier à cet endroit, ce qui les fit chuter tous deux au sol.

- Pouvons-nous connaître la raison pour laquelle vous êtes étendus en plein milieu du sentier, jeunes gens?, les questionna une voix inconnue d'homme.

- Et bien..., débuta Legolas, pris au dépourvu.

Josianne commença à se relever, mais on la souleva et la remit sur ses pieds. Elle leva la tête en direction du cavalier qui leur parlait, mais elle ne put distinguer que sa silhouette car il la lumière du soleil provenant de derrière lui créait un effet de contre-jour et les yeux de l'adolescente ne s'étaient pas encore habitués à la clarté nouvelle qui régnait dans le boisé environnant.

Voyant l'embarras de son compagnon, elle le coupa et répondit :

- Et bien, c'est parce que nous..., fit-elle en commençant à écraser inconsciement le cartilage de son oreille de ses doigts. AÏE!

- C'est parce que aïe? Pouvez-vous vous exprimer avec davantage de cohérence?, lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Je veux dire..., débuta-t-elle en se creusant la tête en quête d'une explication. Soudainement, elle eu une idée.

- C'est parce que j'avais perdu une boucle d'oreille et on la cherchait, mais on l'a trouvée. Vous voyez?, fit-elle en lui montrant son oreille.

- Oh mon Dieu... Montre-moi l'autre..., requit-il avec étonnement.

Elle lui obéit et il vit qu'elle portait cinq anneaux en or sur chacune.

- Qu'est-ce que...?

Mi-fasciné, mi-dégouté par la douleur qu'avait du endurer la jeune fille pour se faire effectuer ces piercings, il tira soudainement sur l'un des anneaux de façon sèche pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient réels... aux grand malheur de Josianne.

- AAAAAAAAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏEEEEEE!!!!!! , s'exclama-t-elle avant de se retourner et de le giffler violement.

Soudain Legolas, qui reconnut le cavalier elfique, devint blême et incapable d'articuler un seul mot cohérent..

Les cavaliers l'encerclèrent aussitôt et bandèrent leurs arcs en tenant comme cible son coeur. Josianne, comprenant son erreur, fit un pas en direction de son interlocuteur, masi celui-ci la foudroya du regard et elle se résigna à ne plus bouger.

- Désolée de vous avoir... euh... frappé, mais..., débuta-t-elle, ... MAIS C'EST QUOI VOTRE CO-O-OLIC DE PROBLÈME? C'EST QUOI L'IDÉE???

- Savez-vous à qui vous vous adressez de la sorte, jeune fille ?, lui demanda calmement l'étranger.

- OUI! AU GARS À QUI L'IDÉE A PRIS DE TIRER SUR UNE DE MES BOUCLES D'OREILLES COMME S'IL VOULAIT L'ARRACHER!!!, répondit-elle, furieuse, avant de détourner les yeux car étonnée par sa propre audace.

- Repos compagnie., dit l'homme en s'adressant aux archers qui s'exécutèrent aussitôt en baissant leurs arcs.

Il descendit de sa monture et, les bras dans le dos, commença à examiner l'adolescente de la tête aux pieds, en tournant lentement autour d'elle. Le soleil levant se reflétait sur ses vêtements blancs et ses cheveux blonds, mais Josianne n'en remarqua pas plus car le regard sévère que l'homme portait sur elle l'intimidait et elle baissa les yeux, car elle ne voulait pas l'affronter et risquer d'empirer les choses.

Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser le fuir du regard une fois de plus. Il s'arrêta donc sur la gauche de la semi-elfe et tendit son bras droit vers elle. Il saisit son menton doucement, mais l'obligea irrésistiblement à tourner son visage, puis finalement ses yeux, vers les siens.

Malgré toute son obstination à vouloir ne pas lui laisser la fierté de voir qu'elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait, à garder un visage impassible et son orgueil intact, elle ne put se contrôler et elle sentit bientôt des larmes salines ruisseler sur ses joues, comme les brûlures de la honte.

Étonné par la réaction de la jeune fille qu'il vait crue butée et intraitable, mais comprenant sa fragilité en cet instant, le roi elfe tendit à son tour sa main gauche pour clore ses paupières et essuya les larmes brûlantes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux pour ensuite dévaler la courbe de ses joues. Un sourire paternel apparut alors sur son visage et il lui murmura :

- Chhhht... je ne t'en veux pas petite... calme-toi...

Mais le seul résultat qu'il obtenut fut un nouveau flot de larmes, plus abondantes et plus chaudes encore que les précédentes.

Quand finalement elle réussit à reprendre le contrôle des tressaillements et des sanglots qui agitaient son corps, elle ouvrit les yeux et lui demanda dans un murmure:

- Qui... qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi... (elle baissa encore la voix)... pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas vous faire la tête comme à tous les autres?

Un rire nerveux agita son corps un court instant et elle arrêta de parler comme sa voix se brisait sur le dernier mot.

Il s'approcha d'elle et une vague d'agréables odeurs inconnues l'assaillirent. Un sourire éclaira son visage quelques secondes et il lui répondit :

- Je suis Celeborn... et je crois que vous ne pouvez pas me faire la tête comme à tous les autres parce que peut-être que vous le voulez ici, débuta-t-il en appuyant son index sur son front, mais sans doute pas là, acheva-t-il en pointant en direction de son coeur en en souriant.

Une voix féminine s'éleva soudainement derrière eux.

- Connaîtrais-je cette jeune demoiselle, Celeborn?

Il se retourna, surpris par l'apparition de sa femme, et lui répondit :

- Non Galadriel, je viens moi-même de la rencontrer, mais je suis sûr qu'elle va bientôt nous dire comment elle se nomme.

Voyant soudainement la reine à sa droite, elle fut impressionnée par sa beauté, mais dès qu'elle se ressaisit elle essuya ses yeux d'un mouvement lent et répond :

- Je m'appelle Josianne et... euh...

Legolas reprit soudainement ses esprits et réussit à articuler quelque chose d'assez cohérent ressemblant à « elle est avec moi ».

Prenant soudain conscience de la présence du prince, tous les elfes se retournèrent vers lui avec des mines étonnées, mais le prince les ignora.

- Bien. Vous joindrez-vous à nous pour le petit déjeuner?

Les deux adolescents elfes se lancèrent un regard surpris et hésitèrent, cherchant un prétexte pour se défiler, mais cette fois-ci on ne leur en laissa pas la chance et on les hissa en croupe, Legolas derrière Celeborn et Josianne derrière Galadriel.

La compagnie partit alors au trot, les chevaux du roi et de la reine côte à côte, de façon à ce qu'ils puissent se parler.

- Désolée pour mon retard, mais l'escale chez Fangorn a été plus longue que prévue. Ai-je manqué quelque chose d'important ce matin?

Josianne lança un regard de détresse à Legolas, mais le roi de la Lothlorien l'aperçut et un léger sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Qu'y a-t-il Celeborn? Et quelle est cette marque sur votre joue?

- Et bien, je m'amusais de... disons... la « franchise » de notre jeune amie.

- Expliquez-vous mon cher, je crains ne pas vous comprendre.

Pendant ce temps, Josianne joignit les mains, comme pour prier et commença à implorer silencieusement le roi. Dès qu'il comprit ce qu'elle faisait, son sourire s'élargit davantage et un éclat de rire sonore se fit entendre. Comprenant qu'il ne se tairait pas, Josianne ferma les yeux, comme pour ériger une barrière autour d'elle pouvant la protéger, mais elle sentit tout à coup qu'on l'agrippait et qu'on la déposait sur le sol. Elle ouvrit un oeil pour regarder autour et vit que le couple royal avait déjà 20 mètres d'avance sur eux et que Legolas s'impatientait à côté d'elle car il désirait les suivre et aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

- Allez, dépêchez-vous!

- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?, lui répliqua-t-elle, surprise.

- Eh bien, le roi était en train de s'amuser de vos supplications silencieuses et s'apprêtait à commencer à raconter votre rencontre quand la reine, s'étant impatientée, s'est retournée vers moi et... , débuta-t-il avant de baisser les yeux,... a tout vu dans mes yeux, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher car je ne m'y attendais pas...

Soudainement, une pensée traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille qui s'exclama à voix haute en imaginant la scène:

- Oh non! Si Elrond apprend ça, il va me passer un savon, encore pire que celui qu'il a passé à ses fils! Je suis morte si je n'agis pas !!!

- Et que comptez-vous faire?

- Venez! Suivez-moi!

Elle courut en direction du roi et de la reine pour aller leur demander - plutôt les implorer à genoux - de ne rien dire à leur fils, mais à son grand désarroi, juste avant de les atteindre, elle vit Elrond arrivant de la direction opposée pour saluer le roi et la reine. Ils commencèrent alors à discuter de leur voyage et Josianne tenta de s'éclipser(Legolas à sa suite) pour éviter que le sujet n'en vienne à elle, mais juste avant de sortir du champ de vision du seigneur de Fondcombe elle se prit - à nouveau - les pieds dans une racine et réussit à reprendre son équilibre, mais avec une technique qui laissait à désirer en matière de grâce et d'agilité. Elle devint alors le centre d'attention de tous les elfes présents et une teinte de rouge couvrit peu à peu tout son visage.

- Bravo! Je n'aurais pas pu mieux faire!, lui chuchota sarcastiquement Legolas.

- Pas de commentaire, vous!

- Que faites- vous ici?, leur demanda-t-il sur un ton sévère avec la même expression que lorsqu'il voit les hobbits arriver à la réunion ultra-secrete dans le film "la communauté de l'anneau".

- Eh bien... euh... en fait, nous..., leur répliquèrent les adolescents, pris de cours.

_Sommes nuls pour trouver des excuses! À l'aide quelqu'un, s.v.p.!_, pensa Josianne.

Galadriel, « entendant » l'appel de l'étrangère, intervint et répondit :

- Ils sont avec nous, nous les avons rencontrés plus tôt et ils sont supposés venir déjeuner avec nous, mais je crois qu'ils essayaient d'éviter cela en s'enfuyant...

- Auriez-vous donc quelque chose à vous reprocher, que tentez-vous de me cacher, jeune fille ?, se dit Elrond à voix basse.

Cependant, Josianne lut sur ses lèvres ce qu'il disait et ne put que rire de façon embarrassée, avant de tenter de trouver un échappatoire.

- Je dois aller dans ma chambre et Legolas doit aller chercher quelque chose dans la sienne avant de vous rejoindre, fit-elle en donnant un coup de coude très « subtil » à Legolas, N'est-ce pas Legolas? (XX ;;)

- Ouch! Oui, oui! Nous allons vous rejoindre.(oo;;)

- Dans ce cas, c'est dans l'autre direction que vous devez aller., leur répondit-il. (TT)

- Ah! C'est vrai! Merci., fit-elle,de plus en plus embarrassée.(00;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;)

Les elfes retournèrent alors à leurs propres affaires tandis que Legolas et Josianne entraient dans la Maison d'Elrond.

- Frappez-moi.

Il la considéra du regard, avant de répondre.

- Je ne frappe jamais les personnes de l'autre sexe.

- Je suis stupide, je suis stupide, je suis stupide..., se répéta-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un mantra.

- Non, seulement innocente, insolente, trop prompte à réagir, immature, nulle pour trouver des prétextes pour vous défiler... commença-t-il à énumérer.

Elle garda le silence, mais son irritation était visible. Elle lui sauta finalment dessus et le déséquilibra, puis il tomba par terre et elle commença à le ruer de coups.

- Yeah!!! I'm the king of the world!!!, fit-elle d'une voix virile.

N/A : Rire satanique Avez-vous vraiment cru qu'une fan de Legolas comme moi aurait écrit ça? Nah !!! C'est encore un scénario vengeur de Josianne!

- - - Retour à la réalité - - -

- Je me demande combien vous pesez, sans dents!, se questionna-t-elle à voix haute.

- Ma yeule, Legolas!, s'ordonna-t-il.

- Euh... Legolas?

- Quoi?

- C'est stupide à dire, mais... (-- ;;;;;;) Que sommes-nous censés faire maintenant?

Le prince fit une anime fall, se relèva et la regarda de la tête aux pieds, avant de lui répondre.

- (oo;;) Je crois qu'il faudrait d'abord que vous vous changiez, parce que je ne comprends pas comment ils ont fait pour ne pas vous remarquer avant que vous ne trébuchiez..., remarqua-t-il en faisant allusion à ses jeans, sa blouse et ses souliers de course....et ensuite nous allons retourner les rejoindre.

- Sommes-nous vraiment obligés?

- Ce serait mieux, c'est ce que vous leur avez dit et puis si vous ne voulez pas qu'ils parlent de votre rencontre, il va falloir les surveiller...

- D'accord!...Rejoignez-moi là-bas.

- Non! Pas question : à voir ce que vous portez, je préfère venir avec vous pour choisir quelque chose de moins excentrique...

- Ouias, j'avoue... vous feriez peut-être mieux de venir (--;;;;;;;).

Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Josianne et commencèrent à regarder ce que contenaient les tiroirs de la commode. Après avoir hésité quelque temps, ils choisirent fianlement une longue robe d'une teinte de vert sombre, dont le corsage en cuir de couleur café qui était ajustée grâce à des lacets sur les côtés et à l'avant.

Après cela, Legolas sortit pour la laisser se changer. Elle enfila la jolie robe et sortit le miroir qu'ils avaient trouvé dans un des tiroirs. _« Mon Dieu! On dirait que je viens de prendre une brosse! (1) »._,se dit-elle en voyant sa tête. En effet, ses cheveux en bataille étaient pleins d'aiguilles de pin et son visage etait couvert de poussière et de terre. Elle se lava le visage, brossa ses cheveux et les releva grâce à une pince de métal légère de couleur émeraude qui avait la forme d'une feuille, avant de sortir de la chambre.

- Prince Legolas, croyez-vous que ça ira?

Il la regarda, bouche bée et conserva le silence. Voyant cela, elle releva les yeux et le dévisagea, car elle appréhendait la raison pour laquelle il ne répondait pas.

- Legolas?

- Tu es... parfaite., répondit celui-ci.

Elle baissa les yeux et le remercia avant de rire de façon gênée. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite d'un pas rapide vers la salle où tous les elfes étaient réunis pour partager le petit déjeuner. Ils y entrèrent aussi discrètement que possible et allèrent s'asseoir près de l'entrée, mais bientôt un elfe particulièrement grand de la compagnie de la Lorien les rejoignit et leur fit part de l'invitation du couple royal à les rejoindre.

Ils le suivirent donc jusqu'au bout de la salle où étaient attablés côte à côte Arwen, Galadriel, Elrond et Celeborn. Voyant Elrond, cependant Josianne déglutit difficilement et Legolas le remarqua. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille:

- Soyez belle et taisez-vous pour l'instant!

Elle réprima de toutes ses forces la réplique cinglante lui venant à l'esprit et conserva un air impassible tandis que Legolas saluait tout le monde et remerciait de manière courtoise le roi et la reine pour leur invitation. Ils échangèrent ensuite quelques formules de politesse et finirent par s'asseoir tandis que les autres continuaient les conversations déjà commencées -en elfique, alors Josianne ne comprenait strictement rien-. Elle et Legolas se concentrèrent plutôt sur la nourriture devant eux, jusqu'à ce que Legolas porte attention à la conversation en cours. Il saisit alors les mots : « pas dit comment vous vous êtes rencontrés. » venant d'Elrond et à l'attention de Celeborn. Il pinça alors Josianne et intervint en demandant à Elrond :

- Mais d'où vient-elle?

- Bonne observation, jeune Greenleaf..., fit celui-ci en se rendant compte qu'il n'en savait strictement rien.

Commença alors un interrogatoire un peu trop poussé au goût de Josianne, mais auquel elle était heureuse de répondre, car au moins elle était au centre de l'attention des 3 adultes et durant ce temps elle était certaine qu'ils ne parleraient pas de sa rencontre avec Celeborn et Galadriel.

Trop confiante de l'issue de la conversation, elle ne se rendit pas compte que la perspicace Arwen était très attentive à ce qu'elle disait depuis peu et qu'elle avait trouvé le pot-aux-roses... Mais voyez par vous-mêmes...

- Quel âge avez-vous?

- J'ai 15 ans.

- Si jeune?

- Je vous écoute parler depuis peu et presque toutes les questions ont été posées, sauf une..., intervint alors Arwen.

_NOOOOOOOOOOON!!! FAITES QUE ÇA NE SOIT PAS CE À QUOI JE PENSE, PAR PITIÉ!_

-....j'aimerais savoir : comment avez-vous rencontré mes grands- parents?

N/A : Bon O.K., ça c'était la question fatidique, mais là je vais vous décrire ce que mentalement Josianne s'imagine pour représenter ce qu'elle ressent, parce que c'est un peu compliqué à placer dans le texte :

Elle tomba en bas de sa chaise, à genoux par terre et commença à crier de manière hystérique « Pourquoi fallait-il que tu le demande? » tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Mais bien sûr, elle se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux un court instant, puis elle baissa la tête pour essayer de cacher son visage qui s'empourprait rapidement à cause de la gêne, mais ses cheveux étant retenus par la pince, ce mouvement fut inutile.

Intrigué par la réaction si violente de son invitée et comprenant que c'est ce qu'elle voulait lui cacher, Elrond porta toute son attention du pain qu'il était en train de rompre vers elle.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix de répondre, elle porta inconsciemment sa main gauche vers son oreille et commença à en écraser - à nouveau - le cartilage et à tirer sur ses boucles d'oreilles nerveusement alors qu'elle débutait son récit avec une boule douloureuse lui obstruant la gorge.

Peu à peu, les elfes de la salle commencèrent à écouter ce qu'elle disait, si bien que lorsqu'elle releva la tête à la fin de l'histoire, elle se rendit compte qu'en plus d'Elrond qui la dévisageait, il y a également une centaine de paires d'yeux attentifs au moindre mouvement ou son de sa part. Elle ferma les yeux et réussi avec peine à retenir les larmes de honte qui lui venaient aux yeux. Des larmes de honte? Oui, elle avait honte d'avoir à avouer son insolence, sa bêtise et ses erreurs devant tant de gens...

La tension dans la pièce était palpable, plus personne n'osait faire le moindre bruit ou geste et on aurait dit que tous retenaient leur souffle, attendant un verdict de la part du seigneur des lieux.

_Faites qu'il soit aussi indulgent que son père!, _implora-t-elle mentalement.

Et bien... Je ne m'attendais certes pas à cela... Tout le monde attend ma réaction à cette « confession » inattendue. Je ne puis m'emporter, mais d'un autre côté je ne puis non plus prendre cela trop à la légère... Que faire?, se dit de son côté le seigneur.

O Arwen, mon amie Arwen! Qu'as-tu donc fait? Même s'il lui arrive d'être trop vive, elle ne méritait tout de même pas cela..., songea Legolas en se massant la nuque de sa main gauche.

* * *

Prendre une brosse : (en français) Prendre un coup, être ivre

- - - À ne pas oublier - - - Commentez! Ceux qui le font reçoivent une photo de mes chien !!! Merci à ceux qui le font!


	6. chapitre 6

- - - Chapitre 6 - - -

Une deuxième cité dans Fondcombe ?!

Disclaimer : Bon, vous connaissez à connaître le topo j'imagine alors ça commence probablement à être agaçant de relire ça à chaque fois, mais en tout cas.. Je vais le dire pareil. La majorité des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et dans ceux que je pourrais éventuellemnt réclamer comme miens, plusieurs sont des personnes que je connais personnellement et à qui j'ai demandé la permission avant d'utiliser ans cette histoire. Je ne compte pas m'enrichir à l'aide de cette fic alors j'espère que vous aurez le bon sens de ne pas me poursuivre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tout en balayant des yeux la salle, Elrond s'éclaircit la gorge pour se préparer à parler d'une voix forte mais sans plus, simplement pour s'assurer que tous comprendraient ce qu'il avait à dire tandis que Josianne se tassait visiblement sur sa chaise en souhaitant être six pieds sous terre. Finalement, la voix du seigneur retentit dans la salle.

- Et bien, je dois vous avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à cela, mais maintenant j'imagine que vous attendez tous ma condamnation..., farça-t-il.

Un rire de malaise parcourut l'assemblée et les elfes lancèrent tous un regard vers Josianne, avant de reporter leur attention sur le seigneur de la place.

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce récit m'a surpris probablement autant que vous tous et j'en suis venu à une décision. Étant donné vos actes, Josianne, je…  
Au moment précis où il ouvrit la bouche pour achever sa phrase –tandis que Josianne priait tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait et en particulier à Seth pour qu'ils la sortent de là -, Elladan et Elrohir ouvrirent la porte de manière fort peu discrète et entrèrent dans la salle en riant à gorge déployée.

Tous les convives tournèrent alors la tête vers les fils d'Elrond et ceux-ci, voyant qu'ils dérangeaient visiblement, essayèrent de se faire discret et s'assirent mais comme ils avaient beaucoup de difficulté à contrôler leurs fous rires, ils arrivaient tout juste à ne pas faire de bruit et leurs épaules tressautaient de manière très évidente ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer leur père au plus haut point. Celui-ci décida donc de questionner une fois pour toute ses fils pour pouvoir passer à autre chose.

- Pouvez- vous nous faire part de ce qu'il y a de si amusant ?

Les jumeaux cessèrent soudainement de rire et devinrent très sérieux.

- Mais rien, père., répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Cette réponse n'eut que pour effet de rendre leur père perplexe, mais il décida de passer par dessus.

- Bien, dans ce cas nous pouvons retourner à nos moutons… Bien, comme je disais, fit-il en se tournant vers Josianne, QUOI ?!

À cause de l'entrée bruyante des deux jeunes seigneurs, toute l'attention des convives avait été détournée, ce qui avait permis à Josianne de s'esquiver et maintenant que tous les elfes étaient de nouveaux prêts à écouter le verdict de leur dirigeant ils se rendirent compte de la disparition de la semi elfe, ce qui eut pour effet de laisser Elrond dans un embarras évident alors qu'il se rendait également compte que ses fils étaient disparus.

* * *

Tout en parcourant au pas de course les derniers mètres les séparant de l'abri naturel que leur offrirait bientôt une chute du domaine elfique située à proximité, les jumeaux ainsi que Josianne tentaient de réprimer leurs rires nerveux. Ils pénétrèrent bientôt dans une caverne située derrière une chute dont l'eau formait plus bas une rivière serpentant en direction d'une forêt de saules. Une fois à l'intérieur – trempés, grelottants et essoufflés – ils laissèrent échapper le fou rire qui les secouait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les environs de la Maison d'Elrond, sachant très bien que le vacarme assourdissant produit par la chute empêcherait quiconque de les entendre et qu'on ne pouvait non plus les voir de l'extérieur.  
- Merci ! C'est fou, mais je n'aurais jamais cru trouver mon salut en vous ! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, dites le moi ! Voici déjà un départ !, fit-elle avant de les embrasser sur la joue.

- Nous verrons bien en temps et lieux, mais un conseil : quand vous vous ferez prendre, essayez d'éviter de dire que c'est nous qui vous avons aidée., lui répondit Elrohir.

- Croyez-vous vraiment que ça va servir à quelque chose ?

- Notre version sera que nous étions partis à votre poursuite., lui dit Elladan.

- Bon plan …! Je me demande comment votre père a fait pour se sortir de l'embarras et surtout quelle face il faisait !

Un sursaut de rire les repris tous tandis qu'ils s'imaginaient la scène et Josianne poursuivit.

- Il reste que je suis encore plus dans le pétrin que je ne l'était en frappant le roi Celeborn. Combien croyez-vous que j'ai de temps avant qu'il ne me retrouve ?

- Par expérience… très peu, mais je vais faire seller mon cheval et vous monterez avec moi. Je vais vous laisser dans une région peu fréquentée par les elfes, même par les gardes, et irai vous chercher demain, le temps que ça se calme., lui répondit Elrohir.

- Ça aurait sûrement été un très bon plan, si avec les années et tous vos coups je n'avais pas pris d'expérience., entendirent-ils le seigneur Elrond commenter.

Les trois complices se retournèrent - appréhendant la suite - vers un coin obscur de la grotte d'où semblait provenir la voix et ils virent le seigneur Elrond sortir de l'endroit d'où il les espionnait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.  
Le sourire des trois adolescents s'effaça et ils devinrent blêmes aussitôt.  
- Ce sera maintenant 6 mois aux écuries pour vous deux, et puisque vous vous entendez si bien avec mes fils et que vous avez fait plus de tort à mon père qu'à moi, vous aurez droit à la même chose., leur annonça-t-il, Ah.j'oubliais : les supplications ne servent ici à rien.

Se sentant visée, Josianne lui répondit hautainement.

- Tsss. ne rêvez pas en couleur ! Moi ? Vous suppl-, débuta-t-elle, mais les fils d'Elrond plaquèrent leur main contre sa bouche afin d'éviter qu'elle n'empire les choses.

Amusé, le seigneur Elrond poursuivit ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Vous ressemblez décidément de plus en plus à mes fils ! Vous avez tous quartier libre pour la journée, mais préparez vos affaires pour demain, nous rejoignons les troupes de la Forêt Noire dans leur combat contre les envahisseurs et… quant à vous jeune fille… et bien… évitez de faire trop de bévues telles que celle d'aujourd'hui.

- Bien, père., répondirent les jumeaux avec résignation en empêchant la semi elfe irritée se débattant de parler. Cependant, elle réussit momentanément à échapper aux jumeaux et s'adressa au seigneur.

Josiannetenta de parler, mais les fils d'Elrond l'en empêchèrent tandis que ceux-ci riaient de façon embarrassée. Cependant, la jeune filleréussit à échapper momentanément aux jumeaux et dit, à l'adresse d'Elrond :

- J'imagine que si j'ai quartier libre, je peux avoir accès à un cheval..., débuta-t-elle avec assurance mais elle continua, légèrement mal à l'aise, Eum... Est-ce que...votre père est en colère à cause de moi ?

Toujours amusé par la jeune fille, le seigneur lui répondit :

- Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre pour le savoir, je dois le rencontrer tout à l'heure... et pour le cheval, à une seule condition : que vous ne sortiez pas de mon royaume sans moi, ou au moins sans une personne de confiance.

- Bien, mais j'irai seule lorsque je voudrai parler avec lui..., décida-t-elle.

Ils retournèrent à la maison d'Elrond, où Elrohir les quitta pour une raison inconnue tandis qu'Elladan, Elrond et Josianne se dirigeaientnt vers les écuries où Elladan sella Cristal, son étalon blanc et rejoignit son père et la semi-elfe, qui étaient en train de choisir un cheval. Elrond siffla et 4 des 5 chevaux qui étaient dans les pâturages approchèrent de lui. Le premier était un imposant Shire couleur chocolat, le second une jument noire et les deux derniers des alezans, un beige et un noir.

- Lequel désirez-vous ?

- Celui à l'autre bout du pâturage me semble bien., lui répondit-elle.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit un très bon choix, il ne m'a jamais obéi et a tenté de me désarçonner à plusieurs reprises., lui confia-t-il.

- Dans ce cas, c'est le cheval qu'il me faut ! Il est idéal !, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?, la questionna le seigneur Elrond, perplexe.

- Vous ai-je jamais obéi ?

- Bon point. Allez le chercher, je vais le faire seller.

- Je me demande si..., se murmura-t-elle, pensive.

Elle lança un sifflement perçant et le cheval ressemblant beaucoup à un pur-sang arabe cessa de brouter et releva la tête, interrogateur. Il l'observa quelques secondes, avant de trotter vers elle pour savoir quelle était cette... chose ? qui osait le déranger.

- Je le savais ! On est faits pour s'entendre, on a beaucoup de choses en commun !, s'exclama la jeune fille, victorieuse.

Dès qu'il fut assez près d'elle, il commença à la renifler, à la pousser du museau et à lui mordiller l'oreille, enfin bref, à faire tout ce qui était possible pour la connaître mieux.

- HÉ ! ! ! !, s'exclama-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas pour que l'animal cesse ce manège.

Le cheval avança alors de quelques pas et continua son inspection, en dépit des tentatives répétées de Josianne pour qu'il la laisse en paix.

- En effet, vous avez bien des choses en commun… Surtout la curiosité et l'obstination !, s'amusa le seigneur Elrond.

- Si on est si semblables, il va sûrement me laisser faire cela..., fit elle en riant.

- NON !, l'avertit le seigneur.

Mais il était trop tard : elle sauta sur le dos du cheval à la robe tricolore, qui l'avait d'abord étonné par sa grandeur et le flatta.

- Vous voyez ? Sans problème ! Je n'aurai même pas besoin de selle !

En entendant cela, le cheval se cabra soudainement pour la faire tomber, mais elle s'agrippa à son cou. Après quelques minutes, elle relâcha le cheval et se replaça en position droite sur son dos.

- Rien de bien compliqué..., s'exclama-t-elle avec orgueil, Ça m'étonne qu'il ait réussit à vous décourager !

Juste comme elle terminait sa phrase, il se cabra à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci elle n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper, résultat : elle se retrouva sur son séant par terre, juste devant Elrond et son fils… Son orgueil en prit tout un coup ! Elle se releva et laissa involontairement échapper un gémissement de douleur.

- Père, croyez-vous qu'il soit bien indiqué de la laisser monter seule ?, fit Elladan, moqueur.

Les deux semi-elfes commencèrent à rire, tandis que Josianne se renfrognait et que son cheval hennissait d'une manière ressemblant beaucoup trop à un rire à son goût. Elle sauta donc à nouveau sur son dos, mais cette fois-ci elle ne fit pas l'erreur de baisser sa garde et réussit à contrôler sa monture ainsi qu'à la diriger jusqu'aux écuries.

- Bien ! Finalement, je n'aurai peut-être pas à envoyer une de mes troupes pour te remettre en selle à chacune de vos chutes., se moqua le seigneur Elrond.

Elladan descendit de Cristal et tenta de retenir un éclat de rire tandis qu'il sellait la monture de Josianne.

- Ça, j'imagine que c'est votre vengeance parce que je vous ai laissé dans l'embarras ce matin.

- Vengeance ? Pas encore, c'est seulement un avant-goût…, lui répondit Elrond.

Josianne déglutit en tentant de discerner s'il blaguait ou s'il était sérieux.

- Allez, euh... truc-muche est sellé ., annonça Elladan. Vous pouvez tenter de le monter plus de 10 secondes.

- Son nom n'est pas truc-muche ! C'est, euh... Valinethir !, répondit-elle en réfléchissant. EH ! Je vais le monter beaucoup plus longtemps !

Elle sauta sur Valinethir, l'éperonna et ils partirent au galop, laissant Elrond dans un nuage de poussière. Rendue plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin, elle commença à rire, fière de son coup, mais s'aperçut rapidement qu'un destrier blanc et son cavalier aux cheveux bruns la poursuivaient, à seulement 2 mètres derrière. Furieuse d'avoir été si aisément rattrapée, elle éperonna de nouveau Valinethir, de manière beaucoup plus insistante cette fois-ci et fit un brusque virage à droite, hors des champs et se retrouva bientôt dans une épaisse forêt, loin d'Elladan. Elle ralentit donc la cadence au trot et s'aperçut qu'elle était complètement perdue. Elle chercha alors tout signe de vie et appella tout elfe à se manifester, mais se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une de ces zones peu fréquentées, même par les archers, dont Elrohir avait parlé.

Considérant tout de même la forêt comme sûre, elle mit le pied à terre et prit Valinethir par les brides pour explorer les environs.

Après avoir trouvé un endroit où s'abreuver, elle s'assit sur une grande pierre sur la rive de la du cours d'eau et commença à réfléchir à une manière de retrouver son chemin. Elle se pencha donc au-dessus de la surface miroitante et commença à s'examiner. Les cheveux ? Ça allait... La robe ? C'était bien... Le cor ? Ça faisait un peu tache avec le reste... LE COR ? !

- Génial ! Je viens de trouver comment faire !, s'exclama Josianne en réfléchissant à voix haute.

- Faire quoi ?, entendit-elle.

Elle se retourna, à la recherche de la personne qui venait de lui parler, mais comme elle ne voyait personne, elle se tourna de nouveau vers la rivière et dit :

- Retrouver mon chemin... Mais décidément, je ne m'y habituerai jamais...

- T'habituer à quoi ?

- M'habituer à tous ces gens qui m'abordent en me faisant sursauter parce que je ne les avais pas vus ou sentis venir...

- Tu veux me voir ?

- N-o-o-on ! J'aime beaucoup avoir l'impression de parler aux Mallornes de cette forêt !, lui répondit-elle avec sarcasme.

- Si tu continues, je m'en vais...

- Fais à ta guise, je sais que tu es un elfe de Fondcombe de toute manière., fit-elle avec indifférence.

- Un elfe de Fondcombe ? MOI ?, s'exclama-t-il en riant.

- Tu n'es pas un elfe ?

- Pas du tout ! Je suis Zan, chef de la tribu des Kalominochai.

- Jamais entendu parler...

- Nous sommes les meilleurs combattants de la Terre du Milieu !, li répondit son interlocuteur avec une note de fierté dans la voix.

- Quels exploits avez-vous accomplis ?

- La qualité de combattant ne se mesure pas en terme d'exploits.

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi...

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- T'es seulement un elfe nowhere qui veut m'en faire à croire et qui n'a même pas assez de guts pour se montrer... Tu parles, un chef !

L'elfe resta silencieux pour contenir sa rage.

- La vérité choque ? T'as perdu ta langue ?, rajouta-t-elle.

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi insolent ! Tu mériterais bien une petite leçon !

- Viens me la donner, si t'es si bon., répondit Josianne avec arrogance.

- Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi !

- Et modeste avec ça ! Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Premièrement, parce qu'il n'est pas commode de combattre en robe...

- Je n'ai pas d'autres vêtements.

- Deuxièmement, parce que je doute qu'une fille qui porte des robes soit bonne au combat...

- Ne te fie pas aux apparences, tu ne me connais pas.

- Et puis... tu n'as pas d'armes. Je vais devoir te conduire au village pour arranger tout ça, si bien sûr tu te crois à mon niveau...

- Bien sûr !

Elle entendit alors des pas derrière elle et se retourna, avec un air de défi, mais en voyant le garçon à qui elle avait parlé avec tant d'audace, son regard confiant laisse bientôt place à un mêlé de surprise et d'admiration. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

L'adolescent se tenant devant elle la dépassait de quelques centimètres et était beaucoup plus large d'épaules. Voyant le visage de la jeune effrontée, il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier l'effet qu'il avait sur elle, mais il se ressaisit et lança un cri ressemblant à celui d'un singe en direction de la voûte des arbres. Une corde attachée dans les Mallornes se déroula alors jusqu'à terre.

- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de me pendre, j'espère !, lui lança-t-elle en plaisantant.

Il sourit, avant de lui répondre :

- J'avoue que ça m'a passé par a tête, mais en réalité, c'est le seul moyen d'accéder au village. Vous savez comment faire ?

- Non... pas vraiment..., répondit-elle en évitant son regard.

Il roula ses yeux vers le ciel, avant de poursuivre :

Bien, dans ce cas, agrippez-vous fermement à moi et ne lâchez pas prise., fit-il avant de se retourner et de s'agenouiller, dos à Josianne.

- Vous m'offrez votre dos ? Ça veut donc dire que vous me croyez digne de confiance...

- Non mais, pouvez-vous vraiment être considérée comme une menace, même avec une arme ?

Cette fois, c'est Josianne qui resta silencieuse pour ne pas laisser transparaître son irritation.

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Zan, mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir en sentant les muscles et le corps de ce dernier se plaquer contre le sien alors qu'il se relevait et commençait l'ascension de la solide corde.

_RESSAISIS-TOI ! RESSAISIS-TOI ! RESSAISIS-TOI ! C'est seulement un gars ! O.K., pétard je l'avoue, mais tu ne vas tout de même pas te laisser intimider par un gars ! UN GARS !_, s'ordonna—elle mentalement.

Ils arrivèrent après plusieurs minutes à un palier de bois enfoui profondément dans le feuillage des arbres, mais que Josianne estimait être à environ 40 mètres du sol. Elle mit le pied à terre, soulagée d'être enfin descendue du dos du garçon à la peau basanée, quand elle réalisa qu'ils auraient encore une longue ascension à réaliser avant d'arriver à destination. En effet, un imposant escalier tournant autour de la tige d'un des immenses Mallorne de la forêt se dressait devant eux et elle devinait plusieurs mètres plus hauts un pont de cordage menant à un autre escalier situé sur un Mallorne plus imposant encore...

Sans s'en rendre compte, son visage réjoui laissa peu à peu place à une mine déconfite. Voyant cela, Zan sourit et lui dit :

- Il y a une voie plus courte vous savez...

- Ah oui ?, fit-elle en reprenant espoir.

- Oui... Grimper dans les branches et utiliser cela..., lui répondit-il en pointant un réseau complexe de paliers et de lianes ... mais c'est impossible en robe.

L'adolescente lâcha un soupir de résignation.

- Je vais prendre ce chemin car j'ai des affaires urgentes à régler. Croyez-vous pouvoir arriver en haut d'ici le coucher du soleil ?, la taquina-t-il.

La jeune fille serra les poings et garda une fois de plus le silence.

_Et baveux en plus !, songea-t-elle._

Il partit alors par le chemin le plus court et s'éloigna très rapidement, ce qui laissait deviner son habitude car en moins de 2 minutes il est hors de vue.

Elle bougonna durant quelques instants, décida de l'étonner par sa rapidité et commença à grimper les marches, 4 à 4, pour pouvoir arriver en moins de 30 minutes.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle arriva au long pont de corde. Ce qu'elle vit alors grâce à une trouée dans le feuillage la figea sur place : environ 20 mètres plus haut, le Mallorne se séparait en deux. Autour de la première énorme branche se trouvait ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un palais, à l'exception qu'il était bâti dans le style d'une hutte, entouré par un immense palier de bois tandis qu'autour de la seconde, un village entier de maisons aux murs de terre et aux toits de chaume était organisé, les maisons reliées entre elles et à des paliers de bois par des ponts de corde et de bois.

Elle entendit soudainement un rire et se retourna, recherchant sa provenance, mais elle ne vit personne.

- C'est beau, hein? J'aime bien notre village !

Soudainement, une tête sortit du feuillage d'un autre Mallorne, juste à côté d'elle. Surprise, Josianne recula d'un pas et manqua de peu de débouler l'escalier. Voyant cela, la jeune fille commença à rire de nouveau et sauta sur le palier pour l'empêcher de chuter.

- Ça va ?, s'informa-t-elle. Tu dois être l'étrangère dont Zan nous a parlé... Il t'attend impatiemment pour le combat, il a hâte de voir comment tu te débrouilleras contre moi...

- Je dois t'affronter ?,s'étonna Josianne. Toi ? Tu as quoi... 7 ans ?

- Oui, m'affronter ! Tu seras ma première véritable adversaire ! Je m'appelle Sandrine, et toi ?

- Euh... Josianne.

- Allez, viens ! Tu ne peux pas m'affronter habillée comme cela !

Elle agrippa alors Josianne par la main et l'entraîna à la course jusqu'au village. Rendues sur le palier entourant le palais, Sandrine s'adressa aux gardes pour qu'ils laissent Josianne entrer. Elle se retourna ensuite vers elle et lui dit :

- Je dois maintenant te laisser pour aller moi-même me préparer pour notre affrontement, à tout à l'heure !

Et elle la laissa là, un peu désorientée, alors qu'un garçon la saisissait par la main et l'entraînait au travers des couloirs jusqu'à Zan.

Elle fut d'ailleurs vexée de découvrir que les affaires importantes pour lesquelles il l'avait laissée étaient de venir jouer avec des enfants du village, mais pour une fois, elle se garda d'en faire part.

Dès qu'il l'aperçut, il dépose par terre les enfants qu'il tenait et ceux qui essayaient de lui grimper dessus. Il la fixa dans les yeux, tout en s'approchent d'elle et lui dit :

- Bien ! Vous êtes arrivée ici beaucoup plus rapidement que ce à quoi je m'attendais ! Il y a peut-être encore de l'espoir pour vous .

Sur quoi un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle tenta de garder une mine impassible, mais elle le trouvait irrésistible et un sourire éclaira bientôt son visage.

- Nous combattrons ici., annonça le chef de la tribu des Kalominochais. Cependant, vous devrez d'abord me prouver votre valeur en combattant contre une de mes jeunes apprenties...

- JEUNE ! ?, s'exclama l'adolescente, vexée. Vous voulez rire ? Je l'ai rencontrée tout à l'heure ! Franchement, elle a huit ans de moins que moi ! Je ne peux pas combattre contre elle ! Je pourrais la blesser gravement !

- Retirez-vous tous, tous sauf toi, étrangère !, ordonna Zan.

Étonnée par la dureté soudaine du ton de son hôte, Josianne fit un pas en arrière et croisa les bras, maintenant sur la position défensive.

- De quel droit oses-tu ainsi parler d'elle ? Sache qu'elle est très douée et que contrairement à toi, aucun des guerriers de ma tribu n'est assez orgueilleux pour combattre jusqu'à être gravement blessé, s'il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance !

Elle recula de nouveau, étonnée par la justesse du tir de Zan, mais se retrouva adossée au mur, regardant Zan de manière haineuse et tentant de cacher à quel point cette dernière remarque l'avait blessée.

Zan se retourna et commence à marcher en direction de son trône et chuchote pour lui-même :

- C'est ce que je me disais, ton côté elfique te rend peut-être immortelle, mais c'est ton côté humain qui te rend vive et orgueilleuse.

- Peut-être...,débuta-t-elle.

En l'entendant parler, il s'arrête net et se retourna lentement vers elle.

- ... que mon côté humain domine ma personnalité,continua Josianne, mais j'ai tout de même l 'ouïe fine des elfes...

- ... Mais avec l'insolence et l'irritabilité des hommes !

Ne pouvant se contenir davantage elle se retourna, se dirige vers la sortie, mais entendant les pas de l'étranger derrière elle et sentant sa poigne chaude sur son épaule gauche, toute sa volonté de se retenir fléchit. Elle se retourna brusquement et lui envoyant un crochet du droit, visant son visage, mais au moment où elle croyait pouvoir le toucher, la main gauche de son opposant s'élança et saisit le poing fermé de la jeune fille. Il l'arrêta et commence à exercer une pression croissante dessus, tout en fixant des yeux le visage de la jeune fille qui se tordait peu à peu de douleur. Elle sentait chacun des os de sa main craquer et des larmes de souffrance coururent bientôt le long de ses joues. Il contrôla sa poigne de manière à la faire s'agenouiller devant lui, mais elle résista et fit même une deuxième tentative, cette fois-ci avec sa main gauche, qui se solda également par un échec. En désespoir de cause, elle le frappa avec sa tête, mais il riposta avec un coup de genou en plein dans le ventre. Il se releva alors, décontenancé, la laissant pliée en deux devant lui et s'écria littéralement :

- J'ai dit : PAS MAINTENANT ! Tu dois prouver ta valeur de combattante contre Sandrine avant de pouvoir espérer me combattre !

Folle de rage, elle se releva et avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, elle lui lança sa pince à cheveux par la tête, avant de s'effondrer sur le plancher, inconsciente.

* * *

N/A : Mwa ha ha ha ha ! ! Je suis vache ! Vous allez devoir attendre au prochain chapitre ! rire satanique P.S. : Merci à ceux qui reviewent ! 


	7. chapitre 7

- - - Chapitre 7 - - -

Effronterie et châtiments

Disclaimer : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore compris, aucun des personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient, excepté Josianne et Zan tandis que Sandrine, je... et bien, je... rire satanique possède son âme ! (lol) Nah, sérieux ! Elle m'a demandé de le mettre dans mon histoire, vous savez, moi, je suis big ! (lol) P.S. : Je vous adore, tous ceux qui me reviewent !

* * *

- Le lendemain matin, dans la chambre d'Elrond -

- Mais au nom d'Iluvatar ! Où peut-elle bien être passée ?, s'exclama Elrind avec irritation.

- Pourquoi t'en fais-tu autant pour elle, mon chéri ?, lui demanda sa femme Celebrian.

- Parce qu'elle devait quitter aujourd'hui pour la Lothlorien et que je ne veux pas qu'elle y échappe. Elle l'a bien mérité !

- Dans ce cas, pars et je m'en chargerai. S'il le faut, j'irai moi-même la conduire là-bas.

- Tu es une amour Celebrian, je t'adore. , fit-il avant de frôler sa joue, la contempler quelques secondes et l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime aussi, mais dépêches-toi, tes troupes t'attendent.

- Bien, je reviendrai dès que ce conflit sera réglé.,lui dit-il en mettant sa cotte de mailles et son armure.

- Elen sila lùmeni, omentielvo.

- Adieu..., la salua le seigneur avec un doux regard.

Il lui tourna alors le dos et s'apprêtait à passer la porte, quand il sentit sa main se déposer doucement sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête vers elle, interrogateur, et elle lui dit :

- Fais attention à toi, mon amour.

- Toi de même, ma chérie.

Puis il sortit lentement de la chambre, à regret, et dès qu'il fut dans le couloir, il commença à marcher d'un pas énergique, pour se montrer fort devant ses sujets.

* * *

- Dans la cours, où les troupes étaient rassemblées -

Dans la cours, Elladan et Elrohir chevauchaient côtes à côtes. Elladan sur son destrier blanc et Elrohir sur un cheval gris. Ils discutaient vivement, comme pour oublier la proximité de la guerre.

- Et il l'a fait tomber ? Comme ça, devant papa ?

- Oui, cela faisait un bon moment que je ne l'avais pas vu rire autant !, répondit Elladan à son jumeau en riant.

- Mmm... en effet, il me semble plus pensif qu'à son habitude, ces temps-ci..., fit Elrohir, songeur. Mais je me demande où Josianne peut bien être passée, tu as vu dans quel état il était ce matin ?

Elladan s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais à ce moment leur père entra dans la cour et toutes les troupes se mirent en mouvement, ce qui le sépara de son frère.

* * *

- Le lendemain, quelque part entre ciel et terre -

Josianne était couchée dans un lit, en plein délire. Sandrine veillait à son chevet, tandis que Zan épongeait le front de la semi-elfe avec de l'eau froide et un linge. Il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle disait, mais il n'y arriva pas car elle s'était mise à parler des langues inconnues. Voici ce qu'elle disait :

- Zan is SO handsome! I hope that we won't eat spaghetti for supper! Mmm...Lasagna... NO! I DON'T WANT ANY PICKLES IN MY ICE CREAM! Me gustaria mucho ir a Walt Disney Land...

N/A : Rire embarrassé Hey, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Elle délire... je ne peux rien y faire... D'ailleurs, le paragraphe 3 alinéa 2 de la page 132 juste à côté de la tache de ketchup du livre des règlements régissant l'écriture le dit : « ...l'auteur(e) ne peut rien changer au délire d'un personnage sans l'accord de ce dernier... »

- Sandrine, tu diras aux filles s'occupant d'elle de la laver et de la changer, d'accord ?, lui demanda-t-il., Je dois aller effectuer mon tour de garde, mais je reviendrai m'occuper d'elle plus tard.,

- Bien. De toute manière, je compte rester à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rétablie.

- Tu m'étonnes... tu la connais à peine. Mais ne te rends pas malade, tu dois aussi aller dehors une fois de temps en temps et te nourrir.

- Oui ! Oui ! Allez, tu vas être en retard !, fit-elle impatiemment.

Il se retourna et sortit de la hutte, tandis que Sandrine lui poussait dans le dos. Elle ferma les rideaux servant de porte derrière lui et retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise, à côté du lit.

* * *

- Quelque part au pied des monts brumeux, au coucher du soleil -

Tous les elfes étaient occupés à monter le camp ou à s'occuper du repas, tout en parlant gaiement et en chantonnant, quand tout à coup Elrond éleva la voix, s'adressant à tous, sur un ton commandant l'attention.

- Nous sommes au couchant et nous camperons ici, comme vous le savez. Maintenant que nous sommes arrivés en terrain plat, nous progresserons beaucoup plus rapidement. Demain nous mettrons le cap sur le nord pour traverser le Cours d'Argent et contourner la Lorien par le nord. Grâce aux messagers que mon père à envoyé avant hier, des embarcations nous attendrons sur les rives de l'Anduin que nous remonterons jusqu'à la vieille route de la forêt. Tout ce trajet devrait nous prendre environ... 10 jours. Des questions ? .................Non ? ............ Bien.

Ils terminèrent de monter le campement et mangèrent. Après un repas assez maigre étant donné les circonstances, tous les elfes se regroupent autour du feu, pour discuter. Tous sauf huit : les fils du roi de la Forêt Noire et d'Elrond qui allèrent à l'écart pour discuter entre eux, à l'abri de toute oreille indiscrète, près d'un feu plus petit.

- Ça ne sera pas du gâteau., remarqua Nilwethion.

- Pourquoi ?, lui demanda Elrohir. En théorie, et même en pratique, les orques sont lents et stupides, quant aux araignées et aux wargs, notre nombre devrait suffire pour les exterminer.

Cette remarque plongea tous les elfes de la Forêt Noire dans de sombres pensées. Un silence tendu s'installa parmi les amis qui fut finalement brisé par Elladan.

- Quelle est la raison de ce silence ?, les questionna-t-il.

- La raison pour laquelle nos gardes ne peuvent pas contenir ces créatures est que nous avons remarqué qu'elles sont devenues plus rapides et…nous croyons qu'elles utilisent des stratégies au lieu de simplement nous attaquer en bandes désorganisées., lui répondit Nurynawie.

* * *

- Dans la hutte où était soignée Josianne, durant ce temps -

La jeune fille était encore étendue, inconsciente, dans le lit mais elle avait cessé de délirer grâce aux cataplasmes de Zan qui s'affairait maintenant à essayer de faire baisser sa fièvre. Ils étaient seuls dans la hutte, puisque Sandrine était partie manger.

- Je ne sais pas comment je te préfère... forte et effrontée ou vulnérable et silencieuse.

Il tendit sa main vers le visage de la jeune fille et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, avec beaucoup de difficulté. Elle avait un regard fiévreux, mais un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage et elle réussit à articuler :

- Que pensez-vous de vulnérable et effrontée ?

- Je pensais plutôt à forte et silencieuse.

- Ça, ça n'est pas prêt d'arriver !, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je le sais et je ne le souhaiterais pas.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, étonnée et cherchant une explication à ce qu'il venait de dire, mais elle retomba dans un sommeil presque comateux.

Il laissa échapper un soupir et rinça à nouveau son linge pour lui éponger le front et la nuque. Il prit sa tête et la souleva, quand il sentit quelque chose entre sa tête et sa main. Josianne laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et il déposa à nouveau sa tête sur l'oreiller, pour pouvoir la prendre par les épaules et l'asseoir.

Il commença à passer sa main dans les cheveux de l'adolescente, à la recherche de l'objet, quand Sandrine entra dans la chambre. En voyant ce qu'il faisait, elle s'arrêta net et le dévisagea.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai soulevé sa tête tout à l'heure et j'ai senti quelque chose.

- Sa tête ?

Zan roula les yeux vers le ciel, avant de répondre :

- Un peu de sérieux, je me doutais que ça n'était pas normal son état, mais je crois que je viens d'en trouver la cause. Voilà !

Comme il disait cela, il mit main sur ce qu'il cherchait et tira un coup sec. Il vit Josianne se raidir soudainement, puis se détendre. Il porta alors les yeux sur ce qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?,le questionna Sandrine.

- C'est un dard !, s'exclama-t-il.

* * *

- Le lendemain matin -

Zan, Sandrine et Josianne dormaient. Sandrine dans les bras de Zan, qui était assis sur une chaise et Josianne dans le lit, avec un cataplasme à base de Loki Corad, (une plante dont les feuilles avaient la texture d'écailles et la couleur du vin de Dorwinion) plaqué contre la plaie causée par la fléchette empoisonnée.

Une douce brise réveilla Josianne qui ouvrit les yeux et vit les deux silhouettes endormies. Elle sortit donc silencieusement de la pièce et alla mettre les vêtements qui étaient pliés, sur le bureau près de son lit. Elle alla se changer dans ce qui semblait être l'équivalent d'une salle de bain, puis elle se regarda dans un miroir : elle portait des pantalons beiges qui tenaient à sa taille grâce à une ceinture de cuir, un chandail sans manches bleu marin, une blouse bleue pâle et une paire de bottes longues en cuir.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain après avoir arraché le pansement et attaché ses cheveux à la manière elfique et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir, elle jeta un dernier regard dans la chambre et un sentiment de regret l'envahit. Elle retourna donc dans cette dernière et frôla la joue du garçon qui l'avait soignée en lui disant :

- Pendant que j'y pense... j'étais une étrangère sous ce toit et vous avez pris soin de moi, je vous en suis très reconnaissante, mais puisque je ne me suis jamais présentée à vous, je vous le dis : Amin naa Josianne et je dois vous quitter. Au revoir.

Elle regarda son visage paisible encore quelques secondes, avant de finalement se tourner et marcher vers la sortie. Elle sortait de la hutte, pensive, quand elle entendit, venant de l'intérieur, une voix : sa voix.

- Eh bien. Josianne, pourquoi dois-tu nous quitter ?

- J'ai mes raisons., lui répondit-elle sur un ton énigmatique en souriant.

- Tu ne seras même pas capable de quitter le village.

- Serait-ce une menace ?, lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Loin de là, simplement, durant toute ta convalescence ni moi, ni Sandrine n'avons été capables de te faire avaler quoi que ce soit.

- Et alors ? Cela fait quoi…une journée et demi que je suis dans ce lit ?, lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton indifférent.

- Non, loin de là !, s'exclama-t-il. Tu as passé deux jours à délirer, une autre journée inconsciente où tu t'es réveillée en soirée et toute cette nuit jusqu'à ce matin… donc tout prêt de quatre jours sous mes soins.

Elle vacilla alors qu'une vague de pensées la submergeait, mais réussit de justesse à reprendre son équilibre.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Il se leva, coucha Sandrine dans le lit et se dirigea vers Josianne. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui offrit le bras, mais elle refusa :

- Tsss. macho!

- Non, prévenant. Pourquoi tant de colère ?

- Je ne suis pas en colère !, lui répondit-elle sur un ton qui rendait évident le fait que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Oh oui. Je vois cela., fit-il, sarcastique.

Elle fixa Zan, colérique.

- Ah… j'y suis.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- J'ai compris pourquoi tu as changé d'attitude si rapidement.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup !

-Tu m'en veux, ou plutôt : Tu t'en veux parce que je t'ai vue si vulnérable et que tu as entièrement dépendu de moi ! Et tu déteste ça, cette idée que ton sort ne dépende pas entièrement de toi !

- Je te déteste !, se chuchota-t-elle.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu vises toujours trop juste !, lui répondit-elle en criant.

- Doucement !, lui intima-t-il à voix basse. Tu vas réveiller tout le village !

Elle plissa les yeux, en colère et pensa un instant à retourner chez Elrond, mais deux pensées lui traversèrent alors l'esprit : premièrement, quel accueil lui réserverait-t-on étant donné sa disparition ? Et deuxièmement :

- Pourquoi as-tu veillé personnellement à mon chevet et m'as- tu soignée durant tout ce temps ? Tu ne dois pas être le seul guérisseur de tout le village.

- J'ai mes raisons., fit-il en imitant Josianne.

- HEY!

Elle le poussa sur le côté et commença à courir pour trouver refuge derrière quelqu'un d'autre, mais il la rattrapa avant et tenta de la plaquer. Elle l'esquiva au dernier moment et il fonça dans le garçon derrière qui elle comptait se cacher, ce qui les fit tous deux tomber par terre.

Josianne s'arrêta un court instant pour regarder le portrait -les deux garçons étendus par terre de tout leur long en train d'essayer de se relever- et partit à rire.

Les deux victimes de Josianne cessèrent de bouger un court moment, le temps de se lancer un regard de complicité et sautèrent sur leurs pieds. Josianne comprit trop tard ce qui venait de se passer et tenta de se sauver, mais l'inconnu aux cheveux couleur de feu la saisit par un bras et l'entraîna vers Zan.

- Vous savez, je ne riais pas de vous : je riais AVEC vous !, fit-elle en riant avec embarras.

- Ouais, me semble., répondit-il, désabusé.

- O-OU-U- UI!!!!!!!!

- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Ikari?

- Eh bien, elle a osé se moquer de notre chef et j'en suis témoin, elle mériterait bien le châtiment en vigueur pour cela.

- Non, je ne me moquais pas de vous! Châtiment? (Affolée) QUEL CHÂTIMENT???

Zan hocha de la tête avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres et Ikari saisit Josianne par les jambes avant de se relever rapidement, de manière à ce que cette dernière soit dans une position assez gênante, le derrière en évidence et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit contre les garçons.

- HE-E-E-E-E!!! Lâche-moi!, s'exclama-t-elle en se débattant vainement.

- Pas question!

- C'est vraiment tentant, tu sais., remarqua-t-il en riant avant de faire semblant de prendre un élan pour lui donner une claque.

- Si tu t'avises de me toucher..., le menaça-t-elle.

- Quoi? Tu ne peux rien me faire dans cette position.

Elle poussa un soupir d'irritation et le fusilla du regard. Ils commencèrent ensuite à marcher, malgré les protestations de Josianne et le fait qu'elle frappait Ikari dans le dos, mais elle avait perdu tout sens de l'orientation depuis qu'elle aavait poussé Zan et s'était enfuie. Voyant que c'était inutile, elle cessa de frapper Ikari.

- Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu?, lui demanda-t-il, moqueur. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu un aussi bon massage.

Sur ce, ceux que Josianne soupçonnait d'être des amis de longue date partirent à rire.

- Où allons-nous?, demanda-t-elle.

- Nous? Nous continuons notre chemin jusqu'au palais, mais toi. toi tu nous quittes ici.

- QUOI?

Elle sentit ses mains se refermer fermement sur ses hanches et toute sa force alors qu'il la projetait en bas du palier… ou plutôt alors qu'il faisait semblant de la lancer, pour l'effrayer, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte et s'agrippa désespérément à son avant-bras, tout en fermant aussi fort qu'elle pouvait ses yeux, tandis qu'il la déposait par terre.

- Wow! Ça va? Tu es aussi blanche qu'un drap!, s'exclama Zan.

- C'est la première fois que ça réussit à ce point. Désolé, je ne croyais pas te donner une telle frousse!, s'excusa Ikari.

- J'imagine qu'il est inutile de feindre que je n'ai pas eu peur…., fit-elle en se tenant toujours à l'avant-bras d'Ikari.

- Un peu, oui., répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Alors, quand est-ce qu'on va déjeuner? Je meurs de faim!, s'exclama-t-elle avec un enthousiasme soudain et artificiel avant de frapper énergiquement dans le dos de chacun des garçons, leur coupant ainsi le souffle.  
Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le palais, ou plus précisément vers la salle commune où tous les Kalominochais mangeaient ensembles en riant et en parlant.

Tout en se rendant à table et en tentant de dissimuler qu'elle avait de la difficulté à tenir debout tellement elle était affamée, Josianne remarqua que de nombreuses personnes se levaient pour saluer Zan et Ikari, mais le plus important était que personne de la tribu ne semblait avoir plus de 20 ans.

Ils rejoignirent finalement le bout de la table, où on les servit généreusement. Puisque Zan et Ikari parlaient ensemble ainsi qu'avec d'autres personnes et ne semblaient porter aucune attention à Josianne, celle- ci décida de commencer à manger, ou plutôt à engloutir silencieusement des quantités phénoménales de nourriture : pain, fruits, viandes, oeufs, pâtes… tout y passait!

_Depuis quand des habitants de Terre du Milieu se nourrissent-ils à l'aide de baguettes ?, se questionna-t-elle. C'est plutôt chiant à manipuler quand on a faim !  
_  
Soudainement, elle se rendit compte que le silence régnait autour d'elle. Elle releva alors la tête de son bol et s'aperçut que tous l'observaient : elle tenait dans sa main gauche un bol rempli à ras bord de nouilles sucrées ressemblant, par la forme, à des spaghettis et dans la droite -rendue à mi chemin entre le bol et sa bouche - une paire de baguettes tenant beaucoup trop de nouilles –dont une bonne partie était en train de glisser des baguettes et de tomber sur la table - et sa bouche était ouverte, prête à accueillir la prochaine portion, en dépit du fait qu'elle était déjà pleine.

Elle ferma donc la bouche, avala sa bouchée et déposa ses baguettes, avant de demander à Zan et Ikari (qui étaient également paralysés par la stupéfaction de l'avoir vue manger près de l'équivalent de ½ kg de viande, autant de fruits, une ½ douzaine d'oeufs et 1 kilo de nouilles en moins de 15 minutes) :

- Quoi?

Puisque personne ne lui répondit, elle réitéra sa demande, légèrement obsédée :

- QUOI?

Soudainement, la voix de Sandrine se fit entendre, provenant de l'autre bout de la salle.

- Eh bien.Tu as mangé en 15 minutes le double de l'équivalent de ce que notre champion «gros mangeur » n'a jamais réussi en un seul concours.

- Et qui est ce champion?

- C'est moi., lui répondit Zan, Je crois que je vais prendre cela avant que tu ne sois malade., termina-t-il en lui confisquant ses baguettes et son bol.

Josianne lança un regard implorant à Zan et de prépara à protester, mais il répondit par la négative. Elle commença donc à regarder le pichet de lait avec des yeux d'obsédée.

- Non! Un seul verre., s'exclama Ikari en le lui servant.

Résignée, elle poussa donc un soupir et ils terminèrent leur repas, avant de quitter la salle à manger, en direction de celle d'entraînement. Sandrine les y rejoignit bientôt, dans sa tenue de combat se composant de pantalons beiges et d'une tunique rouge, tous deux très amples, ainsi que d'une ceinture et d'une paire de bottes en cuir.

- Bien, maintenant que tu as diminué de moitié nos réserves de nourriture, j'imagine que tu dois être disposée à te battre., lui dit Izanar.

- Bien sûr.

- Je te laisse le choix des armes., lui confia Sandrine avant d'ouvrir un présentoir sur l'un des murs.

- Tu as le choix, continua-t-elle, fléau, masse d'arme, dagues, épées courtes, longues ou bâtardes, javelot, fléchettes empoisonnées.

Stupéfiée, Josianne écarquilla les yeux et resta sans voix. Izanar se râcla alors la gorge et Sandrine rectifia :

- Bon d'accord, je plaisantais. J'ai seulement droit au bâton, au lance pierre et mes mains puisque je suis une novice.

Josianne soupira de soulagement et choisit le bâton.

- Bien. Que la meilleure gagne, cependant..., début Sandrine.

- Quoi?

- La gagnante de ce combat sera celle qui fera tomber son adversaire en premier.

- Bien.

- Maintenant!, ordonna le chef des Kalominochais.

Sandrine envoya un coup avec le bout de son bâton dans le ventre de Josianne, mais celle-ci le dévia et donna à son tour un coup à Sandrine, mais derrière les genoux. Cette dernière tomba donc sur le dos, par terre. Josianne lança alors son arme derrière elle en hâte et s'agenouilla pour aider Josianne.

- Ça va?, lui demanda Josianne.

- Oui, oui! C'est la première fois qu'on me le fait ce coup là. Bravo!

- Aïe!!!!, s'exclama Ikari. Où avez-vous appris à combattre? On ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas lancer votre arme sans regarder où vous l'envoyez? Je l'ai reçu dans... Sous la ceinture!

Avec un rire gêné et sans réelle convictions, Josianne lui présenta ses excuses.

- Il semblerait que ce soit maintenant à moi de vous combattre.

Josianne leva la tête et le regarda : il était plus imposant que jamais car on pouvait voir tout ses muscles bien découpés puisqu'il était maintenant torse nu, prêt à combattre.  
_  
' Wow! Ça ne fait presque pas cliché! Sa peau basanée, ses yeux bleus, ses tatouages, ses muscles biens découpés, ses oreilles pointues, ses cheveux et ses sourcils verts... O.K. peut-être moins la dernière partie... Tu sais que je ne te ferais pas mal, toi? , songea-t-elle en riant mentalement_.'

Comme elle pensait à cela tout en le regardant, un sourire apparût sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, s'informa le garçon.

- Quoi ? Non, rien..., lui répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

- C'est cela ta stratégie?

- Expliques-toi, je ne comprends pas.

- Eh bien ça..., dit-elle en désignant du doigt toute la partie supérieure de son corps., ... c'est pour me déconcentrer?

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérangerait?, répondit-il innocemment avant de poursuivre avec sérieux., De toute manière, mon habileté suffit amplement pour te vaincre.

- Tsss... C'est ce qu'on va voir!

- Tiens, voilà ton arme., fit-il en lui tendant une hallebarde.

- Tu veux que je combatte avec cela?!, s'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

N/A : Pour ceux qui ne sont pas familiers avec les armes médiévales ou aux jeux de du style de « Diablo » ou « Baldur's Gate », une hallebarde est composé d'une lame de fer tranchante d'environ 30 cm de haut (semblable à celle d'une hache) conçue pour fendre les crânes et d'un manche de bois de 6 pieds de long qui se termine, du côté de la lame, par une pointe tranchante. Poids approximatif : 45 lbs... Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin : il y a autant de muscle dans les bras de la jeune fille que dans de la guimauve, Josianne est donc incapable d'utiliser cette arme.

- Quoi? C'est l'arme que j'ai choisie, ne viens pas me dire que tu es incapable de la manipuler!

- Un petit peu oui..., lui répondit-elle, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Il roula des yeux vers le ciel, avant de demander :

- Ikari, peux-tu nous apporter deux épées bâtardes, s'il te plaît ?

Ikari s'exécuta et leur apporta les armes.

N/A : Une épée bâtarde est un mélange entre une épée à deux mains et une épée longue. Elle possède une lame à double tranchant avec une longue prise(pour la tenir) et mesure de 4 pieds à 4 pieds 10. Poids approximatif : trop pesant.

- Même problème..., fit-elle après s'être raclé la gorge.

Ils continuèrent donc ce manège, passant tour à tour tous les arcs, le fléau, l'étoile du matin, l'arbalète, les masses et le marteau de guerre, avant de finalement opter pour la lance.

- Prépares-toi à en manger toute une!, se murmura à elle-même Josianne.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir!, lui répondit Izanar sur le même ton.

- Si tu as choisi les armes, j'ai le droit de choisir le type de combat?

- Choisi est un bien grand mot, je dois approuver ton choix comme tu as fait pour les armes.

- Bien, je choisis le combat normal : celui qui tient son opposant par terre plus de 5 secondes est déclaré vainqueur.

- Bien.

Ils se placèrent en position de combat: les genoux fléchis, légèrement penchés vers l'avant et tenant leur arme à deux mains. Ils étaient face à face, à une distance d'environ deux mètres ...

* * *

N/A: Rire satanique Je suis sûre que vous saviez que j'allais couper là! C'était inévitable! 


	8. chapitre 8

- - - Chapitre 8 - - -

L'élue

Disclaimer : Je possède seulement les âmes de Zan, Ikari, Josianne et Sandrine. Les autres personnages appartiennent à Tolkien. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de l'argent avec eux.

* * *

... Ils se placèrent en position de combat : les genoux fléchis, légèrement penchés vers l'avant et tenant leurs armes à deux mains. Ils étaient face à face, à une distance d'environ 2 mètres, prêts à bondir.

- À mon signal... Combattez!, leur ordonna Ikari.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait! Ils chargèrent tels des béliers et leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent dans un claquement sec, pinçant au passage les doigts de Josianne, qui recula en hâte en lâchant un « OUCH! ». Distraite un instant par la douleur, elle ne réussit que de justesse à éviter le coup que Zan avait tenté de lui administrer derrière les genoux, en sautant par dessus sa lance.

Elle riposta en lui envoyant un coup au côté droit, resté à découvert, mais il le para et lui envoya un coup sec sous le menton. Sa tête fut projetée par en arrière sous l'impact et un filet de sang mélangé de salive s'échappa alors que son corps suivit l'exemple de sa tête. On entendit sa mâchoire se refermer brusquement tandis qu'elle effectuait un vol plané avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol, quelques mètres plus loin.

Couchée sur le sol, des points noirs dansant devant ses yeux et sentant le sang bouillonner dans sa bouche, elle le vit approcher : il tenait sa lance à deux mains, la lame vers le bas.

* * *

- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger G…

La voix du seigneur de l'Ombre retentit alors qu'il s'écriait :

- QUOI!?

- Nos espions nous ont rapporté que la semi-elfe n'a pas été tuée par le dard qu'ils lui ont tiré et que les renforts de Fondcombe approchent rapidement de nos troupes situées dans la Forêt Noire.

- DISPARAIS!!!, lui ordonna le maître maléfique.

Le serviteur s'éclipsa alors que son seigneur retournait à ce qu'il faisait avant de se faire interrompre : observer le combat entre Josianne et le Kalominochai grâce à une étrange fenêtre magique.

Si les elfes arrivent le combat risque d'être plus intéressant et je n'aurai rien à faire si Zan se charge d'exécuter la semi-elfe., se dit-il à voix haute. Je vais tout de même corser le déroulement de la bataille…, termina-t-il en commençant à psalmodier une incantation.

* * *

- De retour au combat -

Zan tentait d'embrocher Josianne avec sa lance tandis qu'elle s'efforçait d'éviter la lame en roulant sur côté, mais elle entendait le métal résonner à chaque fois que le garçon frappait, un peu trop tard, juste derrière elle. Soudainement, la cadence soutenue des chocs se ralentit et la lance frappa de nouveau le sol, mais cette fois-ci juste devant Josianne en lui faisant au passage une entaille sur la pointe du nez.

La teinte rosée de la peau de cette dernière céda instantanément à un blanc livide, ses yeux s'agrandirent, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et des sueurs froides couvrirent peu à peu son corps.

Elle se retourna sur le dos et vit que Zan la fixait avec un regard vide, lui qui avait habituellement l'oeil vif et assuré. Elle sentit le sang lui couler lentement le long de l'arête du nez et vit le bras de son adversaire se relever pour frapper à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci il visait le cœur de la jeune fille.

Ne tenant pas réellement à finir embrochée, elle se donna un élan et se releva en position assise en passant entre les jambes de Zan. Elle lui frappa alors l'arrière des genoux, espérant ainsi le faire tomber, mais elle ne réussit même pas à le faire vaciller. Elle se releva donc sur ses pieds et se retourna vers lui, mais se rendit compte que sa lance était tombée près du mur derrière Zan quand le coup de poing du garçon l'avait projetée dans les airs.

En désespoir de cause, elle fonça sur lui et le désarma en envoyant un coup de pied bien placé sur sa lance. Cependant, durant son offensive elle avait totalement négligé de se protéger et la riposte ne se fit pas attendre : elle reçut un crochet du droit qui lui fit effectuer un tour complet sur elle même par la droite avant d'atterrir face contre terre sur la pierre.

Il la rua ensuite de coups de pieds dans les côtes, avant de la saisir par la taille et de la lancer de toutes ses forces. Son dos heurta avec fracas un mur de la salle de pierre et elle chuta tête première vers le sol, qui était un mètre plus bas.

Elle se releva avec difficulté, utilisant le mur comme appui et prit sa lance. Elle commença à pleurer, autant à cause de la douleur que de la terreur qu'elle ressentait et s'écria :

- Zan! Arrête, je t'en supplie!

Mais la seule réponse qu'elle obtint de sa part fut un rire sinistre alors qu'il marchait vers elle, après avoir récupéré à son tour son arme.

Elle tourna le tête tous sens, à la recherche de Sandrine ou d'Ikari, mais s'aperçut qu'elle était seule avec Zan… ou quiconque avait pris le contrôle de ce dernier. Elle commença à courir, vacillante, en direction des équipements d'entraînement où elle espérait trouver refuge, mais il partit à sa poursuite et réussit à la toucher, grâce à sa lance. La lame pénétra dans la chair sur toute la longueur de la colonne vertébrale, du bas du cou jusqu'au niveau des dernières fausses côtes, avec une aisance incroyable.

Elle laissa échapper un long cri, avant de se faufiler entre le mur et une série d'armures, son dos entrant pleinement en contact avec la pierre, accentuant encore plus sa souffrance.

Elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle croyait être en sécurité, mais Zan fit soudainement passer la lame maintenant rougie par le sang entre deux armures et lui coupa de manière superficielle l'arcade sourcilière et la joue de l 'oeil droit, perpendiculairement à son sourcil.

Malgré le fait que la dernière blessure soit superficielle, le sang coula bientôt à flots et l'aveugla moitié. Se sentant comme un animal traqué, elle s'élança aussi rapidement qu'elle le put le long du mur, mais son dos frotta de nouveau contre celui-ci. Résultat : sa plaie s'agrandit encore plus et elle laissa une trainée de sang sur la pierre.

Momentanément aveuglée par la lumière de la salle, elle ne vit pas que Zan se trouvait à sa gauche, mais sentit soudainement la lame de la lance pénétrer entre ses côtes jusqu'au milieu de son corps et repartir d'où elle était venue avec un bruit de succion.

C'est le souffle coupé, incapable d'articuler un seul mot qu'elle comprit trop tard ce qui venaitt de se passer alors qu'une vague douleur traversait son corps, juste avant qu'elle ne s'effondre par terre, inconsciente et à moitié morte, mais cette fois-ci à cause du manque de sang.

* * *

- De retour dans le repère du seigneur de l'Ombre -

- Et c'est cette pathétique enfant qui était supposée se mettre en travers de mon chemin?, s'exclama le seigneur ténébreux avant de commencer à rire., Maintenant qu'elle est morte, je n'aurai plus qu'à me concentrer sur la bataille. , dit-il avant de relâcher son emprise sur Zan.

Il ferma donc la brèche qui lui permettait d'observer le combat et en ouvrit une série d'autres dans la Forêt Noire.

* * *

- De retour à la salle d'entraînement -

L'esprit paralysé de Zan reprit le contrôle de son corps, alors que le sort jeté par le seigneur Ténébreux disparaissait. En voyant la semi- elfe baignant dans son sang par terre, il ne put s'empêcher de pâlir et c'est sans se poser de questions qu'il la prit dans ses bras et commença à courir en direction de la voie de sortie du village pour faire ce qu'il n'avait osé pas depuis plusieurs années : retourner à la Maison d'Elrond.

Arrivé sur le sol forestier, il siffla un coup et Valinethir approcha. Il sauta sur lui et ils partirent au galop en direction de Fondcombe. Arrivé là, il se dirige vers le jardin où son père avait l'habitude de se tenir et commença à le chercher, mais ne le trouvant pas, il apostropha le premier elfe qu'il vit et lui demanda :

- Où est mon père? Où est Elrond?

Mais ce fut une autre personne qui lui répondit :

- Mon beau-fils est parti avec tes frères pour aider le roi Thranduil., lui confia son grand-père. Puis-je savoir pourquoi après 40 ans tu as décidé de revenir le voir, Izanar?

Il se retourna, surpris d'entendre son vrai nom, et reconnût son grand-père. Il lui montra la jeune fille et dit :

- Pour elle. Je ne peux la soigner seule., lui répondit-il avant de baisser la voix., Aide-moi, je t'en prie.

* * *

Celeborn et Zan s'activaient autour de Josianne pour contrôler le sang qui continuait de ruisseler le long de son visage. Ils avaient déjà arrêté celui qui s'échappait de ses côtes et de son dos. Le roi de la Lothlorièn brisa finalement le silence en s'adressant à son petit-fils.

- Dis-moi, que lui est-il arrivé? Tu ne m'as pas encore raconté ce qui s'est produit.

- Comment allons-nous faire cicatriser la plaie qu'elle a dans la bouche?, lui demanda-t-il en tenatant de réorienter la conversation.

- Tu connais très bien la technique. Tiens. , lui répliqua le roi en lui passant un pilon et un mortier ainsi qu'un sac contenant plusieurs herbes différentes., Maintenant réponds-moi.

Son ton n'avait pas monté, mais sa voix indiquait clairement qu'il exigeait une réponse. Zan soupira, avant de commencer à lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé dans les quatre derniers jours, tout en préparant et en appliquant la mixture.

- Pourquoi l'as tu battue à ce point avant de l'amener ici?

- Je... le dernier coup que je lui ai porté volontairement a été d'essayer de la faire tomber au début du combat, après cela c'est comme si quelqu'un d'autre m'avait contrôlé : j'assistais impuissant à ce qui se passait, incapable d'agir de mon gré.

Le silence tendu revint et ils baissèrent les yeux sur Josianne, dont les côtes étaient bleuies par les ecchymoses et les joues couvertes de ruisseaux de sang et de larmes séchés. Ils achevèrent de la soigner et Celeborn alla chercher des vêtements pour Zan puisque ceux qu'il portait étaient couverts de sang.

* * *

- Quatre jours plus tard -

Les rayons du Soleil passaient par les grandes portes qui donnaient sur un balcon et réchauffaient rapidement le visage de Josianne. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se releva rapidement sur son séant lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans la Maison d'Elrond, trop rapidement car elle sentit tout à coup son côté gauche et son dos lui élancer. Elle se souvint alors du combat et porta ses doigts à son oeil droit puis à son nez.

Une légère brise passa par la porte entrouverte et la fit frissonner. Elle croisa instinctivement les bras et se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait qu'une paire de pantalons et des sous-vêtements. Elle prit donc un des draps blancs de son lit et l'enroula autour d'elle en se levant.

Elle leva les yeux et commença à inspecter la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait, quand elle s'aperçut que Zan était assis dans un fauteuil et qu'il l'observait.

Josianne devient blanche et recula, apeurée. L'expression inquiète du fils d'Elrond se tordit bientôt en une de douleur, alors qu'il voyait sa réaction. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, craignant la manière dont elle allait réagir. Elle lui fit signe de la main de rester où il était et il lui obéit. Elle lui demanda alors, d'une voix tremblante :

- Zan, est-ce bien toi?

Des larmes commencèrent à ruisseler le long de ses joues, tandis qu'il voyait qu'elle tremblait à sa vue.

Soulagée de retrouver Zan à son état normal, elle courut se réfugier dans ses bras, contre sa peau chaude, où elle commença à sangloter. Elle sentit bientôt son étreinte réconfortante se resserrer autour de ses épaules et ses lèvres commencèrent à déposer des baisers sur son front.

Elle leva son visage vers le sien, à la recherche de ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent longuement, leurs larmes se mélangeant ensembles.

* * *

Sur le balcon, Celeborn admirait le Soleil se lever, tout en réfléchissant : Comment réagirait Galadriel à la vue de son petit-fils? Pourquoi Izanar était-il réellement revenu? Pourtant, il avait les connaissances nécessaires pour la soigner, il en était sûr, il n'avait pas besoin de l'assistance de son père. Et puis, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi inquiet.

Il continua à regarder le paysage matinal encore quelques minutes avant de retourner silencieusement dans la chambre pour voir l'état dans lequel était la jeune fille.

Il passa les portes en verre finement travaillé, mais en entrant dans la chambre, il s'arrêta net car il aperçut Josianne et Izanar enlacés an train de s'embrasser. Il ne pouvait détourner les yeux, étonné par le mélange de force et de vulnérabilité qui se dégageait du couple. Son petit-fils semblait faire office de barrière protégeant Josianne tellement il semblait imposant, tandis que cette dernière semble plus fragile et frêle que jamais, blottie dans ses bras.

Ils ouvrirent finalement les yeux et se regardent, mais lorsqu'ils prirent conscience de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, leur unicité se brisa instantanément et ils se séparèrent, se répandant en excuses, embarrassés.

- Eh bien, vous me semblez aller beaucoup mieux! Vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur, vous savez! En particulier à Izanar…, la salua le roi.

Remarquant soudainement la présence du roi, les deux semi elfes rougirent, d'un air coupable, puis Josianne demanda :

- Est-ce que cela fait longtemps que vous êtes là?

- J'en ai vu suffisamment, pourquoi?

- Donc vous avez vu que j'ai seulement perdu l'équilibre et qu'il m'a rattrapée.

- C'est la version que vous soutenez?

- Oui., répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Et si je vous disais que quand je suis entré ici, je vous ai vus enlacés en train de vous embrasser et que vous aviez tous les deux l'air d'apprécier, que me répondriez vous?

- Que vous avez dû halluciner : croyez-vous vraiment qu'un garçon puisse me trouver attirante ou même désirable?

- Dites ce que vous voulez, mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. Allez, maintenant ça suffit. Donnez-moi ce drap et asseyez-vous sur le lit, je dois changer vos bandages et veiller à ce que vos plaies ne s'infectent pas.

À la perspective de se retrouver à moitié nue devant les deux hommes, elle agrippa le drap pour le maintenir autour d'elle et répondit par un non catégorique.

- Dans ce cas, venez au moins vous asseoir sur le lit que je m'occupe de votre visage.

Elle le regarda d'un oeil méfiant, avant de lui obéir. Elle ferma les yeux, tout de même prête à réagir, mais la douceur des mouvements de l'elfe ainsi que le fait qu'il parlait en elfique finirent par endormir sa méfiance -et elle par la même occasion- et elle se rendit à peine compte de ce qui se passait lorsqu'on la déposa sur le lit et qu'on retira le drap qui l'enveloppait.

* * *

Au même moment dans la cours, un cavalier au dos voûté chevauchant un destrier gris arriva au galop. Il mit le pied à terre et se dirigea aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait avec sa canne vers la salle principale de la Maison d'Elrond

Une fois arrivé là, il demanda une audience avec le seigneur des lieux, mais on lui apprit qu'il était parti aider le roi Thranduil.

- Dans ce cas, avec qui puis-je m'entretenir?, s'informa-t-il.

La voix cristalline de Celebrian se fit entendre, provenant d'une des portes secondaires de la salle :

- Et bien, Gandalf, vous pouvez toujours me parler, mais je doute de vous être d'un grand secours. Cependant... le roi Celeborn est en ces murs, mais j'ignore où.

- Je vous remercie pour ces informations, dame Celebrian. Je voue prie de m'excuser, mais je dois me retirer car je suis sur une affaire pressante.

- Bien, je vous souhaite une belle journée si nous ne nous revoyons pas.

- Vous de même et merci encore.

Le sorcier à la barbe grisonnante partit à la recherche du couple royal dans les jardins de Fondcombe. Après une vingtaine de minutes à rechercher les deux elfes, il trouva finalement Galadriel qui était en train de respirer le parfum de magnifiques clématites bleues comme l'azur. Entendant le magicien approcher, elle se redressa et le salua :

- Bonjour Gandalf, comment allez-vous?

- Bonjour votre altesse. ,lui répondit-il en faisant la révérence., Je me porte bien, et vous ?

- Il en va de même pour moi, mais cessons les formules de politesse... Je ne vous avais point revu depuis... près de 130 ans, lors de la célébration des 2500 ans de mon beau-fils Elrond. Quel bon vent vous amène?

- C'est rarement un bon vent qui m'amène, comme vous le savez... Pardonnez-moi de vous faussez compagnie si rapidement, mais savez-vous où je puis trouver votre mari?

- Eh bien... Il est resté plutôt mystérieux sur ses occupations ces derniers jours, mais je crois avoir compris dans le peu de choses qu'il a dites qu'il soignait quelqu'un... Vous devriez le chercher dans la demeure de mon fils plutôt que dans les jardins.

- Je vous remercie et j'ai été heureux de vous revoir, belle dame.

- Toujours aussi galant, Gandalf! Au revoir.

Il lui adressa un dernier signe de la main, avant de tourner sur ses talons et de retourner d'où il était venu, aussi rapidement que possible.

* * *

- De retour au balcon -

Celeborn et Izanar venaient de terminer de refaire les bandages de Josianne. Ils étaient assis depuis peu sur des bancs de pierre sur le balcon et discutaient.

- ... et c'est comme cela que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

- Définitivement, son pire défaut est d'avoir la langue trop bien pendue!, s'exclama le roi en riant.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr... sa gourmandise est également très étonnante...

- Expliques-toi., requit le roi sur un ton intrigué.

Zan lui obéit alors et lui raconta l'épisode du déjeuner. Celeborn se leva ensuite en riant et se dirigea vers les portes en verre.

- Que fais-tu?, s'informa Izanar.

- Je vais aller nous chercher de quoi déjeuner.

Il entra dans la chambre et vit la silhouette de Josianne qui était maintenant ensevelie sous les couvertures.

Izanar le suivit et le regarda passer la porte. Il resta ensuite planté dans le milieu de la pièce, silencieux, durant quelques minutes avant de dire à voix haute :

- Lèves-toi, il va bientôt revenir avec de quoi manger.

Ne recevant pas de réponse durant plusieurs minutes, il s'impatienta et se dirigea vers la forme endormie. Il commença à la secouer légèrement par l'épaule, mais fut étonné car ce qu'il tenait était beaucoup trop mou pour quelque chose qui devait contenir des os.

Il souleva donc les draps d'un coup sec et se rendit compte que la silhouette endormie était en réalité un amoncellement d'oreillers et de draps disposés de manière à ressembler à une elfe.

_À quoi d'autre est-ce que je m'attendais_?

* * *

Josianne marchait rapidement dans le corridor, en gloussant nerveusement. Elle portait les vêtements d'homme de Legolas qui la rendaient méconnaissable, ses cheveux étaient tressés à la manière d'Elrond, quoi qu'un peu désordonnés à cause de la hâte et le capuchon de la cape argentée de Celeborn masquait la moitié supérieure de son visage tandis qu'elle s'éloignait aussi vite que possible de la chambre.  
_  
J'ai bien fait d' « emprunter » ces vêtements à Legolas avant d'aller espionner les jumeaux quand ils se sont fait engueuler pour leur coup!,_ se félicita-t-elle.

Trop occupée par cette pensée pour porter attention à ceux qui l'entouraient, elle bouscula involontairement quelqu'un.

Elle se retourna pour s'excuser, mais quand elle reconnut l'homme dans lequel elle avait foncé, elle figea sur place.

- Pardonnez-moi Celeb..., lui dit celui-ci.

Il se rendit alors compte que la personne portant la cape elfique n'est pas le roi de la Lothlorien.

- Mais qui êtes-vous?

Se sentant prise au piège, Josianne changea sa voix en une ressemblant à celle d'un garçon et répondit avec les deux premiers mots elfiques lui venant à l'esprit :

- Edanedhel.

N/A : Edan : Homme, Edhel : Elfe. Je vous l'avoue, ce n'est pas très original, mais que voulez-vous? Situation désespérée appelle solution désespérée!

- Et bien... Eda Nedel, désolé de vous avoir heurté et... je vous souhaite de vous rétablir rapidement de votre mal de gorge.

Sur quoi il la quitta et poursuivit sa route, la laissant là soulagée.  
_  
Ouf! J'y ai échappé belle! Mais... est-ce que ma voix était si manquée que cela?  
_  
Elle repartit alors en direction des chutes d'eau où elle espérait pouvoir trouver refuge, mais cette fois-ci en portant plus attention aux autres, pour éviter d'attirer trop l'attention.

* * *

Celeborn entra dans la chambre, avec deux servantes à sa suite qui déposèrent de nombreux plats sur une table, avant de s'en aller.

Une fois assuré de leur départ, Izanar entra à son tour et s'assit à table, face à son grand-père. Ils commencèrent à manger et le garçon aux cheveux verts parla :

- J'ai essayé de la réveiller après ton départ. Mais quand j'ai vu que je n'obtenais pas de réaction, j'ai soulevé les draps et je me suis aperçu que qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit..

- Je sais..., lui répondit celui-ci.

Étonné par cette réponse et par le fait que Celeborn soit resté aussi calme, il releva la tête et le regarda, interrogateur.

- Comment? Et puis, pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de la rattraper?

- Je m'en suis aperçu quand j'ai vu que ma cape était disparue et je sais qu'elle va revenir, de toute façon elle ne peut pas aller bien loin dans son état. Je me demande seulement où elle a trouvé d'autres vêtements. La connaissant, je sais qu'elle n'oserait pas aller bien loin sans porter quelque chose de convenable.

Trois coups se firent alors entendre et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

- Bonjour Gandalf., le saluèrent à l'unisson les deux elfes.

- Quel're!, leur répondit-il en faisant une révérence. Pardonnez mon intrusion, mais... , continua-t-il en se relevant pour voir qu'ils mangeaient., est-ce que je vous dérange?

- Non, mais voulez-vous vous joindre à nous?, lui offrit Izanar.

- Non, merci... Je suis venu à vous pour une toute autre raison.

- Puis-je savoir laquelle ?, s'informa Celeborn.

- Pour discuter avec vous de la guerre qui se déroulera bientôt dans la Forêt Noire et... pour voir l'enfant.

- Expliquez-vous, je crains de ne pas bien vous comprendre.

- Selon... mes sources, Iluvatar aurait désigné un enfant grâce à qui la paix reviendrait et sans qui nous serions perdus. J'ai également appris qu'il est en ces murs.

Zan et Celeborn se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs, pensant tous les deux à Josianne, mais réagirent tous les deux à cette pensée en lâchant un « Nah! » car ils trouvaient cette pensée absurde. Mais en y pensant davantage, ils commencèrent à se questionner un peu plus sérieusement.

- Je...crois savoir qui est cet enfant, mais vous allez peut-être être un peu surpris..., lui annonça le fils d'Elrond.

* * *

Comme elle continuait son chemin, elle sentit tout à coup son estomac gargouiller. Elle prit donc le chemin des cuisines, et une fois rendue là, elle commença à zigzaguer entre les tables des salles désertes, tout en prenant au passage biscuits, gâteaux, pains, fruits et tout ce qui semblait sucré. Elle les fourra dans un sac de cuir et se préparait à déguerpir, quand elle se rendit compte qu'un elfe l'observait faire d'un air désapprobateur, les bras croisés, en tapant du pied et qu'il avait l'air franchement agacé.

_Oh. Ça c'est mauvais signe._

- Ça n'est pas ce que vous croyez!, tenta-t-elle de se défendre la bouche pleine. Elle avala sa bouchée de gâteau et poursuivit. Je peux tout expliquer.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir., lui répondit l'elfe cuisinier., J'espère pour vous que le seigneur Celeborn trouvera vos explications valables.

- Vous voyez, c'est simple... Le ROI CELEBORN? NON! Je veux dire. Ça ne vaut pas la peine de le déranger. Vous voyez, je laisse ça là, dit-elle en déposant le sac sur la table, et on oublie tout, d'accord?

Comme elle disait cela, elle commença à se diriger vers la porte, mais l'elfe n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser filer si aisément.

- Oh NON! Vous ne vous en tirerez pas aussi facilement!

Il attrapa le sac par une main, la rejoignit en un éclair et l'entraîna en direction du bureau d'Elrond, en la tirant TRèS FORT par une oreille.

* * *

Gandalf, Zan et Celeborn discutaient, quand un jeune domestique entra et annonça au roi qu'on le demandait au bureau de son beau-fils.

- Je vais devoir vous quitter, mais peut-être que plus tard je pourrai vous montrer l'Enfant., conclu-t-il.

- Si vous n'y voyez pas d'offense, j'aimerais bien pouvoir vous accompagner pour que nous puissions commencer à le chercher le plus tôt possible.

- Comme vous voulez.

- Quant à moi, je vais commencer à le chercher maintenant, au revoir., leur confia Izanar avant de quitter la chambre.

Celeborn et Gandalf se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque servant de bureau à Elrond, tout en continuant leur conversation. Ils y entrèrent et Celeborn s'assit, en attendant l'entrée de l'homme qui l'avait fait appeler, tandis que Gandalf restait en retrait derrière les rayonnages de livres.

Durant ce temps dans la salle voisine, Josianne tentait de cacher son visage avec le capuchon argenté, mais la voyant agir ainsi, le cuisinier lui retira la cape -sans savoir qu'il lui rendait service- et la déposa sur une chaise, puis on les fit finalement entrer dans la pièce où Josianne avait espionné les jumeaux quelques jours plus tôt.

En les voyant entrer, Celeborn se leva et observa le cuisinier accompagné par un garçon à l'oreille droite anormalement rougie, qui semblait très intéressé par le plancher de pierre, avant de s'adresser à l'homme le plus vieux :

- Que puis-je faire pour vous?, s'informa le roi.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, roi Celeborn, mais j'ai pris ce gamin en train de chaparder dans mes cuisines et je voulais savoir si…

En entendant cela, le roi fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- Qu'a-t-il volé et en quelles quantité?

- Ceci., lui répondit le cuistot.

Il laissa tomber le sac de cuir sur le bureau, qui atterrit avec un bruit sourd, témoignant de la quantité importante de nourriture qu'il contenait, et comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisant, il s'ouvrit et trois gâteaux en sortirent.

En voyant cela, Josianne rougit et fixa encore plus son attention sur les dalles de pierre constituant le plancher.

- J'espère que vous avez bien tiré son oreille en l'amenant ici, quant à toi, jeune homme…, débutat-t-il sur un ton agacé,.. regardes-moi quand je te parle!

Elle releva la tête, évitant le regard de Celeborn et attendant la réaction de ce dernier. Quand il aperçut les bandages sur son visage et qu'il la reconnut dans les vêtements de Legolas, ses yeux s'agrandirent, incrédules et il demanda au cuisinier de s'en aller. Ce dernier s'exécuta et laisse le roi avec le voleur, confiant que ce dernier recevrait ce qu'il méritait.

- Voulez-vous du gâteau?, lui proposa Josianne avec un rire craintif.

Celeborn fronça les sourcils encore plus, d'une manière ressemblant beaucoup trop à l'expression sévère de son beau-fils.

_Dégâts probables... 10 sur l'échelle de Richter...  
_  
Le visage du roi redevint impassible et il traversa la pièce, pour commencer à tourner autour d'elle et à l'observer.

Elle baissa les yeux et rougit intimidée.

_Pas 10... 40 SUR L'ÉCHELLE DE RICHTER ! ! ! Cette attitude là il ne l'adopte que quand il est très contrarié...  
_  
- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense?

- Eh bien... j'avais faim... j'ai senti une odeur de nourriture... je me suis un peu servie... Désolée?

- Tu n'avais qu'à demander! Le cuisinier se serait fait un plaisir de te servir!

- Oui, mais c'est bien moins amusant..., répondit-elle aussitôt en faisant la moue.

- QUOI!?

_MERDE! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire là?  
_  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire!, se reprit-elle aussitôt.

- Je crois que c'est exactement ce que vous avez voulu dire! Je me demande bien ce que je vais pouvoir vous infliger cette fois-ci comme punition...

- Manger tous les gâteaux de ce sac?

Celeborn haussa un sourcil, trouvant l'idée absurde et lui demanda :

- Vous croyez que ça peut être considéré comme un châtiment ?

- Bien sûr, avec une telle quantité de beignets et de gâteaux, même Zan serait rassasié.

- Belle tentative, mais Zan m'a raconté l'épisode du déjeuner.

_DOOOOOOOOP!  
_  
- Quelle punition pourrais-je vous infliger pour que tu retiennes la leçon?, se qestionna-t-il à voix haute.

- Tant qu'à moi, le fait de m'être fait tirer par l'oreille jusqu'ici était amplement humiliant et douloureux.

Il commença à rire et retourna de l'autre côté du bureau, accrochant involontairement une pile de parchemins qui tombèrent par terre.

- J'ai trouvé. Pour vous faire pardonner, vous devrez ranger ce bureau d'ici cet après-midi... et je veux qu'il soit IMPECCABLE.

Elle releva la tête, s'attendant à ce que le bureau d'Elrond soit relativement rangé, mais à son grand désarroi, c'était un véritable bordel : de l'encre renversée sur la table de travail, des parchemins(en majorité déroulés) un peu partout, des étages complets de livres tombés à la renverse, des capes et des manteaux sur les chaises, des chandelles un peu partout, des assiettes témoignant de longues nuits passées à bouquiner tout en mangeant...

Elle écarquilla les yeux, découragée et demanda :

- Personne ne fait donc le ménage ici?

- Non, ce sont les ordres de mon gendre : personne n'a le droit d'entrer ici sans son accord. Ah, et j'oubliais : pouvez-vous me rendre ma cape?, lui répondit avec fierté le roi.

- Elle est dans la pièce adjacente., lui répondit-elle en soupirant avant de s'agenouiller par terre et commencer à ramasser les parchemins qui étaient tombés.

- Bien., dit-il avant de caresser la tête de la jeune fille.

Elle ferma les yeux, contente que quelqu'un la laisse finalement voir qu'il approuvait ce qu'elle faisait et elle laisse échapper un léger soupir, imperceptible même pour un elfe.

Celeborn fit alors signe à Gandalf de le rejoindre. Surprise par la présence du magicien, Josianne releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant.

- Eda Nedel?

- No-non, c'est une semi elfe. Attendez un instant... Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés?

- NON! Jamais vu de ma vie!, répondit-elle avec trop dempressement.

-...

- Il portait votre cape., remarqua Gandalf.

- ELLE! JE SUIS UNE FILLE! Pas très féminine j'en conviens, mais je n'en reste pas moins une fille., s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se releva, les mains sur les hanches et avec une mine vexée.

- Eum... Gandalf... Voici la personne que vous cherchiez., dit alors le roi de la Lothlorièn soudainement mal à l'aise.

- Quoi?, firent le mage et la jeune fille à l'unisson.

- Vous ne croyez pas sérieusement que c'est elle qu'Il aurait désignée ?, s'informa le sorcier en comprenant soudainement de quoi il était question.

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas nous sommes perdus!, s'exclama le vieil Ystari.

- Cessons de dire à moitié les choses et allons discuter ailleurs pour la laisser tout nettoyer.

Ils quittèrent le bureau, la laissant continuer le ménage. Elle s'agenouilla de nouveau, ouvrant tous les parchemins par terre pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils racontaient et pouvoir les classer. Elle tendit la main et commença à tâtonner sur le bureau, à la recherche d'autres rouleaux, mais sa main atterrit sur un des gâteaux. Se rendant compte qu'ils avaient oublié de les reprendre, elle en attrapa un et commença à le manger.

* * *

N/A:Je sais que je suis fatiguante, mais reviewez s.v.p.! lol


	9. chapitre 9

- - Chapitre 9 - - -

British style

Disclaimer : Seulement quatre des personnages de cette histoire m'appartiennent et vous savez très bien lesquels selon moi alors ne venez pas croire que je tente de tirer de cette fanfiction une quelconque richesse ou célébrité. De plus, la chanson de Queen n'est pas à moi. Bonne lecture.

* * *

- Mmm... celui-là était aux raisins et à la cannelle...,remarqua à voix haute Josianne.

Elle termina son cinquième gâteau et se dirigea vers le fauteuil où une cape avait été négligemment lancée, en se léchant les doigts, quand elle aperçut la couronne d'Elrond sur le bureau, sous une pile de livres et de cartes.

N/A : Pour ceux qui ont vu les films, ce que je veut désigner par couronne, c'est le truc en argent qu'il porte tout le temps et qui fait le tour de sa tête, à la hauteur du front.

Elle prit donc la couronne qu'elle déposa sur sa tête ainsi que la cape qui était sur le fauteuil, puis alla contempler son reflet dans une glace et commença à faire des imitations du seigneur de Fondcombe avec force de grimaces exagérées.

_Bon... O.K.... c'est peut-être un peu immature... Si jamais Celeborn entre pendant que je fais cela, je vais devoir nettoyer des écuries pendant 10 ans..., songea-t-elle.  
_  
Elle retourna donc à sa tâche, mais accrocha par mégarde un parchemin qui tomba par terre. Après s'être penchée, elle le dépoussiéra et l'ouvrit, pour savoir de quoi il parlait, quand elle s'aperçut que c'était une incantation écrite en Westron. Il était inscrit en gros caractères sur la première ligne :

Materialization of a memory or an idea

(Matérialisation d'un souvenir ou d'une idée)

En s'asseyant dans le fauteuil d'Elrond, elle prit un beignet au miel qu'elle commença à manger, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait faire grâce au parchemin. Après quelques minutes de profonde réflexion, elle avala la dernière bouchée du dessert avant de se relever et de prononcer l'incantation. Elle entendit bientôt les premières paroles de sa chanson préférée et sourit de contentement. Elle reprit ensuite son ménage tout en chantonnant le success britannique intitulé «Don't stop me now» :

« Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time

I feel alive... »

Trop entraînée par la musique, elle cessa bientôt tout ce qu'elle faisait pour chanter, tout en se dirigeant à nouveau vers le bureau d'Elrond :

« And the world, I'll turn it inside out

And floatin' around in ecstasy,

So... don't stop me now!

Don't stop me

'Cause I'm... Having a good time,

Having a good time

I'm a shooting star Leaping trough the sky.

Like a tiger

Defying the laws of gravity

I'm a racing car Passing by

Like lady Godiva I'm gonna go, go, go!

There's no stopping me. »

(Refrain :) « I'm burning trough the sky, yeah!

Two hundred degrees,

That's why they call me Mr. Farenheit

I'm travelling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic man out of you!

Don't stop me now

I'm having such a good time

I'm having a ball

Don't stop me now

If you wanna have a good time

Just give me a call

Don't stop me now

'Cause I'm having a good time

Don't stop me now

Yes! I'm having a good time

I don't want to stop at all. »

« Yeah, I'm a rocket ship

On my way to Mars

On a collision course

I'm a satellite

I'm out of control

I'm a sex machine ready to reload

Like an atom bomb about

Wo-o-o-o-o! To EXPLODE! »

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle bondit sur le bureau du seigneur elfique, tout en continuant à chanter(faux, bien sûr!), avec encore plus d'énergie et d'entrain.

« I'm burnin' trough the sky, yeah!

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Mr.Farenheit!

I'm travelling at the speed of light

We wanna make a supersonic woman of you!

Don't stop me,

Don't stop me,

Don't stop me, hey, hey, hey!

Don't stop me,

Don't stop me Ooh, ooh, ooh!

Don't stop me,

Don't stop me,

Have a good time, good time

Don't stop me, wooh-ooh! »

Aussitôt qu'elle eut prononcé ces paroles, elle entama son solo de guitare aérienne (air guitar) avec des mouvements exagérés, portant encore la cape ainsi que la couronne du seigneur Elrond. Elle transféra tout son poids sur un pied, avant de faire un grand bond en direction de la porte qui la fit atterrir en glissant sur ses genoux, grattant encore les cordes son instrument imaginaire et lâcha un 'YEAH!' digne d'Elvis, en brandissant un poing dans les airs, fière de sa chorégraphie.

À sa grande surprise, Josianne entendit alors des applaudissements quelques mètres plus loin, juste devant la porte.

Elle leva la tête et s'aperçut avec étonnement que Gandalf et Celeborn se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte aux gonds de fer et qu'ils l'observaient. Le roi applaudissait, moqueur, tandis que le sorcier se contentait de la regarder, partagé entre l'étonnement et la... peur?

_Et c'est ça.. euh… elle qui doit nous sauver? Nous sommes perdus_!, pensa-t-il.

Elle devint écarlate et commence à bafouiller des « eh... eh, bien je... », mais comme elle ne trouvait rien à dire, elle recommença à admirer le plancher, embarrassée, mais la couronne trop grande lui glissa bientôt sur les yeux. Se rappelant soudainement de la présence de cette dernière et de la cape qui étaient... légèrement incriminantes, elle les retira en hâte, rougissant de plus belle.

- Vous auriez certes de l'avenir comme bouffon du roi chez les hommes., commenta le roi.

Ne sachant pas s'il était en colère et à quel point, elle se risqua à regarder son visage, sur lequel apparassaît la même expression sévère que sur celui de son fils.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, incapable de trouver une justification valable à ses actes et s'apprêtait à lui présenter ses excuses, se sentant comme une enfant fautive face à son maître d'école, mais Gandalf ne lui en laissa pas le temps et ajouta :

- …ou comme apprentie sorcière. Vous avez sûrement des dons innés pour avoir réussi aussi facilement à utiliser ce sortilège. À beaucoup il aurait fallu une très grande concentration ou plusieurs essais.

- Cependant, je ne vous avais nullement permis de fouiner parmi les effets de mon beau-fils. J'exige donc des explications et que vous me rendiez cela., ordonna le seigneur Celeborn en pointant la couronne et la cape.

- Oh ! Bien sûr..., dit-elle en les lui rendant., Eh bien... vous voyez... puisque je... j'éprouve de la difficulté à lire l'elfique, je dois ouvrir chacun des parchemins et me fier aux pictogrammes pour les classer et tout à l'heure, j'ai fait tomber celui-ci par erreur et je l'ai lu.

- À quel point éprouvez-vous de la difficulté?, s'informa l'elfe.

- Avec...euh... les verbes... les temps... les nome... les adjectifs... en fait, euh... je crois qu'il est temps de vous dire que…, fit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Oui, j'écoute.

- En fait, c'est un peu dur à dire, ou plutôt à avouer, mais...

- J'attends.

- En matière d'elfique, eh bien... vous voyez... je suis totalement illettrée.

- Comment avez-vous lu ce parchemin alors?, rétorqua le seigneur malgré sa surprise évidente.

- Il était écrit en Westron…

- Donc vous parlez le langage des hommes du Nord et de l'Ouest?

- Du Nord?

- Oui, celui avec lequel nous parlons présentement., lui répondit-il avec agacement.

- Ah... oui.

- Eh bien je ne vois qu'une seule solution dans ce cas.

- Vous allez m'envoyer chez les hommes?

- Non, loin de là : Gandalf et moi avions déjà décidé que vous suivriez des cours dans l'académie militaire de Fondcombe et d'autres de maintien avec Arwen et Calensil, mais en plus, je vais demander à... un ami.. s'il peut vous donner des cours particuliers., dit-il avant d'ajouter avec un soupir.,En espérant que ces occupations vous empêcheront de commettre davantage de bêtises.

- Des cours de maintien???, s'exclama-t-elle. Pour quelle raison?

- Pour vous aider à contrôler... disons... votre exubérance..., répondit-il après s'être raclé la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Josianne croisa les bras et se prépara à répliquer par un « Comment ça exubérance?! » mais Gandalf intervint à nouveau :

- Rajoutez également à cela des cours de sorcellerie.

- Gandalf, Je ne crois pas qu'il soit bien avisé de lui montrer comment utiliser ses dons, étant donné son caractère., argumenta Celeborn en se tournant vers le sorcier.

- Sire, des pouvoirs incontrôlés sont aussi dangereux que des dons mal utilisés.

- Si vous le dites...

_Ah non... Moi qui était contente d'échapper à la rentrée scolaire grâce à ce changement de dimension, voilà qu'ils viennent de m'organiser tout un horaire! POURQUOI? POURQUOI? POURQUOI?,_ songea-t-elle en soupirant.

- Gandalf, corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais... ses lèvres n'ont pas remué, exact?, s'informa le roi avec stupéfaction.

- En effet... je crois que la télépathie doit également faire partie de ses dons.

En entendant cela, Josianne regarda de manière alternative le roi et le sorcier et comprit soudainement ce qui venait de se passer, puis elle demanda :

- Vous n'avez pas réellement entendu tout ce que je viens de penser, right?

- Jusqu'à maintenant je crois que ses pouvoirs sont plus embarrassants que menaçants !

- Quand est-ce que la torture... je veux dire les cours, commencent?, demanda la jeune fille en tentant de changer de sujet.

- Demain à la première heure avec ----

_Cours de combat!  
_  
- Non, avec des cours de maintien : vous ne pouvez pas combattre avec vos plaies en train de cicatriser., continua le seigneur de la forêt dorée avec agacement. Ensuite...

- Votre cours de sorcellerie., dit Gandalf.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Josianne, mais Celeborn s'empressa de rajouter afin de le faire disparaître- :

- Pour l'instant, vous allez aller voir Zan pour qu'il vous soigne, puis vous allez revêtir des vêtements plus appropriés.

Il se retourna et et fit quelques pas en direction de la porte, mais juste avant de la franchir il ajouta :

- Ah, j'oubliais : vous devrez maintenant porter des robes en tout temps, sauf pour les cours de combat.

- HEY! POURQUOI?!, s'exclama la jeune Québécoise.

- Pour mettre en pratique ce que vous verrez dans vos cours de maintien et parce que... vous êtes une fille., rétorqua-t-il en jubilant.

Josianne tenta d'utiliser ses dons télépathiques et tente de lui faire entendre « Est-ce que c'est de famille ici d'être macho? », mais bien sûr, puisqu'elle voulait l'utiliser volontairement, ça ne fonctionna pas.

- Tiens... aucune réaction?, s'étonna le roi avant de quitter la pièce.

Le sorcier le suivit, la laissant tellement en colère qu'un tic de rage agitait son oeil droit et que les jointures de ses poings fermés étaient blanches.

* * *

Les sabots de son cheval heurtaient à intervalles réguliers le sol, alors qu'il se dirigeait au galop vers la forêt.

Elle remplit ses poumons d'air, se saisit de son cor et souffla de toutes ses forces dans son instrument pour en faire jaillir une note si grave qu'elle la sentit se propager jusque dans ses os et vit au même moment des nuées d'oiseaux prendre leur envol de la cime des arbres, dans la partie la plus rapprochée de la forêt.

Ils assombrirent un instant le ciel bleu, puis elle pénétra dans la mer d'arbres. Elle ralentit bientôt le rythme de sa course et sortit des sentiers, à la recherche de l'Ent.

- Vous avez soufflé tellement fort dans ce cor que j'ai cru un instant que c'était un appel de détresse., s'exclama la créature immense.

Elle arrêta Valinethir et tenta de découvrir la provenance de la voix pour apercevoir bientôt la paire d'yeux bruns mêlés de vert qui l'observaient de la même manière qu'ils l'avaient fait 10 jours plus tôt.

- Désolé, j'avais besoin de me défouler un peu...

- Hrum, houm! Si ça c'était « un peu », j'aimerais bien voir ce que c'est quand vous êtes en furie!

- Catastrophique pour ceux qui m'entourent!, lui répondit-elle en riant.

- Je veux bien vous croire! Hrum, houm! Pour quelle raison vouliez vous me voir?

- En réalité, c'est parce que je désirais discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'un elfe.

- Dans ce cas, puisque je n'ai rien de mieux à faire aujourd'hui, désirez-vous venir chez moi ?

- Bien sûr, est-ce loin?

* * *

La pointe de la flèche pénétra au centre de la cible, sans bruit. Comme à chacun de ses tirs, l'archer expérimenté qu'était Izanar atteignit sa cible, sans problème. Il mit son arc en bandoulière et se dirigea vers les cercles concentriques. Arrivé assez près, il saisit sa flèche par la hampe, prenant garde à ne pas abîmer l'empennage et tira légèrement pour la déloger. Comme il n'arrivait pas aussi facilement à dégager le projectile que les fois précédentes, il tira de manière plus insistante et réussit finalement à la retirer de l'endroit où elle s'était plantée. Il en examina la pointe légèrement endommagée et comprit pourquoi elle lui avait résisté : elle s'était fichée dans le mur de pierre, derrière la cible. 

Il sourit, fier de son habileté à l'arc, retira la cible du mur situé sous le balcon de la chambre où il avait soigné Josianne et disposa la vigne de manière à dissimuler le nouvel impact - parmi tant d'autres - causé par sa flèche.

Ses oreilles captèrent le son d'un destrier elfique galopant et il releva la tête, juste à temps pour voir passer Josianne, qui montait son cheval à la robe noire, chocolat et beige comme si elle était complètement rétablie.

Il agrippa son carquois et remonta en hâte sur le balcon grâce à un saule, se préparant à accueillir son grand-père qui n'aurait certainement pas manqué de voir la jeune fille fuir les environs, montant en amazone son destrier.

À son grand étonnement cependant, ce dernier ne donna aucun signe de vie. Il serra donc son arc ainsi que ses bottes de cuir, pour enfiler des sandales et retira tout ce qui pourrait faire du bruit avant de quitter silencieusement le balcon et commencer à suivre Josianne grâce aux traces qu'elle avait laissées dans la terre humide, près d'un ruisseau. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit le son lointain mais fort d'un cor. Il termina l'ascension d'une crête rocheuse, juste à temps pour voir la semi elfe à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là arriver à l'orée d'une forêt.

* * *

Il sentit sa cavalière bondir de son dos et la vit atterrir à côté de lui, la pointe de ses pieds touchant le sol et ses genoux pliant pour la laisser absorber le choc. Sa paume droite toucha le sol et elle se releva pour observer les environs tandis qu'il agitait sa crinière et la poussait légèrement du museau, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'oublie pas de lui donner ce qu'elle lui avait promis. Elle sortit une carotte de son sac et la lui donna, en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- Remercie les cuisines de Fondcombe!

Le destrier hennit d'une manière ressemblant à un rire, avant de manger le légume et de suivre docilement la jeune fille qui le tirait par la bride.

Après un trajet d'environ une heure, ils arrivèrent finalement chez l'Ent dont la maison était en réalité un espace assez grand délimité par des murs de pierres. Celles-ci semblaient avoir été empilées au hasard et donnaient au mur un aspect branlant, mais ces derniers étaient en réalité très solides. Des branches de bouleau et de saule savamment placées faisaient également office de toit, tandis que le plancher était une étendue verdoyante où poussaient herbe et trèfle.

Ils laissèrent Valinethir à l'extérieur et pénétrèrent dans l'immense maison située près d'une source

- Comme vous le voyez, il n'y a pas de chaises, elles ne me seraient d'aucune utilité puisque je ne suis pas très ployable, mais si vous désirez vous pouvez vous asseoir sur la table. Je vais aller chercher de quoi boire, je ne serai pas long.

Il ressortit à l'extérieur quelques minutes durant lesquelles elle en profita pour se hisser sur l'énorme table. Elle se sentait minuscule dans cet endroit, car tout était disproportionné et elle était d'ailleurs assise à six pieds dans les airs, les pieds pendant dans le vide.

Il revint bientôt dans sa demeure avec une immense jarre remplie d'un liquide vert pâle dont il remplit deux gobelets, un petit et un gros, avant de tendre le plus petit à la semi elfe qui le but d'une traite.

Alors que le liquide atteignait son estomac, elle sentit un frisson la traverser et eut soudainement l'impression que le breuvage passait dans toutes les veines de son corps, des orteils à la pointe des cheveux. L'Ent but ensuite le contenu de son verre et entama la conversation :

- Bien, hrum, houm... Pour quelles raisons désiriez-vous me parler?

- Eh bien... en réalité je ne désirais pas vous parler, mais plutôt vous écouter parler.

- Voilà une requête bien spéciale!, fit l'Ent un peu surpris., Réellement inattendue, mais... intéressante hrum, houm...

Il la regarda quelques instants, l'évaluant par la pensée et poursuivit :

-...D'accord, mais je vous avertis, cela risque de prendre quelque temps.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

- Bien, voici donc l'histoire de Bregalad, mon histoire...

Il commença alors à lui conter l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, sans se soucier des minutes et des heures qui filaient, ni de l'obscurité qui envahit bientôt la forêt environnante.

* * *

Tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans la forêt, il s'empressa de dévaler la pente située de l'autre côté de la crête rocheuse. Un nuage de poussière l'accompagnait alors que la fine roche composant le sol à cet endroit le suivait dans sa descente et commençait à le rattraper. C'est une fois arrivé au pied de la dénivellation qu'il s'arrêta pour se rendre compte de deux choses : il avait totalement perdu le contact visuel avec Josianne et, puisqu'il s'était arrêté, le gravier qui le suivait dans sa descente l'avait rattrapé et il était maintenant enfoui jusqu'aux genoux dans celui-ci.

Il laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement tout en relevant la tête, mais ce qu'il vit à ce moment là le figea d'étonnement : la cime des arbres dans la forêt devant lui bougeait, comme si quelque chose d'immense se déplaçait sous la voûte des arbres en les accrochant au passage.

D'abord étonné par la chose, il cessa de bouger, mais les pensées se bousculèrent bientôt dans sa tête alors qu'il réalisait que la 'chose' en question se dirigeait vers l'endroit où Josianne avait pénétré dans la forêt. Usant alors de toute sa force, il réussit à se libérer puis s'empressa de courir vers la forêt, pour se retrouver bientôt sous l'immense couvert de feuillage et commencer à rechercher des empreintes dans le sol glaiseux, mais il se rendit bientôt compte que puisque Valinethir était un cheval elfique, il ne laissait pas de traces, sauf dans la boue et quand c'était le cas, elles étaient à peine visibles.

Comme il commençait à désespérer, il aperçut une paire d'empreintes, puis toute une piste : c'étaient celles de la semi-elfe. En les voyant, il grimpa dans un arbre pour tenter d'apercevoir Josianne, mais la forêt sombre et le feuillage relativement dense l'en empêchaient.

Ne voulant pas qu'elle le voit s'il réussissait à la rattraper, il commença à suivre la piste, en se déplaçant d'arbre en arbre et grâce à son agilité, il arriva environ une heure plus tard à la maison de Bregalad, mais comme à son arrivée il entendit des voix à l'intérieur, il évita de faire du bruit et grimpa le long du mur de pierre pour pouvoir observer ce qui se passait à l'intérieur par une fenêtre.

* * *

Sur le cours argenté de l'Anduin durant ce temps les troupes de renfort naviguaient vers le Nord. Le soleil matinal commençait à réchauffer les cheveux, le visage et les épaules des elfes qui ramaient déjà depuis une heure vers leur prochaine escale. Les barques glissaient rapidement sur l'eau, en dépit du fait qu'elles auraient semblé lourdement chargées aux yeux d'humains.

Les deux embarcations de tête étaient celles de Nilwethion qui se tenait dans la même que les fils d'Elrond ainsi que la barque de Nurinawye qui était avec le seigneur de Fondcombe et le roi Thranduil. Elles étaient suivies de près par l 'embarcation d'Astaler et Thellind ainsi que celle d'Oroweth et Legolas.

- Toute cette eau!, s'exclama piteusement Legolas en poussant un soupir. Nous ramons depuis plus d'une heure alors que nous pourrions être en train de se baigner! Pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI?!

- Veux-tu qu'on en parle?, lui répondit Oroweth sur un ton moqueur.

Le jeune prince aux cheveux blonds lui lança un regard meurtrier mais se garda de lui répondre. Tandis que durant ce temps dans la barque d'Astaler et Thellind les deux frères exaspérés discutaient.

- Legolas se plaint si fort que même Arwen doit l'avoir entendu..., dit Thellind à voix basse.

- Tu es optimiste..., lui répondit Astaler., Je dirais plutôt que même les Valars ont dû l'entendre se plaindre.

Legolas ayant entendu la dernière remarque de son frère utilisa sa rame pour projeter de l'eau, mais une vague inattendue le surprit et le jet d'eau fut dévié dans une direction totalement différente…Comme si le temps s'était ralenti, le fils du roi Thranduil vit les moments suivants avec une acuité nouvelle et non désirée en pareil moment : le liquide glacé atteignit le point le plus haut de sa trajectoire et amorça sa descente... vers Elrond. Comprenant trop bien ce qui allait se passer l'elfe blond tenta d'avertir le seigneur de Fondcombe en criant son nom, mais la réaction de ce dernier ne fut pas celle escomptée- se baisser, qui lui aurait évité d'être arrosé -, mais bien l'inverse : il se retourna pour faire face à l'elfe qui lui avait parlé et reçut la gerbe glacée en plein visage.

Tous les elfes témoins de la scène ne purent s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, tandis que Legolas pâlissait et restait figé, la rame dans les mains, rendant évidente sa culpabilité.

Stupéfait d'avoir été la victime de ce qu'il croyait être quelque chose de volontaire, le seigneur aux cheveux marron déposa sa rame au fond de sa barque étant donné que tout le monde avait cessé de pagayer et se retourna vers les autres elfes le suivant, avec un air furieux- ainsi qu'un tic de rage au niveau de l'oeil gauche- tout en essuyant l'eau de son visage.

- Très bien. Qui est responsable de cela?, questionna-t-il, furibond.

* * *

N/A : Et oui, ce chapitre achève ici hehehe… ! I hope you enjoyed it 


	10. chapitre 10

- Chapitre 10 -

Disclamer : Je ne veux pas faire d'argent avec cette histoire. Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient excepté Josianne, Sandrine, Zan et Ikari.

* * *

- Très bien. Qui est responsable de cela , questionna Elrond, furibond de toute évidence.

Il scruta d'un oeil attentif chacun des autres elfes dans ses troupes, puis celles du roi Thranduil. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Il répéta sa question une autre fois, mais seul le silence lui revint en guise de réponse. Il continua donc à rechercher le coupable en regardant tour à tour Elrohir, Elladan, Oroweth, Legolas et Nilwethion... puis il revint en arrière et son regard s'arrêta sur Legolas car le prince paraissait d'ailleurs étrangement pâle.  
Les sombres yeux du seigneur de Fondcombe fixèrent alors ceux bleus éclatants du jeune elfe, donnant à ce dernier l'impression que son aîné de plusieurs milliers d'années pouvait voir au plus profond de son âme.

_'Oh non.cible localisée, il sait que c'est moi! Mais peut-être que si j'agis avec beaucoup de détachement il va cesser de me soupçonner.'_,se dit le prince blond.

Très subtilement, le prince réussit à s'arracher au regard hypnotique du seigneur aux cheveux sombres et commença à siffloter en regardant passer des oiseaux.  
Assis à côté de Legolas et déçu par sa réaction Oroweth se frappa la tête avec la main gauche, tout en levant les yeux ciel.

- Vous n'auriez à voir avec cela Legolas , le questionna avec détachement Elrond.

- Avec quoi , lui répondit sur un ton semblable l'elfe.

Cependant, le jeune prince fit l'erreur de fixer à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux d'Elrond tout en lui parlant et le père d'Arwen lui renvoya le même regard que lorsqu'il était en colère après ses fils.

- Il est perdu , chuchota Elrohir à son frère et à Nilwethion.

Son jumeau acquiesça sombrement de la tête en continuant à observer la scène mais Nilwethion prit la parole.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

- Regardez les yeux d'atar et vous allez comprendre…

Sur ce commentaire, les trois jeunes elfes observèrent le dirigeant elfique tandis qu'il poursuivait.

- En êtes-vous sûr ?

- Et bien… en réalité…, fit-il en déglutissant avec difficulté, Dites, aimez-vous les blagues ?

- Pas spécialement., lui répondit le seigneur.

_'Et merde !'_

- Je suis certain que vous avez un très grand sens de l'humour , dit il en riant de façon embarrassée… ou plutôt craintive…, C'est très simple, vous voyez…

- Oui.

- C'est un accident !

- Ah oui, demanda-t-il avant de commencer à rire à gorge déployée.

Soulagés de la réaction du seigneur, Legolas et tous les elfes commencèrent à rire avec Elrond. Cependant, celui-ci leva la main droite pour leur intimer le silence, en retrouvant aussitôt son visage contrarié.

- Il n'y a rien d'amusant ici. D'ailleurs, en réponse à ce total maque de respect, je , entama-t-il mais Legolas ne vit ni n'entendit la suite car il ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il pouvait et avala, s'attendant au pire.

Le seigneur Elrond se saisit d'une pagaie et fait lentement avancer sa barque de quelques mètres. Il l'immobilisa ensuite et fit prendre de la vitesse à sa pagaie dans les airs, avant de l'abattre à toute vitesse sur la surface de l'eau à quelques pouces seulement du jeune elfe. Une immense gerbe d'eau glaciale fut alors projetée sur ce dernier qui, détrempé, ouvrit les yeux et prit une inspiration de surprise. L'eau qui était à peine assez chaude pour ne pas geler commence à lui ruisseler sur le visage alors qu'Elrond (s'amusant vraiment à voir la réaction du jeune elfe) l'arrosait une deuxième puis une troisième fois avant de commencer à rire, plié en deux dans son embarcation.  
L'elfe aux cheveux blonds se redressa soudainement alors que quelques unes des gouttes du liquide qui s'était maintenant infiltré sous son armure commençaient à descendre le long de son échine jusqu'au bas de son dos.  
Il écarquilla davantage les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, ce qui causa un nouvel accès de rire à l'elfe aux yeux noirs.

- Te voilà comblé, toi qui voulait te baigner, lui lança Oroweth sur un ton moqueur.

Indigné par la réaction de ses comparses qui riaient maintenant tous à gorge déployée, Legolas agrippa sa rame et commença à arroser tout le monde, qui au début furent surpris, mais qui ripostèrent bientôt ce qui déclencha une « bataille d'eau » générale.

* * *

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, après que la bataille d'eau soit finie, les elfes dirigèrent leurs embarcations vers la rive où ils accostèrent.  
Riant de bon coeur, la majorité d'entre eux continua à blaguer à propos des diverses réactions quand ils avaient étés aspergés la première fois par le prince.  
Ce dernier riait également, car après avoir arrosé la plupart des troupes, celles-ci s'étaient synchronisées en un seul mouvement et avaient toutes renvoyé un jet d'eau énorme dans sa barque, la remplissant à moitié et son frère , craignant de couler avait sauté dans la rivière, laissant échapper malgré lui un 'Ah!' de surprise au contact de l'eau et avait nagé jusqu'à rive la plus près.  
Quelques elfes retournèrent sur l'eau, avec leurs arcs et leurs flèches (maintenant attachées aux embarcations avec un mince fil), pour pêcher le dîner.  
Ne désirant pas y aller, Legolas retira plutôt son armure et s'étendit, torse nu, au soleil pour se sécher mais il finit par s'y assoupir.

* * *

Elle commença à dodeliner de la tête, alors qu'il achevait son récit, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de s'apercevoir. Il lui demanda donc si elle désirait dormir, mais elle répondit par la négative et il commença une nouvelle histoire.  
La nuit était déjà bien avancée, mais il entama tout de même ce nouveau récit. Les paupières de la jeune fille finirent par se clore et sa tête par retomber sur sa poitrine, qui se soulevait maintenant à intervalles réguliers.  
Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ent, qui sortit à l'extérieur de la maison et dit assez fort(mais en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Josianne) :

- Qui que vous soyez, je sais que vous nous avez observés toute la journée. Si vous désirez quoi que ce soit, venez me le dire.

D'abord surpris par le fait d'avoir été vu par l'ent, Zan hésita, mais ayant vu qu'il me voulait aucun mal à la semi-elfe, il descendit de son perchoir et entra dans la lumière pour que le géant le voie, mais en laissant tout de même la main sur la garde de son épée.

- Bonsoir. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir espionnés toute la journée, mais je veille sur elle et je dois maintenant la ramener à Fondcombe.

- Bien, dans ce cas, aucun problème. J'ai une seule question à vous poser cependant : qui vous a assigné cette tâche?

- Personne, c'est simplement que j'essaie de lui éviter des ennuis.

Bregalad sourit un peu et lui fit signe d'entrer. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table où la semi-elfe dormait et l'ent la prit doucement dans ses mains pour la déposer près de Zan, qui la hissa sur son dos, en prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller. Il remercia Bregalad et sortit ensuite. Dès qu'il vit sa cavalière Valinethir s'approche d'eux et Zan en profita pour déposer Josianne sur le garrot de sa monture, avant de monter en amazone et de la placer en position assise devant lui. Il donna l'ordre à Valinethir de bouger et ils partirent au trot vers Fondcombe. Elle ne se réveilla pas en chemin et à leur arrivée, Zan confie Valinethir aux écuyers, avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Josianne, qui était à nouveau sur son dos.  
Ils traversèrent le hall et plusieurs corridors, puis arrivèrent finalement dans la chambre, où il soigna ses plaies et lui retira ses bottes, avant de remonter les draps blancs jusqu'à ses épaules. Il quitta ensuite la pièce pour aller dormir dans sa chambre.

* * *

- Réveilles-toi paresseux!

- Je vais prendre deux oeufs et du pain pour déjeuner., protesta Legolas en lâchant un grognement endormi.

- Tu l'auras voulu!

Deux elfes portant une immense marmite d'eau glacée provenant de l'Anduin prirent leur élan en riant et la vidèrent sur Legolas qui, au contact du liquide glacé avec sa peau nue se redressa instantanément en criant.  
L'attroupement d'elfes qui s'était formé autour d'eux commença à rire alors qu'il se relevait, furieux, à la recherche des coupables.  
Malheureusement pour lui, c'étaient Elladan et Elrohir et il ne put rien leur faire, car son père et Elrond venaient d'arriver derrière eux et riaient également. D'ailleurs le roi et le seigneur de Fondcombe en avaient les larmes aux yeux.  
Legolas se releva, frissonnant, tout en lançant quelques jurons. Il prit la serviette qu'un des deux jumeaux avait sur l'épaule et s'essuya avec. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le feu, passant près d'eux et en les foudroyant du regard.  
Il se saisit de quelques poissons cuits et d'un Lembas qu'il alla manger loin des autres.  
Un peu moins en colère mais encore très rancunier il s'approcha ensuite des autres lorsqu'il eut terminé son repas et ils reprirent bientôt leur voyage, sans aucun autre événement les ralentissant.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à inonder sa chambre, grâce aux portes de verre donnant sur le balcon qui était orienté vers l'Est. Elle se redressa dans son lit et s'étira, tout en contemplant le lever du soleil.  
Elle s'approcha ensuite du rebord de son lit et mit ses pieds par terre, sur le sol de pierre tiède avant de se lever et de commencer à marcher, mais elle sentit aussitôt sa plaie au côté gauche lui élancer. Elle entra donc dans la salle de bain annexée à sa chambre et en barra la porte.  
Elle retira tous ses vêtements ainsi que ses bandages et se regarda dans un miroir un peu plus grand qu'elle. C'était la première fois depuis le combat qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Outre les bleus qui étaient presque tous disparus, les cicatrices laissées par les diverses coupures (sur le nez, près de l'oeil droit et le long de la colonne vertébrale) étaient encore très visibles et quant à celle au côté gauche…. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux et entra dans le bain. Au début, le contact de l'eau chaude contre ses blessures raviva la douleur, mais une fois habituée elle se laissa glisser sous l'eau et imbiba ses cheveux.  
Elle les lava ensuite et termina de prendre son bain avent d'enrouler une serviette autour d'elle et de se sécher, puis de retourner dans sa chambre où elle enfila une jupe longue faite en un tissu semblable au denim, une blouse beige et un corsage noir lacé en avant avec de longues manches.  
Elle rangea la paire d'énormes bottes en cuir pour hommes et enfila plutôt une paire de bottes légères, également en cuir qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux avant d'aller s'asseoir à un bureau et commencer à brosser ses cheveux encore humides tout en se disant qu'elle préférait vraiment cette chambre à l'ancienne, quand on frappa à sa porte.

- Entrez!

Une elfe entra, portant un plateau.

- Le seigneur Celeborn m'a chargée de venir vous réveiller, mademoiselle, mais comme je vois que c'est inutile, je vais vous laisser votre déjeuner.

Elle se retourna et s'apprête à repartir, mais Josianne lui parla.

- Excusez-moi, madame.

L'elfe aux cheveux dorés s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face, puis lui répondit.

- Oui, mademoiselle?

- Comment suis-je arrivée ici?

- Pardon?

- Je n'étais pas ici hier soir.. Mais bon. Laissez tomber. Merci.

La femme quitte la chambre et Josianne termina de se préparer, déjeuna et partit pour son premier cours.

* * *

N/A : Je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais désormais ils vont tous l'être pour que je puisse uploader plus rapidement. 


	11. chapitre 11

- - - Chapitre 11 - - -  
  
N/A : Voici la deuxième version de la suite de mon histoire. Pour ceux qui se demandent ce qui me prend d'agir ainsi, sachez que mes voies sont impénétrables !!! Mwahahahaha !!! Oups. excusez le conflit de personnalités. Selon mon psy (le Dr. Mailloux), c'est dû à un conflit émôtionnel à cause de la perte de mes cochons d'Inde à l'âge de 9 ans, ce qui explique mes multiples personnalités ainsi que le fait que je mette des pépites de chocolat mi-amer dans mes verres de Pepsi. Mwahahahaha !  
  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient excepté mon chocolat, mes troubles mentaux et quelques personnages. Le reste est à M. Tolkien.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Josianne vociférait contre Celeborn, tout en recherchant la pièce où auraient lieu ses cours.  
En effet, le roi avait « malencontreusement » oublié de lui faire part de ce détail. Finalement, après avoir questionné Arwen elle se dirigea vers une aile reculée de la Maison d'Elrond, décorée de manière plus personnelle, voire féminine : les murs étaient recouverts en bonne partie de tapisseries et de portraits.  
Elle s'approcha d'une des tapisseries représentant une fille lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, Cette tapisserie était saisissante par son réalisme. Elle la caressa du bout des doigts pour se rendre compte qu'elle était en relief. Elle s'approcha davantage et l'examina plus attentivement pour s'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait pas été tissée, mis bien brodée.  
  
Josianne(émerveillée) : Quel travail, quelle finesse !  
  
Celebrian (blaguant) : Vous êtes finalement arrivée ? Je commençais à désespérer, vous savez !  
  
Josianne se retourna, surprise, pour voir la femme d'Elrond dans l'encadrement d'une porte, quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se dirige vers elle et pénètre dans la pièce, suivie par l'elfe. Cette dernière lui demande de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fait.  
Elles sont dans une pièce aux planchers de bois et aux murs de pierre. Le plafond est une voûte de verre, soutenue par plusieurs poutres de fer entrelacées, ressemblant à des arbres.  
  
Celebrian : Vous savez, ces leçons sont totalement inutiles selon moi.  
  
Josianne(^-^) : Au moins un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord !  
  
Celebrian : Cependant, mon père m'a demandé de vous inculquer quelques bonnes manières et de vous montrer comment réaliser certains travaux à l'aiguille et je ne puis lui désobéir.  
  
Josianne(sarcastique) : Yahoo. J'ai tellement hâte de savoir comment broder !  
  
Celebrian(souriant de manière douce) : C'est ce que je croyais aussi. Écoutez, je n'ai jamais vraiment adoré ces deux domaines. C'est pourquoi je vais seulement vous donner quelques trucs pour savoir comment vus tenir et vous montrer la base de la broderie et de la couture.  
  
Josianne(pensant- - -) : Là tu m'intéresse, ma vieille !  
  
Celebrian : Si vous utilisez votre G.B.S..  
  
Josianne(pensant- - - ) : Dites-moi que je rêve !  
  
Josianne se lance alors sur Celebrian et commence à lui hurler des trucs sur les lois de Kirchhoff et les factures d'Hydro Québec, ce qui révèle la véritable nature de l'elfe : enseignante de Sc. Physiques !!! Ses cheveux commencent à raccourcir, comme aspirés par sa tête, deviennent rouges et ses vêtements commencent à s'agencer de manière exagérée (Quétaine). (N/A : Prof de sc. Physiques (alias Marie-France Dancause : personnification du Mal qui matche ses vêtements et dont la susceptibilité se compare à la radioactivité du Polonium et de l'Uranium : DANGER !!!!!).  
  
Josianne(terrorisée) : NON ! PAS LE PETIT COLONEL AUX SOULIERS POINTUS ÉGALEMENT CHIWAWA DES TÉNÈBRES !!!  
  
Josianne revient à la réalité alors que Celebrian claque des doigts pour la 5e fois devant ses yeux. La semi elfe relève la tête, surprise et lui dit :  
  
Josianne : En effet, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec vous, c'est outrageux !  
  
Celebrian (Ô.o) : J'étais en train de vous demander ce que vous préfériez entre la couture et la broderie. À quoi pensiez-vous ?  
  
Josianne : À rien d'intéressant. Quelque chose de totalement anodin et ennuyant..  
  
Celebrian(Ô.o) :.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
- 3 heures plus tard -  
  
Josianne sortit de son cours, un sourire aux lèvres. « C'est fou ce qu'on peut apprendre sur certaines personnes en potinant ! », se dit-elle. En effet, elle venait d'apprendre beaucoup sur Elrond ainsi que les jumeaux. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les cuisines où on lui prépara un repas qu'elle dévora littéralement. Elle partit ensuite vers une clairière où devait avoir lieu son cours de sorcellerie. Un messager venait de l'en informer. Elle arriva là avec environ 10 minutes de retard et ne trouva personne. Elle commença à rechercher Gandalf, mais ne le voyant pas elle s'assit par terre et ferma les yeux, appréhendant la réaction de Celeborn s'il la voyait arriver à Fondcombe et qu'elle devait lui annoncer que son cours avait été annulé à cause de son retard. Elle fixa ensuite son regard sur une pierre et se concentra afin de relaxer, car elle était furieuse contre elle-même. À son grand étonnement, la pierre devint rouge et éclata. Elle se dirigea vers elle et tenta de la prendre, mais se brûla dessus.  
  
Josianne : AÏE !!!!  
  
Gandalf : Vous venez de comprendre pourquoi il ne faut pas utiliser vos pouvoirs pour vous défouler.  
  
Ne s'attendant pas à ce que le vieux sorcier soit là elle se retourna, en alerte. Il l'avait surprise et tous ses sens, même ceux dont elle n'avait pas encore connaissance étaient en éveil. Elle lui envoya littéralement un sort de paralysie, mais manquant de contrôle il frappa le bâton de Gandalf. Ce bâton fut projeté un peu plus loin.  
  
Gandalf (très surpris) : Bien, je vois que j'ai bien fait de me munir de pierre protectrices..  
  
- - - - - - - - - N/A : J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! La satanique et sauronniale Josianne. 


	12. chapitre 12

- - - Chapitre 12 - - -  
Aah. La magie !  
  
Disclaimer : La satanique et Sauronniale Josianne est de retour ! Mwahahaha ! Mais l'univers du seigneur des anneaux ne m'appartient pas. * Pleurs sataniques : Bouhoumwahahaha. * Mais je possède l'âme des personnages que j'ai créés. Cependant, je dois les partager avec mes multiples personnalités.  
  
N/A : Meric pour ton review Debbie, j'apprécie vraiment !!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Gandalf : NON ! PAS PAR ICI !!!  
  
Le vieux sorcier se lança par terre, ce qui lui permit d'éviter de justesse le boule de feu. Malheureusement la pointe de son chapeau ne s'en tira pas à si bon compte et roussit. Le projectile continua son chemin et finit par frapper un arbre qui s'enflamma.  
  
Le sorcier gris prit son bâton et se releva en marmonnant une incantation et l'arbre s'éteignit, mais son écorce était désormais noire et la moitié de ses feuilles calcinées.  
  
Gandalf : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a que vous ne compreniez pas dans la phrase : 'NON ! PAS PAR ICI !!!' ?  
  
Josianne : Rien, mais je suis incapable de contrôler mes projectiles plus de dix secondes et en plus Zan est monté sur la pierre me servant de cible et j'ai failli lâcher ma prise et la lui envoyer !!!  
  
Gandalf : Zan ?  
  
Le vieux mage se retourna pour s'apercevoir que le fils d'Elrond était bel et bien debout sur le piton rocheux qui faisait office de cible, mais qu'il était plié en deux et incapable de cesser de rire.  
  
Gandalf commença à vociférer, ouvrit un portail qui donnait sur un lac et lança Zan au travers de l'ouverture grâce à ses pouvoirs. On entendit un grand bruit d'éclaboussures et le portail se referma.  
  
Josianne(admirative) : Trop hot !!! Mais.euh.. où l'avez-vous envoyé ?  
  
Gandalf(flatté) : Nulle part en particulier. seulement au milieu du lac le plus froid de Fondcombe, à environ 6 kilomètres d'ici.  
  
Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'apprentie et du mage, mais ils le dissimulèrent bientôt car Ikari apparut et leur demanda s'ils avaient vu Zan. Ils partirent à rire et lui dirent qu'ils avaient le pressentiment que Zan était en train de se baigner à 6 kilomètres plus au Nord et qu'il voudrait probablement des vêtements secs à la sortie du lac.  
  
Ikari repartit avec son cheval en direction de son village pour aller lui chercher quelque chose de chaud à mettre et alla le chercher.  
  
Gandalf(sérieux à nouveau) : Maintenant, concentrez-vous à nouveau. Quand vous aurez créé votre projectile, collez tout de suite votre index et votre majeur en repliant le reste de vos doigts. Vous pourrez ainsi lui faire garder une position stationnaire ou la bouger à votre volonté.  
  
Josianne se concentra à nouveau et, utilisant les nouvelles directives de Gandalf, réussit en effet à contrôler son projectile ardent de manière étonnement précise.  
  
Gandalf lui dit de continuer à se pratiquer et s'absenta durant environ une demie-heure. Après une ou deux boules de feu elle commença à s'ennuyer et décida d'expérimenter l'étendue de ses dons. Elle commença par les éléments : l'eau, la terre et l'air elle n'y avait pas encore touché.  
  
Elle décida de commencer par quelque chose d'inoffensif : la neige. Elle fit donc appel à l'air et à l'eau, mais elle ne se souciait pas des proportions et bientôt la clairière fut recouverte d'une épaisse couche de glace. Elle s'amusa ensuite avec le givre et fit une caricature très ressemblante de Celeborn.  
  
Elle entendit des bruit de pas se rapprochant et se retourna. C'étaient Gandalf, Galadriel et. Celeborn !!! Il ne leur restait plus que 100 mètres à parcourir.  
  
Josianne : Oh mer... Là je suis morte !!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
N/A : Qu'en pensez-vous ? 


	13. chapitre 13

- - - Chapitre 13 - - -  
La démonstration  
  
N/A : ^texte^ : en elfique Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient axcepté ceux que j'ai créés. Ceux-là, je possède leur âme ! Mwahahaha !!!*sourire dément et yeux injectés de sang* Vive moi-même ! (Et ceux qui reviewent !) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Josianne commençait à paniquer très légèrement. Soudainement, elle eut une idée (et oui !). Elle créa une assez grosse boule de feu et tenta de faire fondre au moins le portrait de Celeborn et un pau de glace, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas.  
En réalité, le portrait de Celeborn lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais le problème n'était pas là. Il consistait au fait que Josianne l'ait dessiné avec des sourcils aussi touffus que ceux de Gandalf, un regard dément et la langue tirée.  
Ils allaient bientôt arriver, plus que 50 mètres. En désespoir de cause, Josianne utilisa ses pouvoirs sur la terre pour ériger une muraille de pierre autour d'eux et faire apparaître des dizaines d'arbres dans la clairière pour masquer ce qu'elle avait fait.  
Cependant, la muraille de pierre était loin d'être lisse et en moins de 5 minutes ils l'eurent franchie. Galadriel avait l'air amusée, Celeborn intrigué et Gandalf. mieux valait ne pas le regarder.  
Ils arrivèrent finalement là où il y avait avant une clairière et Gandalf s'exclama :  
  
Gandalf : Mais qu'est-ce que toute cette mascarade ?! Où est passée la clairière ?  
  
Josianne (essayant de gagner du temps) : De quoi parlez-vous donc ?  
  
Gandalf : Je sais que vous nous cachez quelque chose ! Expliquez-vous : qu'avez-vous fait de la clairière ?!  
  
Elle baissa les yeux et créa une boule de feu qu'elle manipula nerveusement tout en s'expliquant :  
  
Josianne : Vous savez, je suis très curieuse de nature et. bien. C'était tellement tentant.  
  
Gandalf (méfiant) : Qu'est-ce qui était tentant ?  
  
Josianne : Vous m'avez appris le feu, mais vous êtes parti sans m'apprendre l'eau * elle transforma le feu en un serpentin d'eau qu'elle fit passer autour des trois*, le vent * elle fit une petite tornade grâce à sa main gauche*, la glace * la tornade et le serpentin fusionnèrent, créant une boule de glace qui tomba par terre et se rompit*, la terre *là où il y avait de la glace, elle fit pousser un arbrisseau*ou la pierre * l'arbrisseau se pétrifia*. Et j'ai voulu tout voir, tout faire.  
  
Gandalf lui donna un léger coup de bâton sur la tête et lui dit simplement : « L'impatience mène à la maladresse. ». Il soupira et fit disparaître la forteresse de pierre, puis les arbres, ce qui révéla la gaffe. Josianne ne s'était même pas donné la peine d'essayer de s'en aller : peu importe où elle serait, ça aurait fini par se rendre à elle. Aussi bien tout prendre ici et maintenant. Elle s'attendait à entendre Celeborn jurer et lui crier dessus, mais il n'en fut rien : tout était fondu ! Enfin, pas tout : le sol était encore couvert de glace en grande partie, mais le Celeborn de givre était parti.  
  
Gandalf : Pour expérimenter vos dons aviez-vous réellement à recouvrir en entier le clairière de glace ?!  
  
Josianne : En réalité, c'était sensé être de la neige.. J'ai. Disons. Mal dosé ?  
  
Le sorcier était de plus en plus en colère, mais Galadriel mit sa main sur son épaule et lui dit :  
  
Galadriel : ^Ça n'est qu'une enfant. ^  
  
Gandalf : ^Je sais bien. Mais exaspérante ! ^ Bon, maintenant que le champ de pratique est dégagé, montrez-nous ce que vous savez faire. ^Je vous conseille de porter ces talismans de protection, vos altesses. ^*Il leur tendit des colliers qu'ils mirent.*  
  
Josianne : Seulement le feu, ou tout ?  
  
Gandalf : Commencez par le feu, nous verrons ensuite.  
  
Ils s'assirent tous trois à côté de la semi-elfe qui était désormais assez nerveuse. Galadriel s'assit à côté de son mari, dans l'expectative de voir quelque chose d'intéressant, tandis que Gandalf s'assit à côté de Celeborn. La semi-elfe se força au calme et commença : elle mit ses mains en coupe et fit une boule de feu grosse comme une balle de ping-pong. Elle la fit s'éloigner de quelques mètres avant de l'arrêter et de la faire enfler. Jusque là, aucun problème. Quand elle fut aussi grosse qu'un ballon de basket, elle la fit passer du orange au vert, puis finalement au bleu. Elle la sépara en deux sphères, mais ne put les forcer à rester toute deux stables et elles éclatèrent. Elle fit disparaître les flammes avant qu'elles n'atteignent quoi que ce soit et elle se mordit la lèvre.  
Elle se tourna vers Gandalf qui lui fit signe de continuer. Elle fit venir un alizé et déclencha littéralement une pluie de pétales de roses grâce à la terre. Elle ressentait un grand pouvoir en elle et poussa sa chance un peu trop loin : elle tenta d'ouvrir un portail. Elle réussit bel et bien à créer une brèche, mais beaucoup trop instable. Toute l'énergie qu'elle avait mise dans la création de ce portail se retourna contre elle et explosa. Elle sentit qu'elle allait en perdre le contrôle une fraction de seconde avant que cela ne se produise et put ainsi se créer une mince protection, mais elle fut tout de même soufflée par l'explosion. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - N/A : Et oui, je coupe le chapitre là ! Mwahahahahaha ! 


	14. chapitre 14

- - - Chapitre 14- - -  
Longue guérison  
  
Disclaimer : Voulez-vous vraiment que je vous fasse la liste des perso que j'ai créés ? Puisque vous savez lesquels sont à moi et lesquels ne le sont pas, n'entamez pas de poursuites ou vous brûlerez en enfer pour l'éternité ! Mwahahaha !!!! * S'étouffe*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Elle était à nouveau dans son lit à Fondcombe et elle regrettait l'audace dont elle avait fait preuve.  
  
Elle avait été soufflée par une explosion, ainsi que tous ce qui entourait le portail dans un rayon de 5 mètres. Heureusement, pendant la démonstration elle s'était peu à peu éloignée de Galadriel, son mari et Gandalf ! La zone qui avait été soufflée était brûlée, détruite. Tous les buissons étaient morts et l'herbe sèche. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, c'était pour voir Celeborn et Gandalf penchés au-dessus d'elle. Ils avaient l'air très inquiets et Celeborn était en train de prendre sa température ainsi que son pouls. Elle était étourdie et sa vision était floue à ce moment et elle avait si mal. tellement mal ! Elle se rappelait que le roi l'avait prise. puis. plus rien, c'était le noir total.  
  
En ce moment, elle n'était même pas sûre d'être dans sa chambre : tout était noir, elle ne voyait rien. Elle sentait bien sûr un drap sur elle, mais la surface sur laquelle elle était étendue était trop dure pour être un matelas.  
  
Une main glissa sous sa tête et l'obligea à l'incliner vers l'arrière. Des doigts glissèrent entre ses lèvres et l'obligèrent à ouvrir la bouche. Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais elle en était incapable car on les avait bandés. Elle tenta de lever un bras pour les enlever, mais on aurait dit que ses bras étaient faits d'osmium et puis. une telle fatigue l'envahissait.  
  
Un sirop au goût âpre envahit sa bouche. Elle l'avala et tenta de respirer, mais la substance continuait de couler entre ses lèvres et elle s'étouffa. Elle entendit alors uns voix de fille demander à Celeborn d'y aller plus doucement. Elle sombra de nouveau dans les ténèbres.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Elle se réveilla à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle sentait qu'on massait son visage, se gorge et ses oreilles très doucement avec de l'onguent. La substance qu'on essayait de faire pénétrer dans sa peau la soulageait de la sensation de chaleur douloureuse qu'elle ressentait.  
  
Ses mains étaient pesantes. Elles devaient elles aussi avoir été bandées. Les doigts sur sa peau. Elle savait à qui ils appartenaient. Elle le savait, mais elle était si confuse. On lui fit boire de nouveau le liquide dégoûtant et elle tenta de perler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Elle se réveilla pour la troisième fois, sauf que cette fois-ci elle pouvait bouger. Elle tenta de défaire les bandages sur ses eux, mais ses mains bandées lui rendaient tout simplement impossible cette tâche. Elle entendit qu'on tirait les rideaux et eut l'impression que tout était plus sombre. Elle avait la gorge très sèche, mais réussit tout de même à articuler :  
  
Josianne(suppliante) : Je vous en prie, rendez-moi la vue ! Enlever ces bandages !!!  
  
Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher du lit et on lui parla en elfique, mais elle ne comprenait rien. C'était une voix de fille. Se rendant compte de l'incapacité de la semi elfe à comprendre cette langue, son interlocutrice se reprit :  
  
???: Je suis désolée, je ne peux vous aider. Le seigneur Celeborn me l'a interdit.  
  
Josianne : Toujours tout pour me nuire, hein ?  
  
???: Oh ! Ne dites pas ça, s'il vous entendait il se mettrait dans une des ces colères !  
  
Josianne : Est-ce qu'on peut se tutoyer ?  
  
???: Bien sûr.  
  
Josianne : Et pourquoi donc serait-il en colère ?  
  
???: Parce qu'il vous. enfin t'as soignée durant les 8 derniers jours.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
N/A : Reviewez s.v.p.! 


	15. chapitre 15

- - - Chapitre 15 - - -  
Le réveil  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, excepté Josianne, les Kalominochais, Zan et Ikari. Je ne veux pas faire d'argent avec cette histoire. (Je sais, mon disclaimer est dull, mais comme dirais Jean Chrétien : «Mais que voulez-vous ? »). N/A : Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui me lit ????????? *En train de se peter une dépression nerveuse*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
N/A : Voici quelques événements au cas où vous seriez un peu perdus : Jour 1 : Arrivée de Josianne à Fondcombe et 1ere rencontre avec Bregalad.  
  
Jour 2 : Rencontre avec Celeborn et Izanar.  
  
Jour 3 : Premier jour de convalescence chez les Kalominochais.  
  
Jour 4 : Départ des troupes- convalescence.  
  
Jours 5-6 : Convalescence et réveil.  
  
Jour 7 : Combat contre Izanar.  
  
Jours 7 à 11 : Convalescence.  
  
Jour 11 : Arrivée de Gandalf+annonce des cours+ deuxième rencontre  
  
avec l'Ent. Jour 12 : Premiers cours+ démonstration+ explosion du portail.  
  
Jour 18 : Arrivée des troupes dans la Forêt Noire.  
  
Jour 20 : Réveil de Josianne.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Jour 18)  
  
Legolas commençait à avoir hâte d'arriver dans sa forêt natale. Il la voyait se profiler à l'horizon et ressentait la même joie que son père et ses frères. La quiétude du palais lui avait cruellement manqué durant le voyage de retour. Déjà 14 jours qu'il endurait les blagues des jumeaux !  
  
Encore une demi-journée de route et ils y seraient. Mais même s'il aurait bien voulu se retrouver seul, la réalité serait toute autre : ils se prépareraient au combat contre les troupes d'un seigneur ténébreux dont ils ne connaissaient même pas encore le nom.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Jour 20)  
  
Josianne était en train de discuter avec la jeune fille. Elle était désormais assise dans son lit et tentait furieusement d'enlever ses bandages malgré les demandes de cesser de son interlocutrice.  
  
Josianne : M'a-t-il soigné seul. euh. madame ?  
  
Elle entendit rire.  
  
???: Oui, seul. Excepté quelques fois où il a eut besoin de moi. Et euh. Ne m'appelle pas madame, mon nom est Deborah.  
  
Josianne continua vainement ses tentatives pour retirer ses pansements et Deborah lui demanda une fois plus de cesser. La porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra. Deborah dit quelque chose en elfique au nouvel arrivant et Josianne l'entendit quitter la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle. La personne qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre lâcha un soupir. Josianne sentit qu'elle venait de s'asseoir près d'elle car les draps et le matelas bougèrent légèrement. La semi elfe remonta ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine et demanda qui c'était d'une voix presque craintive. N'ayant aucun autre moyen de connaître l'identité de cette personne, elle tendit doucement les mains dans le vide, à la recherche de son interlocuteur. Dieu qu'elle détestait être aveugle ! On saisit ses mains et les libéra des bandages, avant de les diriger complètement dans une autre direction. Elle avait initialement envoyé ses mains 60 centimètres trop à gauche.  
  
Ses doigts touchèrent un menton. Elle commença à caresser doucement le visage de l'autre du bout des doigts. C'était un homme et il souriait. Elle continua à tenter de le reconnaître. Instinctivement elle monta vers les oreilles. C'était un elfe. Elle toucha ses joues. 'Oh non !', pensa-t- elle. Elle toucha le front : il était grand et grave malgré le sourire. Les cheveux. Ils étaient attachés et longs.  
  
Elle se mordit le lèvre. Elle savait qui c'était. Vivement, elle ramena ses mains vers son visage pour se débarrasser des bandelettes couvrant ses yeux, mais étant aveuglée et désorientée, elle calcula mal la distance et se frappa. « Doucement. », entendit-elle dire. Oui, c'était bien lui. Il prit ses mains et les baissa, puis commença à défaire les bandages. Il y en avait plus qu'elle ne le croyait et quelques minutes plus tard elle put ouvrir les yeux. Malgré la noirceur qui régnait dans la chambre, elle fut aveuglée et dut refermer les yeux à cause de la douleur.  
  
Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir regarder ce qui l'entourait. Elle était capable d'ouvrir les yeux, mais sa vision restait tout de même beaucoup trop floue pour reconnaître quoi que ce soit et si elle n'avait pas su qui c'était, elle n'aurait jamais reconnu Celeborn.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Il entra dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Deborah, la fille d'un des guérisseurs lui fit ses excuses et lui expliqua qu'elle avait été incapable d'empêcher Josianne de tenter de retirer ses pansements, avant de quitter la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle. Celeborn fit une pause et regarda la semi-elfe dans le noir.  
  
À cause de ses brûlures on avait dû bander ses mains. On ne voyait aucune distinction on ne voyait aucun distinction entre les différents doigts et elle devait être incapable de les plier. On avait également dû appliquer diverses mixtures sur ses yeux pour éviter qu'elle ne devienne aveugle et les bander pour les protéger de la lumière.  
  
En entendant Deborah quitter la pièce, elle avait cessé son combat acharné contre les bandes de lin recouvrant ses yeux. Il soupira et s'assit sur le lit blanc. Elle était vulnérable et le craignait, car elle remonta ses genoux contre elle.  
  
Elle tendit malgré tout les mains pour toucher le visage du nouvel arrivant. Il ressentit un pincement au c?ur : il avait beau dire tout ce qu'il voulait, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il s'était attaché à cette. Enfant difficile était le terme qui lui venait à l'esprit. Elle lui faisait vraiment penser à ses petits-fils, c'est pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal de la voir ainsi aveuglée.  
  
Il prit ses mains, les libéra et les guida vers son visage. Il sentit qu'elle l'avait reconnu dès le moment où elle toucha l'endroit où elle l'avait giflé près de trois semaines plus tôt mais la laissa néanmoins continuer. Quand elle eut terminé, il vit qu'elle se mordait la lèvre. Elle ramena ses mains à son visage et se frappa. Il aurait rit si la scène n'avait pas été aussi triste et douloureuse à voir.  
  
Il l'incita à se calmer et commença à dérouler les vingt épaisseurs successives et à détacher les multiples agrafes qu'il avait placées lui- même pour être sûr qu'elle ne perde où ne réussisse à enlever les bandages. Si ç'eut été le cas, elle aurait perdu la vue pour au moins cinq ans. Ces huit derniers jours avaient été une période critique pour ses yeux.  
  
Dès que ses yeux furent libérés elle les ouvrit, mais lâcha une exclamation de douleur et les referma aussitôt, aveuglée. Il lui fallut environ dix minutes pour s'habituer à la pénombre de la chambre. Elle tourna ses yeux vers lui, tentant de focusser mais n'y arriva pas. Elle articula de manière coupable un « Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi. »  
  
Celeborn : Je vois que vous avez discuté avec Deborah.  
  
Elle voulut répondre, mais il lui dit qu'elle ne devait pas parler et lui demanda d'ouvrir la bouche. Il venait de prendre une coupe qui dégageait un parfum assez fort et que Josianne reconnut. Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête en refus mais n'ayant pas la force de combattre, lui obéit et vida le gobelet de sa substance amère en grimaçant.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	16. chapitre 16

- - - Chapitre 16 - - -  
Le garde et le seigneur  
  
Disclaimer : Est-ce que j'ai réellement besoin d'en faire un ? Vous savez ce qui est à moi et ce qui ne l'est pas, alors n'entamez pas de procédures.  
  
N/A1 : Merci pour les reviews, ça fait du bien de savoir qu'on me lit !!! *Cesse de dépressionner nerveusement*.  
  
N/A2 : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'aimerais tourner cette fic sous versions cinématographique. Ce serait un court métrage à petit budget, mais tout de même, un bon film. Je recherche des acteurs, des personnes ayant des talents de costumiers, etc. Je ne pourrais pas vous payer, mais vous seriez assuré d'avoir un rôle dans l'histoire. Si ça vous intéresse toujours, vous pouvez m'envoyer un courriel, voir bio. Je suis disposée à aller tourner n'importe où au Québec.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Celeborn(blaguant) : Bien, puisque vous n'avez pas assez de force pour m'en empêcher, je vais maintenant vous assommer de reproches et vous faire la morale !  
  
Josianne esquissa un sourire, consciente du fait qu'elle l'aurait bien mérité : après tout, elle avait mis en danger trois personnes autres qu'elle-même.  
  
Elle sentit Celeborn prendre sa température sur sa nuque et son front. Il lui posa quelques questions sur sa vue et la fit s'étendre. Il commença à masser toutes les zones qui avaient été exposées au souffle de l'explosion avec de l'onguent et elle s'endormit.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Une telle joie avait envahi son c?ur à la vue de son royaume ! Mais maintenant qu'il était à l'intérieur, le roi sylvestre pouvait ressentir l'inquiétude de ses gens. Toutes les femmes s'enfermaient chez elles où trouvaient refuge au château avec leurs enfants tandis que leurs maris formaient une armée ou en joignaient les rangs.  
  
Pourtant, jusqu'à maintenant l'ennemi n'avait pas donné signe de vie ou de bataille imminente. L'attente était carrément suffocante.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Elle se réveilla beaucoup plus tard cette nuit là et s'habilla d'une robe qu'elle trouva dans une armoire. Il n'y avait personne autour puisqu'ils étaient soit dans la salle des contes, soit couchés. Elle sortit et décida d'aller se promener dans les jardins, malgré sa faiblesse relative et sa vision. défaillante.  
  
Elle réussit à trouver son chemin et s'arrêta devant un étang, quand elle entendit des bruits de sabots derrière elle. Elle se retourna, mais ne discerna qu'une forme floue qu'elle ne reconnut pas.  
  
Josianne : Zan ?  
  
Mais ça n'était pas un des fils d'Elrond. loin de là.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Il faisait nuit noire quand il arriva finalement à Imladris. C'était un grand guerrier, mais ça n'était pas pour cela que son seigneur lui avait demandé de venir : c'était pour son amour des lettres et des langues. Il traversa le gué et se sépara du reste de la troupe, recherchant la solitude après un long périple, quand il la vit : la forme qui se déplaçait à tâtons sous les étoiles.  
  
Il la suivit un moment, intrigué. Mais qui. que pouvait elle bien être ? Ça ne pouvait être une humaine vu sa taille, mais pas une elfe. Nous avons une vision infaillible.  
  
Elle finit par s'arrêter près d'un étang où se balançaient des roseaux dans la brise. Elle l'avait entendu, car elle se retourna et demanda s'il était Zan. Elle semblait désorientée. De plus. Elle était pieds nus.  
  
? ? ? : Mademoiselle ?  
  
Elle plissa les yeux et tenta de focusser, mais elle n'arriva à rien. Il vit alors ses oreilles : c'était une semi-elfe et elle était très jeune : tout au plus 16 ans. Lui, il avait plus de 1 000 ans. Il fit un pas vers elle, mais elle recula et mit un pied dans l'étang.  
  
Josianne : Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?  
  
? ? ? : Je suis Haldir de Lothlorién. Ne me craignez pas, je ne vous veux aucun mal.  
  
Josianne : Et qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?  
  
Haldir : Regardez-moi dans les yeux. Ai-je l'air de mentir ?  
  
Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle était certainement dérangée. Elle tenta de lui expliquer, de lui dire, mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à articuler fut un minable « Je. ».  
  
Heureusement pour elle, le roi continua à sa place. Il venait de les rejoindre.  
  
Celeborn : ^Elle est quasiment aveugle depuis peu. Elle ne distingue que les formes, de manière floue. ^  
  
Haldir et Josianne se retournèrent vers le roi. Le garde fit une révérence basse, tandis que Josianne se contenta de baisser les yeux. Celeborn se tourna alors vers cette dernière.  
  
Celeborn(moqueur) : Devrai-je donc désigner un garde qui s'assurera que vous restiez dans votre chambre ? Car si c'est le cas, dites-le : le meilleur garde de la Lothlorién est ici et il serait qualifié pour le faire.  
  
Josianne : Je. Pardon, monsieur.  
  
Celeborn(intrigué) : Pourquoi tant d'humilité ? Ça ne vous est pourtant pas familier.  
  
Josianne : Et bien. Vous m'avez tout de même sauvée à deux reprises.  
  
Haldir était de plus en plus intrigué par cette jeune semi elfe. Ils la raccompagnèrent jusqu'à sa chambre et le Haldir s'entretint avec son roi jusqu'à l'aube, dans le boudoir du seigneur Elrond.  
  
À l'aube, Celeborn prit congé d'Haldir pour qu'il puisse se repose et alla consulter Gandalf.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Elle venait de se lever quand on ouvrit la porte. Elle se retourna instinctivement vers la porte et vit quatre silhouettes floues pénétrer dans la pièce.  
  
Quand il vit ses yeux, il fut atterré. « Oh mon Dieu. », pensa-t-il.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
N/A : Et oui, je coupe là ! Mwahahahahahahaha ! E-mailez-moi à propos du film. Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !!! 


	17. chapitre 17

- - - Chapitre 17 - - -  
Arrivée inopportune  
  
'Texte' : Télépathiquement Disclaimer : L'univers du seigneur des anneaux n'est pas à moi, mais je manipule les habitants de la Terre du Milieu à ma guise ! Mwahahahaha !  
  
Mari-Kat (désolée si je massacre ton nom) : Merci pour le review ! Ça serait vraiment hot de se rencontrer un moment donné.  
  
Yotma et Debbie : Désolée, mais je ne peux pas faire la séparation des eaux dans la réalité sur la petite mare entre nos continents ! lol Merci pour les reviews !  
  
N/A : Hey toi le jeune ! Oui toi ! Le gars qui a un jumeaux et qui ressemble trait pour trait à Elladan ! Je veux que tu fasses partie de mon film ! Et ça s'adresse aussi à toi, le sosie d'Haldir ! lol Ça suffit les pub débiles ! Sérieusement, j'ai réellement besoin d'acteurs masculins virils, parce que si non, Elrond pourraient bien se retrouver avec des hanches et sembler légèrement efféminés ! Je recrute travers le Québec, e- mailez moi !  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sans même s'en rendre compte, Josianne se servit de son esprit pour communiquer : 'Qui est-ce ? Je sais que vous êtes là, je vous. perçois, les quatres. '  
  
Il y eut un courant d'air dans la pièce et l'odeur de cèdre l'atteignit. 'Le seigneur Elrond est là ?' leur demanda-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.  
  
Oui, elle le reconnaissait maintenant : il était le seul à avoir des cheveux sombres. Elle s'adressa spécifiquement à lui : 'Dites-moi qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de vous parler de l'épisode du bureau !'  
  
Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Elrond. Il brisa le silence :  
  
Elrond(stupéfait) : Comment. Comment m'avez-vous reconnu ?  
  
'L'odeur de cèdre que vous dégagez. j'aime beaucoup le cèdre.'  
  
Elrond(stupéfait): Et puis. Comment. Qu'est-ce que. De quoi diable parliez-vous : quel épisode du bureau ?  
  
Celeborn : Nous vous expliquerons tout cela plus tard.  
  
'Qui sont les autres ?'  
  
Cette fois, c'est Galadriel qui intervint :  
  
'C'est moi - Galadriel - et Gandalf.'  
  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour leur présenter ses excuses à propos des risques qu'elle leur avait fait courir, mais Celeborn la fit asseoir sur son lit et ouvrit les rideaux. Le soleil orangé annonçant la fin des jours chauds pénétra dans la pièce et aveugla la semi-elfe. Dès qu'elle fut habituée à la clarté elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas une vision si mauvaise : elle distinguait les couleurs et voyait la forme de tout ce qui l'entourait. seulement. C'était tellement flou qu'elle ne faisait pas la différence entre Galadriel et Celeborn. Elle vit Elrond s'approcher et recula instinctivement sur le lit. Il s'assit sur une chaise, en face d'elle et la prit doucement par la mâchoire, pour ne pas raviver la douleur : la peau de son visage avait été brûlée. Il observa ses yeux et lui fit faire différents exercices, avant de poser son diagnostic :  
  
Elrond : C'est la cornée qui est endommagée. Donnez-lui des breuvages à base d'herbe du roi, de lokicoard et d'écorce de saule 2 fois par jour.  
  
Celeborn : Nous le faisons déjà depuis 8 jours.  
  
Elrond : Dans ce cas, doublez la dose : 4 fois chaque jour.  
  
Josianne (implorante) : Non. Je vous en prie, en avez-vous déjà pris ? C'est horrible !  
  
Elrond : C'est cela ou rien. Consolez-vous, vous n'en avez que pour deux semaines.  
  
Josianne : Où est la consolation ? Encore 56 verres de cette décoction horrible à prendre.  
  
Elrond : 55 : Voilà la première. * Il lui tendit la coupe que Celeborn venait de lui donner*  
  
Elle lâcha une plainte et prit la coupe avec un regard implorant. Il lui dit de la boire et elle le fit, essayant de ne pas rendre trop évident son dégoût. Elle lui rendit le gobelet vide et il le remit sur le bureau à côté de lui. Les 3 elfes venaient de se lever et s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce quand Zan entra en vociférant contre Gandalf qui l'empêchait de venir voir la semi elfe depuis huit jours. Dès qu'il les vit, il s'arrêta, sous le choc.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - N/A : Et oui, c'est tout ! * rire de chèvre satanique* N/A2 : Hey !!!!! J'Ai besoins de vous, les gars pour mon film ! Il me manque Elrond, Celeborn, Zan, Legolas, Astaler, Thellind, etc... 


	18. chapitre 18

- - - Chapitre 18 - - -  
Histoire d'orcs et de décisions  
  
Disclaimer : Eh non. Je ne suis pas la réincarnation améliorée de Tolkien (lol). Je n'ai donc aucun droit d'auteur sur le Seigneur des Anneaux. N/A : '****' Flash back N/A2 : Désolée pour le délai.. Examens et travaux de fin d'étape.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Elrond venait de se retourner pour quitter la pièce en compagnie de ses beaux-parents quand son fils surgit dans la pièce. Quand il les vit, il s'arrêta net.  
  
Elrond : I. Izanar ?  
  
Zan : Atar ?  
  
Une fois la surprise passée, la rancune et la méfiance revinrent.  
  
Elrond : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
Zan : Et toi ?  
  
Elrond : Je suis guérisseur, tu te souviens ? Il me semblait que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec moi.  
  
Zan : Je suis revenu ici pour elle.  
  
Ils se regardèrent quelques instants : Elrond avait été surpris par les changements qu'avait subi Izanar : il était plus grand, plus musclé, avait les cheveux verts et en bataille. Cependant, il y avait toujours la même colère dans ses yeux. Il se souvenait de la dernière fois où il avait parlé à son fils. Ç'avait été le jour de la 'rupture'. Il y avait pensé si souvent par après.  
  
C'était un matin froid de janvier et ils avaient quitté Fondcombe pour aller chasser des orcs. On avait vu les empreintes d'un petit groupe de ces créatures immondes au Nord de la cité.  
  
Ils étaient cinq : lui-même, ses trois fils et Ikari Ils avaient été pris en embuscade : Elrohir et Elladan avaient réussi à fuir, tandis que lui, Izanar et son ami étaient restés là, cernés par une dizaine d'orcs. Les orcs avaient rapidement chargé et les trois elfes avaient contre- attaqué. Pris au c?ur de la bataille, ils avaient été séparés. Finalement, le seigneur aux cheveux sombres avait retrouvé son fils qui était grièvement blessé et lui avait ordonné de monter sur son cheval afin de retourner à Imladris. Mais Izanar avait protesté : il fallait trouver Ikari ! Elrond l'avait obligé à rentrer avec lui : on ne pouvait rien pour son ami, il était probablement déjà mort. À son retour dans la cité, il avait envoyé des gardes chercher Ikari, mort ou vif.  
  
On ne l'avait retrouvé que plusieurs heures plus tard, également blessé et mourant à cause du froid. Izanar avait veillé à son chevet jour et nuit durant près de trois semaines. Quand Ikari avait été de nouveau sur pied, Izanar était allé voir son père et ils s'étaient disputés. Ce jour-là, son fils aîné avait encore les cheveux d'un noir de charbon qui étaient attachés et portait une tunique rouge et argent.  
  
Son fils avait disparu la soirée même. C'était il y avait 40 ans.  
  
Zan quant à lui avait été surpris par le fait que son père ait si peu changé : toujours pareil, sauf qu'il arborait l'armure de Fondcombe et que ses yeux étaient remplis de regret quand il regardait son fils.  
  
Galadriel avait suivi le fil de leurs pensées à leurs insu.  
  
Galadriel : Ne serait-il pas temps pour le père et le fils de se réconcilier ? Depuis déjà 40 ans vous ne vous adressez plus la parole.  
  
Ils se jaugèrent à distance quelques instants, avant de se serrer la main. Même si jamais ils ne l'avoueraient, ils étaient tout de même soulagés par cette paix si longtemps espérée inconsciemment. Izanar salua sa grand-mère avant de s'agenouiller près de Josianne.  
  
Josianne : Hey, salut ! Comment était l'eau ?  
  
Zan : HEY ! Moi je m'inquiète pour toi depuis 9 jours et tout ce que tu trouve à faire en me voyant, c'est te moquer de moi !? Tiens !  
  
Il bondit sur le lit, la fit tomber à la renverse et commença à la chatouiller. Elrond, ayant peur qu'il ne lui fasse mal s'apprêtait à intervenir quand Galadriel lui fit signe de les laisser.  
  
Josianne se contorsionnait en riant sur le lit, tentant d'échapper à Zan, mais ce dernier continuait à la torturer en lui ordonnant de demander pardon.  
  
Josianne : Non, ha ha ha ha.. Pitié ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha !!!!  
  
Zan : Aller ! Excuse toi, je n'arrêterai pas avant !  
  
Josianne : Tu ne gagner.ha ha ha ha ha !!!... pas ainsi !!! hi hi hi !  
  
Zan( :+D) : C'est vrai.  
  
Il délaissa les côtes de la semi-elfe pour se saisir d'un de ses pieds nus.  
  
Josianne (cessant soudainement de rire) : Tu n'oserais pas, hein !?  
  
En réponse à cette question, il commença à frôler du plus doucement qu'il pouvait la plante de son pied. Elle réagit aussitôt : elle se débattit, hurla et cria à l'aide. La sensation était insoutenable ! Elle se retourna pour chercher des renforts du côté des elfes ou Gandalf, mais elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient quitté la chambre et elle pouvait d'ailleurs entendre les échos de leurs rires dans le couloir.  
  
Elle finit par craquer et se rendre. Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, de manière à ce que ses poings appuyés sur le lit soient situés sous les aisselles de la jeune semi elfe.  
  
Zan : Maintenant explique toi : que t'est-il arrivé ?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	19. chapitre 19

- - - Chapitre 19 - - -  
De la Forêt Noire à Fondcombe  
  
Disclaimer : Seuls ma folie et quelques personnages de cette histoire m'appartiennent. N'entamez pas de procédures.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
'Toujours aucun signe de l'ennemi.' Pensa Legolas en balayant du regard la cours et voyant l'inquiétude qui régnait. 'Où diable le seigneur Elrond peut-il bien être passé ?' se questionna-t-il. Son père l'avait envoyé chercher le seigneur il y avait de cela plus d'une heure et il ne le trouvait toujours pas.  
  
Il retourna dans le palais vers la chambre du semi-elfe. Il cogna et la porte s'entr'ouvrit. Il entra sur la pointe des pieds, sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû. En explorant la chambre, il aperçu une drôle de lumière émanant de la salle de bain. Il y entra et vit une forme argentée dissimulée derrière la porte. 'On dirait. de l'argent liquide.' Pensa-t- il. Il approcha la main de la chose ovale. C'était un peu plus froid que l'air ambiant. Il passa un doigta à travers et frissonna à la sensation tout en s'apercevant avec stupéfaction que son doigt ne réapparaissait pas de l'autre côté. Il ramena son doigt et l'examina : rien, aucune blessure, tout était normal. Il prit son souffle et passa la tête au travers en essayant de s'appuyer sur les rebords de la fenêtre, mais ils n'étaient pas solides et il passa en travers, avant d'atterrir sur le sol de pierre du bureau d'Elrond interrompant du même coup une conversation.  
  
Ils se levèrent, surpris, et Haldir tendit la main au jeune elfe pour l'aider à se relever. Il accepta avec gratitude la main tendue et se retrouva sur ses pieds en moins de deux.  
  
Galadriel : C'est là une arrivée imprévue, jeune Greenleaf. Que pouvons- nous pour vous ?  
  
Legolas(embarrassé) : Et bien vous voyez, dame des Galadhrims, j'étais à la recherche du seigneur Elrond et j'ai vu cette chose, je suis passé au travers et je suis arrivé dans.*Il regarde autour*. le bureau du seigneur Elrond ?  
  
Elrond : En effet, vous êtes bien dans mon boudoir à Imladris. Pourquoi me cherchiez-vous ?  
  
Legolas : Pardonnez mon intrusion, mais mon père m'a envoyé vous quérir. Il désire s'entretenir avec vous.  
  
Elrond : Bien, merci. *Il se retourne vers Gandalf et Celeborn* Êtes-vous bien certains que c'est l'élue ?  
  
Gandalf : Oui, et de toute manière, comment expliquer ses pouvoirs ? Les blessures qu'elle avait n'étaient pas des blessures ordinaires : elle a tenté quelque chose - nous ne savons pas encore quoi - et ça s'est retourné contre elle sous forme d'explosion.  
  
Elrond : Et vous pensez qu'elle sauvera la Terre du Milieu ?  
  
Celeborn : En effet.  
  
Elrond : Sauver ce monde ne signifie pas prendre part aux combats actuels. Empêchez-la de quitter Fondcombe.  
  
Galadriel : Nous ferons tout en notre pouvoir pour la garder ici, en sécurité.  
  
Elrond : Vous venez ?  
  
Il fit signe au jeune prince de le suivre. Ils retraversèrent le portail qui se referma derrière eux.  
  
Legolas : Qu'est-ce que c'était cette chose ?  
  
Elrond : C'était un portail, mais vous ne devez en parler à personne, sous aucun prétexte. Suis-je bien clair ?  
  
Legolas : Oui, mon seigneur. Mon père vous attend dans ses appartements.  
  
Elrond : Pouvezx-vous m'y accompagner ?  
  
Legolas(hésitant) ; Euh. et bien. c'est-à-dire que. *Elrond fronce les sourcils*. d'accord.  
  
Ils se rendirent aux appartements de Thranduil où celui-ci blâma Legolas pour son retard, mais le seigneur aux cheveux sombres prit sa défense. Le jeune prince les laissa ensuite et retourna vaquer à ses occupations.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
- Après le départ d'Elrond, à Fondcombe -  
  
Haldir se retourna vers Celeborn, Gandalf et Galadriel.  
  
Haldir : Ce que vous venez de nous raconter est très intéressant, mais qu'ai-je donc à voir avec cette histoire ?  
  
Celeborn : Nous ne nous vous avons parlé jusqu'à maintenant que des 16 derniers jours, vous savez.  
  
Gandalf : Connaissez-vous la légende sur l'Élue ?  
  
Haldir : Je dois avouer que non. En quoi donc consiste cette prophétie ?  
  
Gandalf : Vous la raconter en entier me serait impossible : force de vers ont été oubliés au fil des ans, mais je peux vous la résumer.  
  
Tous les elfes ainsi que le sorcier se rassirent.  
  
Gandalf : Quand Iluvatar et les Valars créèrent le monde, ils le firent grâce à de la musique. Melcor tenta d'en faire une cacophonie, mais ne réussit point. L'un des enfants d'Iluvatar dont le nom a été depuis longtemps oublié comprit les noirs desseins de son frère et s'y opposa. Il changea sa part de la mélodie en une variété de symphonies parallèles et y ajouta un accompagnement très énergique. C'est ainsi que fut crée l'enfant que l'on désigne comme l'élue. Elle est née et a grandi dans un univers parallèle au nôtre. Certaines connaissances qu'elle a acquises là-bas s'appliquent dans nôtre monde, mais elle ignore beaucoup de choses et ça n'est qu'en étant dans notre monde que sa véritable identité lui sera révélée peu à peu.  
  
Haldir : Que voulez-vous dire ?  
  
Gandalf : Ses pouvoirs lui ont été restitués en bonne partie, mais son corps n'a pas finit de changer. Dans cet autre univers, c'était une humaine, mais ici c'est une semi elfe. Ses oreilles ne sont pas encore totalement pointées, elle n'est pas aussi grande qu'elle devrait l'être et il y a d'autres choses, mais elles lui seront révélées en leur temps.  
  
Haldir : Je ne comprends toujours pas mon rôle dans cette histoire.  
  
Cette fois, ce fut Celeborn qui prit la parole :  
  
Celeborn : Elle est illettrée : elle ne comprend pas un traître mot du langage qui devrait être les sien et a une légère tendance désobéir. Je crois que vous êtes le seul qui puisse vous faire obéir d'elle et retenir son attention.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
N/A : À propos de la prophétie : je ne suis pas certaine si ce sont les Valars qui ont créé le monde avec Iluvatar, alors si vous le savez dites- moi si je me suis trompée ou si j'ai raison, merci !^.^ 


	20. chapitre 20

- - - Chapitre 20 - - -  
  
Ce cher Haldir !  
  
Disclaimer : Seuls quelques personnages m'appartiennent, mais je contrôle toutes les âmes dans mon histoire !!! Je suis la satanique et Sauronniale Polycarpienne qui n'aime pas le Sprite Ice ! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha !  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Zan : Donc, à cause de cette explosion tu ne me distingue que de manière très vague.  
  
Josianne : Exact.  
  
Zan : Comment savais-tu alors que c'était Celeborn ?  
  
Josianne : Premièrement parce qu'il ne pouvait y avoir que lui ou Debbie dans la chambre, deuxièmement parce qu'il m'a parlé et troisièmement... comme ça.  
  
Elle leva les mains vers son visage et ferma les yeux tout en commençant à explorer les moindres détails de son visage. Elle passa de son front à son menton en s'attardant au contour de ses lèvres. Il prit une de ses mains, la referma et déposa un baiser sur ses jointures tout en observant sa réaction. Ses joues rosirent très légèrement et elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Le garde de la Lorién venait d'entrer dans la chambre pour discuter avec la semi elfe quand il la surprit en compagnie de Zan : le fils d'Elrond s'apprêtait à l'embrasser et elle avait les yeux fermés. L'occasion était trop belle !  
  
Haldir : *Raclements de gorge pour annoncer sa présence* Est-ce que je vous dérange ?  
  
Leur réaction fut instantanée : une teinte lie-de-vin gagna leurs visages tandis qu'ils changeaient de position. Izanar s'assit sur son séant, à côté de son... amie tandis que cette dernière l'imitait avec un peu plus de difficulté à coordonner ses mouvements.  
  
Haldir(prenant un plaisir fou à les embarrasser) : Oh. Non.... je vois que je vous dérange. Dois-je repartir ?  
  
Josianne(pensant pour elle-même) : Bien... maintenant que vous avez tout gâché, vous seriez aussi bien de rester !  
  
Malheureusement, cette pensée ne resta pas dans son esprit et elle la partagea avec Zan et Haldir.  
  
Zan ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire tandis que le garde arborait une figure de marbre.  
  
Haldir : Pardon ?  
  
Josianne : Regardez le beau palmier dans la piscine !  
  
Haldir(sarcastique) : Quel changement de sujet habile !  
  
Josianne : *Rit, embarrassée.*  
  
Haldir : Au moins vous êtes franche !  
  
Un sourire apparut sur son visage et elle en fut très soulagée. Le garde demanda à Izanar de partir en lui expliquant pourquoi en elfique et il s'exécuta.  
  
Haldir : Cette pensée ne m'était pas destinée, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Elle baissa les yeux, gênée, et lui répondit par la négative. Elle demanda ensuite :  
  
Josianne : Vous êtes l'homme que j'ai rencontré hier soir, hein ?  
  
Haldir : Oui, en effet. Pourquoi cette question ?  
  
Josianne(rougissant un peu): Je. comme vous l'avez remarqué, je ne vois qu'avec beaucoup de difficulté *elle évita son regard* et je voulais savoir si je. pourrais toucher votre visage.  
  
Haldir(riant) : Vous me semblez bien gênée par une si petite requête ! Je ne vois cependant aucune objection à ce que vous demandez.  
  
Elle le remercia, se leva et avança jusqu'à lui. Il était si grand qu'il dut s'asseoir pour qu'elle le dépasse. Il la laissa tracer les contours de son visage avec ses pouces un bon moment avant de lui demander :  
  
Haldir : Ma voix ne vous suffit-elle pas afin de me reconnaître ?  
  
Josianne : Oui, mais c'est pour avoir une image mentale de vous que je fais cela. De quelle couleur sont vos yeux ?  
  
Haldir : De le même que les vôtres.  
  
Josianne : Aah... brun noisette.  
  
Haldir(surpris) : Non, vert émeraude.  
  
Josianne : Vous devez faire erreur : mes yeux sont marron.  
  
Haldir : Non, jeune demoiselle : demandez à qui vous voudrez, mais vos yeux sont verts.  
  
Josianne : Ça ne se peut pas : les yeux ne changent pas de couleur ainsi. Mais bon....  
  
Elle le sentit mettre sa main sur sa joue. Ce simple contact raviva la douleur et elle serra les dents. Sentant le mouvement de sa mâchoire, il demanda à la jeune semi elfe ce qu'elle avait. Elle lui expliqua que sa peau était très sensible et il s'excusa en retirant sa main.  
  
Haldir : Si je puis me permettre, que vous est-il arrivé ?  
  
Même s'il avait entendu la version du roi et de l'Istari, il voulait entendre sa vision des évènements précédents. Elle lui raconta tout d'à partir de la veille de la démonstration, même pour la caricature. Pour cet épisode, elle lui fit cependant promettre de ne rien révéler. Il rit et lui raconta ensuite quelques tours qu'il avait joué au roi dans sa jeunesse. Elle rit longtemps, mais quand elle voulut en savoir plus sur les conséquences, il se borna à deux mots : long et pénible.  
  
Ils durent cependant interrompre leur conversation -qui avait duré près de deux heures - car le roi Celeborn arriva en compagnie d'une jeune elfe. Haldir les salua et quitta la chambre.  
  
Josianne : Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
  
Celeborn : Et bien, vous pouvez commencer par boire ceci... *Il lui tend un gobelet*.... pendant que je retourne chercher ce dont j'ai besoin.  
  
Le roi quitta la pièce, laissant Josianne et Deborah seules.  
  
Josianne(pensant- - -) : Note à moi-même : ne jamais lui re-poser cette question.  
  
(parlant- - - ) : Crois-tu qu'il s'en apercevra si je jette ce truc par la fenêtre ?  
  
Deborah : J'ai quelque chose pour toi. En ayant déjà goutté, je sais à quel point c'est mauvais. Tiens.  
  
La jeune elfe tendit une fiole remplie d'un liquide doré à Josianne qui venait de reconnaître la fille du guérisseur grâce à sa voix.  
  
Josianne : Qu'est-ce que c'est, Deborah ?  
  
Deborah : C'est du miel d'Imladris. Une seule goutte suffira à changer totalement le goût de cette potion.  
  
Elle vida une goutte du miel doré dans la décoction et cacha la fiole dans un tiroir du bureau. Elle prit ensuite le gobelet et avala une petite gorgée de son contenu. C'était léger et sucré, avec le merveilleux goût du miel.  
  
Josianne(reconnaissante et joyeuse) : Wow !!! ^.^ Je sens qu'on va très bien s'entendre !  
  
Elle termina de boire le contenu de la coupe argentée et le roi Celeborn entra, transportant un sac de cuir.  
  
Celeborn : Pendant que je prépare l'onguent, vous seriez aussi bien d'aller prendre un bain : je n'ai guère songé à vous laver pendant que vous étiez souffrante et je doute que vous auriez apprécié, de toute manière. De toute façon, j'en ai pour plus de 30 minutes à préparer ce baume et il pénètre mieux la peau lorsqu'elle est humide.  
  
La semi elfe prit des vêtements propres et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La baignoire était déjà pleine d'eau chaude. Elle ferma la porte, se dévêtit et descendit doucement dans l'eau. Elle lava à plusieurs reprises ses cheveux (ils en avaient bien besoin) puis son corps. Elle sortit de l'eau, se sécha rapidement et enfila une robe au corsage argenté et dont les manches ainsi que le reste du corps étaient faits de tissu passant du bleu pâle dans le haut à une teinte indigo dans le bas. Elle brossa ses cheveux et ressortit de la salle de bain environ 30 minutes après y avoir pénétré.  
  
Les deux elfes étaient en train de manger. Elle les joignit, mangeant et buvant avec avidité. Après ce dîner, Deborah et Teleporno massèrent avec de l'onguent les endroits où la peau de la semi elfe avait été brûlée. Ils y allaient si doucement de peur de réveiller la douleur qu'à un moment la tête de la jeune fille s'accota sur l'épaule du roi occupé à prendre davantage de baume tandis qu'elle s'assoupissait.  
  
En réalité, les deux seules zones de son corps ayant été brûlées étaient celles ayant été directement exposées au souffle de l'explosion, soit le visage, le cou et les mains. Les autres étaient intactes car sa formule de protection avait fait en sorte que ses vêtements servent de barrière à la chaleur et que cette dernière soit amoindrie.  
  
Si elle ne s'était pas constitué de protection, elle aurait probablement été brûlée au deuxième degré, mais puisqu'elle avait fait usage de ce sort les ondes de l'explosion n'avaient laissé comme marque que l'équivalent d'un énorme coup de soleil. Néanmoins, cela guérissait depuis plus de huit jours c'était beaucoup moins pire.  
  
Quand ils eurent terminé, ils quittèrent la chambre et la laissèrent se reposer. Elle se réveilla environ une heure plus tard et se leva pour partir à la recherche de Gandalf. Cependant, moins de deux minutes après avoir quitté sa chambre elle sentit qu'on prenait son poignet. C'était Haldir.  
  
Haldir : Où allez-vous ainsi ?  
  
Josianne : Voir Gandalf. Dites-moi une chose : votre roi ne vous aurait-il pas demandé de veiller sur moi ?  
  
Haldir : Non, c'est simplement que j'étais dans un des halls et je vous ai vu quitter votre chambre. Je ne crois pas que vous devriez en sortir, vu votre état.  
  
Josianne : Je ne crois pas que mon état soit si pire, vous savez.  
  
Haldir : Peut-être, mais prenez tout de même ma main.  
  
La chambre de la semi elfe était située au deuxième étage dans l'aile Est de la Maison d'Elrond. Le plancher était ouvert au centre et donnait sur l'étage sous-jacent. Il n'y avait cependant aucun risque de faire une chute car une magnifique rampe en métal travaillé délimitait le contour de l'ouverture. L'étage du dessous, ce qu'Haldir avait qualifié de hall, était plutôt un carrefour où se croisaient plusieurs couloirs. Le plafond était semblable à celui du boudoir de Celebrian, dans les appartements des maîtres situé dans l'aile Nord : il était en verre et soutenu par des poutres de fer.  
  
Zan se trouvait dans un des couloirs en bas et avait été témoin de la scène.  
  
Zan (pensant- - -) : Ne te fais pas d'idées ! Ne te fais pas d'idées ! Ça n'est pas parce qu'elle a accepté sa main et refusé ton bras l'autre que ça veut dire quoi que ce soit !  
  
Ikari : Hey, ça va ?  
  
L'ami de Zan venait d'arriver et il avait été surpris par l'expression de son chef. En effet, celui-ci avait les yeux fermement clos et ses lèvres étaient pressées contre les jointures de son poing gauche. Il respirait également de manière assez spéciale : on aurait dit qu'il était en train de produire un effort physique parce qu'il respirait de manière légèrement saccadée.  
  
Zan(se forçant au calme) : Oui, oui ! Ça va !  
  
Probablement qu'Haldir l'avait entendu en quittant cette section de la Maison, car il se pencha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de la semi elfe.  
  
Haldir : Qu'y a-t-il exactement entre vous et Izanar ?  
  
Elle rougit et balbutia un « Je ne sais pas. » Trahissant sa gêne malgré le fait qu'elle ait voulu utiliser un ton détaché. Il rit du rire léger des elfes avant de se pencher à nouveau et de lui souffler à l'oreille « Voulez- vous les savoir ? ». Elle releva vers lui un regard intrigué.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
N/A : Et oui ! Je coupe là. Mais avouez qu'il est plus long que les autres ce chapitre là ! Mwahahahahaha !!! Non ! RODRIGUE !!!!!! * Se débat furieusement dans le vide car son écureuil maléfique imaginaire vient de lui sauter au visage et tente de la défigurer imaginairement et elle crie* lol  
  
P.S. : Si vous connaissez l'âge d'Haldir durant la guerre de l'anneau, prière de me le dire, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé.. Merci ! ^.^ vv 


	21. chapitre 21

- - - Chapitre 21 - - -  
Jalousie ?  
  
Disclaimer : Eh non ! Malgré mes talents incroy-y-ables, je ne suis pas Tolkien... * Se pète les bretelles jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait une qui lâche et la pince*... bon, o.k..... j'y vais peut-être un peu fort... *Nasty gogoune apparaît et lâche un « peut-être, hein ? » TRÈS sarcastique, avant de disparaître* 0.0 Bon, bon... j'avoue : j'y vais trop fort ! Satisfait !? * Écho de N.G. : Oui, champion* . Donc, je ne suis pas Tolkien et le seigneur des anneaux ne m'appartient pas. J'ai quelques personnages, mais c'est tout. Je ne veux pas faire d'argent avec cette histoire, mais seulement faire rire les gens un peu. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Josianne : Et comment serait-il possible de savoir ce qu'il ressent ?  
  
Haldir : Je connais Zan : il a tendance, disons, à être légèrement jaloux...  
  
Un sourire éclaira le visage de la semi elfe et ils continuèrent à chercher Gandalf tout en faisant leurs plans. Ils finirent par le trouver dans les jardins, en train de discuter avec la dame des Galadhrims.  
  
Haldir : * Fait une révérence* ^Pardonnez nous d'interrompre votre conversation, mais la jeune demoiselle désirait s'entretenir avec vous, mage gris.^  
  
Galadriel : ^Bien, dans ce cas je vais vous laisser. Quand vous aurez terminé votre entretien avec notre amie, j'aimerais la rencontrer. Ouis-je compter sur vous, Haldir ?^  
  
Haldir : ^Oui, blanche Dame.^  
  
Le sorcier et l'elfe blond firent des révérences. La semi elfe les imita, mais elle n'obtint qu'un piètre résultat : ses mouvements étaient dépourvus de grâce et trop rapides. Cette... démonstration ? réussit néanmoins à faire apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres des trois nobles, malgré leurs efforts.  
  
La reine les quitta en se dirigeant vers un lac dans les jardins qui était situé à environ deux cent mètres de là.  
  
Gandalf : Vous désiriez me parler ?  
  
Josianne : Oui, en effet... Que m'est-il arrivé durant la... démonstration et les jours suivants ?  
  
Sa voix était transparente : elle étonnait par sa sincérité et ne cachait absolument rien. Elle contenait de la curiosité mais également beaucoup d'appréhension.  
  
Gandalf lui montra un banc et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.  
  
Gandalf : Que tentiez-vous de faire au juste avant que ça n'explose ?  
  
Josianne (si bas que seul Haldir entendit) : Un portail.  
  
Gandalf : Pardon ?  
  
Josianne (Un peu plus fort) : Un portail.  
  
Gandalf (étonné) : Pour quel endroit ?  
  
Josianne : Nulle part en particulier...  
  
Gandalf (neutre) : C'est beaucoup plus que je ne comptais vous enseigner, mais bon... Je ne croyais pas non plus que vous auriez un tel potentiel... Il est impossible de créer un portail sans trois choses : une pierre d'améthyste, un sceptre et un endroit particulier où l'ouvrir. Sans ces trois éléments, la brèche se rompt et éclate. Cette porte a réellement été votre dernière action ?  
  
Josianne (réfléchissant) : Je crois que... non. J'Ai constitué une barrière quand j'ai sentit la brèche m'échapper.  
  
Gandalf : Bien.  
  
Après cette courte inquisition, le mage lui raconta ce qui s'était passé durant les huit jours avant son réveil : après l'explosion du portail, elle avait été ramenée rapidement à Fondcombe où on l'avait porté dans le bureau d'Elrond. Là, on l'avait couchée sur le bureau de bois et constaté ses blessures : de minute en minute ses yeux devenaient plus inquiétants. On les avait donc fermé et enduit ses paupières d'un onguent médicinal très puissant avant de les bander car le soleil l'eut rendue temporairement aveugle sinon. Celeborn l'avait ensuite fait boire la décoction et commencé à soigner ses brûlures. Elles n'étaient pas profondes. Ensuite, il l'avait transportée dans sa chambre pour la laisser se reposer.  
  
Josianne : Une dernière chose... ou plutôt deux : est-ce que je vais avoir un sceptre moi aussi, un jour ?  
  
Gandalf : Oui, sûrement : dès que nous reprendrons nos cours. Quelle était l'autre chose ?  
  
Josianne : Pourquoi mes yeux sont-ils devenus verts ?  
  
Gandalf : Et bien... Étant l'élue, vous avez reçu de très grands pouvoirs de la part des Ainurs et vous devez vous attendre à ce qu'ils révèlent peu à peu votre véritable nature. Plus vous les utiliserez, plus votre ancien physique changera pour le réel. Vous avez peut-être été élevée dans une dimension parallèle où votre réelle nature vous était cachée, mais vous appartenez à la Terre du Milieu...  
  
Il la quitta, la laissant en compagnie d'Haldir et perdue dans ses pensées. Il fallut que le garde mette la main sur son épaule pour qu'elle se rappelle de sa présence.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
N/A : Merci à ceux qui m'ont dit que c'étaient les Ainurs, votre aide est très appréciée, et aussi à ceux qui m'ont renseigné sur Haldir ! Commentez mon histoire s'il vous plaît ! 


	22. chapitre 22

- - - Chapitre 22 - - -  
Entretient  
  
Disclaimer : Seule ma folie... attendez une seconde : je ne suis pas folle, je suis un défi pour la science ! ^-^ Donc, seuls mon état mental et quelques personnages sont à moi. Pas de poursuites, s.v.p. !  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Josianne(encore un peu dans ses pensées) : Oui ?  
  
Haldir : La dame blanche désirerait s'entretenir avec vous.  
  
Josianne : Oh, d'accord. Où est-elle ?  
  
Haldir : Par ici.  
  
Il commença à marcher, oubliant momentanément les troubles de vision de la semi elfe. Décidée à ne pas être un fardeau, elle le suivit d'un pas assuré et rapide. Cependant, se rappelant le handicap de son amie, il fit volte-face, mais elle le percuta.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ils étaient en train de discuter sur un des balcons de la chambre de Zan à Fondcombe. Ikari était appuyé sur la rambarde et observait les jardins quand il les vit. Il en oublia de respirer.  
  
Remarquant cette réaction chez son ami, Izanar lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas en se dirigeant vers lui. L'elfe aux cheveux de feu lui répondit que tout allait bien, mais le fils d'Elrond discernait le mensonge dans sa voix. Il tourna les yeux pour voir, plusieurs mètres plus loin, Josianne dans les bras d'Haldir, ce traître !  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Elle se retrouva le visage contre les pectoraux du chef des gardes. Se rendant compte de sa position, elle se recula rapidement en riant et lui présenta ses excuses, les joues rosissant.  
  
Haldir(moqueur) : Ne me trouvez-vous pas un peu vieux ? Je crois que vous devriez opter pour des garçons de votre âge !  
  
Josianne(embarquant dans le jeu) : Je ne sait pas... Quel âge avez-vous ?  
  
Haldir : Mille soixante-dix ans.  
  
Josianne : Et alors ? Cela fait seulement une différence de mille cinquante- cinq ans entre nous deux! Cependant....  
  
Haldir : Quoi ?  
  
Josianne : Dois-je vous appeler 'l'ancêtre' ou 'la vieille peau' ?  
  
Haldir(faussement offusqué) : *Parle d'une voix tremblante en faisant semblant de la menacer avec une canne imaginaire et en adoptant une position voûtée* Un peu de respect pour vos aînés, jeune impertinente !  
  
Josianne (Souriant) : Ah ! J'ai trouvé !  
  
Haldir( ?_ ?) : Trouvé quoi ?  
  
La semi elfe ferma les yeux et se concentra. Soudainement, juste à côté d'Haldir de petits arbrisseaux commencèrent à pousser en s'entrecroisant et cela cessa quelques minutes plus tard quand l'objet fabriqué eut atteint une hauteur d'environ un mètre. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux pour voir le gardien de la Lorien la fixant, perplexe.  
  
Haldir : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
Josianne(innocemment) : Mais monsieur vielle peau ! C'est votre marchette, bien évidemment !  
  
L'elfe blond ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à cet affront, l'air indigné, mais une voix les rappela à l'ordre : c'était la dame Galadriel.  
  
Galadriel : Pardonnez-moi de m'immiscer dans cette conversation des plus matures (Josianne rit en lançant un regard complice à Haldir), mais je désirais m'entretenir avec vous, Josianne.  
  
Josianne : *Avale* ' Est-ce qu'Haldir peut rester ?'  
  
' Pourquoi donc ?'  
  
Cependant, Josianne n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit que la reine vit la réponse dans ses yeux.  
  
' Vous n'aurez nullement besoin de soutient moral comme vous le souhaitiez : je n'ai aucune intention de vous gronder. Je voulais simplement m'entretenir avec vous de choses... personnelles.'  
  
Josianne(nerveuse) : Comme ?  
  
' Et bien...'  
  
Josianne (craquant) : OUI ! J'avoue ! En empruntant les pantalons de Legolas, j'ai bel et bien fouillé pour trouver ce qu'il utilisait pour avoir une telle chevelure, mais je jure que je n'ai rien trouvé !  
  
Galadriel (Ô.ò) :' Ce sont là des aveux intéressants et fort inattendu, mais là n'est pas le sujet...'  
  
Josianne (rougissant): Dans ce cas, oubliez tout ! Ha ha ha ha...  
  
Haldir (obsédé) : Vous êtes sûre de n'avoir rien vu de particulier ? Même pas une huile ou...  
  
Jos et Galadriel (Ô.ò): ...  
  
Galadriel : Pourriez-vous nous laisser seules, s'il vous plaît ?  
  
Haldir(sérieux de nouveau) : Bien sûr, ma reine.  
  
L'elfe fit une courte révérence et quitta les deux filles. Il croisa à sa sortie des jardins, quelques minutes plus tard, Izanar qui lui lança un regard meurtrier.  
  
Galadriel : Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas une siège ?  
  
Josianne(Blaguant nerveusement) : Parce que je redoute ce qui est à venir et que je voudrais pouvoir prendre mes jambes à mon cou si le besoin s'en fait sentir ?  
  
Galadriel(Riant) : Aller, un peu de sérieux...  
  
La semi elfe s'assit donc sur un banc, face à son aînée.  
  
Josianne : De quoi désiriez-vous me parler ?  
  
La reine se retourna et commença à cueillir quelques fleurs avant de répondre.  
  
Galadriel : Depuis combien de temps mon petit-fils est-il revenu ?  
  
Josianne : Je ... Vous savez, quand je suis disparue durant quelques jours, c'est parce que je n'étais pas en état de revenir et c'est lui qui s'est chargé de me ramener.  
  
Galadriel : Quelques jours ?  
  
Josianne : Huit jours pour être exacte.  
  
La reine poussa un long soupir et se dirigea vers de petites fleurs bleues. 'Neuf jours seulement, se dit-elle, Mais c'est déjà tant...'  
  
Galadriel : Bien, merci.  
  
Josianne resta interloquée durant quelques secondes par la réaction de la reine avant de se lever. Elle s'avança vers elle et s'agenouilla pour cueillir quelques marguerites.  
  
Josianne : Il ne vous a évitée spécifiquement : il fuyait toute compagnie et je crois que qu'il n'y avait aucune malice... Il m'a semblé redouter toute sa famille, en particulier son père...  
  
Galadriel : Il redoutait plus sa réaction face à son père qu'Elrond en tant que tel... Je crois que la poignée de main qu'ils ont échangée est un bon pas vers la paix... Il en ont tous deux semblé soulagés.  
  
La reine releva la tête vers Josianne et celle-ci y devina un sourire. Les ondes de tristesse qui émanaient de Galadriel quelques secondes plus tôt étaient disparues. La semi elfe lui tendit maladroitement son bouquet.  
  
Josianne : Je vous demande pardon : c'était franchement orgueilleux de ma part l'autre jour de croire que j'étais capable de tout contrôler et je vous ai tous mis en danger...  
  
Elle sentit une main douce contre sa joue et entendit la réponse surprenante de la dame des Galadhrims.  
  
Galadriel : Ne vous en faites pas : j'ai déjà fait bien pire... J'ai désobéi à la volonté des Valars et suis venue sur la terre de l'ouest...  
  
Josianne : Et avez été bannie des Terres de l'immortalité...  
  
Galadriel : Comment ----  
  
Josianne : J'ai beaucoup lus dans mon monde sur la Terre du Milieu... Mais c'est sur cette terre que vous avez rencontré votre amour. Regrettez-vous tout de même ?  
  
Celeborn : Je ne sais pas, mais moi cela me remplit de bonheur de la savoir à mes côtés.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
N/A : Et oui ! Déjà fini... Mais si vous voulez que j'uploade plus rapidement, il y a deux options qui s'offrent à vous : il y a un petit bouton hyper sympathique en bas à gauche et vos poignet commencent à faire de l'embonpoint... C'est l'exercice idéal pour perdre ce quart de centième de onzième de gramme de gras ! Si non, bien c'est très simple et à portée de tous : organisez moi une rencontre avec un certain acteur britannique l'été prochain à la Ronde ! (À vos frais *Rires satanique et de chèvre mélangés* Je blague ! Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai de la misère à seulement m'offrir le billet, alors si on ajoute à ça le hot-dog et le coke qui s'y rajoutent (10.00$), mon budget ne s'en remettra pas avant l'année 2025... lol 


	23. chapitre 23

- - - Chapitre 23 - - -  
Fièvre  
  
Disclaimer : Et oui foule en délire !... Euh lecteurs en délire ? Lecteur en délire ??? Moi qui délire !? Voici le dernier chapitre de la palpitante épopée dans laquelle seule la moitié des perso m'appartient, le reste étant à Tolkien.  
  
N/A : Merci à Debbie, Mikael, Nath, Simon, Elise, Maxime, Lelfia, Lessien, Yotma, Nasty Gougoune et Agua pour les encouragements !!!!!!!! Vous venez de faire mon année ! CBR  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
L'adolescente se retourna rapidement et aperçu la silhouette du roi se tenant maintenant à côté de sa femme et l'aidant à se relever.  
  
Elle se rendit ensuite compte qu'Izanar l'accompagnait et qu'il lui tendait la main pour l'aider à son tour. Elle ne l'accepta pas et se releva d'elle-même.  
  
Zan(penasant) : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi !?  
  
Josianne(À Galadriel) : ' Désolée pour les questions trop personnelles...'  
  
Galdriel : 'Il n'y a aucun problème.'  
  
Le couple royal se mit en marche vers Fondcombe, mais Josianne retint Zan qui voulait les suivre. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer à son oreille.  
  
Josianne : Non, pas par là, je t'en prie ! Je sais qu'un gobelet de la potion doit déjà m'y attendre...  
  
Elle sentit ses mains se refermer autour de sa taille et il l'approcha de lui tandis que ses grands-parents disparaissaient de vue. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et il sourit avec un regard complice.  
  
Zan : Où dans ce cas ? Dans la forêt, ou peut-être à la rivière, ou...-  
  
Josianne(avec un grand sourire innocent) : Pourquoi ne pas aller voir Haldir ?  
  
L'elfe au teint basané dû faire un effort pour ne rien laisser : il retint ses mains de faire une plus grande pression sur les hanches de Josianne, empêcha sa tête et ses yeux de rouler en arrière et étouffa la rage qu'il voulait hurler. Il réussit même à garder un sourire sur ses lèvres....(euh sourire, il faut s'entendre : mâchoire crispée et respiration saccadée, il faut dire que c'était un sourire TRÈS forcé...)  
  
Zan(tentant de se contrôler) : Pourquoi pas, hein ?  
  
Sa voix était tendue et chacun de ses mots semblait lui coûter un effort considérable. Il la déposa par terre, prit une de ses mains et commença à marcher d'un pas raide.  
  
Josianne(toujours aussi innocemment) : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te sens tendu...  
  
Zan(crispé) : Rien, Absolument Rien !  
  
Soudainement, un mal de tête fulgurant assaillit Josianne et elle tomba à genoux par terre. Zan oublia instantanément sa rancoeur et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.  
  
Zan : Josianne !?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
???: TROUPES !!! FORMATION !!!  
  
Dans les profondes cavernes des montagnes du Mordor un immense tapage retentit : les milliers d'orcs venaient de se placer en escadrons. Leurs armures cliquetaient et on entendait clairement les légers grognements engendrés par leur respiration. Une odeur nauséabonde emplissait l'atmosphère enténébrée.  
  
???: YAAAAHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
En lançant ce cri, l'orc en charge des troupes brandit son épée vers les escaliers de pierre et tous les escadrons se mirent en marche, dans un vacarme assourdissant tandis que leurs pieds frappaient le roc et que leurs armures s'entrechoquaient.  
  
Le responsable de ce mouvement contempla ses orcs et les 5 trolls des montagnes qu'ils avaient réussi à enchaîner pour aller combattre.  
  
L'œil jaune capta un mouvement et vit que le seigneur Gailrod venait lui parler. Aussitôt, son corps se couvrit de sueurs froides et ses pupilles se dilatèrent, mais il réussit à se contrôler.  
  
Gailrod : Dans combien de temps auront-ils rejoint les camps, Rushak ?  
  
Rushak : Il y a eu quelques imprévus liés à la capture des trolls, monseigneur, alors les camps n'ont pas encore été érigés, mais grâce à vos armes et votre pouvoir nous pourrons commencer la construction dans 15 jours.  
  
Les yeux rouges se posèrent sur l'orc et il sut qu'aucune autre erreur ne lui serait permise la prochaine équivaudrait à sa mort.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Zan : Josianne !  
  
La jeune semi elfe se tenait maintenant la tête à deux mains, les yeux clos, le front couvert de sueur et se balançait d'avant en arrière en laissant parfois échapper un gémissement de douleur.  
  
Zan : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Elle lâcha une plainte de souffrance.  
  
' Ma tête ! Tellement douloureuse !'  
  
Il posa sa paume contre son front et la retira aussitôt : Josianne était brûlante. Le fils d'Elrond la souleva et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Une fois arrivés là, ilreprit sa température tandis qu'elle continuait à gémir, mais maintenant elle semblait dormir.  
  
Zan : GARDES !  
  
Un elfe aux cheveux dorés entra précipitamment.  
  
Garde : Oui, monseigneur ?  
  
Zan : Faites venir immédiatement Gandalf dites-lui que c'est urgent! Et le roi Celeborn également, si vous le trouvez.  
  
Garde : Bien, monseigneur.  
  
Et sur ce, il quitta la chambre à la course. L'elfe aux cheveux verts se retourna vers le lit, se sentant impuissant car il savait que ce mal n'était pas de cause naturelle, mais bien de cause magique et c'est pourquoi il avait fait quérir le vieux mage.  
  
Izanar : Ne t'en fais pas, tu iras bientôt beaucoup mieux.  
  
Il attendit encore une dizaine de minutes avant que Mithrandir n'apparaisse. Le vieux sorcier semblait très soucieux et ses sourcils broussailleux étaient froncés quand il pénétra dans la chambre.  
  
Gandalf : Qu'y a-t-il Iz - ?  
  
Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrse et de la chambre en apercevant la silhouette gisant sur le lit : l'Adolescente était parfaitement immobile et son front trempé témoignait de sa forte fièvre.  
Il se précipita sur le lit et prit le pouls de Josianne, observa ses yeux et ses réactions physiques en frappant un nerf au niveau de son genou. Rien... Et ses pupilles étaient dilatées de manière étrange... voire inquiétante...  
  
Gandalf : Par les Valars ! On dirait qu'elle est en transe !  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
N/A : Si jamais ça vous intéresse ou vous connaissez quelqu'un que ça intéresserait, je voulais dire que je suis en train de traduire cette fic vers l'anglais et disons que.... J'aurais VRAIMENT besoin d'un beta-reader.... LOL.... Les accords et moi en anglais, ben disons que ça faut 60 lol.... 


	24. chapitre 24

- - - Chapitre 24 - - -  
La poursuite  
  
Disclaimer : Ça fait déjà 23 fois que je vous le dis... Ai-je vraiment besoin de le répéter ? Je commence à être à cours d'inspiration si vous n'avez pas remarqué... Enfin, seulement pour les disclaimers !  
  
N/A : Merci pour tous vos reviews !!!!! Je vous adore ! En passant, j'aurais besoin d'un beta-reader car je vais traduire cette fic en anglais et disons que je doute vraiment du résultat jusqu'à maintenant !!( :D) Si vous êtes intéressé(e)(s), veuillez me le dire ! Autre chose : dans le dernier chapitre j'ai écrit dernier, mais je voulais dire plus récent, désolée ! ^-^   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Izanar : En transe ? Comment est-ce possible ?  
  
Gandalf : Je n'en ai aucune idée... De pis combien de temps est-elle dans cet état ?  
  
Izanar : Il y a environ 15 minutes je l'ai transportée ici et depuis son état n'a pas cessé de se détériorer.  
  
Gandalf (pensif): Bien... Je crois que j'ai une petite idée sur ce qui se passe...  
  
Izanar(sarcastique) : Pouvez-vous être moins précis ?  
  
Gandalf(Ô.o) :...  
  
Izanar : Désolé... *Rire gêné* Elle a une mauvaise influence sur moi, je crois.  
  
Gandalf : J'avais remarqué. Selon moi, les Ainurs ont dû lui envoyer en catastrophe d'autres pouvoirs à cause de quelque chose d'inattendu... Nous ne pouvons rien faire, seulement attendre.  
  
Izanar : D'autres dons ? Et en quoi consisteront-ils ?à  
  
Gandalf : C'est une chose qu'il m'est impossible à dire. Nous verrons bien à son réveil.  
  
Durant leur conversation, la semi elfe avait lentement commencé à reprendre conscience, au fur et à mesure que la fièvre baissait.  
Elle s'assit sur le lit, encore un peu dans les vapes et leur parla.  
  
Josianne : Dites donc, qu'avez-vous fait à mes yeux ?  
  
Ils se retournèrent, surpris d'entendre sa voix et s'approchèrent d'elle.  
  
Gandalf : Que voulez-vous dire ?  
  
Josianne : Ne faites pas l'innocent, vous avez utilisé votre magie ou quoi ?  
  
Le mage se pencha pour examiner les yeux de l'élue, mais elle eut un mouvement de recul et percuta Zan qui était désormais assis derrière elle.  
  
Josianne : Qu'est-ce que tu... ?  
  
Gandalf(légèrement impatient) : On en parlera plus tard. Laissez-moi examiner vos yeux.  
  
Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Mithrandir et le laissa observer ses yeux quelques instants.  
  
Gandalf : Mmm.... Très intéressant...  
  
Izanar : Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a utilisé sa magie ?  
  
Josianne : Est-ce que tu blagues ? Je vois tout ce qui m'entoure parfaitement et même mieux qu'avant l'accident ! En plus, si je fais cela...*Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit quelques instants plus tard*... je vous vois vraiment bizarrement...  
  
Gandalf(surpris) : Vos yeux sont devenus complètement noirs !  
  
Josianne : Même la sclérotique !?  
  
Gandalf(fasciné) : Oui... Je n'Avais jamais vu cela de ma vie ! Pouvez vous me décrire ce que vous voyez ?  
  
Josianne :Eh bien... Je vois tout ce qui nous entoure, sauf que c'est ténébreux. En plus, vous êtes entouré d'une lumière blanche et rouge qui bouge, un peu comme des flammes...  
  
Gandalf : Et Izanar ?  
  
Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour voir le fils d'Elrond.  
  
Josianne : Il... est entouré des mêmes flammes que vous, sauf qu'elles sont vertes et argentées.  
  
Gandalf : Très intéressant... Et quelles couleurs dominent ?  
  
Josianne : Pour vous les blanc et pour Zan l'argent.  
  
Gandalf : D'accord... Pouvez-vous revenir à votre vision normale ?  
  
Josianne : Sans problème.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient verts à nouveau. Le mage effectua différents tests avec la pupille de chaque œil.  
  
Gandalf : Bien... Je vais me renseigner un peu à propos de ce nouveau pouvoir...  
  
Josianne(obséquieuse) : Gandy, mon ami, vous savez que je vous ai toujours apprécié, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Gandalf(Ô.o) : Je sens que vous avez une faveur à me demander...  
  
Josianne : No non... Je voudrais simplement savoir si j'avais encore besoin de prendre ces décoctions horribles : elles servaient seulement à guérir mes yeux et c'est fait...  
  
Gandalf : Ça reste à voir, mais pour l'instant j'aimerais savoir comment vous vous sentez.  
  
Josianne : Très bien, sauf que j'ai un de ces mal de tête !  
  
Gandalf : Dans ce cas, je crois que vous devriez rester au lit-  
  
Josianne : Encore !? C'est hors de question ! J'en ai assez qu'on me prenne pour une enfant !  
  
Elle sauta hors du lit, ignorant le martèlement douloureux dans sa tête.  
  
Izanar : Cesse ces jeux puérils et recouche toi : ton mal de tête passera plus vite.  
  
Josianne : C'est ça, hein ? Ça t'arrangerait toi, avoue ! Tu as tellement peur qu'Haldir ait plus de charme que toi ! Au moins tu saurais où je serais ! *Se tourne vers Gandalf* Je ne vous obéirai pas, un point c'est tout!  
  
Izanar la fixait, blessé, mais elle l'ignora et concentra son attention sur Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf(impatient à cause de l'effronterie dont fait preuve la semi elfe) : C'est ce qu'on va voir ! * Il prend son sceptre et la repousse vers le lit de force*  
  
Josianne : Bande d'imbéciles ! Ça n'est pas ainsi que vous ferez fléchir ma volonté ! Poussez-vous de mon chemin ! *Elle repousse Gandalf à distance de sa main*  
  
Gandalf : Insolente ! *Il la projeta au sol*  
  
Elle se releva, furieuse, et s'apprêtait à attaquer de nouveau quand Zan intervint, malgré le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait désormais à l'égard de la semi elfe.  
  
Zan : Arrête ! Où espères-tu en venir ?  
  
Josianne(furieuse) : Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde ! *Elle le projeta au sol*  
  
Gandalf, décontenancé par le comportement de son élève la plaqua au mur de nouveau, sauf que cette fois-ci il l'y maintint. Elle se débattit furieusement durant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne consente finalement à la libérer, mais elle était encore plus irritée. Entre temps, le sorcier s'était de plus en plus approché, pour être certain qu'elle l'entende bien.  
  
Gandalf(furibond) : CALMEZ-VOUS !!!!  
  
Elle agrippa le gobelet de la décoction qui était déjà prête pour elle et le lança au vieux mage. La substance l'éclaboussa et le gobelet tomba par terre dans un bruit métallique qui fit grimacer Josianne.  
  
Hors de lui, le sorcier la fit tomber par terre à genoux d'un coup de son sceptre, mais elle riposta en lui envoyant une charge paralysante qui l'atteignit des pieds au nombril.  
  
Gandalf : Qu'est-ce que !?  
  
Il tenta de faire un pas vers l'avant, mais tangua dangereusement vers le plancher à cause de son mouvement de bras... Elle avait osé le paralyser sous la ceinture ! 'Elle va me le payer !'  
  
'Vieux crétin ! Ça lui apprendra !' fut la dernière pensée de la semi elfe avant qu'elle ne parte à courir en direction de la sortie. Pendant ce temps, Gandalf utilisa son sceptre pour se défaire du sortilège et quitta la chambre sans porter attention à Izanar. Il aperçut Josianne qui courait vers un des corridors et boucha tous ceux de l'étage grâce à des barrières invisibles. L'effet fut parfait : dès qu'elle tenta de pénétrer dans le couloir en question elle heurta ce mur et tomba. Elle se releva, légèrement sonnée, et se retourna vers Gandalf. On pouvait voir clairement dans ses yeux un mélange d'appréhension et de colère quand elle vit le visage du mage. Le sorcier approchait toujours plus... Elle le vit commencer à faire tournoyer sa canne au-dessus de sa tête et ne prit pas de chance : elle le projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, avant de passer par-dessus la rambarde et sauter. Elle atterrit maladroitement sur le sol en trébuchant, mais se releva rapidement et continua sa course folle vers un des corridors dans lequel elle croisa le roi Celeborn. Elle ne lui porta cependant pas attention et poursuivit sa fuite.  
  
Celeborn : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !?  
  
Le roi entendit des pas précipité à l'étage et décida de les poursuivre car il reconnut les pas d'Izanar se dirigeant dans la même direction.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - N/A : Et non, elle n'est pas aussi mature que vous l'auriez espéré, mais j'adore cette partie, et surtout ce que cette bataille engendre, vous allez voir... Reviewez s.v.p. ! 


	25. chapitre 25

- - - Chapitre 25 - - -  
La poursuite de la poursuite  
  
Disclaimer : Malheureusement cette merveilleuse saga ne m'appartient pas totalement... *Soupir* Mais je vais tout de même la continuer.  
  
N/A : Merci à tous pour les reviews et à mon amie Katherine pour le soutien et les nouvelles idées (surtout le titre ! lol )  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Donc... Où en étions nous ? Ah oui ! Voilà :  
  
Ils étaient tous assis en rond autour d'une table et se jetaient des regards meurtriers. Qui allait l'emporter ? Josianne ou Gandalf ? Ce serait à Celeborn de décider... Ils se talonnaient. Josianne prit une gorgée de son thé tandis que Gandalf effectuait le dernier mouvement : embuscade. Il déposa ses lettres au bas de la plaque, croisant ainsi deux 'mot compte triple'. Cent soixante-deux points ! Josianne laissa échapper un cri de rage, le thé lui sortant ainsi de la bouche et coulant de manière dégoûtante le long de sa gorge.  
  
(N/A : Pensez-vous réellement qu'ils sont en train de jouer au Scrabble™ !? Bien non ! Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Gandalf était fou de rage et poursuivait Josianne...)  
  
Sérieusement...  
  
L'écho des pas de Josianne se répercutait dur les murs de la Maison d'Elrond tandis qu'elle fuyait la vengeance du sorcier qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.  
  
Elle tourna la tête pour voir si Mithrandir était derrière elle, mais vit que non. Elle déboucha bientôt dans une seconde salle où elle le chercha du regard tout en continuant sa course. Malheureusement elle vit Haldir au dernier moment et le percuta de plein fouet, ce qui les fit tous deux chuter au sol.  
  
Haldir(moqueur) : Je vous manquais à ce point ?  
  
Josianne : Fichez-moi la paix, imbécile ! --- Qu'est-ce que c'était ce bruit ?  
  
Gandalf : Le châtiment pour votre effronterie.  
  
La semi elfe releva la tête pour voir le mage descendre un des escaliers de la salle en arborant un sourire victorieux. Elle tenta de se relever, mais ses pieds et ses mains étaient collés au sol.  
  
Josianne (apeurée) : Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?!  
  
Gandalf : Ce sont ce qu'on appelle le sortilège d'inséparabilité et le sortilège de fixation. Vous êtes collée non seulement à ce sol de pierre, mais également à Haldir – désolé mon vieux, mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un d'autoritaire -- jusqu'à ce que je désire vous rendre la liberté. Mais si vous vous excusez...  
  
Josianne(sarcastique) : Bien, dans ce cas... *Fit semblant de s'éloigner* ZAN ! JE CROIS QUE J'AI TROUVÉ QUELQUE CHOSE QUI DEVRAIT T'INTÉRESSER !!!  
  
Josianne : * Avale*  
  
Haldir(sarcastique) : C'est parfait...  
  
Izanar entra à ce moment et vit les deux silhouettes sur le sol.  
  
Zan : Qu'est-ce que !?  
  
Gandalf s'apprêtait à lui fournir une explication à son avantage lorsque Haldir le prit de vitesse.  
  
Haldir : Le mage gris nous a jeté un sort qui nous retient l'un à l'autre ainsi qu'au sol...  
  
Zan : Malgré nos différents, je crois Gandalf que vous avez fait là un choix judicieux. Si quelqu'un peut la faire obéir, c'est bien un garde. Vous ne lui avez pas collé les lèvres, hein ? *Gandalf hoche de la tête* Dommage pour lui...  
  
Haldir : N'empêche que pour l'instant je ne suis guère en position de me faire obéir.  
  
Gandalf : C'est un fait...*Il les décolla du sol*... Je vous prierais de lui clamer les esprits. J'ai malheureusement dû vous coller afin qu'elle n'utilise point sa magie contre vous comme elle l'a fait contre nous.  
  
Haldir : Et si je réussis, que dois-je faire ensuite ? Gandalf ? Gandalf !?  
  
Mais Gandalf n'était plus là : il était parti grâce à un portail pour goûter au plaisir de cette vengeance sachant très bien que la semi elfe n'apprécierait guère les heures à venir.  
  
Josianne(sarcastique) : Génial !  
  
Haldir(Irrité) : Ça suffit ! Si vous n'êtes pas pour être plus agréable que cela, taisez-vous !  
  
Josianne(Un peu intimidée, désormais à moitié sourde et plus calme) : Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
  
Haldir : Premièrement, nous allons nous lever, vous allez vous calmer et nous allons partir à la recherche du mage.  
  
Josianne : Hors de question. Je n'irai pas lui présenter mes excuses !  
  
Haldir : Dans ce cas, nous resterons ainsi collés. Nous devons le trouver.  
  
Josianne : Je vous ferais remarquer que la manière dont nous sommes placés est légèrement suspecte et qu'il est hors de question que je déambule ainsi au travers de Fondcombe !  
  
Ce que Josianne voulait essayer de faire comprendre au garde, c'est qu'ils étaient placés dans la position exacte où ils étaient tombés : leurs corps étaient collés ensemble du début des côtes à la hauteur de la clavicule à cause du sort et de leur différence de taille, que la semi elfe avait la tête dans le creux du cou d'Haldir et que ses pieds n'atteignaient qu'avec beaucoup de difficulté les chevilles de l'elfe si elle tendait au maximum les jambes.  
  
Haldir : Quelles autres options avons-nous ?  
  
Josianne : Rester ici.  
  
Haldir : Et c'est moins suspect peut-être que de vous voir couchées sur moi tandis que je suis étendu sur le sol ?  
  
Josianne(à contre cœur ) : Bon, d'accord... Mais comment allons-nous nous déplacer ?  
  
Haldir : Je vais rouler par-dessus vous et vous allez passer vos jambes autour de ma taille en même temps que vos bras autour de mes épaules.  
  
Josianne(rougissant) : D'accord...  
  
Les deux elfes roulèrent comme l'avait dit Haldir, mais Celeborn entra sur l'entrefaite.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
N/A : Mwahahahahahahaha ! J'suis satanique ! 


	26. chapitre 26

- - - Chapitre 26 - - -  
Oups...  
  
Disclaimer : Seuls Josianne, Izanar, Ikari, Sandrine, Valinethir, Cristal et toutes les personnalités démentielles m'appartiennent. * TCJ et TCH signifient toujours collée à Haldir ou tjrs collé à Josianne.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Celeborn (0.0) : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites !? N'avez-vous pas honte ?  
  
Josianne (Irritée) : ' Laissez nous une chance de nous relever et nous vous expliquerons, monseigneur.'  
  
Celeborn : J'espère bien !  
  
Après environ deux minutes, Haldir réussit à se relever avec la semi elfe dans les bras et à se diriger vers le roi.  
  
Celeborn (Ô.o ) : J'attends des explications.  
  
Haldir (TCJ) : Pour une raison que j'ignore, Gandalf nous a lancé – pour punir Josianne- un sort qui nous tient collés.  
  
Celeborn : J'attends *vos* explications.  
  
Josianne (TCH) : Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat.  
  
Haldir (TCJ) : Votre quoi ? Il est hors de question que je reste collé à une telle –  
  
Josianne (TCH) : Faites attention à ce que vous dites !  
  
Haldir (TCJ) : ...effrontée sans savoir pourquoi.  
  
Josianne (TCH) (T_T ) : ...  
  
Haldir (TCJ) : Vous ne dites rien ? Aurais-je touché un point ?  
  
Celeborn : Peu importe ! Comment avez-vous mis Gandalf en colère ?  
  
Josianne : Je refuse d'en parler.  
  
Celeborn : Dans ce cas je ne pourrai pas intervenir en votre faveur.  
  
La semi elfe lâcha un soupir d'exaspération dans le cou d'Haldir qui réprima un frisson. Elle leur raconta ensuite son engueulade avec le mage, les sorts puis la fuite. À la fin, elle vit que le roi la considérait avec un air réprobateur.  
  
Celeborn : Alors là, pas étonnant qu'il vous en veuille ! Je ne crois pas pouvoir intercéder en votre faveur, désolé... Bonne chance pour le retrouver.  
  
Josianne(TCH) : QUOI !?  
  
Celeborn : Je ne peux pas vous aider.  
  
Josianne(TCH) : Bien sûr ! Faites le quérir !  
  
Celeborn(indigné) : Faites-le quérir vous-même !  
  
Sur ce, le roi s'éloigna rapidement faisant signe à Zan de le suivre. Ce dernier jeta un dernier regard vers les silhouettes ensorcelées avant de quitter la pièce.  
  
Josianne(TCH) : Par où commencerons-nous les recherches ?  
  
Haldir(TCJ) : Par la salle commune.  
  
Josianne(TCH)(maintenant beaucoup plus calme, voire craintive) : Commune comme dans communauté, comme dans beaucoup de gens au même endroit ?  
  
Haldir(TCJ) : Oui.  
  
Josianne(TCH) (Implorant et resserrant son étreinte) : Non, pitié !  
  
Haldir(TCJ) : Enfant difficile ! Je suis disposé à aller dans les jardins si vous restez clame.  
  
Josianne(^-^)(TCH) : Merci ! Si je n'étais pas déjà si près, je vous embrasserais !  
  
Haldir(riant)(TCJ) : Je ne crois pas que Zan apprécierait !  
  
Ils quittèrent cette pièce pour se rendre dans les jardins. Ils y cherchèrent le mage environ 3 quarts d'heure avant de passer au bureau d'Elrond, puis dans la forêt et finalement aux différentes ailes de la Maison d'Elrond. Cependant, peu importe leurs efforts pour éviter la salle commune et les endroits trop fréquentés, où qu'ils se trouvent il y avait toujours un ou plusieurs regards railleurs posés sur eux. Josianne adopta donc la stratégie du sommeil : elle faisait semblant de dormir contre Haldir, complètement relax et les yeux clos.  
  
Haldir(TCJ) : Il faudra inévitablement y entrer à un moment ou à un autre...  
  
Ils étaient maintenant face aux portes closes de la salle commune qui ne réussissait même pas à filtrer le brouhaha engendré par les conversations des dizaines d'elfes.  
  
Josianne (TCH): Je suis certaine que c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait ! Il va me le...  
  
Haldir (TCJ): Du calme il va probablement exiger des excuses pour nous décoller.  
  
Josianne(TCH) : *Soupir* Vous avez raison, j'imagine... Je vais faire semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à prox-  
  
Haldir(TCJ) : Non ! Si vous faites cela, il comprendra que vous n'assumez pas vos erreurs et nous laissera ainsi.  
  
Josianne(TCH) (se plaignant) : Aaah... Dieu, ayez pitié de mon âme... D'accord...  
  
L'elfe aux cheveux blonds poussa la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle bondée. Ils repérèrent rapidement le sorcier qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers lui sous les regards railleurs de dizaines d'elfes qu'ils suspectaient d'être déjà au courant de ce qui s'était passé. 'Je le déteste ! Je le déteste ! Je le déteste !'  
  
Ils arrivèrent finalement face au mage qui semblait plus joyeux que jamais et arborait un sourire resplendissant.  
  
Gandalf : Mais tiens donc, que voilà d'agréable visiteurs ! Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?  
  
Josianne(pensant- - -) Si je n'étais pas collée à Haldir, je crois que je le paralyserais de nouveau !  
  
Gandalf : Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, auriez-vous quelque chose à me dire ?  
  
Josianne(TCH) : Non, pas spécialement.  
  
Haldir(TCJ) : *Donne un coup à la semi elfe* Pourriez-vous nous décoller, s'il vous plaît ?  
  
Gandalf : Il faut que l'enfant dans vos bras me le demande aussi.  
  
Haldir : Allez, faites-le.  
  
La semi elfe réprima un nouveau soupir d'exaspération mêlé à de l'irritation avant de s'adresser au sorcier.  
  
Josianne(sèchement) (TCH) : Pourriez-vous nous décoller, s'il vous plaît ?  
  
Gandalf : Bien.  
  
Le mage se retourna, donna un coup de son bâton sur le sol et la semi elfe fut instantanément séparée du garde. Elle tomba sur le sol et se releva, les sourcils froncés et prête à combattre de nouveau Gandalf si l'occasion se présentait.  
  
Josianne(aussi sèchement) : Merci.  
  
Le vieux sorcier l'ignora et ouvrit un portail. Il s'apprêtait à le traverser lorsqu'il pensa à quelque chose. Il s'arrêta et s'adressa à son élève.  
  
Gandalf : Puisque vos yeux semblent guéris, nos cours auraient normalement dû recommencer demain, mais étant donné que j'ai vu aujourd'hui que je ne pouvais vous faire confiance, j'ai décidé de les reporter des trois jours.  
  
Josianne(déçue mais tentant de le cacher) : D'accord... mais que vais-je faire entre temps ?  
  
Gandalf : Vous aller tout d'abord aller annoncer les report de vos cours au roi et je suis certain qu'il trouvera ensuite de quoi vous occuper... (avec un changement subtil dans la voix) je lui fais confiance...  
  
Josianne(avec un mauvais pré sentiment) : Bien.  
  
Le sorcier passa au travers du portail et celui-ci se referma.  
  
Josianne(pensant- - -) : Merde.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
N/A : Semaine de relâche... Tu parles ! Désolé pour la colère qui transpire des derniers chapitres, mais ça a été écris durant la semaine de vacances pluvieuse à la fin du mois de mars... mon mood était rendu bas... 


	27. chapitre 27

- - - Chapitre 27 - - -  
Vous, ici ?!?  
  
Disclaimer : PTNAP(Les personnages de Tolkien ne m'appartiennent pas).  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Josianne fredonnait l'hymne à la mort tout en cognant à la porte du bureau d'Elrond. Cette dernière s'entrouvrit et elle pénétra sur la pointe des pieds dans la petite pièce adjacente au bureau.  
  
Entendant des voix de l'Autre côté de la seconde porte, elle hésita un instant à entrer ou à sortir, mais elle n'eut pas à faire ce choix car Celeborn entra afin de prendre un livre qui était posé sur une chaise. LA voyant, il s'arrêta un moment pour la considérer : elle était sur la pointe des pieds avec un air coupable.  
  
Celeborn(o.Ô) : Que faites-vous ici ?  
  
Josianne : Je devais vous parler, mais puisque je vous dérange, je vais revenir plus ---  
  
Celeborn : Mais non, entrez donc ! Il y a ici quelqu'un qui serait très intéressé à vous revoir.  
  
Le seigneur de la Lorien prit le livre et entra derrière elle dans le bureau. Au départ, elle avait été curieuse de savoir qui se tenait dans la pièce voisine mais dès qu'elle le vit elle blêmit. Cette journée était un vrai cauchemar !  
  
Elrond (pensant- - -) : Elle pâlit... C'est donc u'elle a fait quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on sache...  
(parlant- - -) : Bonjour, prenez donc un siège.  
  
La semi elfe s'assit en face du bureau derrière lequel le seigneur de Fondcombe avait repris sa place tandis que le roi Celeborn s'adossait à une bibliothèque à droite de Josianne.  
  
Celeborn : De quoi deviez-vous me faire part ?  
  
Josianne(baissant les yeux) : Je ne pourrais pas vous en parler seul à seul ?  
  
Celeborn : Pourquoi ?  
  
Josianne : C'est à propos de vous-savez-quoi et je préfèrerais qu'il reste en dehors de cela.  
  
Elrond : En dehors de quoi ?  
  
Josianne : Rien d'important, rire embarrassé je vous le jure !  
  
Le seigneur aux cheveux sombres se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il prenait place et se dirigea lentement vers celui de la jeune fille. Il passa en arrière d'elle et s'y arrêta, avant de poser ses larges mains sur les épaules de la semi elfe désormais très mal à l'aise.  
  
Elrond(en se penchant à l'oreille de Josianne) : Je vous ferais remarquer que je suis en mon royaume et que peu importe ce que vous tentez de me cacher, je finirai par le savoir.  
  
La semi elfe se mordit la lèvre et lâcha une plainte, avant de lever un regard implorant vers l'elfe penché à son oreille.  
  
Josianne : Je vous jure que vous ne voulez pas le savoir !  
  
Elrond : Ce sera à moi d'en décider. Allez-y.  
  
Josianne(suppliant) : C'est inutile que vous le sachiez, de toute manière j'ai déjà été punie.  
  
Elrond(impassible) : Avec tout l'effort que vous mettez à m'en dissuade, je crois plutôt qu'il serait intéressant d'en prendre connaissance.  
  
Josianne(suppliant) : Soupir D'accord, mais avant vous devez me promettre une chose...  
  
Elrond(o.Ô) : Quoi donc ?  
  
Josianne : Que vous ne rajouterez pas de temps à celui que je dois déjà passer dans les écuries de la Lorien...  
  
Le seigneur Elrond releva un instant la tête pour lancer un regard interrogateur à son beau-père. Celui-ci hocha de la tête et le père d'Izanar baissa à nouveau les yeux vers la semi elfe qui se faisait de plus en plus petite dans son fauteuil.  
  
Elrond : D'accord.  
  
Josianne ferma les yeux pour bien se rappeler les évènements et commença son récit, sans se rendre compte qu'elle projetait en même temps ses souvenirs des dernières heures dans les esprits des deux nobles. Quand elle eut fini de rapporter cette histoire, elle leva un regard appréhensif vers Elrond. Ce dernier était maintenant retourné à sa place où il s'était confortablement calé dans son fauteuil, les sourcils froncés et il arborait un air très réprobateur. Elle tourna les yeux vers ceux de Celeborn, dans l'espoir d'un possible éclat de soutien, mais celui-ci était totalement impassible.  
  
Celeborn : Qu'en dites-vous ?  
  
Elrond : Et donc Gandalf a décidé de reporter vos cours de trois jours ?  
  
Josianne(baissant les yeux) : Oui, mon seigneur...  
  
Elrond : Et bien dans ce cas, ce qui vous apprendrait le mieux à---  
  
Josianne(paniquant) : Un instant ! Vous avez juré de ne pas me punir davantage !  
  
Elrond(neutre) : C'est faux : j'ai seulement juré de ne pas vous faire nettoyer davantage d'écuries. De toute façon, il y a bien d'autres façons plus appropriées de vous châtier...  
  
Elle baissa les yeux, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir songé à ce contraste plus tôt et garda le silence en attendant qu'il poursuive. À sa grande surprise, elle l'entendit tremper sa plume dans son encrier et commencer à griffonner sur un premier parchemin, puis sur un second et finalement sur un troisième. Il les scella avec de la cire et son sceau, avant de les tendre à la semi elfe. Elle le regarda, étonnée, et il s'expliqua.  
  
Elrond : Chacune de ces lettres s'adresse à l'un des trois principaux concernés par votre... agressivité injustifiée : Gandalf, Izanar et Haldir. Vous devez les leur apporter et rester avec eux le temps qu'ils en prennent connaissance.  
  
Josianne : D'accord...  
  
Elrond : Oh, et n'essayez pas de les ouvrir : ce sceau est très fragile et mes recommandations sont écrites en Sindarin.  
  
Josianne : Bien... Une seule chose...  
  
Elrond : Oui ?  
  
Josianne(mal à l'aise) : Est-ce que... ce que vous avez décidé est très sévère ?  
  
Elrond : Ce sera à eux de le décider. Je n'ai qu'un seul conseil à vous donner : connaissant mon fils et Mithrandir vous feriez mieux de contrôler votre tempérament durant les prochains jours.  
  
Josianne : Et Haldir ?  
  
Elrond : C'est un garde faites preuve de discipline.  
  
Josianne : Je suis prête à assumer mes erreurs, mais je ne pourrais pas commencer, disons, la semaine prochaine ? Rire embarrassé  
  
Elrond(souriant malgré lui) : Votre humour aussi vous sera nécessaire. Allez !  
  
La jeune fille se leva avec les trois lettres en main, s'inclina légèrement et quitta la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, elle observa les trois parchemins, appréhensive, et décida d'aller voir la personne qui serait la moins sévère et la plus facile à affronter en premier, Izanar en l'occurrence.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
N/A : Alors là, soyez sûrs que j'attends vos commentaires ! Mwahahahaha ! Lol 


	28. chapitre 28

- - - Chapitre 28 - - -  
Me pardonneras-tu ?  
  
Disclaimer : PTNAP.  
  
N/A : Je suis désolée si les chapitres ont commencé à se distancer les uns des autres, mais c'est parce que je suis entrée au mois de Mars chez les cadets de l'air et que l'année n'est pas encore terminée. Mais ne vous en faites pas, il ne me reste qu'une semaine d'examens et après je pourrai relâcher mon génie créateur !(LOL) Ne vous en faites pas, je vais tout de même continuer à m'appliquer !  
  
N/A2 !!!!: Surveillez les #, ils vous avertissent du début et de la fin de la partie du texte qui est loin d'être classée G. Je vous averti, enfants et âmes sensibles s'abstenir, avis des parents fortement recommandé. Ce n'est pas un oeuphémisme si ce chapitre est classé R !!!!! TRÈS descriptif !  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Elle était désormais dans l'entrebâillement d'une des portes d'entrée de la salle d'entraînement et observait Zan.  
Il ne sera pas le plus facile à affronter, réalisa-t-elle. « Et toi, ça t'arrangerait de savoir où je suis, avoue ! » . La phrase lui avait semblé exactement la chose à dire sur le moment, alors qu'elle était aveuglée par sa colère, mais maintenant qu'elle observait son ami... 'Non, c'est plus qu'un ami. ',se dit-elle. Néanmoins, maintenant elle ressentait un sentiment de culpabilité indicible tandis qu'elle le regardait en froissant le parchemin qui lui était destiné du bout des doigts.  
Il cessa de s'acharner sur l'homme de paille et baissa son arc, à bout de souffle.  
  
Izanar : Que fais-tu ici ? Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de manger avec les autres ?  
  
Il avait parlé sans se retourner.  
  
Josianne : J'Aurais pu te poser la même question.  
  
Izanar : Je m'entraîne.  
  
Josianne : Tu te défoule.  
  
Izanar : Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Il me semblait que tu voulais que je me mêle de mes affaires, ne devrais tu pas faire de même ?  
  
Cette fois-ci il s'était retourné et avait déposé son arc. Il la fixa dans les yeux et elle soutint son regard assez longtemps pour qu'elle voit sa rancune et qu'il perçoive sa... honte ? Non, c'était plutôt un mélange de colère envers elle-même et de culpabilité...  
Elle baissa les yeux et s'approcha finalement de lui. Sans broncher, il la regarda traverser la salle de pierre, les rayons de soleil qui entraient à flots par les fenêtres de la pièce jouant sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Elle s'arrêta ensuite à deux pas de lui et dit simplement 'Vas-y, défoule toi. » sans oser croiser son regard.  
  
Izanar : Je te déteste.  
  
Elle resta parfaitement immobile mais il entendit une larme heurter le sol, suivie par une seconde, ouis une troisième et le flot ne s'arrêta plus. Il ne voyait pas son visage et c'était mieux ainsi. Il la laissa pleurer plusieurs minutes avant de poursuivre. Non pas qu'il y prenne plaisir, au contraire : il souffrait autant qu'elle par ces simples larmes. C'est simplement qu'en parlant il plaçait et comprenait les sentiments qui se clarifiaient dans son cœur et son esprit.  
  
Izanar : Non, c'est faux : je ne t'ai détesté que l'espace d'un instant... Et tu sais très bien lequel.  
  
Dans cette dernière affirmation, Josianne perçut de l'amertume. Il se détourna d'elle, ce qui lui fit l'effet d'une gifle en plein visage. Elle essuya donc ses larmes et se tourna pour quitter la pièce, mais il lui parla de nouveau.  
  
Izanar : Je n'ai pas fini.  
  
Elle s'arrêta au milieu de son mouvement et attendit la suite. Des pas se rapprochèrent d'elle et elle ferma les yeux, attendant la prochaine phrase blessante ou coup physique, mais il n'en fut rien. Le chef des Kalominochais releva du bout des doigts de la main droite les cheveux de Josianne et déposa sa main gauche sur son ventre. Nerveuse, elle réagit instantanément au contact et mit sa main par-dessus la sienne, mais resta surprise par ce qui suivit : Izanar embrassa le creux de son cou et elle en rougit de plaisir. Il continua à déposer des baisers et à masser la chair sensible de sa langue et de ses lèvres le long de son cou, jusqu' l'arrête de sa machoire et murmura à son oreille une chose qui la fit pleurer une dernière fois, mais cette fois-ci d'un soulagement si intense qu'il en était presque douloureux.  
  
Izanar : C'est vrai que je t'ai détestée durant ce court instant, mais l'aour que je te porte est si fort qu'il n'en reste désormais en mon cœur qu'un fragile souvenir.  
  
###############################################

N/A : Bande de pervers qui continuent à lire !!!! Où va donc la jeunesse ??? Tsé, lire des affaires de même !! (On dira surtout pas que je dois être pire pour les écrire ! -D)  
  
À ce moment, il caressa et téta légèrement de sa langue la pointe de l'oreille de la semi elfe qui en fondit littéralement de plaisir dans ses bras. Elle lâcha un gémissement d'impuissance et de plaisir et se collant contre lui, ce qui le fit rire. Il recommença la caresse sur l'oreille exposée, ce qui tira une nouvelle plainte de son amie, cette fois-ci un peu plus forte, les vibrations engendrées par le rire amplifiant la sensation.  
  
Il la relâcha et se recula légèrement pour la regarder : elle avait les deux mains posées à l'endroit où celles de Zan étaient quelques instants plus tôt et sa respiration s'était accélérée.  
  
Un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres du garçon qui se pencha pour ramasser les enveloppes éparpillées sur le sol. Cependant, son geste fut arrêté par la semi elfe qui se laissa simplement tomber à genoux devant lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il referma ses bras autrefois tendus vers les enveloppes autour de sa taille et glissa une main dans ses cheveux couleur café pour incliner sa tête vers l'arrière. Elle protesta, mais lui obéit finalement en croyant qu'il était réticent. Elle tourna vers lui une moue déçue, ou plutôt tenta, mais les lèvres chaudes de Zan se plaquèrent contre sa gorge et ses doigts glissèrent vers son corsage. Elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qui ne tarderait pas à venir et tenta de se reculer, pour se rendre compte qu'elle était désormais couchée sur le sol sous son amant. La sentant bouger sous lui, il releva la tête et lui parla.  
  
Zan : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Josianne : On ne peut pas... Pas ici et maintenant... On ne pourrait pas aller dans ta chambre ?  
  
Zan(moqueur) : Ce n'est pas ce qu'il me semblait que tu croyais quand tu m'as embrassé, mais d'accord...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Elle entra sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre de Zan en gloussant, suivie de près par ce dernier qui referma la porte.  
  
Josiane : J'étais tellement nerveuse ! J'avais l'impression qu'ils nous épiaient tous... Qu'ils désapprouvaient...  
  
Zan (riant) : Qui ? Les trois elfes que nous avons rencontrés ? Ils riaient tous à cause de l'alcool qu'ils avaient bu !  
  
Josianne : Il y en avait beaucoup plus que---  
  
Elle fut interrompue par un baiser rapide de la part de Zan.  
  
Zan : Ça n'a pas réellement d'importance...  
  
Si cela n'avait été de l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce, il aurait probablement perçu l'éclair de malice qui traversa le regard de Josianne à ce moment là, mais toujours est-il qu'il ne le vit pas et ne put masquer sa réaction lorsqu'elle glissa sa main contre la peau chaude de son ventre... bas ventre en se collant contre lui.  
  
Il ferma les yeux en gémissant quand il la sentit commencer à le caresser. « Et ça, combien d'importance est-ce que ça a ? » lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille, moqueuse. Elle ne reçut en guise de réponse qu'un grognement informe et le relâcha rapidement en riant, avant de s'enfuir dans l'obscurité et d'aller se réfugier dans une pièce adjacente, éclairée par la lumière blafarde de la lune.  
  
Elle reculait en surveillant la porte quand elle entendit Zan lui murmurer à l'oreille « Deux portes... C'est pratique, hein ? ». Elle se retourna pour lui faire face en gloussant nerveusement et commença à reculer au même rythme que lui avançait. Josianne se retrouva bientôt de nouveau dans la chambre, face à Izanar qui souriait étrangement. 'Amour ? » Son sourire s'élargit. 'Qu'est-ce que... Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ? »  
  
Comme elle terminait sa phrase, l'arrière de ses genoux buta contre quelque chose. Elle tourna la tête pour voir qu'il s'agissait du rebord d'un matelas... Le matelas du lit d'Izanar...  
  
Au moment même où elle comprit le pourquoi du comment du sourire de Zan, les mains de ce dernier défirent à nouveau les lacets du corsage qu'elle avait renoués avant de quitter la salle d'entraînement et sa robe tomba à ses pieds.  
  
Elle sentit une chaleur familière gagner son visage et sut qu'elle rougissait dans l'obscurité. Les mains de Zan la déposèrent sur le lit et il s'agenouilla sur le matelas, face à elle. Elle s'aperçut a lors qu'un rayon de lune tombait directement sur son corps et détourna les yeux, gênée, car elle savait que son amant observait son corps nu et chacune de ses courbes.  
  
La semi elfe ferma les yeux et les rouvrit quelques instants plus tard, lors qu'elle sentit les lèvres de Zan contre les siennes. Elle ouvrit la bouche et effleura doucement les lèvres de Zan avec sa langue. Il réagit aussitôt et l'embrassa en retour tout en glissant ses mains derrière le dos de Josianne et en défaisant l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge, avant de le lui retirer.  
  
Elle ne se souciait guerre de ce détail, jusqu'au moment où la première vague de plaisir l'envahit : les paumes d'Izanar effleuraient ses mamelons. Elle referma alors brusquement les paupières et prit une brusque inspiration en reversant la tête.  
  
Izanar en profita alors pour tracer avec sa langue des motifs sur sa peau, de sa gorge à ses seins. Il souffla ensuite doucement, ce qui fit frissonner l'adolescente. Il cessa enfin quand il sentit que la pointe de ses seins s'était durcie et il posa ses mains sur le matelas, attendant sa réaction.  
  
Comme il l'avait espéré, dès qu'il arrêta de la caresser elle soupira et se hissa sur ses coudes en quête d'explications. Il en profita alors pour glisser un bras sous elle et ainsi arquer son dos, avant de commencer à embrasser et à mordiller doucement ses seins.  
  
Elle renversa la tête à nouveau en gémissant et il l'entendit murmurer « Par Eru !... », ce qui le fit sourire contre le sein sur lequel il s'appliquait désormais à déposer de légers baisers tout en suçant délicatement la chair.  
  
Il glissa son autre main vers le bas ventre de la semi elfe et lui retira son dernier vêtement avant d'écarter ses cuisses. Il joua quelques instants dans sa toison avant de glisser un doigt et de caresser sa chair sensible. Il se rendit compte avec satisfaction qu'elle avait mouillé et commença à embrasser son corps en descendant vers ses jambes. Il retira ensuite son bras de sous elle pour l'obliger à écarter davantage les cuisses.  
  
Rendu à embrasser le ventre de la semi elfe, il releva la tête et lui murmura en l'imitant : « Et ça, combien d'importance ça a ? », avant de commencer à explorer chaque millimètre de son sexe avec sa langue.  
  
Elle tenta d'arquer les hanches afin d'échapper à la vague de plaisir qui la submergeait, seulement pour se rendre compte qu'Izanar la maintenait fermement a lit par celles-ci.  
  
N'y tenant plus, elle poussa un long gémissement et s'abandonna au plaisir engendré par les caresses de Zan.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, lovée contre Izanar qui dormait à poings fermés en la tenant contre lui. Elle tourna la tête vers une fenêtre et regarda le ciel. Il devait être près de minuit, estima-t-elle grâce à la position de la lune. Elle glissa une jambe entre celles de Zan et appuya sa tête sur sa poitrine pourse rendormir quand elle réalisa qu'elle était nue et lui habillé sous les draps. Elle considéra un instant la respiration lente et la sérénité de son amant avant de sortir doucement du lit. Elle fouilla un moment dans la chambre avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.  
  
Elle revint ensuite dans la couche et le déposa sous son oreiller en observant tendrement Izanar qui dormait paisiblement... 'Plus pour très longtemps !', se dit-elle en souriant.  
  
Elle remonta le drap au-dessus de sa tête et descendit vers les jambes d'Izanar qu'elle écarta légèrement, avant de délacer ses pantalons, les retirer et faire de même avec ses sous-vêtements.  
  
Elle contempla un instant sa verge au repos et amorça sa douce torture en sachant très bien qu'elle s'amusait à un jeu qui reviendrait plus tard contre elle : La semi elfe prit le sexe dans sa bouche et commença à en tracer les moindres contours et détails de sa langue, tout en caressant d'une main le bas ventre chaud et de l'autre les organes contenant la semence de son amant.  
  
La réaction de ce dernier fut instantanée : il se réveilla en arquant son corps et en gémissant tandis que son membre durcissait contre le palais et la langue douce, si douce ! de Josianne. Elle commença à rire et les vibrations de sa gorge passèrent bientôt au gland, puis à la verge de Zan qui n'en gémit que de plus belle, en serrant les mains autour de toute prise que pouvait lui offrir le matelas.  
  
Il gémit encore quelque chose en elfique et renversa la tête. Josianne commença donc à effectuer un mouvement de va et vient et le sentit tenter de se dégager, mais elle le retint par le taille de la même manière q'il avait utilisée pour elle plus tôt. Elle l'entendit dire son nom entre deux plaintes et il en poussa une particulièrement basse. Elle sentit alors des muscles de l'archer se contracter dans son sexe et un flot de liquide chaud envahit sa bouche. Elle accueillit la semence argentée et la bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte avant de finalement libérer Izanar et de se coucher sur le matelas à son côté. La semi elfe le retrouva haletant, les yeux fermés et les mains cherchant prise sur le lit. Elle remonta sa tunique et commença à déposer des baisers furtifs contre sa peau et ses pectoraux en attendant qu'il se remette.  
  
Une main glissa bientôt entre ses cuisses et un doigt particulièrement inquisiteur lui fit comprendre que Zan était de nouveau en possession de ses moyens. Elle releva la tête et vit son amant qui lui souriait, les yeux encore un peu perdus dans le vague.  
  
- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? - Tu voulais savoir combien d'importance avaient tes caresses... Je voulais te donner une échelle pour que tu puisses comprendre...  
  
Il rit quelques instants et la prit de court en se plaçant en un éclair à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle.  
  
- Je n'aime pas quand tu es au-dessus de moi, tu sais...  
  
- Mauvais souvenirs ?  
  
- Non, trop bons...  
  
- Où est le problème ?  
  
- J'étais vulnérable et tu en profitais sans honte...  
  
- Et que faisais-tu il y a dix minutes ?  
  
- Je te réveillais !  
  
- Alors moi je vais te réveiller !  
  
- Non !  
  
D'un habile coup de jambes, elle le fit tomber sur le matelas à côté d'elle et roula ensuite au-dessus de lui.  
  
- N'y pense même pas !  
  
Il commença alors à pousser gentiment de ses jambes à l'intérieur de celles de la semi elfe qui se retrouva bientôt pratiquement assise, mais reposant juste assez sur ses cuisses pour sentir que Zan n'était pas encore totalement revenu de son...réveil.  
  
- Tu ne veux pas que je pense à cela... Je vais penser à autre chose, alors... C'étaient quoi les enveloppes dans tes mains, tout à l'heure ?  
  
En entendant parler des parchemins, Josianne se raidit un instant avant de tirer les draps par-dessus ses épaules et de se blottir contre Zan.  
  
- Pourquoi ne pas en parler demain ? J'Ai sommeil maintenant...  
  
Il s'étira pour mieux profiter du sommeil qui le regagnait mais un de ses bras glissa sous l'oreiller de son amante et y rencontra quelque chose. Interloqué, il prit l'objet et l'amena sous un rayon de lune.  
  
- C'est donc cela que tu avais en tête ? C'est pour cela que tu m'Avais réveill ?  
  
Elle ne répondit pas et il baissa les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'elle s'était déjà assoupie contre lui. Il remit donc le condom là où il l'avait trouvé et s'endormit à son tour.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -################################################  
  
N/A : D »Accord... J'espère que malgré l'attente et la patience dont vous avez dû faire preuve ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu(e)s. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas pu lire la majeure partie de ce texte, ne vous en faites pas, vous n'Allez pas perdre le fils de cette histoire puisque moins d'une journée s'est écoulée dans mon récit. Josianne se réveillera au prochain chapitre le jour suivant de celui décrit dans le début de ce chapitre. Commentez s.v.p. ! - 


	29. chapitre 29

- - - Chapitre 29- - -  
Le chevalier noir  
  
N/A : P.T.N.A.P. N/A 2 :_ En italique_ - traduit de l'elfique.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
«_Izanar, mon fils, nous sommes aujourd'hui le 15 septembre. Si je t'écris ce message, c'est parce que notre jeune amie Josianne vient d'achever de me conter les évènements de la journée ainsi que le manque de maîtrise de soi dont elle a fait preuve. Puisque je ne me juge pas le plus apte à lui faire la leçon, j'ai décidé de tous vous laisser - à toi, Haldir et Gandalf – l'opportunité de le faire. Dès le moment où tu auras achevé de lire ceci tu auras le droit de faire ce que tu veux d'elle – c'est-à-dire qu'elle devra t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil sur MON ordre – durant les 24 prochaines heures. Ensuite, tu devras t'assurer qu'elle aille voir Gandalf ou Haldir avec la lettre lui étant destinée. Si jamais elle te désobéit, elle aura affaire à moi.  
Elrond_ »  
  
En terminant de traduire le contenu de la lettre à la semi elfe le fils d'Elrond releva les yeux. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, Josianne continuait de déjeuner avec un air impassible. Les seuls signes qui trahissaient son calme apparent étaient le léger tremblement de ses mains ainsi que le fait qu'elle évitait de relever les yeux vers lui. Toujours sans lever les yeux, elle avala une gorgée de jus et lui parla.  
  
Josianne : Ton père a-t-il spécifié si le même sort m'attendait avec Haldir et Gandalf ?  
  
Zan : Non. N'es-tu pas intéressée à savoir ce que je te réserve ?  
  
Josianne : Mmm... Laisse-moi voir... Non, pas vraiment.  
  
Zan : Pourquoi ?  
  
Josianne (En relevant finalement les yeux) : Parce que ce sera probablement humiliant et difficile.  
  
Izanar : Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce ne sera pas comme hier soir ?  
  
Josianne(rougissant) : Voyons voir... Parce que quand j'ai quitté ta chambre déserte pour rejoindre la mienne j'ai trouvé sur le lit une note me disant de te rejoindre ici habillée avec les vêtements qui reposaient sur mon lit ?  
  
Izanar : Tu ne les aimes pas ?  
  
Josianne : Et bien disons que tout le monde me remarque du premier coup d'œil...  
  
Izanar : C'est normal, tu as revêtu un uniforme ayant, par son modèle et ses teintes, une très grande valeur symbolique pour les elfes et un seul autre dans l'histoire lui était comparable.  
  
Josianne(o.Ô) : D'accord... Et pourquoi me fais-tu mettre cette armure symbolique et qui l'a faite ?  
  
Izanar : La personne qui l'a fabriquée veut conserver son anonymat, mais je peux te certifier qu'elle devait avoir très confiance en toi pour te faire cadeau d'une armure d'une telle qualité... Tu portes en ce moment une réplique exacte et adaptée de l'armure du grand roi Gil-Galad.  
  
Josianne(se relevant d'un bond) : QUOI !?  
  
Tous les yeux des elfes présents dans la salle commune étaient désormais fixés sur elle et le silence était total. Elle sourit maladroitement, ramassa sa chaise tombée à la renverse et se rassit. Le bourdonnement familier des conversations reprit bientôt et Izanar poursuivit.  
  
Zan(légèrement exaspéré) : Comme j'allais le dire avant que tu ne m'interrompe, aujourd'hui auront lieu tes premiers cours de combat. Tu devras porter cette armure en tout temps pour t'habituer et parce que tu te feras attaquer par surprise. Viens.  
  
Ils se levèrent silencieusement et quittèrent le salle commune, Josianne avec une démarche maladroite la suite de son professeur, Il la guida jusqu'aux écuries où il lui montra à seller son cheval pour le combat (c'est-à-dire avec des vivres et des armes attachés à la selle). Ils quittèrent ensuite la cité pour la forêt dans laquelle était la ville des Kalominochais. Néanmoins, ils n'y montèrent pas et s'arrêtèrent à l'orée de la forêt où ils descendirent de cheval.  
  
Izanar : C'est dans cette forêt que tu passeras la journée. Dès que tu y seras entrée, Gandalf scellera son sort et tu ne pourras en ressortir avant huit heures ce soir. Tu devras également te débrouiller sans ta magie car on ne sait jamais dans quelles conditions tu pourrais avoir à affronter tes ennemis plus tard. Voici d'ailleurs la seule personne qui manquait ici...  
  
En entendant ces mots, Josianne se retourna pour voir arriver Ikari qui transportait ce qui lui semblait être un sac de tissu rempli avec quelque chose de métallique (elle entendait le cliquetis de morceaux de métal s'entrechoquant). Il le déposa à ses pieds, en détacha les cordes et le déroula sur le sol. La semi elfe vit qu'il y avait sur la toile noire deux dagues, une épée longue, deux couteaux à la lame et au manche courbés d'environ 60 cm de long, trois épées de longueurs différentes, une hache et une lance. Ikari déposa également sur le sol un arc et des flèches étranges.  
  
Ikari : Tu as le choix pour tes armes de la journée. Tu peux en pendre autant que tu veux, mais ne te surcharge pas. L'arc et les flèches nous sont prêtés par Gandalf. Ils se transformeront en peinture si t touches quelqu'un.  
  
Josianne regarda Izanar et son ami, mais ils lui rendirent tous deux un regard impassible.  
  
Josianne : Il y a deux problèmes... Comment vais-je transporter et utiliser ces armes ?  
  
Izanar : C'est ici que nus entrons en jeu : Ilkari va les attacher à toi et je vais te montrer les principaux usages et caractéristiques.  
  
Josianne : D'accord.  
  
Elle s'accroupit à côté des armes, les observa et les manipula un instant avant de faire son choix.  
  
Josianne : Je vais prendre...um... les dagues, l'arc, les flèches, les espèces de couteaux... et l'épée longue.  
  
Lors de ce dernier choix, Ikari et le fils d'Elrond se lancèrent un coup d'œil mi-étonné, mi-amusé mais ne dirent rien.  
  
Izanar : C'est tout ?  
  
Josianne : Oui.  
  
Tandis qu'Ikari s'affairait à fixer les armes choisies par la semi elfe, Izanar débuta ses explications.  
  
Le fils d'Elrond : Bien. Aujourd'hui servira principalement à te faire développer ton endurance. Nous enverrons graduellement des combattants mieux qualifiés. L'idée est surtout de voir si tu possèdes de bons réflexes et réagit bien en situation de combat.  
  
Il lui expliqua ensuite comment utiliser chaque arme ce qui prit environ une heure. (Elle avait un peu de difficulté à se concentrer puisqu'il se plaçait à quelques millimètres d'elle pour lui montrer comment se placer et manipuler les armes).  
  
Ikari : Tu es maintenant prête pour ton entraînement, des questions ?  
  
Josianne : Oui, est-ce que je peux amener Valinethir avec moi ?  
  
Zan : Non. Si tu n'as pas d'autres questions, je te souhaite une bonne journée.  
  
Sur ce, Josianne se retourna et mit le pied dans la forêt. Dès qu'elle y fut, elle ne fut plus entourée que par des arbres et aucun éclaircissement de la forêt ne fut plus visible.  
  
Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, c'était d'avoir de la difficulté à se mouvir à cause du poids ou de l'armure elle-même car cette dernière était constituée de dizaines de plaques de métal imbriquées les une dans les autres, d'une cuirasse, d'une cotte de mailles, de bracelet, d'un gorgerin et d'épaulières. De plus, elle portait également deux ceintures : la première en cuir servait pour accrocher le fourreau de son épée longue tandis que la seconde, en soie avait une fonction décorative. Elle avait en dessous de son armure une tunique verte pour la garantir d'une douleur causée par le frottement prolongé de sa peau contre son équipement, sans compter ses bottes de cuir et ses armes.  
  
Elle se mit donc en marche dans la direction qu'elle espérait être celle du lac où elle avait bu la première fois qu'elle était entrée dans ce bois.  
  
Izanar : L'es-tu apportée ?  
  
Ikari : Bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu ? Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu tiens absolument à la mettre, avec un casque en plus ! Tu n'en as jamais porté pour combattre auparavant...  
  
Izanar : Quoi ?  
  
Ikari : Je doute fort qu'elle ne se rende seulement à m'affronter étant donné ce que j'ai vu de sa technique de combat...  
  
Il lança un regard complice à Izanar et tous deux éclatèrent de rire, cependant après quelques instants Izanar se murmura à lui-même :'Elle pourrait bien te surprendre mon ami !'  
  
La semi elfe marchait dans la forêt depuis environ dix minutes quand elle entendit des pas se rapprocher. En se retournant, elle vit l'un des enfants de la tribu des Kalominochais portant un trop grand casque pour lui la charger. Sortant simplement une dague, elle donna un coup de pied sur la lance du jeune garçon, ce qui le désarma, et le fit trébucher. Elle le tourna ensuite sur le dos et plaça son arme près de sa gorge.  
  
Josianne : Rends-toi.  
  
Le garçon : D'accord, d'accord ! Prends ce bracelet.  
  
Il lui tendit alors un petit bracelet de cuir dans lequel il y avait plusieurs petits espaces dont l'un était serti d'une pierre bleue.  
  
Le garçon : Chaque fois que tu gagneras un combat, tu remporteras une pierre. La mienne est déjà là, bonne journée !  
  
Sur ce, Josianne relâcha le petit garçon qui disparut bientôt entre les arbres. La semi elfe rengaina sa dague et continua son chemin quelques minutes encore avant d'être à nouveau attaquée par surprise, cette fois par Sandrine.  
  
Josianne(pensant) : Ah ! Je crève de faim ! Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un bon hot dog, extra chou et moutarde !  
  
Il était maintenant près de trois heures de l'après-midi et la semi n'avait toujours rien avalé ni trouvé la rivière.  
  
L'auteure(visible seulement par les lecteurs) : Quel sens de l'orientation incroyable, hein ? Bon, qui vote pour la laisser dépérir ?  
  
Steph, Gab, Mari, Phil et Louise(les trois premiers pour le fun et les deux derniers parce qu'ils ont été traumatisés par cette fic) lèvent la main avec un grand sourire.  
  
L'auteure( :D) : Et qui vote pour qu'on la nourrisse ?  
  
Tous les autres lèvent la main.  
  
L'auteure(TT ) : 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8..En tout cas ! Une minorité négligeable ! Va pour qu'elle reste à se plaindre !  
  
Kath(sortant du groupe de lecteurs) : Tu ne peux faire cela ! Si elle s'évanouit par cause d'inanition elle va encore se ramasser à l'infirmerie !  
  
L'auteure : Grrr...Bon, O.K. ! Mais c'est juste parce que je veux la voir affronter le prochain ! Mwahahahaha !!!!  
  
Sur ce, la merveilleuse auteure de cette superbe fic (ben quoi, j'ai ben l'droit de beurrer un peu !) disparaît dans un nuage maléfique rouge et une poutine ainsi que deux hot-dogs choux et moutarde apparaissent sur un rocher avec une bouteille de jus.  
  
Josianne : Je t'adore auteure !  
  
Auteure(se marmonnant à elle-même) : Ouais, parle toujours ! Là t'as d'la bouffe... Tu vas moins m'aimer dans une couple de chapitres ...!  
  
L'apprentie guerrière commença alors à manger le repas provenant du meilleur resto de notre monde, « Chez Flamand » (et oui, je fais de la pub pour mon employeur !), avant de caler la bouteille de jus.  
  
La silhouette en armure se leva ensuite et continua son chemin en se demandant s'il restait encore quelqu'un à affronter dans tout Fondcombe. En effet, elle portait maintenant trois bracelets sertis de dix pierres chaque et sa dernière opposante avait été Deborah, qu'elle avait eut beaucoup de difficulté à battre.  
  
Soudainement, elle perçu un très léger bruissement de feuilles et se retourna en dégainant ses couteaux juste assez rapidement pour parer le premier coup d'Ikari.  
  
L'Auteure (.) : Hehehe.. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je l'ai nourrie ?  
  
La semi elfe repoussa l'épée du guerrier et attaqua de son autre couteau, mais son opposant évita le coup et riposta aussitôt en essayant de l'atteindre successivement à l'estomac puis aux jambes, mais elle recula en premier et sauta ensuite par-dessus la lame, avant de tenter d'empaler Ikari. Celui-ci l'attaqua de nouveau et elle bloqua encore son coup, avant d'effectuer un mouvement de rotation vertical de son bras droit visant le sommet du crâne de son opposant, mais l'elfe bloqua habilement le coup de son bouclier. Il effectua ensuite un mouvement en spirale qu'elle eut peine à bloquer, même en utilisant ses deux couteaux. Elle dut bientôt abandonner le concours de force et se retrouva exposée, mais elle donna un coup de pied à Ikari. Celui-ci fut alors obligé de reculer et Josianne en profita pour l'attaquer aux jambes. Cependant, il réussit à la désarmer grâce à son épée sauf qu'elle le lui fit ensuite payer d'une jambette qui le fit tomber sur le dos. La semi elfe le désarma alors d'un autre coup de pied avant de sauter sur lui en sortant ses dagues. Malheureusement pour elle, il prit ses poignets et les serra jusqu'à ce qu'elle échappe ses dagues. En un éclair, il les récupéra et s'apprêtait à les glisser sous sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit une étrange pression sur son épaule. Il s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.  
  
Josianne : Prise du sommeil 1, Ikari 0 !... Bon, où l'a-t-il mise ?  
  
Durant plus de vingt minutes elle tenta de trouver une pierre et/ou bracelet sur l'elfe, mais des yeux fixant les siens la firent bientôt arrêter ses recherches : Ikari était revenu à lui.  
  
Ikari : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
Josianne(l'aidant à se relever) : Et bien je t'ai vaincu tout à l'heure alors je cherchais la pierre que tu es sensé me remettre.  
  
Ikari : La pierre ?  
  
Josianne(moins sûre d'elle) : Bah ouais... Comme les autres...  
  
Ikari : Ah, oui ! Ce n'est pas une pierre pour moi ! Jour ou nuit ?  
  
Josianne : Hein ? Euh... Nuit, pourquoi ?  
  
Aussitôt qu'elle eut prononcé son choix, la forêt devint noire et le soleil disparut de sa vue.  
  
Josianne : Mmm...D'accord, ça, ça promet... Ikari, c'est quoi le... Ikari ?  
  
Mais le combattant n'était plus là. Cependant, comme elle s'en rendit bientôt compte il avait été remplacé par un groupe de loups. Cette meute qui l'entoura en un éclair était composée de cinq individus adultes au pelage noir et d'un dernier, un peu plus gros celui-là, à la fourrure argentée.  
  
C'est sur ce dernier qu'elle se jeta tout d'abord avec ses couteaux blancs qu'elle venait de récupérer. Elle réussit à le blesser au côté, mais malheureusement la bête riposta et lui mordit profondément l'avant bras. Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, le douleur l'assaillit aussitôt mais elle ne s'arrêta pas et utilisa son bras gauche afin de transpercer la poitrine de la bête qui paru se dissoudre dans l'air en mourant.  
  
Elle se retourna alors et réagit juste assez vite pour décapiter la seconde bête qui se jetait à l'instant sur elle. Celle-ci disparut également à son tour.  
  
Elle resta immobile quelques instants, haletante, à observer les loups qui semblaient désormais hésiter à bondir sur elle, mais qui continuaient à grogner et à montrer les crocs. Deux d'entre eux bondirent simultanément sur elle puis les deux derniers se joignirent à leurs comparses. Ils l'attaquèrent au visage et à la gorge mais après quelques minutes de combat acharné elle réussit à s'en débarrasser.  
  
Malheureusement pour elle, elle se retrouva avec plusieurs blessures additionnelles – elles étaient bénignes mais cela n'empêchait pas un écoulement de sang gênant- aux bras et au visage.  
  
Elle observa les alentours quelques secondes, histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres loups et s'apprêtait à remettre ses armes au fourreau lorsqu'elle perçut une nouvelle présence.  
  
En observant davantage la forêt environnante, elle s'aperçut bientôt qu'une forme approchait. Et ce n'était pas une petite forme... L'être ou la chose qui venait vers elle mesurait près de deux mètres de hauteur et semblait assez massive. En y regardant de plus près, elle s'aperçut que ce qui approchait était un chevalier en armure. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas le reconnaître puisqu'il portait un casque. Mais elle ne s'attarda à ce détail qu'un dixième de seconde car elle remarqua quelque chose de beaucoup plus graves : le chevalier portait une épée à deux mains à la taille et de sa main gauche il y tenait un gigantesque fléau...  
  
« Oh bâtard ! », fut la seule chose qu'elle put dire lorsque la créature chargea vers elle à une vitesse phénoménale.  
  
À suivre.... :-p  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
N/A : J'espère que ce chapitre était assez long et intéressant.. :) Reviewez svp !  
  



	30. chapitre 30

- - - Chapitre 30 - - -  
Perfection  
  
Disclaimer : P.T.N.A.P. N/A: Pensées de quelqu'un.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Le fléau tournoyait à toute vitesse au dessus de la tête du chevalier à l'armure noire. Il arrêta à quelques mètres seulement de Josianne et tenta de lui asséner un coup mais elle évita de justesse le projectile. Durant plusieurs minutes elle ne put attaquer son adversaire et en fut réduite à une étrange danse devant lui afin d'éviter ses coups. Cependant, juste comme elle commençait à fatiguer elle put l'approcher suffisamment pour lui couper la main droite de sa dague.  
  
Elle recommença la manœuvre une autre fois et, se rendant compte de l'avantage de son opposante, il laissa tomber son fléau et dégaina son épée à deux mains.  
  
- Pause –  
  
Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais l ? J'ai le choix de : Courir en rond en espérant de le désorienter Contre-attaquer en espérant de survivre Tenter de le corrompre... Solution...C !  
  
- Continue –  
  
Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne put mettre en application sa stratégie tout de suite car le chevalier ne lui en laissa guère la chance : dès qu'il eut son épée en main il tenta de la décapiter, alors elle fit un bond en arrière avant de revenir à la charge avec sa propre épée bâtarde en main. Cependant l'un des facteurs qu'elle n'avait pas calculés, en choisissant cette arme en particulier .tait son poids. En effet, elle était capable de la lever à environ 30 cm du sol avec assez d'effort, mais cette épée la ralentissait beaucoup et elle ne pouvait l'utiliser qu'en dépensant beaucoup de son énergie, par coups afin d'avoir le temps de récupérer.  
  
En réponse à l'attaque du chevalier, la semi tenta de fendre son crâne mais il bloqua le coup et commença à essayer de l'empaler avec des coups incroyablement rapides et précis. Il réussit même à la désarmer, mais arrêta ses attaques peu de temps après car il ne voulait pas dépenser toutes ses énergies.  
  
Voyant qu'il cessait de l'attaquer et sachant qu'elle n'aurait plus d'énergie si elle ré attaquait comme la dernière fois, Josianne commença à faire la toupie en tenant son épée à bout de bras. Après avoir atteint une vitesse suffisante pour que sa lame soit à la hauteur de ses épaules sans qu'elle n'ait à fournir d'effort, Josianne commença à se diriger vers le chevalier noir mai celui-ci prit simplement son épée et frappa celle de Josianne de toutes ses forces. Le choc engendré par l'impact fut si important qu'il engourdit les bras de Josianne jusqu'aux épaules, lui fit échapper son épée et l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin, mais son attaque l'avait tellement étourdie qu'elle fut incapable de conserver son équilibre et tomba sur le sol.  
  
Malheureusement quand elle revint à elle il était beaucoup trop tard pour tenter quoi que ce soit puisqu'un pied appuyait assez fort sur son ventre et que la pointe d'une épée frôlait sa gorge.  
  
'Plan C ! Plan C !'  
  
- Hey toi, chevalier noir, tu me semble quelqu'un de très intelligent et j'ai une offre à te faire que tu ne pourras refuser ! :D Nous avons s un ami commun je crois, Izanar, qui t'a payé pour que tu me combattes. Et bien, tu sais, je le connais et il ne respectera pas ses engagements ! C'est pourquoi je t'offre de te payer le double ! Et oui, le double plus 10 pièces d'or !, lui dit-elle sur son ton le plus charismatique.  
  
Izanar leva les yeux au ciel dans son casque.  
  
'Non, quand même ! Pas la corruption ! Je ne croyais pas qu'elle descendrait si bas !... Hey, minute ! Comment ça je ne respecte pas mes engagements !?'  
  
Il fronça les sourcils et releva la visière de son casque.  
  
- Comme ça, il ne respecte pas ses engagements ?  
  
Josianne, qui n'avait toujours pas reconnu Izanar – la visière ne masquant que les yeux et le casque rendant sa voix plus grave – continua son argumentation bien lancée.  
  
- Non, jamais de la vie ! C'est le pire des fourbes, un menteur chronique ! Il est incapable de passer une seule journée sans conter des histoires !  
  
C'est ce moment que le fils d'Elrond choisit pour retirer entièrement son casque et s'accroupir par-dessus la semi elfe pour être certain qu'elle le reconnaisse, sans toutefois retirer s lame de sur sa gorge.  
  
- Ce ne serait pas plutôt TA description, ça ? Et expliques-moi une chose : où comptais-tu trouver cet or ?, lui demanda Izanar, vexé.  
  
- Tiens, Izanar !, elle rit, pétrifiée. Je blaguais, voyons ! J'étais parfaitement consciente du fait que tu étais le chevalier noir ! Ha ha ha !  
  
Izanar remit son épée au fourreau avant de lui lancer son premier ordre. « Debout ! MAINTENANT ! » La semi elfe se releva d'un bond, comme traversée par une décharge électrique. « Garde à vous ! » Elle s'exécuta de nouveau, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Quand Izanar reprit la parole, Josianne perçut dans sa voix un ton qu'elle était sûre d'être un très mauvais signe pour elle. En effet, son ton était doux, si doux qu'il en semblait doucereux et franchement menaçant.  
  
- Maintenant, soldat, je veux que tu joues à un jeu. C'est mon jeu préféré, vois-tu... Ça s'appelle « Perfection ». Veux-tu savoir pourquoi ? RÉPONDS !  
  
- Oui m'sieur !  
  
- Si tu ne réussis pas à la perfection chacun des ordres que je te donnes tu dois tout recommencer, depuis le début, jusqu'à ce que tu l'aies à la... perfection ! Tu aimes ce jeu, n'est-ce pas ? Commençons... Soldat...? Fais 40 pompes, IMMÉDIATEMENT !  
  
La semi elfe se pencha et se plaça pour faire ses pompes, mais après une quinzaine seulement elle tomba sur le sol.  
  
- C'est ce que tu appelles la perfection ? Recommence !, lui ordonna-t-il sur le même ton capricieux.  
  
Et la semi elfe dut s'exécuter. Il lui fallut cinq essais pour réussir.  
  
- Bien soldat ! Tu as réussis ! Maintenant fais-moi 100 redressements assis.  
  
Heureusement pour elle, Josianne réussit cette fois-ci en un seul essai sans avoir à recommencer les pompes.  
  
- Soldat, fais-moi 10 tractions.  
  
Mais elle fut incapable et dut tout recommencer depuis le début... Et cela trois fois...  
  
- Maintenant, soldat, le jeu est terminé. Y penseras-tu deux fois avant de répandre ainsi des mensonges sur les autres à l'avenir ?  
  
Josianne réussit à prononcer un faible oui et il lui lança sa gourde remplie d'eau fraîche.  
  
- Bien, cela veut dire que tu as compris la leçon. Mais si jamais je devais te l'enseigner de nouveau, je te jure que tu souhaiterais être en face de Sauron en personne au lieu d'être devant moi ! Est-ce clair ?, lui dit-il, durement.  
  
- Oui, seigneur Izanar.  
  
- Mais dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu choisi la nuit ? Ai-je quelque chose à y voir ?, lui demanda-t-il, retrouvant sa bonne humeur.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
N/A : Mwahahahaha !!! J'suis sadique ! Reviewez tout de même !


	31. chapitre 31

- - - Chapitre 31 - - -  
  
Fin du premier jour  
  
Disclaimer : P.T.N.A.P.  
  
N/A: N'oubliez pas la signification des ###, ca n'est pas réellement traumatisant, mais c'est juste au cas où des enfant liraient. Louise et phill, vous pouvez la lire lol.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Le fils d'Elrond et la semi elfe prenaient le une pause dans a clairière où avait eut lieu leur combat.  
  
Sur un simple commandement d'Izanar la lumière était revenue au début de la pause, ce qui leur avait permis de retrouver plus aisément leurs armes pour les cours à venir.  
  
- Tu sais, j'ai observé à distance tous ts combats de la journée et c'est pour cela que j'ai choisi ces armes : j'étais certain que tu serais incapable d'utiliser une épée bâtarde même en y étant forcée. Ta force ne se situe pas dans la puissance : elle est dans la rapidité et l'agilité.  
  
- Agilité ? HA HA HA HA... ! Bonne blague, Zan ! He he he... , lui répondit-elle, hilare.  
  
- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais quand tu combats, tu es une elfe à part entière. Moi, je t'ai vu aller et je t'ai vu danser près du fléau... Alors j'ai cherché ce matin quelle arme te serait aussi appropriée, sinon plus, que les couteaux et je suis passé chez le forgeron...  
  
- Bob, bon, bon... Et qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ? Un cimeterre d'orc ? Une hache de nain ?, lui demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.  
  
Izanar se leva, exaspéré, et la regarda.  
  
- Après tout, je me demande pourquoi je te dis cela, tu n'es même pas intéressée à savoir ce que c'est....  
  
Réalisant qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes, le semi elfe se leva à son tour et redevint sérieuse.  
  
- Bon, désolée... Je voulais seulement rire un peu... Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé.  
  
Un sourire apparut sur son visage.  
  
- Non, devines !  
  
- Bah...euh....J'sais pas... Une lance, une épée courte ?  
  
- Pense exotique.  
  
- Une faux, un crochet ?  
  
- Pense à un chat...  
  
- Tu m'as acheté un chaton... ah, t'es trop adorable !  
  
- Chez le forgeron !?  
  
- Un chaton en armure ?  
  
Izanar leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Non ! Tu vas voir...  
  
Il mit ses mains dans son dos et Josianne entendit un bruit métallique avant de se retrouver à quelques millimètres seulement de huit lames de métal.  
  
- Éloignes ça de mon visage s'il te plait !  
  
- Sais-tu au moins ce que c'est ?  
  
- Dangereux... et séduisant ! :-) J'adore ! Dis-moi ce que c'est !  
  
- C'est ce qu'on appelle des griffes¤. Tiens. Il les lui fait mettre. Ça se tient comme ceci. Quatre lames d'acier de 20 cm par main, avec une poignée chaque, un support afin de répartir le choc d'une attaque sur tout l'avant bras et une courroie afin de l'attacher au bras.  
  
- Donc c'est moi le chat en armure ! :p Miaow !  
  
- Refais donc cela... ?  
  
Elle partit à rire et refit son miaulement mais Zan l'embrassa.  
  
- Tu aimes mon cadeau ?  
  
- J'adore !  
  
- Bien. Alors je vais te montrer comment l'utiliser...  
  
- Contente de souper ?  
  
- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, Deborah !  
  
Les deux filles s'assirent à la table de la salle commune et se servirent. Malgré l'heure tardive la salle à manger était encore pleine et les tables remplies de mets exquis puisque la salle des contes était fermée en l'absence du seigneur Elrond.  
  
Il était déjà près de 20h30 et Josianne ainsi que Deborah mouraient de faim. Elles regardèrent ce qu'il y avait sur la table et se servirent avant de commencer à manger. Durant près de 15 minutes elles n'échangèrent mot et se contentèrent de satisfaire leurs estomacs qui criaient famine depuis des heures.  
  
Quand elles eurent terminé, Josianne s'adressa à son aie.  
  
- Donc t'est guérisseuse et guerrière...  
  
- Ouais, je sais que c'est un peu paradoxal, mais bon...  
  
- Bah, ce n'est pas grave... Tu sais quoi ?  
  
- Non, quoi ?, lui demanda-t-elle avant d'entamer sa pointe de gâteau au chocolat.  
  
- J'ai trouvé mon arme de prédilection et c'est Zan qui me l'a offerte.  
  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
  
- Des griffes ! C'est trop hot !  
  
- Comment les as-tu appelées ?  
  
- Hein ? Tu donnes des noms à tes armes ?  
  
- Bah ouais ! Le sabre avec lequel je t'ai combattu, par exemple, c'est Kiki.  
  
- D'accord (Ô.o ;)... Mais bon, je crois que je vais te laisser...  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Je dois aller retirer le reste de cette armure et prendre un bain, même si ça ne me tente pas de retourner dans ma chambre...  
  
- D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser... Tu sais d'où provient l'eau des bains de Fondcombe ?  
  
- Euh, j'imagine que vous devez chauffer l'eau des chutes, je sais pas...  
  
- Viens, je vais te montrer !  
  
Sur ce, la jeune elfe prit la main de Josianne et l'entraîna avec elle. La semi elfe chercha des yeux Izanar dans la salle mais ne le vit point. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle sortirent de la cours et en longèrent le mur avant de pénétrer dans une forêt assez dense, puis sous une chute d'eau et dans une autre forêt sombre dont le sol était recouvert de suffisamment de brume pour qu'elles en aient jusqu'à la taille.  
  
Elles arrivèrent finalement à un réseau de bassins d'eau chaude reliés entre eux par des canaux naturels. Cet endroit semblait tout droit sorti des jardins d'Eden car il était baigné de rayons de lune et chacun des bassin étaient entourés d'énormes rochers.  
  
- Wow ! C'est incroyable !  
  
- Peu de gens connaissent cet endroit. Il n'y a que les guérisseurs et leurs amis je crois.   
  
Soudainement, elles entendirent des voix et Josianne, croyant qu'elles n'auraient pas dû être là traîna Deborah avec elle derrière un rocher entouré de buissons. Les voix de garçons provenaient du bassin le plus près... Deux formes approchaient. Curieuses, elles s'échangèrent un regard avant de regarder qui c'était en s'appuyant sur le rocher humide.  
  
- C'est le seigneur Izanar ainsi qu'Ikari !, murmura Deborah. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau... !  
  
- Qui ?  
  
- Ikari, voyons ! Regarde ses pectoraux... et ses bras !   
  
- Je préfère Izanar !  
  
- Ses cheveux sont verts !  
  
- Et alors ? Le tien ressemble à une carotte avec ses cheveux rouges !  
  
- Chut... Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils nous entendent !  
  
- Trouve leurs vêtements !  
  
- Pourquoi ? , demanda l'elfe en écarquillant les yeux.  
  
- Leur jouer un tour, voyons !  
  
- Pas à Ikari !  
  
- D'accord, mais à Zan au moins !  
  
En riant, Deborah étira le bras et saisit les vêtements d'Izanar qui étaient à proximité de leur buisson.  
  
Elles quittèrent ensuite les lieux du crime et se trouvèrent un bassin d'eau chaude qui n'était pas relié aux autres par des canaux et qi était à plus de 50 mètres de là.  
  
Une fois là, elles se dévêtirent et glissèrent dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules de chaque côté du gigantesque rocher situé au milieu de la source thermale par pudeur et se rejoignirent.  
  
En prenant garde à ne pas les mouiller, Josianne prit les vêtements d'Izanar en entrant dans l'eau.  
  
- Monte la garde, Deb !  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Dès qu'elle se fut assurée qu'il n'y avait personne autour pouvant la voir, Josianne débuta l'ascension du rocher. Cela lui prit quelques minutes car le rocher mesurait près de trois mètres et était humide, mais lorsqu'elle fut en haut elle y déposa les vêtements, victorieuse.  
  
- Quelle profondeur devant toi ?  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Ah ! Retournes-toi ! Quelle profondeur ça a devant toi ?   
  
- Environ deux mètres, pourquoi ?  
  
Sans même lui répondre, Josianne se leva sur le rocher et plongea dans le bassin d'environ 15 mètres de diamètre. Elle refit surface quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
- Tu lui donnes combien de temps ? , demanda la semi elfe.  
  
- Quinze minutes... Parce que je vais bientôt devoir partir : je dois aller porter assistance aux guérisseurs.  
  
- D'accord, mais merci de m'avoir montré cet endroit !  
  
- De rien !  
  
- Tu veux voir quelque chose de vraiment cool avant de partir ?  
  
- Cou-oulle ???  
  
- Intéressant.  
  
- Oui, c'est quoi ?  
  
La semi elfe fit une coupe de ses mains et une boule d'eau sortit du bassin. Elle la fit monter, tourner autour d'elle et laissa ensuite la boule de la taille d'une balle de golf retomber. Au contact du reste de l'eau, une énorme vague se forma et les aspergea.  
  
Deborah se retourna vers Josianne, stupéfiée, et l'arrosa, ce qui donna le coup d'envoi à un combat acharné entre elles qui acheva en rires à cause de leurs expressions.  
  
Elles discutèrent encore quelques minutes et Deborah la quitta. Josianne revint à la nage et s'adossa au haut rocher. Elle se laissa ensuite glisser et s'assit dans le haut fond de sable entourant la pierre de manière à ce que l'eau lui arrive encore aux épaules. L'ambiance qui régnait dans la forêt, l'odeur des végétaux, la pénombre environnante et la température de l'eau étaient si relaxantes que bientôt elle s'assoupit.  
  
#  
  
##  
  
###  
  
####  
  
#####  
  
###  
  
Quand elle se réveilla, Izanar était assis sur le bord du bassin, habillé et la contemplait. 'Oh, oh....!' Elle voulut se lever, mais se souvint de sa nudité en apercevant sa pile de vêtements déposés à côté du fils d'Elrond. Elle rougit et nagea jusqu'au bord du bassin où était assis l'elfe en prenant garde à ne pas sortir de l'eau plus que sa pudeur le lui dictait et lui demanda de regarde ailleurs. La réponse fut mauvaise:  
  
- Et pourquoi?  
  
- Je voudrais mettre mes vêtements...  
  
- Ah, d'accord... Dans ce cas la réponse est... non.  
  
- Pourquoi????  
  
- Je ne crois pas que tu m'aurais laissé le faire si les rôles avaient été inversés.  
  
- Oui! Voyons!, s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant.  
  
- C'est ça, c'est ça!  
  
- Je te jure! Laisse-moi m'habiller, je t'en prie!  
  
- Les supplications ne servent à rien, tu vas devoir sortir de l'eau.... et j'ai une serviette que tu vas pouvoir utiliser pour te secher, je vais te la donner moi-même!, ajouta-t-il pour la taquiner en brandissant une serviette.  
  
Enrageant, la semi elfe fit une boule de feu qu'elle lui lança par la tête mais il l'évita en riant. Elle sortit de l'eau et s'approcha de lui, furieuse, mais il lui murmura un compliment...gênant... et elle perdit le fil de ses pensées noires. Il en profita aussitôt pour l'approcher et la sècher...disons... très doucement en laissant parfois ses mains glisser 'malencontreusement' sur son corps. Elle rit en constatant son manque de subtilité et décida de ne pas se laisser prendre. Dès qu'elle fut sèche elle se pencha et ramassa ses affaires qu'elle enfila en le narguant de ses courbes. Il la regarda remettre sa tunique en se promettant de lui jouer un tour plus tard en échange du fait qu'elle s'amusait à lui donner envie d'elle après lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait prendre plaisir à nouveau avec elle le soir même.   
  
Ils se séparèrent ensuite et retournèrent dans leurs appartements respectifs pour y trouver le sommeil.  
  
####  
  
#####  
  
###  
  
##  
  
#  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
N/A: Pour ceux qui ont dû passer la dernière partie du texte, vous ne perdrez rien du fil de l'histoire puisqu'elle a duré environ 20 minutes lol. Reviewez s.v.p. ! 


	32. chapitre 32

- - - Chapitre 32 - - -

Jour 2

Disclaimer: P.T.N.A.P.

N/A: _En italique: _traduit de l'elfique.

Conversation en elfique

ÇA A FONCTIONNÉ!!!!!!!! Désolée pour le délai, mais j'ai eu des problèmes techniques dernirement.... Mon ordi a crashé donc mes parents ont dû le faire réparer et en plus le serveur de nous a lâché..... CE SONT LES SIGNES AVANT-COUREURS DE L'APOCALYPSE MES AMIS!!!! MAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! loll Bonne lecture

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_«(...) C'est-à-dire qu'elle devra vous obéir au doigt et à l'oeil durant les vingt-quatre prochaines heures, sinon elle aura affaire à MOI. Vous devrez ensuite vous assurer qu'elle aille porter la lettre à la prochaine personne (soit Gandalf ou Izanar) et qu'il la lise en la présence de Josianne._

_Elrond.(...)»_

Le garde leva les yeux de la missive en souriant et repoussa l'assiette de son déjeuner.

- Caryave?, demanda-t-il en tendant une pomme à Josianne.

- Kessé?, répondit-elle en revenant à la réalité.

- Caryave?, demanda-t-il à nouveau, patiemment.

- Ca-r-y-a-v-è., répéta-t-elle lentement en détachant chaque syllabe.

- Bien!, la félicita-t-il avant de se retourner vers Zan. Merci d'être venu ici avec elle. Je veillerai personellement à ce qu'elle aille voir Gandalf demain.

- Parfait. Passez une bonne journée.

Sur ce, le fils d'Elrond quitta la salle commune et Haldir se leva.

- Euh... Haldir?, lui demanda-t-elle si bas que seules ses oreilles d'elfes purent capter ce qu'elle disait.

- Oui?, demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je crois que les lunes des planètes du système solaire étaient alignées l'autre jour et que c'est ce qui a influencé mon comportement..., débuta-t-elle en blaguant. Enfin bref, je voulais vous demander pardon à propos de... enfin, vous savez..., termina -t-elle en baissant en yeux.

- Votre manque total de bienséance, votre mauvais caractère, votre impolitesse et votre grossiereté?

- Ainsi que mon manque total de maîtrise de soi et on effronterie...

- Ah oui... là je sais de quoi vous parlez. Et bien, cela va prendre quelque temps, mais je crois que je vais survivre., lui dit-il en souriant et en la poussant gentiment.

- Aïe!

Le garde de la Lothlorièn la regarda, étonné.

- Évitez de me toucher s'il vous plaît: j'ai réussi à conserver mon sourire plastique ce matin en sa présence, mais je vous jure que je souffre le martyre!

- Que vous a-t-il fait faire?

- Pour résumer: je crois que même les sous-fifres du seigneur ténébreux ne sont pas aussi cruels lorsqu'ils entraînent les troupes!

L'elfe blond rit quelques instants et sortit de la salle, suivit de Josianne. Ils marchrent durant quelques minutes avant d'emprunter une cage d'escaliers que Josianne n'avait jamais remarquée auparavent. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre à deux lits richement décorée, mais ils continuèrent à marcher et pénétrèrent dans une autre pièce dont les murs étaient recouverts de magnifique paysages dessinés à l'encre, de pomes et de représentation d'elfes en plein combat. Il y avait, comme dans tout Fondcombe, un plancher de pierre, mais les fenêtres de cette salle étaient beaucoup plus étroites et plus hautes.

- Où sommes-nous?, interrogea-t-elle Haldir.

- C'est ici que nous passerons la journée. C'est le boudoir relié aux appartements des seigneurs Elrohir et Elladan., lui répondit-il en lui montrant où s'asseoir et en sortant de quoi écrire.

- Qu'avez-vous l'intention de m'enseigner?

- Et bien, je vais commencer par vous montrer le Sindarin et si jamais j'en ai le temps, je vous montrerai le Quanya et le Tengwar. Quels sont vos intérêts?

- Et bien, j'aime l'histoire et les histoires, la nature et les animaux...

- Les histoires, hein? Quel genre d'histoires? Avec des Yrch et des lokis? Des orques et des dragons?, lui dit-il en souriant.

- Yrch, lo-kis., dit-elle. Ouais, j'adore!

- Et bien dans ce cas, je crois que j'en ai quelques unes qui pourraient vous intéresser...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Amin melaya mat. ( J'aimerais manger), acheva-t-elle.

- Calen caryave, carad caryave? (Pomme verte, pomme rouge?)

- Non, quelque chose de plus consistant! Un dîner...

- Bien, dans ce cas je vais aller nous chercher tous deux de quoi manger, puiqu'il il est pr;s de 13h30. Attendez-moi ici.

Haldir quitta la pièce et Josianne attendit environ une minute avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la bibliothèque immense recouvrant totalement un des murs de la pièce.

Elle observa durant quelques instants les 15 rayons remplis de livres avant d'en apercevoir un qui retint son attention. Il n'était pas particulirement gros ou coloré, mais il ne semblait pas avoir sa place si haut vu son format.

Elle grimpa dans la bibliothèque jusqu'au quatorzième rayon où était rangé le livre bleu indigo et remarqua qu'il était fermé par un petit cadenas de métal. Cependant, elle entendit la poignée de la porte tourner et le glissa rapidement dans le corsage de sa robe.

Haldir entra et déposa un plateau sur un bureau puis vit Josianne.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas utilisé l'échelle pour aller voir les livres écrits par les jumeaux?

- Quelle échelle?

- Celle-ci., lui dit-il en approchant l'échelle posée contre le mur adjacent. Pourquoi êtes-vous allée si haut d'ailleurs?

- Pour... ce livre., lui répondit-elle en aggripant au hasard un tome d'une soixantaine de pages. Dites, ils ont réellement écrit tous ces livres? Toute cette bibliothèque?, le questionna-t-elle en redescendant.

- Par Eru, non! Seulement les trois derniers rayons du haut. Le reste, ils les ont achetés de voyageurs ou reçus en cadeau.

Il l'aida à redescendre puis alla remettre l'échelle en place avant de la rejoindre pour dîner. Ils avalèrent rapidement leur repas puis recomencèrent le cours.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Lu beaucoup trop de textes en si peu de temps..., se murmura-t-elle en se dévêtant pour entrer dans son bain.

Il était près de 23h00 et la journée venait d'achever. Elle était sortie dix minutes plus tôt du boudoir des jumeaux.

À la lueur des chandelles elle discerna une ombre furtive mais ferma néanmoins les yeux et se glissa dans l'eau chaude pour se détendre.

- Pas ce soir, je t'en prie... La nuit va déjà être trop courte sans cela!

Elle entendit un soupir puis Izanar lui dit:

- Je croyais que **cela **te plaisait... Je ne savais pas que tu le considérait comme une obligation.

- Mais ça ne l'est pas voyons! Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais..., débuta-t-elle en rougissant.

- Que tu ne pourrais?, lui demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Me passer de tes mains..., lui confia-t-elle en ouvrant finalement les yeux. Elle le vit à quelques pouces seulement d'elle dans le bain.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de spécial... mes mains?, la taquina-t-il en commençant à la caresser.

- Elles sont douces avec moi...

- Et savent comment te faire rougir...

- Et gémir...

- Ou rire?, la questionna-t-il en commençant à la chatouiller.

- Non, Zan!, protesta-t-elle en commençant à tenter de le fuir dans l'eau. Il la rattrappa et la serra contre lui en l'embrassant avant de sortir de l'eau et de s'habiller nouveau.

- Aller, bonne nuit!

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce et la laissa finir de se laver, ce qu'elle fit avant d'aller se coucher.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

N/A: Reviewez s.v.p.! :)


	33. chapitre 33

- - - Chapitre 33 - - -

He he he... Allo Gandy! -;;;;

Disclaimer: P.T.N.A.P.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quand le garde de la Lorièn pénétra ce matin là dans la chambre de la semi elfe, il fut pétrifié par la vision s'offrant à lui: Josianne était assise sur le lit, la totalité de ses cheveux tressés avec des billes de verres et remontés de manière à rapeller des cascades et des goutelettes d'eau.

De plus, elle revêtait une jolie robe au corsage et aux manches beiges, bleu indigo pour le reste, au col carré et brodée de motifs sur les bras et le corsage.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et dit simplement:

- Quand je suis anxieuse, je m'occupe!

- Pourquoi êtes-vous nerveuse?

- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas? J'AI ATTAQUÉ UN YSTARI!!!!!!

- Du calme, du calme! C'est compréhensible.

- Ah oui???

- Non, finalement... Pas tellement.

Elle se leva d'un bond et commença à aller et venir de manière étourdissante dans la chambre.

- Peut-être ne vous en veut-il plus après tout cela fait trois jours...

- Peut-être avez-vous raison!, dit-elle en s'arrêtant.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Vous êtes consciente que je vous en veux toujours, j'espère?, lui dit le sorcier quand il eut terminé de lire la lettre. Je me refuse donc à vous donner quelque cours que ce soit aujourd'hui. Cependant, je vous réserve autre chose...

Mithrandir sortit un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il griffona quelque chose, avant de le remettre à la semi elfe.

- Voici la liste de vos tâches de la journée. Il y en a huit que vous devrez avoir accomplies avant huit heures ce soir, ce qui vous laisse treize heures. Aux coups de huit heures je vous attendrai dans la clairière où a eu lieu notre dernier cours. Vous n'aurez droit qu'à une seule intervention de ma part de toute la journée. Vous pouvez vous retirer.

Josianne ignora la note hautaine de la dernière phrase et fit une révérence, avant de se retirer. Dès qu'elle fut sortie du bureau elle s'adossa au mur et lut la liste:

1- Trouver un bâton très robuste et aussi haut que vous.

2- Collecter une fiole d'eau de la plus haute chute de Fondcombe.

3- Trouver une fleur blanche et une fleur bleue.

4- Apporter une partie de la flamme la plus chaude de Fondcombe.

5- Collecter quelques poils du crin d'un étalon sauvage.

6- Trouver chacune des pierres suivantes: Aigue-marine, Topaze, Améthyste, Diamant, Émeraude, Rubis, Saphir, Grenat, Zircon et Quartz.( Elle écarquilla les yeux en lisant cette tâche).

7- Apporter une chandelle rouge, une bleue, une verte et une blanche.

8- Apporter une plume de l'oiseau le plus pur de la région.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Un sol recouvert per les feuilles et la brume. Un ciel bleu visible grâce aux éclaircissements de la voûte forestière. Un matin frais. Trois corps inanimés, un garçon et deux filles... ainsi qu'un chat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Bon, commençons par le plus aisé..., se murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la chute. L'élue commença l'ascension de la paroi rocheuse et atteignit quelques minutes plus tard une zone plate d'environ un mètre carré située à côté de la chute à environ trois mètres d'altitude. Elle se hissa sur le promontoire, déposa sa besace de cuir et en sortit une fiole de verre.

Puis, s'accrochant à une pierre d'une main, elle prit le contenant et l'oucrit à l'aide da sa seconde main et de ses dents. Elle se laissa ensuite descendre au dessus du vide et remplit sa fiole qu'elle reboucha par la suite en s'aidant de son pouce.

Malheureusement, la pierre grâce à laquelle elle se retenait céda à ce moment et Josianne dut combattre durant quelques secondes pour essayer de reprendre son équilibre, mais la gravité l'emporta finalement et elle fut entraînée vers l'écume de la chute.

Elle tenta de se placer en position de plongeon, mais au moment où elle put apercevoir la surface de l'eau elle vit qu'elle allait souffrir..... et heurta de plein fouet le beau cygne blanc.. Ce dernier s'envola, positivement traumatisé par la semi elfe, tandis que celle-ci coulait à pic. Josianne réussit tout de même à revenir à la surface et ratrappa sa fiole -heureusement intacte- avant de revenir au rivage où elle tordit ses orbes. Elle alla ensuite reprendre sa besace de cuir en jurant puis utilisa ses pouvoirs sur les vents afin de se sécher un peu.

- Beau plongeon!, s'exclama Deborah en riant.

La jeune elfe était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt en tenant Valinethir par les brides. Josianne lui lança un regard noir avant de répondre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

C'était à la limite de l'impolitesse.

-Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais peut-être de te déplacer plus rapidement, alors j'ai sellé ta monture.

- Et t'avais besoin de rire un peu, avoue!

- Bah... ouais! Bonne journée!, acheva-t-elle en lui tendant les rênes du cheval. Elle la quitta ensuite en direction de la Maison d'Elrond.

Josianne relut la liste puis sauta sur Valinethir après avoir prit soin de ranger la fiole et les directives du sorcier.

- Pour la première, pourquoi ne pas faire affaire avec un expert?, se dit-elle en partant au galop en direction de la forêt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le garçon aux cheveux auburn se réveilla un peu après la blonde. Ils étaient à l'endroit même où Josianne s'était réveillée près de vingt jours plus tôt. Il regarda la fille éveilleée quelques secondes et lui dit simplement:

- Cela fait du bien d'être de retour chez nous...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

N/A: Reviewez s.v.p.!


	34. chapitre 34

- - - Chapitre 34 - - -

Étrangers

Disclaimer: P.T.N.A.P.

En réponse à vos reviews...

Opale et Cerrydwyn: Je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise :) Je vais essayer d'écrire des chapitres un peu plus longs et de les mettre plus rapidement, mais je ne peux rien promettre...

Nasty Gogoune: Tu pourrais bien être surpris par l'identité des étrangers... Lis pour savoir! mwahahaha!

- Halte! Qui va là?

Les trois personnes cessèrent de discuter et le garçon répondit:

- Des voyageurs aux intentions pacifiques. Néanmoins, nous nous sommes perdus. Où sommes-nous?

- Vous êtes sur les terres du seigneur de Fondcombe.

Surpris, les trois amis se lancèrent un regard interrogateur et la fille aux cheveux mauves s'avança.

- Elrond semi elfe, genre?

En pénétrant dans la forêt au trot, Josianne ouvrit sa besace d'où elle sortit le cor dans lequel elle souffla

doucement. Cette fois, aucun oiseau ne s'envola et Bregalad apparut pratiquement tout de suite.

- WAZA MAN!!!?, s'exclama la semi elfe.

- Hrum, houm. Désolé, je ne connais pas ce langage. Comment puis-je vous aider?

- Ça voulait dire QUOI DE NEUF!!!?

- Aïe! Hrum, houm... Je ne suis pas sourd.

- ; . Oups... J'aurais besion de vos conseils.

- Sur quoi?

- Je cherche un bâton robuste mais qui me ressemble...

- Pour faire quoi?

- Je... Crois que c'est pour fabriquer un sceptre...

- Vous 'croyez' ?

- C'est Gandalf qui m'a demandé de trouver un bâton robuste...

- D'accord. Approchez..

Bregalad prit la tête de la semi elfe dans une de ses énormes mains et ferma les yeux en se concentrant.

- Mmm... Vide... Léger... Quelconque... Du liège.

- Mais ça va briser trop facilement...! Un instant... C'est une insulte! Hey!!!!

Elle commença à tenter de le frapper, mais il la retenait à bout de bras en riant.

- He he he! J'adore l'humour humain!

- Ce n'est pas de l'humour, c'est de la bitcherie Gabrienne!

- Gabrienne???

- Digne de Gab... C'est mon meilleur ami...

- Où est-il?

- Dans l'autre dimension... Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour revoir mes amis...

- Ils vous manquent à ce point?

- Bien sûr! Mais bon... et pour le bois?

- Du mallorne devrait faire l'affaire.

- D'accord, merci... Je vais vous laisser dans ce cas...

- Déjà?

- Oui, je suis désolée mais je vais manquer de temps sinon...

- Les êtres de Terre du Milieu son toujours si pressés... Au revoir.

- Ouais, à la prochaine!

Sur ce, elle se mit en selle et partit au trot vers le village des Kalominochais où elle arriva en moins de dix minutes.

Utilisant ses pouvoirs sur l'air, elle fit tomber une corde jusqu'à elle dont elle commença l'ascension. Une fois arrivée en haut, elle se hissa sur la plateforme de bois, mais fut accueillie par deux lances pointées vers son coeur.

Elle releva les yeux pour découvrir les visages de deux elfes lui étant totalement inconnus.

- Qui es-tu étrangère pour oser grimper ici sans notre approbation?

Malheureusement pour elle, Josianne ne comprit que « tu...étrangère...grimper...sans...?» et elle fut incapable de leur répondre.

Le second s'impatienta et la piqua de sa lance, ce qui l'obligea à reculer d'un pas vers le rebord du plancher.

-Réponds!

Cette fois, elle comprit ce que l'elfe disait.

- Je ne comprends pas très bien le sindarin, pouvez-vous parler en Westron?

Lorsque les deux elfes remarquèrent ses hésitations et ses bégaillements, ils se jetèrent un regard amusé, avant de répéter la question en westron en imitant son accent. Le fait qu'ils se moquent d'elle l'irritait au plus haut point et elle ne fit donc aucun effort pour se contrôler: grâce à son contrôle sur la nature, elle ligota les elfes de lianes et s'empara de leurs lances. Elle lança la première dans le vide et conserva la seconde, avant d'entamer son ascension vers le village.

Après environ deux heures à cheval, les archers arrivèrent dans la cité elfique en compagnie des trois étrangers aux yeux bandés. Ils les détachèrent, leur rendirent la vue et les firent descendre de cheval avant de les conduire jusqu'à la Maison d'Elrond où on les mena au bureau au bureau de ce dernier. À leur arrivée, la pièce était vide.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, la fille aux cheveux blonds brisa le silence.

- Quelqu'un sait ce qu'on fout ici?

- Ben, championne, je dirais que ça a rapport à la disparition de Jos.

- Et dont on semble être les seuls à s'être rendus compte..., ajouta la troisième étrangère.

- Ouin, mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela?, demanda la blonde en flattant son chat.

- Allo-o! On serait dans l'univers du Seigneur des anneaux et ça n'aurait rien à voir avec Jos?! Utilise ton G.B.S. là là Kath!

- Gab, ça va faire le sarcasme! De toute manière, il y a quelqu'un qui arrive...

Comme elle disait cela, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Celeborn et Gandalf qui allèrent se poster derrière le bureau de bois. Celeborn les observa quelques secondes.

Le garçon avait des cheveux courts bruns et cuivrés ainsi que des yeux d'un bleu éclatants... que dis-je? mystiques! Il était très grand pour un humain- environ 1m86 - mais pas très imposant. Il revêtait des pantalons faits d'un étrane tissu bleu ainsi qu'un chandail rayé horizontalement avec diverses teintes de bleu, de blanc, de orange et de rouge. Il semblait adulte et regardait Celeborn avec méfiance.

La deuxième personne était une fille aux cheveux blonds très petite et mince. Elle avait des yeux bleu-verts et portait aussi des pantalons faits de ce même tissu étrange, mais cette fois noir, ainsi qu'une blouse rose. Elle semblait très jeune, portait des lunettes de forme rectangulaire et le regardait simplement: sans méfiance ou trace d'animosité, seulement de la curiosité.

La dernière quant à elle lui semblait carrément bizarre. Ses cheveux prune et son air amical luifaisaient peur. De plus, elle portait une jupe- du même tissu que les pantalons des autres- qui laissaient voir ses bas de couleurs différentes et ses souliers étranges. Sa blouse était rayée de diverses teintes de brun, de beige et de blanc. Elle ne portait pas de lunettes, mais était assez grande- environ 1m 65- et rondelette.

Il haussa un sourcil et s'apprêtait à parler quand le garçon le prit de vitesse.

- Où est Nienna?

Josianne errait au travers du village à la recherche de Sandrine quand les deux gardes qu'elle avait rencontrés précédemment arrivèrent avec des renforts.

' Mauvais pour moi, ça! Pourquoi Zan n'est-il jamais là dans des situations pareilles? '

- Saississez-vous d'elle!, hurla l'elfe insolent.

Josianne parit à courir, mais elle fut néanmoins bientôt encerclée. Elle brisa le bout de sa hampe et mit la lame dans sa manche, avant de reprendre son bâton. Elle se rendit compte que tous ces elfes lui étaient inconnus et tenta de dire quelque chose, mais l'ordre d'attaquer fut donné et elle dut se défendre. Le combat était déloyal: six elfes armés de lances contre un... une. Sur la première charge elle assoma un elfe et en repoussa deux, mais reçu en échange plusieurs coups aux bras, aux côtés et dans le ventre.

Lors du second assaut, elle assoma deux autres elfes, mais se retrouva à genoux sur le sol, frappée sur la tête aussi bien que sur le reste du corps.

C'est sous le regard de l'attroupement qui s'était fromé que les gardes tentèrent de finaliser sa capture. Cependant, une de ses facultés leur était inconnue et elle ne se gêna pas pour en faire usage: elle attira vers elle l'eau du lac situé sous le village et repoussa tout le monde plusieurs mètres plus loin à l'aide d'un espèce de raz-de-marée.

Une fois ceci fait, elle prit ses jambes à son cou en direction de la hutte où elle avait été soignée plusieurs jours plus tôt, afin de s'y réfugier. En entrant dans la batisse, elle rencontra Sandrine qui lui demanda ce qui se passait.

- Je suis poursuivie par des gardes, aide-moi à me cacher!

- Je ne peux pas! Il n'y a pas de cachettes.. nous sommes dans une HUTTE.

- Et merde!, s'exclama-t-elle. Intercède au moins en ma faveur! Je ten prie, Sandrine!

Comme elle disait cela, elle entendit des pas se rapprochant. Elle sortit donc, les mains bien en vue.

- Je me rends!

Les elfes ne portèrent vraisemblablement pas attention à cette affirmation car elle reçu en guise de réponse un coup derrière les genoux et fut aveuglée puis ligottée.


	35. chapitre 35

- - - Chapitre 35 - - -

Retrouvailles

N/A: P.T.N.A.P. Désolée si n'affiche pas les séparations de scènes.. c'est parce que j'ai seulement word pad chez moi... :(

Louise: Everworld? C'est quoi? lol

Gab: Tu me boude? Tu oses!? Ton perso va frencher un nain d'bord... nah! Mwahahaha! Pis oui il y a du rouge parce que j'ai écrit ca en regardant sur une photo! Re nah! Franchement, la relève, hein?????! LOL

- Qui est Nienna?, demanda le roi.

- Idirl, alors?, intervint Marianne.

- Je n'en connais pas., rétorqua-t-il.

- Et que faites-vous ici? Vous êtes bien le roi Celeborn, non? Selon Jos vous n'êtes pas d'ici...

Ils avaient utilisé les deux noms elfiques, croyant que leur amie aurait fait de même, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

- Vous semblez en connaître beaucoup plus sur nous que l'inverse., remarqua Gandalf.

- Ça c'est certain!, s'exclama Gabriel. Avec une fan de Terre du Milieu comme Jos pour amie, c'est un peu dur de ne pas connaître au moins les bases.

- Jos? Celeborn jeta un coup d'oeil à Gandalf. Vous voulez dire Josianne?

-Nom de Dieu!, s'exclama Ikari. Si vous tenez à vos têtes détachez-la et relevez-la!

- Mais...

- Ne discutez pas! C'est la petite amie d'Izanar!

Toutes les couleurs quittèrent les visages des elfes. En effet, ils avaient baillonné la semi elfe durant le trajet et elle était maintenant agenouillée sur le sol de pierre, ligottée, aveuglée et quatre elfes appuyaient la pointe de leurs lances sur sa peau.

Ils avaient retiré leurs lances ainsi que le baillon quand Izanar entra dans la pièce en compagnie d'un conseiller empêtré de parchemins. Il aposa son paraphe à la fin de l'un d'entre eux avant de relever les yeux.

-Bon qu'y a-t-il Ik...

Quand il reconnut le visage de la semi elfe il marque une pause. Il se força au calme. Ne pas mêler sentiments et devoirs... Il regarda les quatre jeunes gardes et les reconnut. C'étaient les dernières personne sur lesquelles elle aurait voulu tomber: les gardes les plus impétueux et arrogants... Mais qu'avait-elle put bien faire pour se retrouver agenouillée et ligottée ainsi sur le sol de la salle du trône?

- Au rapport.

Ikari fut surpris par le calme de son ami. Le chef des gardes, quant à lui, lui expliqua la situation en tentant de masquer sa nervosité(évidente) et de rester neutre.

Après cela, Izanar adressa la parole à Josianne.

- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

L'élue raconta se version de l'affaire, une note d'irritation et d'agressivité perceptible dans sa voix.

- Ils m'ont traitée de sorcière!, conclut-elle avec rage.

Un grand vent s'éleva et pénétra dans la salle.

- LIBÉREZ-MOI!

- Du calme...

L'elfe s'agenouilla et entreprit de lui rendre sa liberté. Après quelques minutes, elle fut sur ses pieds à nouveau. Le dirigeant des Kalominochais ordonna ensuite aux gardes de lui présenter leurs excuses, ce qu'ils firent avant de se retirer.

- Ainsi tu cherche du Mallorne?

- Donc, si je comprends bien vous deux, mesdemoiselles, êtes ses amies et vous, monsieur, êtes son... précepteur?

- Oui., mentit-il en profitant de la situation.

- Et bien... Je n'ai aucunes félicitations à vous faire dans ce cas. Cette enfant est in-con-trô-lable!

Les deux filles pouffèrent de rire et Gabriel répondit, hautain, pour mieux jouer le rôle:

- L'obéissance n'est pas la qualité que je préconisais chez elle...

- Et quelle était-elle dans ce cas?, lui demanda le roi, amusé.

- La... confiance en soi...

- Vous l'avez beaucoup trop préconisée! Vous auriez dû porter beaucoup plus attention à ses manières et à ses sautes d'humeur!

- Qu'a-t-elle donc fait de si terrible?, demanda Gabriel en tentant de dissimuler son intérêt trop marqué.

Gandalf regarda d'un oeil interrogateur le roi qui hocha de la tête. Le sorcier entreprit donc de faire le récit des vingt derniers jours au 'précepteur' de Josianne, après avoir fait sortir les deux autres filles du Bureau d'Elrond en compagnie de Deborah qu'il venait de faire venir exprès pour leur faire visiter Fondcombe.

Gabriel vint les rejoindre environ une heure plus tard en tentant de dissimuler un sourire et ses épaules qui sautaient.

- Ils paieront pour leurs manières., lui assura-t-il une fois de plus en lui tendant le bâton qu'il venait de trouver sur le palier.

- Il est sec...

- Mais non, regarde.

L'elfe gratta de sa dague l'écorce et montra le bois vert à Josianne.

- Dans ce cas, que fait-il là?

- Quand les enfants jouent dans ce mallorne, il arrive fréquement qu'ils en brisent des branches.

- D'accord.

Elle prit la branche un peu plus grande qu'elle au diamètre d'environ six centimètres et la fit tournoyer, avant de faire un clin d'oeil et un signe de victoire à Izanar avec sa main droite (N/A: Comme Mario Bros, je sais. :D). Il la regarda, incertain de la bonne réaction et garda le silence.

- Génial, il ne m'a fallut qu'une heure pour la trouver!

Elle enlaça Izanar et l'embrassa en guise de remerciement, avant de lui dire qu'elle devait y aller. Il la retint un instant, le temps de lui donner rendez-vous au souper.

Elle quitta ensuite les paliers haut perché en direction de sa prochaine tâche: trouver une fleur bleue et une fleur blanche.

- Donc, tu connais Josianne..., débuta Gabriel.

- Oui. Ici vous pouvez admirer la vue ---

- S'il te plaît, arrête la visite touristique!, s'exclama Katherine en flattant son chat. Ce dernier bailla en signe d'assentiment. Dis-nous pourquoi on ne peut pas la voir maintenant.

- Simplement parce qu'elle n'est pas ici.

- Où es-elle la questionna MArianne.

- Quelque part dans Fodcombe.

- Quelque part! Peux-tu être moins précise s'il te plaît?

L'elfe le foudroya du regard, n'appréciant visiblement pas le sarcasme mais répondit néanmoins.

- Je vois d'où elle tient ce défaut...

Katherine et Marianne sourirent tandis que Gabriel se renfrognait.

- Josianne est partie en 'mission' pour la journée et ne dera de retour que vers 21 heures ce soir.

- Hey, ce n'est pas elle là-bas?

Comme Marianne disait cela, les trois autres tournèrent la tête et virent la semi elfe pénétrer à cheval dans les jardins. Ils se ruèrent vers la cage d'escaliers, descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et sortirent à l'extérieur. Les trois amis s'élancèrent ensuite vers les jardins, suivis de près par Deborah.

Josianne ne devait cueillir que des fleurs bleues et blanches, mais succombant à la tentation elle entreprit de cueillir un énorme bouquet de myosotis, de marguerites, de boutons d'or, de tournesols et de roses pour en garder après l'épreuve afin de décorer sa chambre. Une fois le bouquet complété, elle l'attacha et le mit dans sa besace pour le protéger du soleil et éviter qu'il ne flétrisse.

Elle s'apprêtait à remonter en selle quand elle aperçut quatre personnes arriver à la course vers elle. Elles lui semblaient étrangement familières...

- GAB? MARI? KATH?

- JOS!!!

Elle déposa sa besace sur le sol et sauta dans les bras de ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?! C'est trop hot!!!

N/A: Reviewez s.v.p.! :D


	36. chapitre 36

- - - Chapitre 36 - - -

Rodéo

N/A: P.T.N.A.P.

Deborah: Ne le prends pas personnel pour la visite touristique, c'est juste que les persos désiraient parler à Deb et ne s'intéressaient pas aux attraits de Fondcombe. :)

Gab le snob et arrogant, feignechouititebarreboille"a"commercialhottemêle.pointcomme: YA DU ROUGE!!!!!! lolll ok, ok ya pas de rouge, content???? Pis je l'ai déjà dis, VEUT PAS SÉPARER LES SCÈNES PARCE QUE J'AI SEULEMENT WORD PAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! jojolapin au regard féroce Crois moi, je sais ce que je fais avec mes amis... enfin je crois lol tu verras ce qui adviendra! :p Mon histoire a commencé vers le début du mois d'août, voire la moitié, parce que j'ai écrit il y a de cela quelques chapitres : ' le soleil orangé annonçant la fin des jours chauds aveugla la semi elfe... et bla bla bla ' et cela faisait environ vingt jours qu'elle était à Fondcombe. Pis c'est pas elle marche, elle mange et elle aime pas le rose! C'est elle marche, elle mange, elle n'aime pas le gars, elle pleure! :p lol T'es juste jaloux de ma suprémacie intellectuelle, c'est phasscylle à deviner LOLLLL!

Opale: Contente que ça te plaise!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- QUOI!?, hurla Josianne. AI-JE BIEN ENTENDU!?! ESPÈCE DE PROFITEUR!!!

- Ce n'est pas moi!, se défendit Gabriel. Ils ont assumé que j'étais ton précepteur... probablement à cause de mon air exceptionnellement mature...

- Dans ce cas, on va aller rectifier la situation.

- Ne fait pas cela! Il y a certainement beaucoup d'avantages à tirer de la situation!, intervint Katherine.

La semi elfe réfléchit un instant puis porta les yeux sur Deborah.

- Oui, mais pour elle...?

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers l'elfe.

- Peut-on lui faire confiance?, demanda Marianne.

- Deb, je sais que je peux te faire confiance, mais au cas où... Elle soupira Si jamais tu révèle ceci à qui que ce soit, je dirai à Ikari que tu as le béguin pour lui...

L'apprentie guérisseuse blêmit puis lui répondit:

- D'accord mais c'est réciproque. S'il l'apprend je dévoile tout.

- Bien... Bon, je suis désolée mais je dois continuer ma 'mission' alors on se reverra plus tard, d'accord?

- Quand?, l'interrogea le faux précepteur.

- Au... souper.

- OK! À toute à l'heure!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures quand les elfes aperçurent pour la première fois du mouvement dans la forêt. Dès que ce fut le cas, des messagers partirent avertir le roi: il y avait des ennemis en approche...de tous les bords! Ils étaient littéralement encerclés!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Josianne attendit qu'il n'y ait plus qui que ce soit autour avant d'enjamber la clôture délimitant l'enclos où les plus jeunes poulains se trouvaient. Un seul d'entre eux n'aurait pas dû s'y trouver car il avait près de deux ans, mais on n'était jamais venu à bout de l'en faire sortir car il était totalement sauvage.

Elle s'avança parmi les poulains rendus nerveux par l'arrivée de cette étrangère et tendit une main vers l'étalon bais. Il s'approcha d'elle de quelques pas.... Allait-ce être si aisé? Au moment où cette pensée traversa son esprit le destrier se cabra et la fit tomber au sol devant lui, avant de se retourner et de partir au galop.

Elle se releva en tenant son poignet gauche et siffla Valinethir. Celui-ci s'avança jusqu'à la porte de l'enclos et elle alla le faire entrer, event de monter en selle et de partir au trot vers son objectif.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Alors, euh, qu'est-ce qu'on fait les championnes?

Les trois humains et l'elfe se regardèrent mutuellement un instant et Deborah prit la parole.

- Peut-être désireriez-vous des vêtements plus... discrets?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pour la quatrième fois en une demi heure, la semi elfe approcha Valinethir de l'autre cheval au galop et tenta de le faire arrêter, mais sans succès. Exaspérée, elle opta pour l'approche typique des films américains: elle rapprocha les deux chevaux jusuq'à ce que leurs flancs se frôlent puis sauta sur l'étalon. Cependant, la suite ne fut pas aussi brillante que dans les films hyper clichés: au lieu de s'arrêter, le cheval fit violement volte-face par la droite et elle dut se cramponner à sa crinière. Paniquant, la bête se cabra et elle tomba brutalement tandis que l'étalon s'enfuyait...

Elle tenta d'amortir le choc à venir avec ses bras, mais le résultat fut tout aussi mauvais que son plan: sa main gauche toucha le sol puis son corps l'écrasa sous elle. L'élue grimaça de douleur et resta immobile un instant, écoutant le bruit des sabots s'éloignant. Elle se releva ensuite et vérifia l'état de son poignet. Elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas brisé, mais simplement.... foulé.

- Eh merde!

Elle se servit de son sac de cuir comme d'un support et déposa son bras dessus. Ensuite elle appella Valinethir et se préparait à retourner pourchasser l'étalon quand elle vit qu'elle lui avait arraché plus poils de sa crinière. Elle les ramassa sur le sol et lesinséra dans une fiole de verre, qu'elle remit ensuite dans sa besace.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Je ressemble à Link., constata Gabriel en grimaçant., Link mais en plus guindé...Je suis ridicule

Deborah se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire et articula un 'Mais non, vous êtes très bien...'. À cause du sarcasme irritant de l'humain elle lui avait refilé un costume pour les occasions solemnelles... C'est-à-dire inconfortable, serré et au col haut pratiquement étouffant.

Marianne sortit de la salle de bain vêtue d'une robe aux teintes de bleu et de violet.

- Mais non Gab, tes vêtements te vont très bien...

- Wow, Mari, t'es... en robe!

- ¬¬;

Trois coupsa se firent entendre à la porte et Deborah l'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Katherine vêtue d'une robe pâle sans manches argentée et très légère.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas des vêtements aussi chauds que les nôtres?, se plaignit Gabriel.

- Vos vêtements ne sont pas chauds, monseigneur. Ils ont été conçus pour l'été.

- En tout cas, les coupa Marianne, c'est très joli Kath.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai l'impression de porter une poche de patates; c'est trop grand à la taille.

- Ah, j'avais oublié... Tenez.

Deborah tendit aux deux filles des ceintures en argent et en pierres assorties à leurs robes qu'elles mirent rapidement.

- Est-ce que ça vous tenterait de faire le tour de Fondcombe à cheval?

- Oui, pourquoi pas., dit Kath.

- Ouais., répondit Marianne.

- Non. Je déteste tout ce qui est physique. Objecta Gab. Allez-y, moi je vais... rester ici.

_Comme si j'allais faire cela! Fondcombe, méfie-toi, dès que je suis seul je vais explorer les environs... _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

N/A: Reviewez s.v.p.!


	37. chapitre 37

- - - Chapitre 37 - - -

Et les forces se rassemblèrent

Disclaimer: P.T.N.A.P.

N/A :

Salut à tous, je suis désolée pour le délais qu'il y a eu entre le dernier chapitre et celui-ci, mais c'est à croire que la phrase : 'L'ordinateur de Josianne est infecté par un virus.' contient un pléonasme, car une fois de plus mon pc est victime d'une merde de vir..... En tout cas, c'est un downloader trojan pour faire bref et je n'ai plus accès à un ordi qu'une fois par semaine à la bibliothèque municipale..... J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre!

Gab : Depuis quand je m'intéresse assez à toi pour te donner des répliques intelligentes? Lol ;) En passant j'ai adoré aller voir Héros avec toi et je vous conseille tous fortement d'aller voir ce super film Chinoa lol

Debbie : Désolée pour ton 'super' voyage à Rome lol Je te souhaite d'avoir plus de chance la prochaine fois! ;) Et J'attendes ta lettre!!!! Lol

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Monseigneur, monseigneur!

L'elfe aux cheveux marron se retourna pour voir un messager arriver à la course.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Seigneur Elrond, le roi vous demande d'aller le rejoindre de toute urgence sur les remparts d'urgence aménagés au Sud de son royaume.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La semi elfe était retournée avec sa monture aux écuries où elle s'était forcée à le dé-seller malgré son poignet foulé, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres elfes. Elle s'était ensuite rendue dans sa chambre où elle avait bandé son poignet gauche pour l'immobiliser.

Josianne était ensuite partie à la recherche de Gandalf et l'avait trouvé dans ses appartements. En entendant cogner à sa porte, il avait grommelé un 'Entrez!' suffisamment menaçant aux oreilles de Josianne pour que toute sa confiance, son optimisme et son enthousiasme ne s'envolent.

Elle entra discrètement dans la pièce sombre et se faufila entre les piles de grimoires jusqu'à l'Ystari qui ne lui portait aucune attention.

- J'ai trouvé la signification des auras que vous voyez., annonça-t-il sans même lever les yeux.

- Ah oui? Et qu'elle est-elle?

- Les auras dominantes sont soit blanches, argentées, beiges, grises foncé ou noires métallique. Elles vous informent sur l'orientation des gens : passifs ou actifs pour le bien, mercenaires ou alors pasifs ou actifs pour le mal.

- Mais pourquoi Zan avait-il du vert dans son aura? Et vous du rouge?

- Ce sont les auras secondaires. Elles peuvent vertes, bleues, rouges ou blanches. Ces auras nous informent sur... comment dire... la spécialisation, l'élément qui représente mieux la personne : la terre, l'eau, le feu ou l'air.

Le sorcier referma l'ouvrage qu'il lisait et leva finalement les yeux vers Josianne.

- Que me vouliez- vous?

- Vous souvenez-vous m'avoir dit que j'aurais droit à une intervention de votre part durant la journée?

- Oui.

- J'aurais besoin que vous m'ouvriez un portail sur la Moria...

Il haussa un sourcil et réfléchit un instant.

- N'aviez-vous pas juré au seigneur Elrond de ne pas quitter son royaume seule?

_Comment sait-il cela!?_

- Oui, mais... Mon précepteur s'est porté volontaire pour m'accompagner.

- Bien, où est-il?

- Il est retourné avec mes amies en attendant que je le fasse quérir.

- Gardes!

Deux gardes entrèrent dans la pièce.

- L'un d'entre vous peut-il aller chercher l'humain dénommé Gabriel?

Bien sûr, monseigneur.

Ils se retirèrent et Gabriel arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Tu te souviens de la promesse que tu m'as faite de m'accompagner à la Moria, n'est-ce pas cher précepteur? _Hinthintnodgenodgewinkwink!_

C'était leur signal de jouer le jeu, ce hint hint nodge nodge wink wink.

- Oui, bien sûr jojolapin., répondit-il avec un sourire du style 'je te jure que tu vas me le payer!'.

Le sourire de la semi elfe se figea et elle cligna des yeux avant de frapper _amicalement _Gabriel dans le dos. Ce dernier conserva son sourire plastique mais se crispa sous la douleur.

Gandalf, quant à lui, décida d'ignorer cette guerre presque subtile et ouvrit le portail, se disant qu'ils auraient bien assez de temps rendus là-bas pour régler cela entre eux... En espérant qu'il y aurait un blessé grave...! Il ricana et prit son sceptre.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Qu'y a-t-il, roi Thranduil?

- Regardez...

Le seigneur de Fondcombe porta son attention sur l'endroit que désignait du doigt l'elfe plus âgé et vit qu'à environ 400 mètres étaient massées des dizaines d'araignées géantes.

- L'augmentation de la population est beaucoup plus importante que ce à quoi nous nous attendions...

- Mais que font-elles, elles n'attaquent pas?

- Voilà plus de quatre heures qu'elles sont immobiles... Je crois qu'elles nous surveillent.... En attendant quelque chose.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Le portail s'ouvrit à environ 100 mètres de la porte Est de la Moria, derrière une crête rocheuse, pour les mettre à l'abri des regards.

- Et maintenant?, demanda Gabriel.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N/A : Reviewez s.v.p.! D


	38. chapitre 38

- - - Chapitre 38 - - -

Plaisir entre amis

Disclaimer: P.T.N.A.P. Ni spongebob lol

N/A: Je sais qu'il manque des accents graves sur les A, mais je suis obligée de tapper clandestinement mes chapitres sur l'ordi de mon frère, alors faut pas trop en demander! lol

Gab: Toujours plus constructifs tes reviews, hein? lol tk... je vais bientôt en uploader d'autres que t'auras pas lus! :p

Louise: Désolée pour la torture mwahahaha! Hahahaha! mes condoléances D

Deb: Ouais! J'attends avec impatience ta lettre, j'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées!

Alors c'est ca qui est ca... Bonne lecture à tous... même les cheaps qui reviewent pas! :p

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-q-u-i-v-i-t-d-a-n-s-u-n-a-n-a-n-a-s-

_Nom de Dieu...! Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?! Je n'ai même pas songé a apporter de l'or! On ne va tout de même pas voler des nains! Je ne suis pas encore prête a mourir...!_

La semi elfe offrit son sourire le plus radieux a Gabriel et se dirigea vers les portes de la Moria suivie par l'humain au teint pâle.

Sa main se re-serra sous l'effet de l'inquiétude sur la bretelle du sac de cuir usé qu'elle avait emprunté a Gandalf et elle frappa de sa paume sur la paroi en roc.

- Mellon!, cria de toutes ses forces Gabriel en la faisant sursauter.

La montagne sembla trembler sous leurs pieds et les portes de pierre immenses s'ouvrirent dans le mur de roc indestructible. La jeune fille se retourna vers Gabriel dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- Jos, on se tient devant les portes de la Moria, allume! Tu ne te souviens pas du film?

- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela mais, Gab... tu sais que t'es intelligent?

Elle s'apprêtait a cesser de contempler les portes pour lui sourire, moqueuse, quand elle reçut une claque derrière la tête.

- Avance!

Elle ne bougea pas et observa les alentours, songeuses, avant de pénétrer dans la mine. Dès que ses yeux couleur d'émeraude se furent habitués a la noirceur, ses doutes devinrent certitudes.

_Je le savais! Le sorcier nous a ouvert un portail sur l'entrée Est!!! Oh non..._

- Hey ce n'est pas comme dans le film! On dirait... La sortie...! Jos?

L'élue rit nerveusement et ce rire se répercuta sur les parois de pierre.

- C'est parce que ça l'est..., dit-elle comme sur un ton d'excuses. Suis-moi et ne regarde pas en bas.

- Mais, dis-moi, y'avait pas un BALROG ici!!?!!

- Non... Il n'arrivera pas avant plusieurs centaines d'années et maintenant tais-toi: il ne faut pas déclencher une panique générale en parlant des êtres des ténèbres...

- Halte! Qui va la?, Entendirent-ils.

Ils baissèrent les yeux pour voir quatre gardes nains approcher.

' Laisse-moi parler.', transmit-elle a son ami.

Josianne leur fit sa révérence la plus gracieuse - qui pour une fois l'était - et leur adressa la parole sur son ton le plus courtois.

- Maîtres nains, seigneurs forgerons de la montagne, nous sommes d'humbles voyageurs venus ici dans l'espoir de pouvoir faire affaire avec les meilleurs artisans que ce monde connaisse.

En l'entendant parler, Gabriel haussa discrètement un sourcil par réflexe mais les nains ne le remarquèrent pas... puisque son visage était trop haut pour qu'ils le voient.

_Voyons voir si j'ai assez flatté leur ego..._, se dit-elle, fière de son habileté a pouvoir si bien manier sa langue.

Les quatre créatures a la carrure assez imposante malgré leur grandeur se consultèrent un instant dans une langue inconnue des deux voyageurs puis celui qui les avait questionnés plus tôt repris la parole d'un ton bourru.

- Très bien, vous pouvez passer...

- Nous vous en sommes très reconnaissants!, ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant.

Elle se retourna pour traverser le pont si étroit qu'il ne permettait de passer qu'en une file unique en tenant Gabriel par la main et fit un pas, mais il la retint par son immobilité.

- I won't cross this bridge!, lui souffla-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête, plongea son regard dans le yeux couleur de glace de son ami et lui transmit par la pensée :'Tu oserais te dégonfler face a tous ces nains virils? D'accord.' Elle lâcha sa main et fit quelques pas sur le pont.

- If I fall? Don't you care?

- Je te rattraperai., conclut-elle de manière désinvolte avant de continuer son chemin sur le pont de Khazad-dûm tandis qu'il la foudroyait du regard.

-d-a-n-s-l-a-m-e-r-b-o-b-l-'-é-p-o-n-g-e-c-a-r-r-é-e-!-Q-u-i-c-o-m-p-t-e-b-i-e-n-

Après avoir recherché sans succès durant plus d'une demie heure un marchand se spécialisant dans les pierres précieuses dans la salle titanesque de Khazad-dûm et creusée a même la montagne, les deux amis se dirigèrent vers les escaliers portant le même nom que le salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Cependant, la jeune apprentie de Gandalf s'arrêta avant de les avoir atteints et s'adressa a son acolyte.

- Il nous reste seulement un escalier a franchir avant d'arriver a la Grande Salle, tu me suis?

- Ben la, franchement, c'est pas comme s'il y avait des dangers de salir les vêtements qu'on m'a prêtés! C'est sûr que je te suis!

- Juré?

- Juré! Un escalier qui m'arrêterait? Tu mets en doutes les capacités reliées a ce corps d'Apollon?

- Ou ça ?!?, s'exclama-t-elle en commençant a rechercher de manière frénétique autour d'elle un beau garçon... Ce qui lui mérita a nouveau une claque derrière la tête.

- Le mien, épaisse!

Après un regard moqueur de la part de la semi elfe, ils se remirent en route au travers des corridors de pierre illuminés par de maginifiques torches de bronze. En arrivant face aux escaliers de pierre savamment sculptés et disparaissant dans les ténèbres a cause de leurs dimensions démesurées, Gabriel regretta son audace.

_Une chance qu'il était occupé a me lancer du pop-corn quand on a écouté ce but du film avec la gang, sinon je n'aurais jamais été capable de le prendre aussi aisément dans mes filets!_

_-y-f-a-i-r-e-c-a-r-r-i-è-r-e-?-B-o-b-l-'-é-p-o-n-g-e-c-a-r-r-é-e-!E-t-s-i-v-o-u-s-a-v-e-z-_

_N/A: Reviewez s.v.p.! J'ai besoin de vos commentaires pour trouver de nouvelles idées...! Merci D_


	39. chapitre 39

- - - Chapitre 39 - - -

Les merveilles du royaume des nains

Disclaimer : P.T.N.A.P.

N/A: Antho: Merci pour le commentaire! - Les séparations Bob l'éponge c'est parce qu'il fallait que j'utilise des lettres pour faire les séparations vu que j'écrivais sur Word Pad... Et j'aime bien Bob l'éponge quoi...

Nasty Gogoune : Yo Bitch! Meow!!! Merci quand même Gabounichounet! LOL j'aime trop ce surnom! :p

Louise : Disons que la technologie et moi ça fait.... 347364786 et qu'il y avait un virus sur l'ordi de mes parents lol c pour cela que je ne me connectais plus!

Lysbeth-Beriawen et Deb : Merci pour les idées, vous m'en avez donné beaucoup d'autres! -

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

S'ils avaient trouvé la salle de Khazad-Dûm imposante, alors un seul mot convenait pour décrire celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient en ce moment : titanesque...

Le sommeil était à la mort ce que la salle de la salle de Khazad-Dûm était à la Grande Salle.

D'immenses colonnes taillées à même la montagne soutenaient la voûte qui était décorée de mosaïques somptueuses représentants des elfes et des nains.

D'ailleurs, et Josianne s'en étonnait, la voûte scintillante située à près de 25 mètres plus haut était éclairée par des dizaines de torches d'argent et de cristal placées à trois mètres du sol...! De plus, la surface sur laquelle évoluaient les deux amis était décorée de motifs complexes en quartz incrustés dans la pierre.

La semi elfe releva les yeux vers Gabriel qui observait la voûte et l'entendit murmurer, stupéfié :

- Le plafond est visible d'ici parce qu'il est serti de milliers d'émeraudes, de rubis, de diamants, de saphirs et d'autres pierres précieuses reflétant l'éclat des lampes, Jos!

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la voûte et répondit simplement :

- Ben oui, 'garde donc ça!

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, avec un air de profond dégoût et reprit la parole :

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire!? Espèce de .... D'inculte! On entre dans une merveille de création et d'architecture et c'est tout ce que tu me dis!? Franchement!

Comme ses derniers mots se répercutaient sur le pierre, les deux adolescents prirent conscience du fait que toute activité dans les étals avoisinants s'était arrêtée et que les nains les observaient.

Soudainement, Josianne aperçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil et tourna la tête tel un rapace, vers sa source pour voir approcher une jolie jeune femme... mesurant moins d'un mètre et qui la considérait avec un profond dédain.

_Pourquoi m'étais-je imaginée que les femmes naines seraient aussi baraquées que les nains de sexe masculin?_

Comme cette pensée traversait l'esprit de Josianne, la créature frêle et gracieuse s'adressa à Gabriel de sa voix enfantine :

- Que cherchez-vous, voyageur? Car je vois, par vos propos, que vous êtes un fin connaisseur. Recherchez-vous armure, ou peut-être parures?

'On est venu pour trouver des pierres précieuses.', dit Josianne à Gabriel par la pensée, légèrement irritée.

Nous recherchons des fruits purs de ce royaume, dame...euh....

Kaladzia. Et, à qui ai-je l'honneur?, demanda la femme aux yeux verts.

Au seigneur Gabriel..., débuta-t-il tandis que Josianne roulait les yeux au ciel., et à son élève.

Une semi elfe?

Vous avez quelque chose contre les semi elfes, peut-être!?, intervint Josianne sur son ton le plus tranchant.

Certes, non!, répondit Kaladzia en riant. J'en suis une! Allez, venez.

Surprise par ces propos, Josianne entama un examen plus approfondi de la naine tandis que cette dernière les menait à son étal : elle avait de longs cheveux roux nattés, de petits yeux verts, une peau aussi pâle que la crème, des mains fines et des oreilles semblables aux siennes, quoique moins pointées. De plus, elle était très rapide pour sa taille, assez gracieuse et était légèrement plus grande que les autres naines (d'environ 10 cm).

Après quelques minutes Kaladzia les fit pénétrer dans sa boutique... Enfin, ce qui semblait être une boutique : des murs temporaires avaient été érigés des quatre côtés de la pièce, mais il n'y avait aucun plafond. De plus, ces murs qui tenaient en place à l'aide de piquets de fer ornementés de torsade en cuivre étaient en réalité de longues pièces de cuir cousues ensemble.

- Dame Kaladzia, intervint Gabriel, à quoi servent ces murs? Je veux dire... Votre étal est le seul qui soit fait ainsi...

La naine ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est original, ne trouvez-vous point?

- En effet!, lui répondit Josianne.

- Contrairement aux autres marchands qui ont décidé de conserver des étals au style plus... conventionnel, je désirais être différente... En plus, ces murs me garantissent d'yeux et d'oreilles indiscrètes lors de mes transactions...

- C'est une idée très judicieuse!, s'exclama Gabriel en lui souriant.

L'adolescent se tourna alors et commença à observer la marchandise en effectuant de temps à autre un commentaire positif.

Josianne quant à elle se contentait de faire un survol distrait du regard sur toutes les armes fines fabriquées et ouvragées avec soin par Kaladzia en observant discrètement cette dernière, amusée.

En effet, les joues de cette dernière se teintaient légèrement de rose à chaque commentaire de Gabriel et elle le détaillait très subtilement du regard.

Elle se força à détacher son regard de la scène attendrissante et prit la parole.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne vois ici qu'armes et bijoux... N'auriez-vous point de pierres précieuses à l'état brut...?

- Je n'en ai pas à l'état brut, mais j'en possède quelques unes qui n'ont été travaillées que de façon primaire afin d'en retirer les imperfections. Désirez-vous les voir?

- Oui, bien sûr!, répondit Gabriel en se retournant.

_Je viens de trouver ma monnaie d'échange!,_ se dit Josianne en les regardant.

-oooooo-oooooo-oooooo-

N/A : Faites-moi connaître les points à améliorer s.v.p.!


	40. chapitre 40

- - - Chapitre 40 - - -

Viens voir mon'oncle!

N/A :Disclaimer : P.T.N.A.P.

Désolée Deb, mais là j'ai perdu patience et les uatres lecteurs aussi je crois lol

Antho : lol Bob l'éponge c'était seulement un trip passager XD

Debbie : Toujours vers des sommets plus hauts d'"evilerie" lol

Gab : Steven Seagul!? LOLL le seul acteur ayant la même expression pour exprimer la joie la plus intense et une diarrhée…. Hehehe

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

L'adolescent aux cheveux auburn se tourna vers l'artisane, la lumière régnant dans la Grande Salle jouant subtilement sur son visage et accentuant son charme.

_Le magnétisme qu'il exerce sur elle est presque palpable…,_ songea Josianne.

Ils repoussèrent quelques tentures et se retrouvèrent en compagnie de Kaladzia dans l'arrière-boutique lui servant d'atelier.

Étaient étalés sur la table de travail des pierres de toutes sortes dont les parois lisses miroitaient de la lumière de la Salle.

- Puis-je?, demanda Gabriel. Bien sûr, monseigneur., lui répondit la créature agile en songeant à quel point ses yeux étaient semblables aux joyaux les entourant.

L'humain prit délicatement de petits rubis et les fit rouler dans sa main, puis sur sa paume avant de les passer à Josianne afin qu'elle puisse les examiner plus attentivement.

- Jos, les pierres précieuses ne sont pas ma spécialité, je préfère observer les bijoux. Tu ne vois pas d'offense à ce que je te laisse négocier ici et que je retourne de l'autre côté, j'espère?

Un éclair de déception traversa le regard de la jeune femme tandis que Gabriel quittait l'arrière-boutique, mais elle se reprit bientôt.

Josianne le regarda sortir de la pièce et dit simplement :

- Après tant d'années, je me demande comment il se fait qu'un garçon ayant autant de charme soit toujours seul… Elle releva un instant les yeux et un sentiment de victoire l'envahit lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de la commerçante tandis qu'elle faisait semblant d'inspecter un émeraude.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La baliste fut chargée mais au moment où les elfes s'apprêtaient à faire feu, le roi changea d'avis… Et si c'était ce que les araignées attendaient pour charger?

Il donna l'ordre d'attendre à ses soldats et retourna, frustré de ne pouvoir agir, dans son palais souterrain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Donc, on s'entend pour toutes ces pierres en échange d'un seul baiser?, termina la semi elfe.

_Wow, je n'aurais jamais cru que cette amitié puisse me rapporter autant…!_

_Étonnant, elle me laisse l'embrasser pour pratiquement rien… Elle ne doit pas beaucoup tenir à lui!_

Les deux filles se sourirent, satisafaites de leur marché –et croyant avoir roulé l'autre- mais se sentant tout de même coupables.

- Laissez moi aller lui parler, d'accord?

La naine haussa un sourcil mais la laissa tout de même retourner dans la boutique. Son sentiment de culpabilité grandit quand elle songea à leur marché, alors elle ajouta dans la bourse quelques cadeaux : une rivière de diamants pour la semi elfe et un cerceau d'argent pour la tête ainsi qu'une bague en argent sertie d'émeraudes et de saphirs car elle avait vu Gabriel la reluquer.

Pendant ce temps, Josianne et Gabriel discutaient de façon… plutôt animée.

-Quoi?!

- Come on, Gab! Sinon je n'ai rien pour payer… Et alors?

- C'est une occasion unique!… Et la voler ça revient à essayer de convaincre Ben Laden que la ré-election de Bush peut avoir des aspects positifs!

- Ok…

- Merci, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi!, dit-elle en sachant très bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Entrez, dame Kaladzia!

L'adolescent voulu protester, mais comme il ouvrait la bouche la naine entra dans la pièce. Il lança un regard meurtrier en direction de Josianne qui lui répliqua par la pensée : '_ Imagine-toi dans les bras de… Sarah Michelle Gellar. C'est à peu près la même taille!'_

Gabriel roula des yeux vers le ciel avant de regarder Kaladzia dans les yeux. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il refusait quand il vit sur son visage tous ses espoirs et sa joie…

Il s'agenouilla devant elle, s'apprêtant à lui briser le cœur, quand elle prit la parole :

- Vous m'honorez d'accepter une telle requête, monseigneur.

_Ah, bon Dieu! Je te jure que tu vas me le payer, Jos!_

Kaladzia s'avança un peu et tourna la tête, indiquant à Gabriel de déposr un baiser sur sa joue rosée... et couverte de barbe rousse poussant à toute vitesse et se tressant au fur et à mesure! Soudainement, les vêtements et les parures firent place à une cotte de maille, une armure, un casque et une hache de guerre! C'était Gimli!!!

Josianne cessa de rêver et revint à la réalité tandis que son ami se relevait et que le naine lui faisait une révérence. Ils se firent leurs adieux et elle retourna dans l'arrière-boutique après leur voir remis la bourse contenant ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

* * *

Après plus de deux heures à méditer sur la signification de "l'oiseau le plus pur de Fondcombe" et après avoir mangé, Josianne perdit patience: elle hurla mentalement de rage du plus fort qu'elle put en frappant sur le sol.

Elle se releva ensuite de la petite aire d'herbe et de mousse sur laquelle elle avait été assise et alla s'agenouiller sur le bord de la rivière ou elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau.

Soudainement, elle sentit quelque chose percuter son front et releva les yeux en portant la main à la zone douloureuse.

_'C'était quoi, ça?'_

Elle commença à rechercher ce qui avait heurté son visage trempé par l'eau claire et aperçut la jeune elfe nommée Arwen sur l'autre rive... Qui tenait des pommes de pin dans sa main et semblait plutôt agacée. La fille du seigneur Elrond lui en lança une nouvelle qu'elle évita, puis prit la parole.

- Pourquoi hurles-tu ainsi?! J'allais enfin le toucher! Mais juste au moment ou ma fleche allait lui être fatale, tu le fais détaler!

- De quoi parles-tu?, demanda Josianne en remarquant le petit arc qu'Arwen transportait.

- Du lièvre!!! Ça fait plus d'une heure que je le traque! Et tu le fais fuir! As-tu une bonne raison, au moins?

-Bah, ça fait plus d'une heure que je butte sur la même phrase... Pourrais-tu m'aider?

La jeune elfe poussa un soupir d'exaspération à l'adresse de son aînée de 4 ans.

- Vas-y.

- Et bien... Il est écrit "l'oiseau le plus pur de Fondcombe", sur ce parchemin mais je n'ai vu aucune colombe dans cette citédepuis mon arrivée, pas un signe de vie...

La jeune fille gloussa et lui dit simplement: "Tu viens de le nommer l'oiseau que tu cherches!", avant de retourner dans la forêt.

_Pas un signe de vie... Pas un signe... Un cygne!_

* * *

N/A: Reviewez s.v.p.!


	41. chapitre 41

- - - Chapitre 41 - - -

À tir d'aile

Disclaimer: P.T.N.A.P.

N/A: Merci à tous pour votre patience, je vous en suis très reconnaissante. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu uploader plus tôt, mais cette année à l'école j'ai un projet très important à réaliser pour passer mon année et j'ai décidé d'écrire un roman - un vrai -, de sci-fi d'environ une soixantaine de pages et je dois me concentrer dessus car en plus je vais avoir à écrire deux ou trois textes de 2000-3000 mots pour décrire mes techniques de travail et tout... En plus, j'ai gradé - j'suis caporal!!!!!! - et mes nouvelles responsabilités me prennent également plus de temps.... Bref, c'pas pour dire que j'fais pitié ou trouver des excuses, mais je vais quand même essayer de trouver le temps pour mes fics....

MERCI DE VOTRE PATIENCE!!!!

* * *

Le chaud soleil réchauffait sa peau tandis qu'il commençait à s'assoupir au soleil, étendu sur l'herbe douce et se laissant bercer par la douce musique des minuscules rapides d'un ruisseau se jettant dans une plus grande rivière à environ 20 mètres en contrebas.

La journée aurait pu être désagéablement chaude, mais la légère brise s'élevant à intervalles réguliers la rendait juste assez chaude pour somnoler confortablement.

_Ils se poursuivent, mais ne peuvent s'attraper_

_Et Arda, triste témoin de leur douleur_

_Pour toujours sera condamnée à contempler leur malheur_

_Ne se sentent-ils pas désemparés?_

_Doit-elle songer en posant les yeux sur ces amants à jamais séparés... _

Comme Ikari songeait à ces vers en somnolant, il entendit du bruit à plusieurs mètres de là. Il décida néanmoins de l'ignorer, mais quelques minutes plus tard le son se répéta.

Le garde bâilla, s'étira et se hissa sur sur un coude en ouvrant les yeux... Pour voir Josianne nager vers un cygne d'un blanc si pur qu'il en était presque aveuglant sous le soleil.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvras tandis qu'il s'asseoyait en espérant bien s'amuser.

Quand elle fut à moins d'un mètre de l'oiseau, celui-ci nagea dans la direction opposée à la jeune fille... qui continua à le poursuivre - très lentement mais sûrement - en essayant de faire le moins de mouvements brusques et de bruit possibles.

Ce manège dura près de 20 minutes avant que la jeune fille ne s'impatiente: elle plongea sous l'eau et nagea jusqu'en dessous de l'oiseau blanc pour lui arracher une plume, mais il s'agita et elle lui attrapa une patte. Paniquant, celui-ci lui martela le crâne de la semi elfe de son bec jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche prise à cause de la douleur. Dès qu'il en eut la chance, l'oiseau majestueux prit son envol et s'enfuit vers des eaux plus calmes tandis que Josianne retraitait vers la grève.

Ikari grimaça en voyant le cygne se défendre et descendit à la rescousse de la pauvre semi elfe qui approchait du rivage en toussant et en pressant sa tête de sa main droite.

_Enfoiré d'oiseau parano de mes deux...! _, se dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur une partie submergée d'eau de la grève en roches fines.

Elle sentit bientôt une présence approcher et se retourna, pour voir Ikari pénétrer dans l'eau et lui offrir sa main.

- Ça va?

- Non, pas vraiment! Figurez-vous que je viens de me faire attaquer par un volatile hytérique!, lui répondit-elle avec une légère note d'irritation dans la voix.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? Vous riez de moi? Je voudrais bien vous y voir!

- Je ne me moque pas de vous, ne vous en faites pas. Allez, maintenant laissez-moi voir.

- Non!, dit-elle en pressant plus fort sur sa tête.

- Même si vous pesez plus fort, cela n'empêchera pas la bosse d'apparaître. Allez!

- Non, c'est juste un bleu!

- Vous ne pouvez pas en être sûre. Et s'il y avait une coupure infectée?

Elle détourna les yeux avec impatience, avant de retirer doucement sa main. L'elfe observa la blessure quelques instants puis poursuivit.

- Ce n'est qu'une ecchymose.

- Je vous l'avais dit!

Il fit une pause et l'observa: elle ne portait que le corage et les jupons de sa robe - considérés comme des sous-vêtements - trempés et avait également retirés ses escarpins.

- Ou sont passé vos vêtements?

- Essayez de nager avec tous ces tissus superflus et vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai laissé mes vêtements plus loin sur la berge., lui répondit-elle simplement.

- D'accord.

À nouveau, il fit une pause mais cette fois-ci il plongea son regard dans celui de la semi elfe qui cachait ses mains derrière son dos.

- Que tenez-vous?

- Rien., lui répondit-elle.

- Montrez-moi vos mains.

- Non, puisque je vous dis que je ne tiens rien!

- Alors vous ne devriez pas avoir peur de me les montrer.

Elle roula des yeux et lui tenidt ses mains. Il remarqua aussitôt son poignet gauche car ses bras étaients nus et son athène improvisée encore plus évidente.

Avec précautions, il prit le poignet de la jeune fille entre son pouce et son index avant de défaire le bandage en prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal.

- Que vous est-il arrivé?

- Je suis tombée de cheval et je suis allée voir un guérisseur.

- Pourquoi mentez-vous systématiquement? Il est évident que vous avez fait ce bandage vous même.

En disant cela, il releva les yeux vers son visage et elle détourna le regard. L'elfe manipula quelques instants le membre blessé et poursuivit sa pensée, comme pour lui même.

- Pourquoi éprouvez-vous tant de difficulté à faire confiance aux autres? En avez-vous peur?

_Ce ne sont pas les gens que je crains, mais le jugement qu'ils porteront sur moi.,_ tenta-t-elle de lui transmettre. Si elle réussit, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous poursuivez les cygnes et réalisez des exercices assez périlleux pour chuter d'un cheval elfique, mais néanmoins une chose est certaine: ce poignet est foulé. Allez remettre vos vêtements et durant ce temps je vais faire quérir Zan -

- Non! N'importe qui, mais pas lui!

_Elle est aussi orgueilleuse qu'un nain est cupide!, _se dit-il. Il est hors de question, lorsqu'elle peut l'éviter, de démontrer des signes de faiblesse devant le garçon qu'elle aime.

- Bon, dans ce cas je vais vous attendre ici.

* * *

C'est en remettant sa robe par dessus ses jupons et son corsage trempés que la semi elfe s'aperçut que deux plumes du cygne sur lequel elle avait atteri plus tôt s'étaient logés dans le second corsage - plus décoratif qu'utilitaire puisque situé à l'extérieur de la robe- entre le tissu et les lacets. Elle jura et les remit dans une fiole avant de retourner à la Maison d'Elrond en compagnie d'Ikari.

* * *

N/A: Reviewez s.v.p.!!! 


	42. chapitre 42

- - - Chapitre 42 - - -

Le passé refait surface

Disclaimer: P.T.N.A.P.

N/A: Merci Deb pour ton review, faut croire que le temps d'attente a "tué" tous les autres lecteurs! lol En tout cas... si jamais il en reste, je vais vous encourager: plus que quelques chapitres avant que l'action ne s'enclenche réellement! :P

Enjoy reading my "vonderful" story lol

* * *

Après être revenus du royaume souterrain, Josianne et Gabriel s'étaient séparés sans se parler car le garçon en voulait à son amie pour ce qui était arrivé.

Il avait d'ailleur quitté la chambre de Gandalf sans adresser la parole au sorcier, à son apprentie ou à qui que ce soit d'autre et sans spécifier ou il comptait aller car il était visiblement assez contrarié.

L'adolescent avait ensuite emprunté le corridor de gauche au deuxième étage de la Maison d'Elrond dans l'aile Sud et s'était bientôt retrouvé face à une salle remplie d'instruments de musique.

Les deux filles, quant à elles, étaient revenues de leur balade à cheval avec Deborah et visitaient maintenant la bibliothèque de Fondcombe, recherchant quel qu'ouvrage que ce soit qui aurait pu être intéressant à lire. Mais disons que si elles comptaient réellement survoler tous les rayons elles en auraient pour plusieurs heures car la cinquantaine d'étagères élevées d'un bout à l'autre de la salle mesuraient plus de 4 mètres de haut et celles murales faisaient environ 5 mètres...

Josianne de son côté avait dû suivre Ikari jusqu'à l'aile des guérisseurs ou on lui avait fait un léger plâtre afin d'éviter qu'elle n'aggrave sa foulure. Elle avait ensuite salué le garde et était retournée à ses épreuves: il lui fallait maintenant trouver des chandelles.

Après s'être renseignée auprès de quelques elfes, Josianne avait finalement trouvé la fabrique de chandelles de la cité elfique. C'était un bâtiment bas - quoique très beau -, en pierres des champs avec de grandes fenêtres placées haut et dont les portes étaient en bois. Suite à quelques minutes d'hésitation, la semie elfe descendit la colline verdoyante au sommet de laquelle elle se trouvait et alla frapper doucement à la porte de la bâtisse, avant de la pousser et d'entrer.

La fabrique de chandelles, comme toutes les autres bâtisses ouvrières, était située à l'écart de la Maison d'Elrond et entourée de jolies maisons. L'ensemble paraîssait à la fois ancien et récent puisque ces bâtiments étaient biens entretenus mais qu'ils avaient été les premiers bâtis de tout Fondcombe.

L'Élue pénétra donc silencieusement dans la fabrique et s'aperçut aussitôt que l'endroit était désert. Curieuse, elle décida alors d'examiner les immenses cuves remplies de cire et se pencha au dessus de l'une d'entre elles en s'appuyant sur son rebord, pour s'apercevoir qu'au bout de quelques secondes la chaleur du métal devenait insupportable pour ses mains. Elle se releva donc brusquement d'au dessus du liquide blanc en soufflant sur ses paumes et en reculant d'un pas.

- Vous devriez être plus prudente, mademoiselle. Je ne crois pas que vous vous soyez brûlée sérieusement mais vos mains vont probablement être plus sensibles durant les prochaines minutes., entendit-elle.

Elle se retourna, surprise, et s'aperçut qu'un garçon aux cheveux noirs était penché au dessus d'un baril de cire blanche et manipulait un curieux instrument.

- Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu.

L'elfe d'une trentaine d'années releva ses yeux - magnifiques à cause de leur de turquoise et d'or - vers elle en souriant.

- C'est voulu.

Il releva la chose en bois qu'il tenait et Josianne se rendit compte que c'était un support sur lequel étaient accrochées des ficelles enduites de cire. Il passa à côté d'elle rapidement et alla accrocher ce support plus loin, avant d'en prendre un autre sur lequel la cire recouvrant les ficelles était sèches. Il les enduit à nouveau d'une couche de cire et recommença avec un autre support, et ainsi de suite. La semi elfe observait tout le processus avec étonnement et fascination, ce qui amusait grandement l'elfe. Après quelques minutes, le garçon essuya ses mains sur son tablier et et la regarda de nouveau, plantée au beau milieu de la pièce.

- N'avez-vous donc jamais vu un chandellier faire son travail?, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton dans lequel transparaîssait son amusement. Ou alors trouvez-vous simplement cette partie du plancher agréable...?

Ne saississant pas qu'il se payait sa tête et prenant ses paroles pour des reproches, la semi elfe tourna alternativement les yeux vers la porte puis sur l'elfe, mais celui-ci poursuivit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire un pas.

- Approchez, n'ayez pas peur. Que désiriez-vous?

Elle fit quelques pas hésitants vers le garçon la dominant de plusieurs centimètres, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

- A...Avez-vous des chandelles de couleur?

Il parut surpris par cette requête.

- Non, pourquoi? Le seigneur Elrond en désirerait-il?

- Non.. enfin,. je ne crois pas.

Le soulagement transparut sur son visage.

- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de chandelles? Et de quelles couleurs?

- Il m'en faudrait une verte, une bleue et une rouge... et une blanche. Cependant, je ne sais pas si j'ai de quoi vous payer.

- Mmm..., fit-il en réfléchissant, Et bien, j'imagine que si vous m'aidez à les fabriquer je pourrai fermer les yeux sur les frais. Et de toute façon, d'avoir pour compagnie une personne aussi charmante me ferait plaisir...

_" Charmante????"_

- Vous êtes comique... Presque trop curieuse...!

- Euh... Comment puis je vous aider?, fit-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Et bien, voici un tablier..., lui dit-il en allant en cherchun un et en lui tendant. Vous pouvez commencer par le mettre, puis vous irez cueillir des plantes pour les couleurs.

En entendant l'elfe dire cela, Josianne songea aussitôt à sa besace et y porta la main.

- Est-ce que ça suffira?, le questionna-t-elle en sortant son bouquet de myosotis, de roses et de tournesols.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, étonné.

- Vous trimbalez souvent autant de fleurs avec vous?

* * *

Après avoir découvert la salle de musique, Gabriel avait commencé à inspecter les instruments qui s'y trouvaient; il y avait des cuivres, des bois, des percussions, des instruments à cordes et bien d'autres lui étant complèment inconnus.

_"Je me demande si..."_

En inspectant de plus près les instruments à vent, il y avait trouvé plusieurs clarinettes, dont l'une à côté de laquelle il y avait des anches apparement neuves. Il avait ensuite pris ce qui lui semblait être une 2 1/2 et l'avait assouplie, avant de la fixer à l'instrument noir.

Il fit une gamme de réchauffement, puis commencer à jouer. Il était en train de jouer une des mélodies du film Harry Potter quand deux elfes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Cependant, il ne les remarqua pas avant qu'ils n'aient pris une flûte traversière et un violoncelle pour l'accompagner, car il jouait à l'oreille avec les yeux fermés.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les dernières notes de la pièce se furent tues qu'il ouvrit les yeux pour savoir qui l'avait accompagné.

- Par les Valars! C'est toi Tatar? On te croyait mort! Dans les cavernes de Mandos! Ou étais-tu passé durant toutes ces années?

- On se connaît? , demanda Gabriel.

"_Leurs visages me disent quelque chose, comme si on s'était déjà rencontrés... Mais c'est impossible...!" _

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Tu ne te souviens pas?

- On était les trois meilleurs archers de l'avant garde lors du combat contre les Numénoréens s'étant laissé avilir par Sauron!, renchérit le second elfe.

- Et on a participé aux fêtes données en l'honneur de la victoire! On avait tellement célébré durant ces deux semaines qu'on s'est endormis un soir et on s'est réveillés le surlendemain!

Comme les elfes lui racontaient cela, Gabriel commença à avoir l'impression que des souvenirs voulaient refaire surface en lui, mais il les réprima.

- Ensuite on s'était juré de ne plus contribuer aux horreurs de la guerre et c'est quelques mois plus tard que tu es disparu..., reprit le second elfe.

- Écoutez les gars, débuta Gabriel, agacé, je ne sais pas comment vous vous appellez -

- Je suis Halrevir et lui c'est Haldan., dit le premier elfe possédant des cheveux châtains.

- Mais je ne vous connais pas!

- Haldan?

- Oui?

- Plan d'urgence!

Les deux elfes ses saisirent de Gabriel et l'entraînèrent de force hors de la pièce, malgré ses protestations.

* * *

N/A: Reviewez s.v.p.! 


	43. chapitre 43

- - - Chapitre 43 - - -

Oh, Tári!

Disclaimer: P.T.N.A.P. Utilisez votre bon sens, vous vous doûtez bien non plus que je ne suis pas Victor Hugo lolll

N/A: Hahaha... Voici le chapitre le plus kétaine(ringard) de cette saga pour sûr! Absolument rien ne peut le battre, car dans les prochaines lignes une intrigue de "Dynastie" s'offrira à vous! clin d'oeil à tous ceux qui ont pu lire mon cahier Enjoy ze kétainisme! JOYEUX TEMPS DES FÊTES À TOUS!!!

Deb: Merci baucoup pour tes encouragements, j'apprécie vraiment parce que si tu n'étais pas là, ça ferait longtemps que mon cahier serait en train de se décomposer au fond de mon casier à l'école, unread loll Je t'adore!

À tous ceux de mon entourage concernés par cette histoire: Merci d'accepter avec autant de tolérance que je ruine votre image en public lolllll et de m'encourager dans la voix du "C'est donc ben kétaine!"

* * *

La jeune semi elfe venait de terminer de broyer à l'aide d'un mortier et d'un pilon les pétaux de rose ainsi que les tiges et les fleurs de myosotis pour en faire des colorants, sous l'oeil attentif de son aîné. 

Il accrocha le support à chandelles qu'il venait d'utiliser et s'approcha d'elle.

- Bien, maintenant vous allez prendre un peu de cire dans cette cuve et fabriquer votre première chandelle. Ensuite, vous allez séparer le reste de la cire en trois et teindre une part en bleu, une seconde en rouge et le dernière en vert pour faire les autres chandelles.

- D'accord.

* * *

Marianne était en train de faire la courte échelle à Katherine pour qu'elle atteigne un ouvrage de gravures et de poésie assez volumineux, lorsqu'elles furent interrompues dans leurs "quête" par une arrivée inopportune. 

- Que faites-vous donc?, entendirent-elles Deborah s'exclamer.

Évitant de justesse l'arrêt cardiaque, Marianna aida son amie aux chevaux blonds à grimper sur ses épaules et se releva, avant de lui répondre qu'elles tentaient d'attraper un livre.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé d'aide?, leur remprocha l'elfe.

- Parce qu'on n'a vu personne, un point c'est tout!, répondit Marianne.

- Mari, montes sur la pile de livres qu'il y a par terre, s'il te plaît., demanda Katherine.

- Non!, s'exclama Deborah sur un ton ressemblant à la fois à un ordre et à une plainte.

- Oui mais Kath, tu n'as pas peur de te faire mal?

- Non, et puis de toute façon j'y suis presque rendue.

- Ok...

Marianne monta doucement sur la pile des trois ouvrages étant tous envrion deux fois aussi épais que "Les misérables" de Victor Hugo, en faisant attention à ne pas déséquilibrer la fille sur ses épaules.

Cette dernière s'agripa aux vieilles tablettes de bois poussiéreuses tandis que Marianne effectuait ce déplacement puis tenta d'atteindre le tome, lorsqu'un autre elfe arriva.

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide? Je vous ai entendues de là-bas...

L'elfe lui semblant familier et qui venait de leur adresser la parole semblait incroyablement triste avait de magnifiques yeux argentés dont l'éclat semblait terni, ainsi que des traits bien découpés... C'est tout ce qu'eux le temps de remarquer Katherine en tournant la tête, car le fait qu'elle se soit accrochée aux rayons de la bibliothèque les avait considérablement affaiblis; trois tablettes s'effondrèrent donc et une avalanche de tomes à reliures de cuir les submergea.

Morte de rire, mais tentant de le masquer, Deborah et l'autre elfe commencèrent à déterrer les deux filles. Bientôt, les yeux couleur de lune du garçon replongèrent dans ceux de la fille aux cheveux blonds. Il interrompit son mouvement en plein milieu et sonda le visage de la jeune fille.

Deborah quant à elle termina de libérer Marianne avant de relever les yeux vers le jeune homme, agacée par le fait qu'il ne l'aidait plus.

_'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait!?'_

Le garçon avait de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets cuivrés, un nez assez fin,un visage d'un ovale parfait et un joli menton... Comme elle le détaillait, Devorah le reconnut comme étant le neveu du conseiller Halrinir et s'aperçut qu'il semblait hypnotisé par Katherine... ce qui était réciproque.

- Qu'est-ce qui leur prend?, demanda Marianne à Deborah dans un murmure.

Comme elle disait cela, le temps qui avait semblé figé pour les deux autres reprit son cours et des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux du garçon. Aussitôt, ceux de Katherine s'embuèrent et elle tendit les mains vers le visage du neveu d'Halrinir, pour essuyer ses yeux.

- Non, ne pleures pas!, le supplia-t-elle, mais il était déjà trop tard: de longs ruisseaux salés sillonnaient déjà ses joues. Sans savoir pourquoi, Katherine ressentit aussitôt une profonde douleur et ses yeux firent reflet aux mares argentées du garçon.

_'Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens cette douleur qui me fait souffrir à en pleurer?', _se demanda-t-elle, surprise par cette sensation inexplicable d'un vide autrefois inconnu et désormais comblé ainsi que cette souffrance.

- Oh, Tári...!, lui souffla-t-il.

Soudainement, Deborah comprit: Tári Eledhwen était la raison pour laquelle Camthalion avait failli périr tant d'années auparavant à cause de son coeur qui s'était brisé de douleur: ils s'étaient juré de s'aimer éternellement, mais Tári était disparue quelques temps après et Camthalion s'était effondré, la croyant morte. Cependant, un maigre parcelle d'un espoir fou l'avait maintenu en vie...

Comme Katherine l'entendait prononcer son nom, une vague de souvenirs l'envahit...

* * *

Dans sa main fine, elle tenait une maginifque coupe de verre remplie d'un vin rouge à l'odeur douce. Le balcon de pierre sur lequel elle se trouvait était éclairé par la lueur des étoiles qu'elle observait ainsi que par quelques torches éparses... 

' _Oh Elbereth... Que m'arrive-t-il en cette nuit?'_

La lune était pleine et les autres elfes dansaient en contrebas pour célébrer le solstice et l'arrivée de l'été. Elle s'était retournée et avit pénétré dans sa chambre en songeant à sa famille vivant dans la Lothlorièn, pour se mirer dans une glace. Elle portait une longue robe d'un éclat argenté avec un collier de rubis. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade jusqu'au milieu de son dos et de jolies tresses encadraient son visage fin. Elle était grande et épanouie. De ses yeux bleus-verts elle se reconnut, mais le souvenir se poursuivit: comme elle se mirait, elle devint de plus en plus éthérée... jusqu'à ce que la coupe traverse sa main et se fracasse sur le sol de pierre, tandis que ses yeux horrifiés voyaient l'être aimé apparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte, au travers de sa propre réflection.

Avait-elle crié? Elle ne s'en rappellait pas.

* * *

- Ma robe, je voulais te faire la surprise: elle était exactement de la même couleur que tes yeux., lui confia-t-elle. Je suis désolée! J'ai manqué à ma parole... Je n'ai pas été là pour toi, durant tout ce temps! 

Sa voix se brisa tandis qu'elle éclatait en sanglots et Camthalion se pencha vers elle pour réaliser ce dont il avait rêvé chaque nuit depuis le solstice d'été 16 ans auparvavant: il l'enlaça, la serra contre lui et sentit à nouveau son souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

- Oh, Tári, que nous est-il arrivé?

* * *

N/A: Et oui, c'est déjà tout pour aujourd'hui! La semaine prochaine, introduction d'un triangle amoureux incorporant Haldir! loll Mais non, je blague! 

J'attends vos questions/commentaires/suggestions/insultes/reproches/trucs de nintendo et/ou recettes de grand-mères avec impatience! Et pas seulement Deb!(sans rancune :p)


	44. chapitre 44

- - - Chapitre 44 - - -

Les derniers items

Disclaimer: P.T.N.A.P. ( - Vive la paresse, hein? lol)

N/A: Isilriel: Je fais ce que je veux d'Haldir, hahahaha! loll Ben non, Haldy court pas de risque... seulement Jos

Louise: Merci J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite! :D

Debbie: Agrrr Haldir lollllll Ben non, je préfère les gars aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux foncés - verts de préférence lol -, tu sais bien ;)

Death wolf : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, je suis heureuse de savoir que mes histoires te plaisent mais je dois t'avertir que je ne continuerai peut-être pas L'aventurière d'Elekhin avant un moment, parce que je vais essayer de terminer cette histoire- et oui, je vais terminer quelque chose pour la première fois de ma vie lollll - avant de continuer l'autre. Alors c'est cela.. Bonne lecture Et d'ailleurs, pour l'autre fic, bien des surprises vous attendent et j'envisage également une prochaine rencontre entre Jade et Olosta.

* * *

Deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur la taille de la semi elfe et elle crut un instant que c'était Izanar, mais en reconnaissant le chandelier elle se sentit honteuse d'avoir apprécié. 

Il prit le poignet droit de la jeune fille et lui montra comment rendre son mouvement plus souple tandis qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées... Ou plutôt qu'elle se sermonnait intérieurement.

_Pourquoi te sens-tu coupable, idiote? Il n'y a rien d'officiel entre Zan et toi! Vous vous connaissez depuis moins d'un mois... et le fait d'avoir été si loin avec lui ne t'engage à rien! Tu peux admirer la faune locale, il y a de très beau spécimens. Il n'aura qu'à se forcer pour te reconquérir!_

Josianne pouffa de rire et le masqua en toux, avant de porter à nouveau son attention sur l'elfe l'aidant.

- Je crois que cette chandelle devrait être suffisamment volumineuse...,lui dit-il. À moins que vous ne désiriez un cierge?, plaisanta-t-il.

* * *

Après avoir été entraîné de force au travers de la moitié de la cité d'Imladris et séquestré durant plus de 15 minutes dans une chambre, Gabriel fut finalement mené dans une salle de séjour adjacente à son précédent lieu de détention, pour se retrouver face à une quinzaine d'elfes, dont cinq femmes. 

Ils l'encerclèrent en un éclair et commencèrent à l'examiner.

- Il n'y a pas de doute; c'est bien Tatar..., début un premier en s'avançant et en examinant son visage.

- Je ne sais pas... il semble avoir changé...

- C'est le nez, intervint un elfe le voyant de profil.

- Ses cheveux sont beaucoup plus courts... , observa une elfe aux yeux d'un bleu profond.

- Il est toujours aussi mince, mais maintenant il semble squelettique!, dit un autre elfe en s'avançant comme tous ses prédécesseurs.

Il y eut une exclamation de surprise horrifiée et quelqu'un parmi l'assemblée murmura dans un souffle: " Mais qu'est-il arrivé à ses oreilles?". Tous les elfes tournèrent la tête vers Gabriel et avancèrent d'un pas pour l'examiner sans tenir compte de ses protestations.

Soudainement, l'orage de son irritation déferla dans la salle: il leur fit part de sa façon de penser.

- HEY! ÇA VA FAIRE! Je ne suis pas un rat de laboratoire! Vous parlez de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, et vous croyez que je suis assez innocent pour ne pas m'en rendre compte? Mon nez, lui, qu'est-ce qu'il a mon nez?, cracha-t-il littéralement au visage de l'elfe à côté de lui qui en devint blême.

Ils reculèrent tous pour reformer le cercle dans un silence de mort qui se prolongea durant plusieurs minutes, puis la première reparla en cherchant l'approbation de tous, car après tout c'était elle la plus jeune du groupe.

- Bien qu'il me semble ne plus avoir de souvenirs de nous - où qu'il le cache - ce garçon ou plutôt cet homme me semble bien être Tatar. N'ayant aucune autre façon de prouver que c'est lui, je propose cependant de lui faire repasser tous les examens - il en aurait pour cinq ans - s'il désire à nouveau faire partie de notre confrérie.

Il y eut quelques rares hochements de tête incertains, puis un second s'avança.

-Je vote en faveur de cette proposition. Que tous ceux qui sont d'accords avec moi s'avancent.

Les elfes se jetèrent des regards gênés et quelques uns firent un pas en avant.

-Attendez!, ordonna une jeune fille d'une voix presque ferme.Il y a moyen de savoir si oui ou non c'est Tatar, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi: son armure...

Tous ceux qui s'étaient avancés reculèrent et l'atmosphère se détendit dans le petit séjour au sol recouvert de tapis. La lumière filtrant par les carreaux parut s'adoucir et les chants des criquets pénétrèrent dans la salle... Ils étaient d'accord.

* * *

L'après-midi tirait à sa fin lorsque Josianne sortit finalement de la fabrique de chandelles avec ce qu'elle était venue y chercher... Et un rendez-vous avec Turiel le lendemain soir. Elle se sourit intérieurement en se demandant si elle l'attirait, puis se dirigea en direction du bruit de marteau qu'elle entendait. 

_" Je me demande comment vont les jumeaux et les fils de Thranduil...", _se surprit-elle à penser en descendant un chemin de terre battue bordé par quelques maisonnettes éparses. "_Probablement qu'ils s'en tirent à merveille!", _tenta-t-elle de se convaincre, mais c'était impossible: un doute insidieux et hypocrite venait de s'installer dans son esprit. Un doute bénin sur le moment, mais qui s'amplifierait jusqu'au point de non retour...

Tout à coup, elle se retrouva prise au milieu d'un féroce combat à l'épée qui serait sans pitié pour les chevaliers y participant. Elle était entourée par du feu, du sang et les hennissements effrayés des chevaux emplissaient l'air. Tout n'était que brouillard et grisaille. Elle ferma les yeux d'un destrier décédé et tomba à genoux en contemplant le sang sur ses mains, pétrifiée par la terreur tandis que la vision s'estompait. Les chevaliers sanguinaires redevinrent des jeunes enfants blonds jouant avec des épées de bois et le paysage lumineux revint, à la place du champ de bataille sombre qu'était la forêt. Un garde en patrouille vint relever la jeune fille qui était agenouillée dans la poussière tandis qu'un chariot passait derrière eux et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Elle lui répondit par l'affirmative - malgré ce qu'elle ressentait- et lui demanda simplement de lui indiquer le chemin de la forge en le rassurant, ce qu'il fit sans grand enthousiasme.

Après avoir bu de l'eau, la semi elfe redevint joyeuse - se disant que ce n'était que la chaleur - et continua sa route sous le soleil chaud de seize heures en s'efforçant d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle arriva peu après à l'atelier où étaient forgées toutes les armes et armures de la cité. En y pénétrant, elle fut surprise par la "texture" de l'air: contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, l'atmosphère n'était pas lourde, mais légère même si d'énormes volutes de vapeurs s'élevaient en permanence des cuves d'eau où refroidissaient les armes. Elle éleva les yeux et comprit pourquoi il n'ya avait pas d'humidité dans l'air: au lieu d'y avoir une voûte en chaume retenue par des poutres, le toit de l'édifice était fait de travers et de poutres en métal nu.

- Il pleut dans la forge durant les orages...?, se murmura-t-elle.

Elle fit quelques pas à l'intérieur et tenta de trouver le maître des lieux, mais les martèlements incessants des maillets sur les armes la forcèrent bientôt à se tenir à l'écart, les mains sur les oreilles. La jeune fille assista à l'alimentation de l'énorme feu principal de la forge qui était contenu dans un gigantesque four en métal et observa les tisons rougeoyer durant plusieurs minutes avant qu'on ne la remarque.

Bientôt, un elfe au visage teinté par la suie et plus large d'épaules que tous ceux qu'elle avait vus jusqu'à maintenant lui fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur. Elle lui obéit avec joie, telle une enfant heureuse de sortir d'un cours avant la cloche et ils se dirigèrent vers un petit tertre recouvert d'herbe verte qui était situé à l'ombre d'un chêne majestueux dont les branches s'élevaient fièrement vers le ciel, comme des bras soutenant ce dernier.

L'elfe retira ses gants de cuir épais et essuya son front du revers de la main, découvrant ainsi partiellement sa peau couleur de pêche. La semi elfe réprima un rire en voyant la zone rosée au milieu du visage grisâtre sillonné de ruisseaux créés par sa sueur.

- Qu'y a-t-il, mademoiselle ?

- Rien, c'est simplement le contraste…, lui répondit-elle en lui tendant son mouchoir.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ; qu'est-ce qu'une jolie jeune femme comme vous désire dans nos forges ? Un anneau de mariage, des ustensiles… ?, spécifia-t-il en lui rendant son mouchoir désormais couvert de suie.

Elle le remit dans sa besace et toisa le forgeron, insultée.

- Vous êtes vraiment macho, hein ? Pourquoi une femme devrait-elle désirer l'un ou l'autre ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne veux pas une dague ou une épée ?!

- J'espérais qu'un joli minois comme le vôtre ne serait pas abîmé par les armes., lui répondit-il en blaguant., Alors, que désirez-vous.

- Un tison, pour emporter.

'_Wow, ça faisait tellement «commande» dans un établissement de fast-food ! '_

Il la regarda, incrédule et ne comprenant pas sa requête.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit un tison.

- Comment comptez-vous l'emporter ?

'_Il me faudrait quelque chose de non inflammable, résistant à la chaleur et ne la conduisant pas…' _

- Auriez-vous un bol de pierre ?

- Non, mais une urne de terre cuite.

- Parfait!

Il lissa ses cheveux de sa main gauche dont les doigts étaient étonnamment fins pour un homme de son métier, avant de faire signe à la semi elfe de le suivre. Ils entrèrent à nouveau dans la forge imposante à l'architecture harmonieuse et au plafond haut où l'elfe prit l'une des nombreuses urnes vides servant à transporter l'eau. Les deux se dirigèrent vers le four principal –faisant 3 mètres de haut par 5 mètres de large – dont on leur ouvrit les portes. Le maître d'œuvre remit ses gants de cuir et prit le tisonnier pour aller ressortir quelques tisons particulièrement chauds du dessous, avant d'utiliser une paire de pinces servant normalement à déposer les armes dans les aubes d'eau afin de prendre un tison ardent et le glisser dans l'urne.

Le forgeron déposa ensuite l'instrument sur le sol et referma les portes lourdes en se questionnant sur l'utilité qu'aurait la jeune fille d'un tison de sa forge. En se retournant cependant, il vit qu'elle avait attaché une longue branche à la selle de sa monture qui se tenait maintenant à la porte.

- Est-ce Gandalf qui vous envoie ?

Elle hocha de la tête en souriant.

- Dans ce cas, je ferais mieux de vous donner de quoi alimenter votre feu : vous ne voudriez pas être blâmée à cause de moi !, acheva-t-il en ricanant.

Il lui donna un petit fagot de brindilles ainsi que quelques éclats de bois, puis ils se dirent au revoir et Josianne quitta.

* * *

N/A : Veuillez reviewer s.v.p. ! 


	45. chapitre 45

- - - Chapitre 45 - - -

She's back!

Disclaimer: P.T.N.A.P.

Isilriel: J'suis heureuse que ça te plaise, ça me donne de bonnes raisons de continuer!

Deborah: Tu conseillais le sadisme? Je suis désolée mais quand j'en ai parlé ça n'a pas paru le décourager lollll

Julien: Et oui, je parlais de toi! :p Si t'es déjà rendu au chapitre 45 -on est aujourd'hui le15 janvier -, ben j'suis heureuse que tu sois pas traumatisé ;) Mais ça voudrait dire que tu m'as pas écoutée et que t'as lu un texte foncièrement MAUVAIS! Va...."Je t'aime" dents qui grincent Maintenant j'attends TES textes 8D, je sens que ça va être quelque chose.... 8P

À tous mes lecteurs dont mon revieweurs le plus fidèle mais pas si fidèle feingchuytitebarreàterreboille"a"hotemelpointcomme, BONNE ANNÉE!! Je vous souhaite du plaisir, de l'alc...euh.... du succès en amour et plein de tites choses positives

* * *

-J'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé..., remarqua l'elfe portant une tunique de guérisseur. 

-Oui, en effet..., opina d'une voix douce sa compagne.

-Mais ce n'est pas...palpable...

-C'est comme si quelque chose manquant était... revenu.

L'elfe aux yeux noirs s'arrêta soudainement au milieu de son pas et se retourna promptement vers sa compagne portant une robe aux teintes et aux nuances douces de verts et de orangé ornée de broderies aussi délicates que son apparence et son être.

-Tu ne crois pas que...?

La jeune fille lui sourit et un grand vacarme retentit dans la bibliothèque. Ils se précipitèrent jusqu'au bout du corridor et pénétrèrent dans la pièce remplie de parchemins et d'ouvrages à reliure de cuir. Ils parcoururent rapidement la pièce, avant de finalement s'arrêter devant un rayon où se tenaient quatre personnes à moitié submergées par des livres.

Deux d'entre elles semblaient en transe tandis qu'une troisième était plongée dans l'étude de la couverture en cuir d'un ouvrage qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

- Ce livre me semble familier..., mumura-t-elle.

L'elfe à l'allure rêveuse accompagnant le guérisseur escalada l'amas de bouquins doucement, pour aller s'agenouiller près de Marianne. Celle-ci releva les yeux vers la jeune fille, oubliant instantanément la présence de ses amies.

- Bonjour., la salua Marianne.

- Bonjour.

- Je peux vous aider?

La jeune elfe à l'apparence lunatique fit la moue quelques instants, songeuse, puis répondit:

- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à moi de vous aider... à retrouver votre mémoire?

- La mémoire? Vous voulez dire que je suis déjà venue ici?

- On peut s'exprimer ainsi, j'imagine...

- Si vous pouvez m'éclaircir sur mon passé, alors peut-être ferions nous mieux de nous retirer; on risquerait de déranger les tourtereaux autrement.

- Bien...

Marianne se releva et prit le livre qu'elle examinait quelques secondes plus tôt, avant de suivre la jeune fille et son compagnon vraisemblablement guérisseur hors de la pièce.

* * *

Les conversations allaient déjà bon train dans la salle elique illuminée par des centaines de chandelles lorsque la silhouette y pénétra, vêtue d'une nouvelle robe et des bijoux qu'elle avait trouvé dans la bourse offerte par Kaladzia. 

Elle observa quelques instants les convives, pour s'apercevoir que seules Marianne et Katherine étaient déjà arrivées, en compagnie d'un garçon lui étant inconnu. Elle prit une grande inspiration, nerveuse à l'idée du discours qu'elle allait leur tenir, et avança vers eux avec une certaine aisance - elle s'était déjà habituée à porter des robes - et un sourire timide.

Arrivée à leur hauteur elle s'arrêta et prit ses mains, avant de leur adresser la parole:

- Bonsoir!

_Ça y est... Vas-y t'es capable de le dire et de toute façon si tu leur avoues tout, tu vas t'éviter beaucoup d'ennuis!_

Les deux tourtereaux se tournèrent vers elle - Josianne remarquant alors qu'ils se tenaient la main - et Marianne releva la tête du livre qu'elle lisait.

- Salut., répondirent-elles à l'unisson.

- Tiens, tu t'es fait un ami, Kath?, dit-elle gênée.

- Non, je l'ai retrouvé!, lui confia-t-elle en souriant. Dis-moi, pourquoi ou plutôt depuis quand te bâdres-tu de bijoux et de robes?

Josianne devint écarlate et tenta de balbutier quelque réponse valable, mais Camthalion s'en chargea à sa place.

- C'est parce que c'est la jeune future du seigneur Izanar, c'est bien naturel qu'elle veuille paraître plus attirante., dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil moqueur.

Elle tenta d'avoir l'air outrée, mais Marianne et Katherine la ramenèrent à la réalité.

- La quoi de qui?

- Vous savez, parfois un garçon et une fille peuvent en venir à s'apprécier _beaucoup ..._, débuta-t-elle en tournant autour du pot.

- Donc t'as un chum.

- Oui, Kath.

- Ok... Et pourquoi t'es gênée par cela?

- Il a, disons, tendance à être jaloux.

- Ok... Et où est le problème?

- Dans le cadre de porte., dit-elle en voyant Gab entrer. Ils ne doivent pas connaître mutuellement leur existence.

- Pourquoi?, la questionna Marianne.

- Imaginez la réaction de Gab s'il apprend que j'ai un petit-ami... Lui aussi a légèrement tendance à être jaloux.

- Ton "ami" est-il si bien?

- Laissez-moi réfléchir... oui.

Camthalion sourit et prit la parole.

- Son point de vue n'est pas très objectif, mais j'approuve.

- Il arrive, changez de sujet., leur conseilla Marianne.

Josianne sourit et regarda Katherine dans les yeux.

- Qui est ton "ami", Kath?

- Et bien... disons premièrement que je ne m'appelle pas Katherine, mais Tári... et que je suis originaire de la Lorièn.

Gabriel s'assit en silence à côté de la semi elfe pour ne pas déranger les autres et écouta celle qui parlait.

- Mon père était un noble et puisque ses relations le lui permettaient il m'a envoyé ici pour parfaire mon éducation. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Camthalion...

Tandis que Josianne écoutait distraitment son amie parler, elle laissa vagabonder son esprit dans celui de ses compagnons de table, mais elle fit l'erreur de s'introduire dans les pensées de Camthalion.

Étant un elfe, celui-ci s'en rendit aussitôt compte et décida de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce: sans faire attention il commença à refaire surgir des dizaines de souvenirs différents dans la tête de la jeune fille qui ferma les yeux et tenta de le combattre.

Après quelques secondes cependant elle les rouvrit pour voir qu'il avait les yeux plissés et les sourcils froncés.

' Arrêtez, je vous en prie! ', le supplia-t-elle mentalement.

' Dans combien d'esprits êtes-vous allée fouiner?'

' Seulement dans ceux de mes amis pour voir s'ils écoutaient... Je le jure!'

Il haussa un sourcil et relâcha son emprise sur les pensées de la jeune fille.

' Vous ne devez pas utiliser vos dons ainsi! ', lui reprocha-t-il mentalement.

' D'accord!'

- Jos, est-ce que tu m'écoutes?, demanda Katherine.

- Oui, oui!, lui répondit-elle en regardant dans les yeux Camthalion.

Celui-ci se contenta simplement d'appuyer mentalement sur sa recommendation et de faire remrquer à Josianne qu'Izanar venait de pénétrer dans la salle.

- Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir vous quitter: on m'attends ailleurs. Cependant avant de partir je voulais vous dire que...

Elle leur sourit tous, au bord des larmes, et les regarda à tour de rôle.

- Vous m'avez tous vraiment manqué et je suis très heureuse de vous revoir. D'ailleurs, Gab, j'ai ceci pour toi de la part de Kaladzia.

Elle lui remit la bourse contenant la bague et leur fit une révérence moqueuse, la lumière de la pièce transformant les cristaux en dizaines d'éclats de pierre éblouissants.

Elle se retourna et fit mine de quitter la pièce, mais dès qu'elle fut hors d'attention elle alla se glisser à table à côté d'Izanar. Celui-ci l'attira à lui en lui souriant et elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Y a-t-il une raison spéciale pour laquelle tu es si belle ce soir?

- Et bien... Depuis que les troupes sont parties l'atmosphère dans la cité est plutôt... tendue alors je me suis dit que vu qu'il y avait de la musique et que je manquais de talent on pourrait tous les dérider un peu...

- Manque de talent...?

L'elfe se leva et prit délicatement la main de la semi elfe pour l'entraîner vers le centre de la pièce. Comprenant leurs desseins, les instrumentistes placés dans un coin de la pièce entamèrent un air de valse.

Les partenaires se saluèrent et Josianne en profita pour avertir Izanar qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment valser. Il releva la tête et lui murmura en souriant:

- Je t'apprendrai.

Il prit sa partenaire par la taille et la main, avant de comencer à valser en chuchotant à l'oreille de Josianne de moments à autres "gauche...droite...". Bientôt, d'autres couples les rejoignirent et l'ambiance devint plus festive. Cela fait, ils retournèrent s'asseoir pour dîner.

- Comment ta journée s'est-elle passée?, demanda Izanar.

En entendant cela, Ikari -qui était assis à côté de son ami - ne put réprimer un sourire, mais continua tout nde même à observer les danseurs sans intervenir dans leur discussion. La semi elfe quant à elle se contenta de répondre par un vague " C'était bien mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Gandalf tout à l'heure." en terminant sa soupe.

- Et ton poignet?

- Quoi, mon poignet?, demanda-t-elle en relvant les yeux.

- Comment t'es-tu blessée?

- Chute de cheval., répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- D'accord. En quoi a consisté ta journée?

- Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à cela?

- Simple curiosité.

- J'ai fait quelques courses anodines...

Cette fois, Ikari ne put réprimer un éclat de rire et il s'étrangla avec son vin. Izanar - assis à la droite de celui-ci -, se retourna vers lui, intrigué, tandis que le garde tentait de reprendre son souffle et d'arrêter de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Absolument rien!, tenta de le rassurer avec empressement Josianne.

Il haussa un sourcil et Ikari lui répondit:

- Absolument rien, sauf que ses courses 'anodines' ne l'étaient pas vraiment.

- Mais encore?

- Tiens, il est temps qu'j'y alle!, s'exclama Josianne en sentant qu'Ikari allait parler de l'épisode du cygne.

Une main chaude se posa sur l'épaule de Josianne pour qu'elle reste assise.

- Il te reste environ une heure avant de rencontrer Mithrandir. Pourquoi donc es-tu si pressée?

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Dans ce cas, tu n'avais qu'à le dire!

Au moment où Izanar dit cela, la valse en cours se termina et Turiel vint offrir à la semi elfe de danser avec lui, sous les yeux mi-incrédules, mi-jaloux du fils d'Elrond qui ne s'y opposa cependant pas.

Josianne gloussa de façon gênée et prit la main que le fabriquant de chandelles lui offrait, avant de le suivre jusqu'à la piste de danse.

- Vous connaissez bien le seigneur Izanar?, demanda l'elfe en saluant sa partenaire.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a de cela près de trois semaines.

- Notre dîner tient-il toujours demain soir?, la questionna-t-il en commençant à valser avec elle.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas?

- Et bien, vous semblez avoir de grandes affinités avec notre ami.

- Et alors? Cela ne m'engage à rien., dit-elle en souriant.

- Cette vision des choses ne me semble pas réciproque., observa-t-il.

- Et pourquoi dites-vous cela? Il ne m'a pas empêchée de venir danser avec vous...

- Parce qu'il ne veut pas brimer votre liberté et que cela eut été assez peu subtil!

- Vous croyez?

- Ça saute aux yeux.

- Vous permettez?, intervint Gabriel.

Surprise, Josianne se retourna vers Gabriel qui - à sa grande déception - la ravit à Turiel. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu et le garçon prit la parole en valsant.

- Ouin, ça cruise!, se moqua-t-il.

- Qu'y a-t-il de mal à cela?

- Absolument rien; si "toi" tu peux cruiser,a lors c'est certain que moi je peux me constituer un harem.

Un son et soudain sec retentit dans la salle et Josianne en sortit, vexée, tandis que Gabriel portait la main à sa joue. Izanar regarda Josianne son amie passer en flèche et vit Gabriel, désormais seul au milieu des danseurs, rester là l'air hébété. Cependant, n'écoutant que sa fierté et son orgueil mâle, il reprit aussitôt une expression hautaine et glissa de façon naturelle sa main jusque dans ses cheveux, avant de quitter la piste de danse.

Cependant, il rencontra Izanar sur son chemin...

* * *

- À la table des filles, durant ce temps - 

- Donc, ton vrai nom est Tári, tu es fille de noblesse et tu avais mystérieusement disparu quelques mois après ta rencontre avec Camthalion. Intéressant..., résuma Marianne.

- Et toi? Tu m'as affirmé plus tôt ne pas être non plus étrangère à ce monde. Qu'insinuais-tu?

- Et bien, après être partie de la bibliothèque en compagnie de Melevriel et Peren nous sommes allés dans une pièce abandonnée depuis des années. On aurait dit que le temps s'y était arrêté... Nous nous sommes installés au boudoir où ils m'ont questionnée sur moi, ma vie, mes goûts... Et après ils m'ont raconté la vie de quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendue, de la connaître par coeur mais c'était impossible. Tu comprends, ça m'a déstabilisée et là j'ai compris: cette personne c'était moi et le livre qui me semblait familier à la bibliothèque, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit dans mon autre vie...

- Ton autre vie? T'étais quoi, ou plutôt qui avant?

- Mes parents venaient de la Forêt Noire et erraient à travers la Terre du Milieu en fonction de leurs missions. Je suis née dans un village côtier et à l'âge de 115 ans j'ai entamé une formation de guérisseure mais comme mes maîtres me trouvaient très douée on m'a envoyée ici pour me perfectionner et apprendre les bases de la science. Je suis disparues plusieurs mois plus tard.

- Et le livre, c'était quoi?

- Un recueil de poèmes écrits de ma main ...

Elle se sourirent doucement et retombèrent dans leurs pensées durant plusieurs minutes.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser deux questions, Marianne?

- Oui, il t'en reste une., répondit celle-ci en souriant.

Katherine roula ses yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin et poursuivit.

- Donc, théoriquement, nous serions deux elfes?

Camthalion qui jusque là s'était retenu d'intervenir dans leur conversation le fit à ce moment:

- Seriez? Vous l'êtes! Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle vous ressemblez toutes deux à des humaines, mais vous appartentez bel et bien à la race elfique.

- D'accord.

- Quelle était ta seconde interrogation?, lui demanda Marianne.

- Nous sommes toutes deux disparues mystérieusement de la même cité, pour arriver au Québec. Pourtant, je ne me souviens pas de toi... Quels liens nous unissaient, à ton avis?

- Des souvenirs qui refont peu à peu surface dans ma mémoire, je n'en ai aucun te concernant..., répondit celle-ci .

- Moi non plus... remarqua Katherine. Donc nous ne nous connaissions même pas? C'est étrange...

- La seule personne qui pourrait vous aider, je crois, est Gandalf., leur dit Camthalion. Car moi non plus je n'ai aucun souvenir de vous, dame Ancalimé.

- Très bien, on ira voir plus tard...

- Il faudra également lui demander le lien avec Josianne et Gab...

- Tu as raison, et également ce qu'on faisait au Québec, la mémoire effacée. C'est trop bizarre...

* * *

N/A: Mmm... ok. Je crois que si ce chapitre est si long c'est parce je voulais me faire aprdonner et que j'ai eu une méga poussée d'inspiration! :D Reviewez s.v.p.! 


	46. chapitre 46

- - - Chapitre 46 - - -

Misunderstanding

Disclaimer : P.T.N.A.P.

N/A: Antho: Merci pour les encouragements, ça fait du bien de savoir que mon histoire est appréciée par quelqu'un d'autre que Deb loll –sans offenses Deb !-

Louise : Et bien, ma loulou (hahaha), tu vas savoir ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue :p

Deb : Mmm… c'était plutôt douteux comme review ça loll Tk, j'ai a te parler dès que possible e-mail moi et mets comme titre «Gandalf en bas brun» et dans la premiere phrase écris «Ca chill dans ta presqu'île ?» stp lol c très important- meme si ça a l'air stupide- sinon je me souviendrai plus de quoi je voulais te parler

Mais bon, voici finalement le chapitre suivant de cette superbe histoire et j'espère que vous allez tous aimer :D

* * *

« Bonsoir, puis-je vous parler en privé ?», fut la première phrase qu'adressa Izanar à Gabriel. Alors pourquoi celui-ci conserva-t-il une mauvaise impression ? Probablement à cause de la suite…

L'elfe et l'ami de Josianne étaient maintenant sur un balcon surplombant les jardin de Fondcombe et observaient le coucher du soleil en parlant.

- Comment vous nommez-vous ?, demanda Izanar.

- Mon nom dépend des gens qui s'adressent à moi ; c'est soit Gabriel ou Tatar.

- Et bien, Gabriel, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pu dire à Josianne pour l'insulter de la sorte, mais je ne vous conseille guère de la blesser à nouveau…

- Et pourquoi donc ?, lui répondit-il sur un ton hautain.

- Parce que si vous le refaites et que j'en suis témoin, vous aurez affaire à moi…

- Seraient-ce des menaces ?

- Non, plutôt un «avertissement».

- Et dites-moi… Qui êtes-vous pour me parler ainsi ?

- Un très bon ami de Josianne.

- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup : je suis son meilleur ami.

- Si vous l'étiez réellement, vous ne prendriez certainement pas plaisir à la faire souffrir ainsi !, lui répondit Izanar, N'oubliez pas mon conseil., termina-t-il avant de le quitter.

_Pour qui se prend-il ? Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais vraiment insultée et d'une manière ou d'une autre, cet imbécile agit comme s'il était… Nah ! C'est impossible ! _

Pour chasser cette pensée de sa tête, Gabriel tourna sur ses talons et retourna à la salle où se tenait le souper, espérant pouvoir trouver quelqu'un avec qui discuter.

* * *

_Espèce de crétin ! Finalement, je ne sais pas s'ils me manquaient à ce point, son sarcasme et lui_ !, fulminait mentalement Josianne dans sa chambre. On cogna à sa porte et elle répondit, furieuse :

- Gab, fiches-moi le camp ou je te jure que j'utilise mes doigts agiles pour briser ta sale gueule !

- Et si ce n'est pas Gab, que vas-tu faire de tes doigts agiles ?, la taquina Izanar en entrant dans la chambre.

- Oh, désolée, fit Josianne, mais je croyais… Enfin bref… Que fais-tu ici ?, le questionna-t-elle en passant une main derrière son cou pour défaire les multiples attaches de son collier.

- Attends…

Il s'approcha d'elle et les défit, avant de retirer la rivière de diamants et de la déposer sur un bureau.

- Ouf, ça m'enlève un poids… Merci.

Il l'embrassa sur la gorge et elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Izanar, pour lui faire relever la tête et l'embrasser.

- Alors ?, fit-il ensuite en embrassant ses paupières et son front.

- Quoi ?, lui demanda-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

- As-tu au moins une idée de ce que Gandalf te réserve ?

- Pas la moindre., lui répondit-elle avec un soupir. Et je ne suis pas si impatiente de le savoir, tu sais…

- Pourtant tu devrais l'être, il ne te reste plus que 20 minutes pour te rendre à la clairière.

- Où je vais me geler en l'attendant…

- Tu passes le moins de temps possible dans cette chambre, hein ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- N'as-tu pas remarqué que plusieurs robes maintenant dans les tiroirs n'y étaient pas avant ?

- Oui, bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Les domestiques font une rotation des vêtements en fonction des saisons.

Comme il disait cela, il ouvrit une armoire dans laquelle Josianne ne s'était jamais donné la peine de regarder.

- Oh…, fit-elle, impressionnée.

Dans le meuble en merisier qu'Izanar venait d'ouvrir se trouvaient divers manteaux et capes accrochés sur des cintres. À la gauche étaient les plus légers (lin, soie, etc.), au centre les capes plus résistantes faites de cuirs et de feutre puis finalement à droite les vêtements d'hivers : manteaux, écharpes, couvre-chef et moufles dans divers matériaux et épaisseurs : de la laine et des fourrures à poil ras aux fourrures épaisses et aux tissus elfiques inconnus de la semi elfe.

Izanar plongea une main assurée parmi les vêtements, pour en ressortir un manteau beige-marron léger.

- Tiens, celui-ci devrait être assez chaud…, lui dit-il en lui tendant le vêtement.

- Merci., dit-elle en l'enfilant.

- Attends…, lui demanda-t-il en glissant sa main dans une des boîtes finement sculptées placée à côté des écharpes. Il en ressortit une broche en forme de rossignol qu'il posa au niveau de l'encolure du manteau de Josianne. Celle-ci lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue en montant sur la pointe des pieds.

- Merci encore ! Mais maintenant je ferais mieux d'y aller ou ce vieux sorcier va m'en vouloir.

Elle rit avec espièglerie, avant de quitter la chambre avec sa besace et ses autres effets, sa cape voletant dans son sillage à cause de ses pas rapides.

* * *

N/A : Me semble que je n'ai rien écrit ou presque, non ? En tout cas… Vous, vous pouvez quand même m'écrire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre – c'est un petit message subtil lol -. Bonne soirée et je voulais vous dire à quel point j'apprécie de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui me lisent… Car c'est vrai –touche sentimentale- : sans votre support, jamais je n'aurais remis cette histoire sur le net et jamais je n'aurais passé tant de temps à l'écrire et à développer mon talent – c'est dit sans présomption- ; vous et vos reviews avez su contrer le facteur «fuck-off» quand il était trop élevé ! Merci encore !


	47. chapitre 47

- Chapitre 47 -

Il y a de la magie dans l'air

Disclaimer : P.T.N.A.P. ni aucune chanson pop.

N/A: Je sais que ce chapitre aussi est court, mais prenez le comme le commencement de la fin... de l'histoire... :) Pas de panique, dès que je l'achève je continue l'autre, mais il reste encore au moins 20 chapitres à écrire... hehe

Antho: Merci, j'apprécie beaucoup le compliment!

Deb: lol merci pour le review, mais je suis pas certaine d'avoir trop saisi l'affaire des cheveux teints :p Tu m'expliqueras? Et à propos de mes discussions avec Gab : non je refoule tout au lieu de frapper les gens, tu sais bien ;) Et le perso, elle n'est pas si p'tite, c'est Zan qui est trop grand : c'est un elfe, t'as oublié? lol Merci pour le mail

Note personnelle : Merci beaucoup aux amis qui me retiennent si souvent quand je sombre dans les abysses de mon âme… Si vous la comprenez, alors elle s'adresse à vous. Sinon, ben dites vous que je suis folle à cause de la fin de l'étape mais que j'écris bien et lisez loll

* * *

La clarté diurne avait commencé à décliner dans la clairière où le rendez-vous avait été fixé quand Josianne y arriva, chevauchant Valinethir. 

Cependant, dès que y pénétra elle eut une impression étrange mais celle-ci ne se concrétisa et ne s'amplifia que lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol : aussitôt qu'elle fut descendue de sa monture, une étrange boule de lumière s'éleva du centre de la clairière et fila en direction opposée de la semi elfe. Elle alla percuter un bouleau et se fondit en lui, ce qui le fit devenir lumineux. Intriguée, Josianne laissa Valinethir et ses effets là, avant de courir vers l'arbre. Cependant, la réaction n'était pas finie : des ondes de lumière se propagèrent dans le sol, heurtant au passage l'adolescente, et se communiquèrent à tous les arbres délimitant la clairière, qui devinrent à leur tour luisants. Et tandis que le phénomène progressait, la jeune fille sentit une fatigue immense envahir son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'étende sur le sol et s'y endorme.

* * *

Quand Gabriel revint dans la salle où désormais presque tous valsaient, il alla s'asseoir avec ses amies et Camthalion directement. Elles l'accueillirent avec de chaleureuses salutations et l'invitèrent à s'asseoir en leur compagnie avec… d'étranges sourires. 

- Vous, vous avez quelque chose à me demander., observa Gabriel dès qu'il vit leur expression.

- Ben non, voyons , s'exclama Katherine, Pour qui nous prends-tu ?

- Pour vous.

- Bon O.K., peut-être…

- Allez, dis-le.

- Puisqu'on s'est rendu compte que nous étions toutes deux des elfes de Terre du Milieu, mais que nous sommes arrivés trois, on se demandait si…

- J'en étais un moi aussi, compléta-t-il, oui.

- Ouais ! On forme un club , s'exclama Marianne.

- Un klâbeuh , fit Camathalion.

- Laissez tomber : c'est seulement une façon de parler pour exprimer une silitude entre plusieurs personnes.

- D'accord.

- Donc toi aussi t'as des souvenirs de cette dimension , demanda Marianne.

- Quelques uns mais je m'efforce de les repousser.

- Pourquoi , s'exclama Katherine.

- Il doit y avoir une erreur en quelque part, parce que selon ces souvenirs et ceux qui m'ont parlé, je me nommerais Tatar Telemnar et je serais un archer d'élite., fit-il en saisissante sa coupe de vin et en l'avalant d'un trait.

- Et alors ?

- Kath, tu trouveras nulle part une personne aussi anti américano et chicken !

- Jos est aussi pire que toi côté politique-

- Mais elle prenait des cours de karaté-

- Durant trois mois seulement-

- Mais je ne l'aurais jamais fait –

- OK C'EST BEAU, C'EST TOI QUI FAIT LE PLUS PITIÉ, s'exclama Marianne avec humeur.

Les trois autres elfes assis à ses côtés se turent aussitôt et s'immobilisèrent pour la laisser parler.

- Ton ancienne vie ne cadre pas avec ta nouvelle personnalité? Et alors ? Adaptes-la ! Il n'y a rien qui t'empêche.

- Oui : je ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

- Tu es de retour chez toi, tu as changé. Si cet ancien toi-même ne te plaît pas, alors vis dès maintenant comme celui que tu es. Si tes anciens amis le sont réellement, ils te comprendront.

- Si ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Il te restera éternellement notre formation de mousquetaires.

* * *

Quand Josianne se réveilla une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la clairière était à nouveau plongée dans les ténèbres. Cependant, une lueur étrange dont Josianne se rendit bientôt compte qu'elle était la source lui permettait de voir à un mètre à la ronde sans problèmes. 

Elle se releva et nettoya ses vêtements, avant d'examiner les alentours : Valinethir n'était plus là, ayant probablement été effarouché par la démonstration magique précédente et tous ses effets (besace, branche et urne) étaient posés sur le sol ensemble.

'_Oh non_ !', se dit-elle avant de courir en direction de ses objets. Elle posa la main sur le pot de terre cuite et la retira aussitôt : il était toujours aussi chaud et de la fumée en émanait, signe que le feu brûlait encore.

Elle soupira de soulagement et se releva, à la recherche de Gandalf mais ne le vit nulle part. Avait-elle manqué le rendez-vous ? Et qu'était cette manifestation de magie dont elle avait été témoin ?

- Gandalf , appela-t-elle.

Elle ne reçut pas de réponse.

- Mithrandir , tonna sa voix au travers de la clairière.

Cette fois la clarté émanant des arbres réapparut et Josianne vit les ondes se diriger à nouveau vers elle.

- Alors là, pas question , s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle leva la main gauche et créa un pic rocheux d'environ un mètre de haut sous elle et ne fut pas déçue du résultat : les ondes continuèrent leur chemin et ne l'atteignirent pas.

Après quelques minutes, les ondes disparurent et les arbres demeurèrent lumineux.

- Mithrandir !

Cette fois, une silhouette encapuchonnée et tenant un sceptre dans sa main pénétra dans la clairière.

- Bonsoir. Pourquoi criez-vous ?

- Et pourquoi avez-vous envoûté la clairière ?

- Cela ne regarde que moi mais je suis heureux de voir que pour une fois vous êtes à l'heure. Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai demandé de rassembler ces items et de me rejoindre ici ?

- J'ai quelques doutes, oui… Pour fabriquer un sceptre ?

- Oui, en effet…

'_Mais pourquoi donc ? Il m'offre une plus grande liberté encore ! C'est étrange… Il doit y avoir une attrape quelque part !_', songea-t-elle.

' _Car en possédant un sceptre, il me sera plus aisé de vous contrôler ainsi que votre tempérament irritable.'_, pensa de son côté le sorcier.

- Bien ! Commençons, dit-il en approchant les effets de la jeune fille. À l'aide de votre branche, tracez un cercle autour de vous.

La semi elfe descendit de son promontoire et s'exécuta, face à Gandalf qui traça son propre cercle.

- Maintenant placez vos chandelles en fonction des points cardinaux : la blanche au Nord, la bleue à l'Est, la rouge au Sud et la verte à l'Ouest.

Tout en lui dictant cela, Gandalf plaça ses propres chandelles dans un ordre déterminé. Cependant, Josianne remarqua que celles du sorcier étaient argent, or, brun et jaune mais elle ne lui en glissa mot : après tout, il savait certainement ce qu'il faisait !

- Maintenant, vous allez un de vos cheveux et l'utiliser pour attacher ensemble les plumes du cygne et le crin de l'étalon. Une fois cela fait, vous allez les mettre dans la fiole avec l'eau de la plus haute chute.

Tout en disant cela, il traça une étoile à cinq branches face à un quartier de lune, contenus tous deux dans un soleil. À sa grande surprise, Josianne vit le motif dessiné apparaître simultanément dans le sien, mais argenté.

Le sorcier lui dicta ensuite comment répartir stratégiquement chaque pierre sur le symbole et où mettre les deux fleurs, avant de lui dire d'allumer les chandelles ; c'est ce qui allait tout déclencher…

* * *

N/A : Et oui ! Vous commencez à me connaître, hein ? Je coupe toujours au mauvais moment, vous savez bien…. La technique du 'tit chat qu'on allèche ac de la bonne bouffe pour mieux écoeurer après… Certaines personnes près de moi en sont victimes lol… ;) Reviwez por favor ! 

_Who makes you feel the way that I make you feel ? (Dido)_


	48. chapitre 48

- Chapitre 48 -

Scepter power

Disclaimer : P.T.N.A.P.

N/A: Deb: Yo ma poule loll merci pour le review, mais tu sais bien que j'aime tant couper dans le texte pour garder le lecteur en haleine une semaine ou deux… Ça me sert d'excuse quand j'ai trop de travail : je vous laisse imaginer la suite et ça fait partie d'un plan hautement intellectuel de cheminement personnel… lolllll Langage de fonctionnaire pour dire que j'ai pas le temps :p

* * *

_Pourquoi les créatures adverses attendaient-elles depuis si longtemps sans charger? Avaient-elles l'intention d'assiéger Mirkwood_ , se demandait Legolas, _Pourtant c'était contraire à tout ce qu'elles avaient déjà fait… Il devait y avoir quelqu'un ou quelque derrière le changement subite de comportement des arachnides… Et si c'était le cas, que désirait leur meneur ? On verrait bien… Mais après tout, peutêtre que les monstres n'attendaient que la nuit pour attaquer. On le saurait bientôt, le soleil était en train de se coucher…_

* * *

Quand Marianne retourna dans sa chambre ce soir-là, elle éteignit toutes les chandelles de la pièce et alla s'asseoir dans le noir, adossée à son lit. Pourquoi ? Simplement pour réfléchir et assimiler toutes les choses qu'elle avait apprises depuis le matin. Après tout, en moins de 24 heures elle était arrivée en Terre du Milieu et appris qu'elle appartenait à ce monde… 

Soudainement, deux immenses colonnes de lumière s'élevèrent à l'horizon, l'une tournoyante et l'autre droite, mais toutes deux se rendant jusqu'au ciel. Sans même savoir pourquoi, Marianne eut l'intuition que l'une des deux forces émanait de Josianne ; comme si une part de l'aura si particulière dégagée de Josianne était désormais omniprésente dans la cité.

Elle se releva donc et quitta sa chambre, avec le pressentiment que son amie aurait peutêtre besoin de l'aide d'une guérisseuse.

* * *

Après avoir allumé les quatre bougies, Gandalf demanda à Josianne de visualiser chaque type de magie qu'elle pouvait pratiquer, ce qu'elle fit. 

'Ben voyons, il se passe rien !', se dit-elle après quelques minutes. Comme elle ouvrait les yeux pour regarder le sorcier, elle sentit toute l'énergie de son corps la quitter d'à partir de ses jambes vers sa tête et un flot de lumière aveuglante la submergea tandis qu'elle tombait à genoux dans son cercle rituel.

C'est dès l'instant où Mithrandir vit l'énergie jaillir - d'abord des yeux de Josianne puis s'élargir en deux faisceaux qui se fusionnèrent jusqu'à baigner tout l'anneau délimité par la semi elfe- qu'il sut que la prophétie était bien réelle.

Aussitôt que la colonne atteignit la voûte étoilée, Gandalf libéra la sienne qui, contrairement à celle de Josianne, n'était pas blanche mais bleutée et qui s'éleva en spirales constantes jusqu'au ciel. C'est ce qu'aperçut à ce moment Marianne de sa chambre.

Puis… plus rien. Toute lumière disparut, sauf les chandelles qui brûlaient encore autour des deux sorciers.

Josianne s'effondra sur le sol, comme si le faisceau de lumière qui avait émané d'elle quelques instants plus tôt l'avait maintenue droite – telles les ficelles tendues d'une marionnette – et que maintenant privée de tout support externe elle n'était plus capable de se servir de sa colonne, réduite à l'état de poupée de chiffon. Cependant, malgré son épuisement elle releva les yeux pour admirer son sceptre, seulement se rendre compte que c'était toujours la même stupide branche de mallorne et que rien ne s'était produit. Avait donc tout été vain ? En contemplant son échec, tous ses espoirs furent anéantis et c'est dans un sursaut d'énergie et un sanglot amer de désespoir et de déception qu'elle saisit le sceptre et l'éleva au-dessus de sa tête dans le but de le lancer de toutes ses forces. Cependant, au moment où le bras de la semi elfe fut complètement étiré au-dessus de sa tête, le «vulgaire bâton» fut foudroyé par le retour des énergies combinées de Mithrandir et de Josianne, signe que les Valars acceptaient sa force et approuvaient la demande symbolisée par le rituel auquel ils venaient de se prêter.

* * *

Quand Marianne pénétra dans la forêt, elle ressentit aussitôt la forte influence magique baignant les lieux. S'orientant vers sa source, elle retrouva bientôt le chemin de la clairière où gisait une forme inanimée sur laquelle veillait une silhouette portant un chapeau pointu que reconnut aussitôt la jeune elfe comme étant Gandalf. 

Elle dirigea sa monture au trot jusqu'à eux, avant de descendre de cheval.

'Qu'est-il arrivé ?' se demanda-t-elle, mais elle eut aussitôt la réponse en apercevant les vestiges du rituel sur le sol.

- Comment va-t-elle , demanda Tári au sorcier.

Il retira sa main droite de sur le front de la jeune élue et ouvrit les yeux, avant de répondre d'une voix fatiguée :

- Oh, votre amie va bien, elle a simplement besoin de repos… de beaucoup de repos., insista-t-il.

Tandis qu'il disait cela, Tári remarqua pour la première fois à quel point ses mouvements et ses paroles semblaient lents et sa longue barbe argentée. Elle fut étonnée de lui découvrir une allure de vieillard mais se souvint également de la trilogie cinématographique, ce qui lui rappela qu'il pouvait être parfois très surprenant. Elle prit donc a chance de le questionner.

- Que… qu'étaient ces colonnes de lumière ?

- C'étaient nos énergies et une part des essences qui définissent nos êtres. Mais maintenant il suffit : plus de questions. Vous devez ramener votre amie ainsi que ceci le plus rapidement possible à la Maison d'Elrond., fit-il en lui tendant un collier et le sceptre appartenant à Josianne. Mais personne ne doit les toucher. Occupez-vous simplement d'elle, d'accord ?

- Oui, mais… Et vous ?

- J'ai beaucoup mieux supporté le rituel que notre amie. N'ayez aucune crainte pour moi.

Comme il disait cela, il se releva et agrippa son sceptre qu'il utilisa soulever Josianne du sol et la déposer sur la monture couleur d'ébène de Marianne. Celle-ci remonta ensuite en selle avec les effets de Josianne et partit au trot en direction de la demeure du seigneur de Fondcombe.

* * *

Quand la semi elfe se réveilla ce matin-là, ou plutôt… cet avant-midi là, le ciel était nuageux pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, signe que la saison estivale tirait à sa fin. 

Comme elle s'étirait, elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle était en pleine forme et qu'il ne restait de la veille en elle aucune fatigue.

Elle glissa ses pieds hors des draps et les posa sur le sol frais, pour se rendre jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle se prépara pour la journée après avoir pris un bon bain.

Elle retourna ensuite dans sa chambre où elle enfila une robe simple en coton et une paire de bottes de cuir. Comme elle s'apprêtait à aller dîner – il était maintenant près de midi , son regard fut attiré vers son armoire : un sceptre y était appuyé !

- Ah ! Le père Noël est passé , s'exclama-t-elle, euphorique.

Elle se rua jusqu'au symbole de sa puissance et l'examina : tout le long de la branche désormais torsadée avaient été serties les pierres de Kaladzia, excepté pour l'améthyste qui était insérée à son extrémité. De plus, un œil était gravé sur le diamant. Comme Josianne approchait sa main pour le saisir, elle remarqua que sur la petite table à sa droite un étrange collier avait été posé : composé de deux chaînes en argent parallèles, ce pendentif comportait sur la rangée du haut trois cylindres de verre. Le premier contenait un filet d'eau, le second une flamme minuscule en mouvement qui émettait de la chaleur et le troisième une feuille d'arbre enroulée sur elle-même. En y regardant de plus près, Josianne put apercevoir la sève circulant dans celle-ci. Cependant, la seconde rangée du collier ne comportait que deux parties : dans le premier il y avait une plume et dans le second un éclat de quartz. L'élue en déduisit donc que chaque cylindre représentait l'un des éléments qu'elle contrôlait : l'eau, le feu, la terre, l'air et la pierre.

'Maintenant, Gab, t'es mieux de me respecter ! Sinon tu vas découvrir mes talents cachés !'

* * *

N/A : Reviewez s.v.p :D Prouvez moi que ya pas juste Deb qui me lit por favor! 


	49. chapitre 49

- Chapitre 49 -

Eaux troubles

Disclaimer : P.T.N.A.P.

N/A: Louise: Ouais! ;) Pouvoir aux femmes! Loll Vive les sceptres :D

Stellman : Eh bien ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que j'ai un nouvel adepte loll Merci pour tes reviews

Debbie : T'es subtile toi, hein ? lol Tant qu'à faire disons que son nom se compose de l-u-n-e-i aussi lolll J'espère que t'as raison et qu'il lit vraiment parce que (message subtil) **_je n'ai toujours pas reçu de review de sa part_** (lolll, bravo jojolapin !). Donc euh… Crois-tu vraiment que je vais donner un tel pouvoir à Gandy ? Et tu risques de trouver les prochains chapitres amusants… ;) Je vais te laisser lire :P Indice : Il se pourrait qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un…

Message général : Désolé si les prochains chapitres se font attendre mais je suis arrivée au bout de mon cahier (350 pages ! wah !) et je dois aller en acheter un autre :)

Et si ça vous intéresse de lire des textes de ma main originaux, sachez mèzamis (lol) que j'ai fait mon entrée sur fiction press sous le même nom d'auteur. :)

* * *

Quand l'élue descendit dîner ce jour-là, elle trouva à ses amis un air renfermé et maussade. En arrivant elle tenta donc de les égayer, suspectant la météo d'être la source de leur mauvaise humeur. 

- Hey , les aborda-t-elle en souriant gaiement., Ne vous en faites pas pour le temps, c'est la première fois en un mois que le temps est gris à Fondcombe. Ça va se replacer, souriez!

Ils relevèrent la tête vers elle, toujours aussi renfermés.

- Comment voudrais-tu qu'on sourie ? Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point la situation est étrange, mais on se sent tous pas mal désorientés…, lui répondit Kath., En plus, avec ce que Mari nous a raconté…

La semi elfe sonda d'un regard suspicieux ses quatre amis.

- De quoi est-il question ici ? Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre…

- On parle du fait que Marianne t'a retrouvée inerte hier et de l'entretient que j'ai eu avec Gandalf et le seigneur Celeborn hier., répondit Gabriel.

- Oh, euh…, fit-elle en prenant conscience de la gravité des préoccupations de ses amis., De quoi voulez-vous parler en premier ?

Comme les trois amis se consultaient, Josianne s'assit et appuya son sceptre contre la table. Elle prit ensuite du pain ainsi que du fromage qu'elle mangea et elle eut même le temps d'avaler un demi bol de soupe avant que ses amis ne lui répondent.

- Bien, premièrement… Depuis quand portes-tu des verres de contact et qu'est-il arrivé à tes oreilles ?

- Des verres de contact , répéta-t-elle à voix haute, De quoi… Ah ! O.K. , s'exclama-t-elle., C'est vrai… Bon, euh… C'est un peu dur à expliquer ou plutôt bizarre, mais ici je suis une espèce de «Djizusse»(1) : selon une prophétie locale je suis sensée sauver le monde de la destruction totale ou quelque chose du genre. , débuta-t-elle en riant. Cependant, cette prophétie dit aussi – et c'est vrai – que je suis une semi elfe qui aurait été crée par les Valars et j'aurais été envoyée dans une dimension parallèle afin d'assurer ma protection.

- C'est quoi le rapport , la coupa Katherine.

- J'y arrivais , lui dit Josianne en lui faisant les gros yeux., Bon… Depuis mon retour ici mon corps a recommencé à prendre sa véritable forme, d'où les yeux émeraude et les oreilles pointues, ainsi que la poussée de croissance. Autre chose ?

- Oui, fit Gabriel, qui est ton garde du corps ? Il a osé me menacer hier soir après notre danse.

Les trois filles roulèrent les yeux au ciel devant l'innocence du garçon et ignorèrent sa question.

- Et comment es-tu sensée sauver la Terre du Milieu ? Est-ce que la force est avec toi , lui demanda Katherine d'une voix plus que sarcastique.

- Pas la «force» en tant que tel, mais la magie… D'ailleurs c'est à cause d'un rituel magique puissant que Marianne m'a retrouvé inanimée hier soir.

- Ah oui , fit cette dernière., Lequel ?

- La confection de mon sceptre…

- Et… Tes pouvoirs sont-ils très étendus ?

- Pas mal… Je peux à peu près tout faire, sauf voler ou léviter.

- Nice ! On veut une démo , s'exclama Gab.

- Non, je suis désolée mais pas ici ni maintenant ; je me suis engueulée avec Gandalf et il m'en veut encore, alors je ne prendrai pas cette chance aujourd'hui…

- D'accord…

Après cet interrogatoire, les quatre amis retombèrent dans un mutisme court car ils se concentrèrent sur leur dîner.

- Hey, pis finalement pour ma question… , dit bientôt Gabriel.

- Laisses tomber., lui répondit Marianne.

Comme Josianne tendait la main droite pour prendre le couteau et se trancher un morceau de fromage, cette image fut remplacée par une vision semblable à celle de la veille : une épée se retrouva dans sa main et elle se vit engagée dans un combat à mort contre un orc. Cependant, comme la veille et malgré la situation de duel dans laquelle elle se retrouvait , elle fut incapable d'effectuer un seul mouvement. Figée dans le temps et terrorisée, elle assista à sa propre mort tandis que son ennemi tranchait sa gorge d'une dague.

Tout devint flou et elle se sentit tomber à genoux, en tentant d'arrêter de ses mains le sang s'échappant de sa carotide. _C'était donc ainsi que devait mourir l'élue ?_ Comme cette pensée traversait son esprit, elle vit les centaines d'autres corps gisant sur le champ de bataille et dont le sang auquel se mêlait le sien baignait la terre. Parmi eux se trouvaient des dizaines d'inconnus, ainsi que… _les cadavres de tous les garçons de la famille royale, Elrond et ses fils ? _

L'horreur pure et simple l'envahit comme elle réalisait qu'elle avait faillit à sa tâche : elle aurait dû veiller à leur sécurité ! Après tout, d'eux dépendait l'avenir… Thranduil aurait plus tard une grande influence sur la quête de Bilbon qui serait le point de départ de tout…

Sur sa gorge, Josianne sentit une chaîne et la vision disparut tout à coup: elle était de retour dans la grande salle mais des mains l'empêchaient de respirer : les siennes. Elle relâcha sa poigne en réalisant qu'elle était hors de danger et se releva sous le regard apeuré de ses amis.

- JOS ? ÇA VA , s'exclama littéralement Marianne.

_Personne ne doit savoir_ , s'ordonna-t-elle.

- Je vous ai bien eus, hein , bluffa-t-elle.

- Tu jouais la comédie , lui demanda Gab avec incrédulité.

- Et oui , lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil en étant surprise elle-même par l'assurance se dégageant de sa voix.

- Ta… ! Moi je paniquais : avec les yeux retournés dans les orbites et ton jeu, j'étais sûr que…

- Que quoi ? Que j'avais des visions ? Franchement, ça n'existe pas ces trucs là ! Bien non : c'est une version plus psycho de «Rodrigue» que j'ai pratiquée durant votre absence ! Poissons !

La semi elfe reprit son sceptre, se leva de table et salua ses amis en riant, avant de les quitter.

Heureusement pour elle, dès qu'elle le prit son sceptre lui transmit une part de son énergie, ce qui lui permit de se tenir debout sans vaciller et même de marcher rapidement.

C'était trop étrange… Et elle était éreintée : elle retourna donc dans sa chambre et décida qu'elle en profiterait pour élucider le mystère du carnet cadenassé qu'elle avait trouvé dans la chambre des jumeaux. Un vulgaire verrou ne pourrait certainement pas lui résister bien longtemps…

* * *

N/A : Reviewez s.v.p. :) 

(1)Jesus


	50. chapitre 50

- Chapitre 50 -

Tatar le sanguinaire

Disclaimer : P.T.N.A.P.

N/A: Mari: Ouais! Merci d'avoir été lire mes textes sur fiction press et d'avoir reviewé. J'espère que la suite va te plaire, chérie lol

Louise : Kiffant ? loll Vive le massacre de la langue française ! (C'est une blague, voyons !) Malgré mon horaire de fou je vais essayer de continuer à écrire des chapitres aussi régulièrement et j'espère qu'ils ne s'en ressentiront pas trop. Si c'est le cas, ne te gêne pas pour le dire !

Antho : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment !

Debbie : Capitaine Flam ? D'accord… compose le numéro d'un institut psychiatrique lol Non, mais disons qu'elle vous réserve à tous bien des surprises :D Et euh… Vive les liens télépathiques !

* * *

Ce matin là, Marianne et Gabriel s'étaient présentés ensemble au champ de tir où ils devaient rencontrer les anciens amis du garçon.

Étant donné la température fraîche, le temps gris et la brume, les deux amis portaient des vêtements un peu plus épais ainsi que des capes. Tatar revêtait des pantalons longs noirs, une chemise rouge vin et une veste noire. Marianne, de son côté portait des pantalons de coton beiges, une blouse bleue et un tricot de laine indigo par-dessus qui laissait apparaître le col du chemisier et le bout de ses manches.

C'est donc ainsi vêtus que se dirigeaient les deux elfes vers l'endroit où les attendaient les elfes ayant «enlevé» Tatar la veille.

Après quelques minutes de marche sur la terre recouverte par une herbe grasse et ruisselante de rosée, les deux compagnons atteignirent finalement l'aire de tir à l'arc. Cette zone du champ de combat était en somme assez simple : elle était constituée d'une vingtaine de stands auxquels correspondait à chaque une cible de bois placée à environ une cinquantaine de mètres. Il y avait également à proximité une petite bâtisse de pierre au toit de tuiles faisant office de vestiaire. C'est là qu'ils devaient se rendre.

D'un bref coup d'œil aux alentours Tári et Gabriel se rendirent compte que les environs étaient déserts et après une brève consultation ils décidèrent d'aller voir aux vestiaires. Ils quittèrent donc les terres brumeuses pour pénétrer dans l'élégante construction elfique. Dès qu'ils en poussèrent la porte ils surent qu'ils n'avaient pas fait fausse route : des yeux rencontrèrent les leurs et on les invita aussitôt à s'asseoir.

- Pourquoi nous avoir donné rendez-vous ici , demanda aussitôt Gabriel.

- Pour vous faire passer un unique test…

- Et… Est-ce que ça va être long ?

- Non, d'ailleurs si vous le désirez nous voudrions commencer maintenant.

- D'accord.

- Veuillez fermer lever les bras.

Tatar leur lança un regard suspicieux mais voyant qu'il ne semblaient pas avoir d'intentions étranges il s'exécuta. Aussitôt qu'il l'eut fait il vit trois elfes l'approcher et avant même qu'il eut compris ce qui se passait il se retrouva avec une armure.

- Euh…., lança-t-il un peu hésitant.

Mais aucun elfe ne sembla le remarquer : ils étaient tous plongés dans une contemplation silencieuse du garçon élancé et à les regarder, on aurait cru qu'ils venaient de croiser un dieu.

- Ce n'est pas que je sois égoïste au point de vouloir vous priver d'une si jolie vue…,débuta-t-il, Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit mon corps de dieu qui vous remplisse d'une admiration muette… Qui a-t-il ?

Cette fois, la plus jeune des elfes présents lui répondit :

- Vous venez de réussir à moitié votre test : l'armure vous sied à perfection !

- Ah ! Mais mon Dieu, j'ai presque l'impression de vous comprendre , s'exclama-t-il, à «peine» sarcastique.

Les autres personnes présentes ne purent s'empêcher de rouler les yeux vers le ciel en l'entendant ( _Et oui ! C'était sans aucun doute Tatar !_ ), mais on le conduisit tout de même à l'extérieur sans commentaires. Marianne de son côté se contentait d'être un témoin. Après tout, cela ne la concernait pas réellement… Une fois de retour sur le terrain de pratique, la jeune elfe lui ayant parlé plus tôt reprit la parole en lui tendant un arc:

- Maintenant, il ne vous reste que quelque chose de très simple à faire : Tatar était l'un des meilleurs archers en Terre du Milieu et ce kiosque de tir était le sien… Voyez-vous où je veux en venir… ?

- Je n'en suis pas certain…

- Et bien tout ce que vous avez à faire est de tirer une flèche pour atteindre le centre de la mire là-bas…

'_Merde !'_, s'exclama Marianne mentalement,' _même s'il était réellement le type qu'ils disent, je suis certaine qu'avec la vie que nous avons mené là-bas il échouerait… C'était le pire élève en cours de tir à Soulanges et même si les cibles étaient au quart de cette distance il n'arrivait même pas à les toucher_…'

Tandis que ces pensées traversaient son esprit et que le pessimisme submergeait celui de Tatar, elle vit le garçon se mettre en place prendre une flèche à l'empennage vert maladroitement et l'encocher sur la corde de l'arc qu'il tendit légèrement.

- Let's go, Gab ! T'es capable , l'encouragea-t-elle malgré tout avec son plus grand sourire et tout l'enthousiasme dont elle était capable…même si elle ne voyait même pas elle-même la cible perdue dans le brouillard.

- Merci Mari…, lui répondit-il par-dessus son épaule avec une touche de désespoir dans la voix.

Il plaça ses pieds et son corps comme il l'avait appris dans ses cours et ferma l'œil droit avant de bander au maximum la corde de l'arc, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce que son pouce touche à son menton et que la corde soit appuyée contre son nez.

'_Mon Dieu, faites que ça fonctionne… J'ai besoin de trouver ma place en ce monde…'_

Comme cette prière traversait son esprit, il lâcha la corde de l'arc, envoyant ainsi la flèche à toute allure vers l'autre bout du champ. Mais il ne vit pas : ses yeux étaient clos et son corps rempli d'appréhension. On entendit un claquement sec, signe que la flèche s'était au moins fichée dans quelque chose…Marianne vit La jeune elfe, maîtresse de la cérémonie s'approcher d'elle et lui faire une offre assez inattendue :

- Viendrez-vous avec moi constater le résultat du test ?

Tári acquiesça, le cœur lourd, et suivit la jeune guerrière jusqu'à l'extrémité du champ tandis que Gabriel s'assoyait par terre, toujours en armure. Tandis qu'elle traversait le terrain dans un silence de mort en compagnie de l'elfe gracile, Marianne eut l'occasion de plonger dans ses pensées et de commencer à se questionner : _quel serait l'impact du résultat de ce test dans leurs vies et dans cette cité lui étant supposément familière ? _Bientôt, ils arrivèrent en vue de la cible.. qui était intacte et l'elfe s'effondra sur le sol, en larmes. Sans trop comprendre au départ ce qui se passait, la Québécoise contempla la jeune fille dont la silhouette était secouée par de longs sanglots silencieux puis lorsque la réalisation frappa son esprit elle s'agenouilla près d'elle pour tenter de la consoler :

- Vous vous faisiez beaucoup d'espoirs, n'est-ce pas ?

Seul le silence lui revint.

- C'est un ami important à vos yeux, est-ce que je me trompe ?

Cette fois, la guerrière lui répondit :

- Pourquoi parlez-vous de lui au passé ?

- C'est bien que vous conserviez vos espoirs, c'est une bonne chose….

- Pardon ? Non ! Il y a un malentendu…. !

- Chut, chut, chut…, continua Marianne.

- Non, il a réussi le test ! Regardez la cible ! Je pleure de joie , fit-elle en commençant à rire.

- Quoi ?

Elle releva la tête et observa la cible, mais ne voyant toujours rien elle lança un regard d'incompréhension à l'elfe.

- Non, pas celle-ci , déclara la guerrière en riant., L'autre ! Tatar s'est toujours amusé à tirer sur la cible de gauche parce que c'était toujours moi ou quelqu'un de notre troupe qui y tirait !

* * *

C'est après avoir fait une sieste d'une vingtaine de minutes –dont elle fut étonnée par l'efficacité – que Josianne s'attaqua aux mystères du carnet à la couverture de cuir bleu indigo.

À l'aide d'une aiguille, elle crocheta le verrou en à peine cinq minutes et ouvrit le petit livre qui faisait une soixantaine de pages. Le parcourant rapidement du regard, elle découvrit que les pages étaient couvertes d'une écriture soignée mais tout de même masculine.

'_C'est un recueil des meilleurs coups des fils d'Elrond et de leurs plans pour le futur !'_, réalisa-t-elle en portant davantage attention aux caractères et aux schémas. Souriant, elle commença à lire l'un de ceux les plus illustrés mais fut interrompue car soudainement on frappa à sa porte. En un éclair elle planqua donc le livret sous un oreiller et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte.

- Yo ma poule , s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte brusquement.

Mais la personne se tenant devant elle n'était certainement pas qui elle s'attendait à rencontrer…

* * *

N/A : Reviewez s.v.p.! 


	51. chapitre 51

- Chapitre 51 -

La prophétie

Disclaimer : P.T.N.A.P.

N/A: Gab : Jojo la tanante ? What's that ? Tu sais bien que mon vrai surnom c'est perverse-jojo ;) loll Et pour répondre à ta question : oui j'ai des noms elfiques et ils sont mentionnés dans l'histoire au moment où vous arrivez, mais puisque tu as la mémoire d'un poisson rouge je vais te les remémorer ( 8-P) : ce sont Idril (comme la grand-mère d'Arwen du côté paternel) et Nienna.

Dark whitch : Lol T'es subtile deb ;) Hahaha Merci pour le review mais tu sais, si tu n'avais pas mentionné quelqu'un je ne t'aurais jamais reconnu lol Ah et… le verbe kiffer n'existe pas en français !

* * *

_'À nous, petit carnet…Voyons voir quels autres secrets tu recèles…_' 

Tout en songeant à cela, Josianne ferma la porte derrière le seigneur Elrond et se dirigea vers son lit. Elle venait de… subir un entretient (interrogatoire ?) d'une trentaine de minutes de la part du seigneur régnant car il était là depuis le matin et il avait trouvé suspect le calme baignant la cité. Elle venait juste de réussir à se débarrasser de lui… Non pas qu'elle le déteste ou quoi que ce soit, mais il restait une figure d'autorité respectée assez sévère… Et il ne savait toujours pas qu'il était en quelque sorte son beau-père ; aussi bien retarder cette nouvelle. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et sortit le carnet bleu de sous son oreiller avant de l'ouvrir à nouveau sur la page qu'elle lisait avant l'arrivée de l'elfe.

Elle venait à peine de réussir à reprendre le fil du texte là où elle l'avait laissé quand elle entendit de nouveau cogner à sa porte, mais cette fois les coups se faisaient beaucoup plus insistants. Poussant un soupir d'exaspération, elle planqua cette fois-ci le carnet dans sa besace avant d'aller ouvrir à nouveau la porte mais au moment où elle posait la main sur la poignée une vision plus précise que les précédentes mais beaucoup plus prompte la frappa : en un centième de seconde elle vit la porte de bois devenir immense et se transformer en celles servant d'entrée à la cité de Mirkwood. Le bois craquela et éclata en certains endroits, avant qu'elle ne voie l'ultime protection de ce royaume s'effondrer sur le sol et des dizaines de créatures noires et floues envahir la cité… sa chambre ? Au moment même où elle comprenait ce qui se passait dans ce flash la vision s'estompa et elle ouvrit la porte en cachant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

- Salut, Jos !

C'était, bien évidemment, Marianne et son enthousiasme habituel. Josianne lui sourit et lui demanda si elle voulait entrer mais son amie refusa avant de lui faire l'annonce pour laquelle elle était venue.

- Gab a trouvé sa place dans le monde : c'est bien Tatar, un guerrier de cette cité !

- Un guerrier, vraiment , rétorqua Josianne en réprimant un éclat de rire. D'accord, la transition entre les mondes a été mieux absorbée par certain que par d'autres ! Il est passé de super man à super chico…, continua-t-elle avant de pouffer de rire.

- Oui mais c'est super chico ton ami initial alors ne te moque pas trop , la réprimanda sur un ton faux Marianne.

- D'accord…Bon, et bien je suis désolée mais je partais à l'instant compléter mon entraînement alors si tu n'y vois pas d'objection...

- Non, pas du tout : de toute façon moi aussi je devais repartir, on m'attends ailleurs pour vérifier si mes talents de guérisseuse sont toujours les mêmes… Ça promet d'être drôle !

- D'accord…Bonne chance !

- Bon, alors on se revoit au souper ?

- Euh, non… J'ai rendez-vous avec un ami… Je crois que malheureusement on ne reverra pas avant demain… Dis salut aux autres de ma part, d'accord ?

- Okay… Bye !

Les deux amis s'étreignirent et se quittèrent, Marianne heureuse et Josianne un peu anxieuse face à ce qu'elle venait de décider de faire. Néanmoins c'est d'un pas énergique qu'elle traversa les couloirs de pierre de la cité lui paraissant désormais bien étrange… un peu comme un cachot, mais pas tout à fait_. Que se passait-il donc ? Pourquoi sa vision des choses avait-elle changé à ce point ?_

Après quelques minutes de marche elle arriva finalement à la porte de son «mentor» et elle frappa, mais aucune réponse ne lui vint de l'intérieur. Quelque peu soulagée, elle poussa la porte de la chambre du sorcier qui s'ouvrit, laissant échapper un peu de l'odeur des parchemins et des chandelles emplissant la pièce. Le cœur lourd mais battant à toute allure, la jeune fille glissa la tête à l'intérieur pour voir que l'endroit était désert. Elle se glissa donc promptement à l'intérieur et referma la porte silencieusement derrière elle, avant de commencer à parcourir du regard les dizaines d'ouvrages répandus un peu partout dans la pièce. Sa tâche risquait d'être longue et elle ne savait pas quand le sorcier serait de retour…

'_Voyons voir…Il doit bien y avoir un grimoire plus important que les autres…_',songea-t-elle.

Aussitôt cette pensée formulée, ses yeux atterrirent sur un lutrin installé à côté du lit et sur lequel une chandelle s'était consumée très longtemps, car le bois finement ouvragé était recouvert de longues traînées de cire qui avait fondu et qui s'était figé par la suite.

Se ruant sur l'ouvrage posé sur ce lutrin, elle en examina les pages quelques instants avant de se rendre compte que c'était bien ce pour quoi elle était venue. L'élue gratta donc la cire maintenant le livre ouvert en collant les pages les unes aux autres et commença à le feuilleter, à la recherche d'une formule en particulier, mais il lui fallut plus de vingt minutes avant de la trouver et d'ailleurs elle commençait à désespérer de son existence lorsque finalement elle tomba dessus.

'Acquisition du savoir magique et divers'

Cependant, un avertissement était écrit en bas de page, mais elle ne fit que le survoler du regard. _« Peut laisser des traces physiques» _Ne craignant pas réellement la chose, elle arracha la page finement calligraphiée et la plia, avant de la mettre dans son corsage.

'_Une vraie voleuse, tu agis comme une vraie voleuse !_', la réprimanda sa conscience, mais elle fit taire cette voix si indésirable en un tel moment et quitta la chambre du sorcier à pas de loup, avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque de Fondcombe.

' _Tu le fais par nécessité, ils te comprendraient… !'_

' _Vraiment ?', renchérit la petite voix._

'_Tout à fait !' _

' _N'en soit pas si certaine !'_

' _TAIS-TOI !'_, ordonna-t-elle à sa conscience qui heureusement lui obéit cette fois-ci. Par chance pour elle, ce petit débat mental des plus désagréable ne put durer longtemps car la bibliothèque se situait dans la même aile que la chambre dans laquelle elle venait de commettre un délit.

'_Voleuse, voleuse, voleuse !'_

'_Ce n'est pas un délit ! Ce n'est pas un vol ! C'EST UN EMPRUNT !', _contesta-t-elle sa conscience en refoulant ses larmes. Cette fois-ci l'effet voulu fonctionna et avant même qu'une autre vague de culpabilité ne l'assaille on l'interrompit.

- Jos ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici , l'interrogea Katherine.

- Et toi , rétorqua aussitôt l'élu, Tu n'es pas avec…

Avant même qu'elle ne termine sa phrase Camthalion surgit de derrière un rayon de livre. Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux et se tourna vers les étagères à sa gauche pour y chercher un livre.

- Que cherchez-vous , lui demanda l'elfe ne trouvant manifestement pas étrange le comportement de la jeune fille.

- Des livres d'histoires… Sur les Valars…, répondit-elle évasivement.

' _Le moment est venu… Espérons que l'avenir me donne raison sur ce choix…' _, songea Camthalion.

- Ils sont dans la dernière rangée, mais le plus imposant d'entre eux et le plus pertinent est entreposé dans la pièce adjacente. Voulez-vous y avoir accès ?

- Oui, si possible…,fit-elle.

- D'accord, suivez-moi.

Sur ce, le responsable de la bibliothèque la guida jusqu'à une porte massive en acajou située beaucoup plus loin dans la pièce qu'il ouvrit à l'aide d'une clé fine dont la forme et les motifs indiquèrent à Josianne qu'elle était de fabrication elfique. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte qui grinça sur ses gonds ; manifestement cette pièce était fort peu fréquentée et comme elle pensait à cela une forte odeur de poussière paraissant si peu appropriée en une maison elfique vint renforcer cette impression. Elle pénétra seule dans cet endroit aux grandes fenêtres closes donnant sur l'extérieur et le bruit de ses pieds frôlant désormais à peine le sol se répercuta sur les murs de pierre et elle alla s'asseoir à l'unique table massive de la pièce - pratiquement vide - placée au centre de la pièce qui semblait être l'œuvre à la fois d'humains d'elfes et de nains car le bois était du mallorne, mais le travail faisait davantage songer aux arts des hommes et le pied était incrusté de pierres.

La semi elfe se sentait si étrangère en cet endroit, et pourtant il lui était intimement lié, elle le savait…Elle se dirigea vers la source de savoir qu'on lui offrait, à la fois remplie d'appréhension et curieuse, mais c'était cette morbide quête du savoir qui guidait ses pas ; toute la nuit elle avait fait des rêves étranges et ces visions… elle savait qu'elles étaient sensées la guider ou avoir un impact sur elle.

Elle se laissa glisser sur la chaise après avoir entendu la porte se refermer, comme dans un songe, et ses mains feuilletèrent les pages de l'ouvrage avec une habileté et une habitude n'étant pas les siennes… Elles semblaient guidées par leur volonté propre et c'est à cet instant que Josianne eut la certitude que peu importe ce qui se trouvait dans cet ouvrage à la couverture enluminée de motifs et de pierres, c'était forcément la vérité.

'_Oh, par les Valars…. Que vais-je découvrir ?' _

Comme cette pensée traversait son esprit, ses mains se figèrent et elle laissa ses yeux descendre vers la page désignée et ce qu'elle vit déclencha aussitôt une réaction terrible : un sanglot douloureux agita son corps, ses yeux s'embuèrent instantanément et un long cri jaillit de sa gorge, reflétant une douleur si intense qu'elle aurait dû en ignorer semblable à son âge. La souffrance submergea son cœur, son esprit et son âme tandis que la longue protestation mourrait dans la pièce et elle se força à comprendre ce qui était écrit… tracé sur les pages.

Les deux feuilles de parchemin centenaires étaient recouvertes par un dessin méticuleusement réalisé où était illustrée une guerre au centre de laquelle, un peu comme dans les images bibliques des croisades, une seule personne était mise en évidence : elle. Elle, mourrant par l'épée de son ennemi. Tel était donc son destin ? Malgré sa détresse et une douleur d'une intensité indescriptible, elle continua à scruter l'icône macabre ; le ciel peint par l'artiste était fait de tons de gris cendre et de noirs d'encre tandis que le sol imbibé de sang prenait des tons de roux et que les corps le parsemant étaient couverts de plaies d'où s'écoulait davantage du liquide vital rouge vif… Le contraste ne faisait qu'accentuer la douleur et rappeler de façon plus cruelle la détresse du moment où sa mort viendrait… Après une longue hésitation, Josianne cessa d'observer les combattants en arrière-plan et posa son regard sur elle-même. Un rayon de soleil baignait sa silhouette tandis qu'un cavalier enfonçait son épée dans son cœur. Le destrier de son assassin avait une robe noire et se cabrait, inspirant une impression de puissance, à l'inverse de la jeune fille dont le visage était tordu par la douleur. Ses yeux étaient également écarquillés en on voyait clairement qu'elle mourrait dans un hurlement de souffrance…

De longs ruisseaux se déversèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'elle renversait la table en se levant, refusant cette destinée puis elle s'effondra sur le sol, silhouette pathétique plongée dans un abîme sans fond de désespoir. La jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle-même et recommença à hurler en étouffant ses cris grâce à son avant-bras et à ses robes, laissant la douleur gagner.

'_Comment peut-on souffrir à ce point ?' _

Durant plus de deux heures elle resta ainsi à broyer du noir dans la salle désormais aussi austère que son cœur et l'idée mijotant son esprit et qui était si éthérée au matin devint une froide résolution.

_Ne pouvait-on être maître de sa destinée, après tout ?_

* * *

N/A : Reviewez s.v.p. ! Je n'uploaderai pas avant d'avoir atteint le quota pour ce chapitre que je me suis fixé… qui est très élevé d'ailleurs. :) 


	52. chapitre 52

-Chapitre 52 -

Athée

Disclaimer : P.T.N.A.P., ni aucune chanson du groupe britannique Muse.

N/A : ZEGAB : Marci ben lol

Genoviamounoumounouhabilesdesesmains : Mais est-ce que tu vas combattre maître méchant, mounou-mounou ?

Pourquoilemondeestsansamour : Merci pour ton review et en réponse à ta question, j'en ai une bien meilleure : Sais-tu pourquoi Pâques s'appelle comme ça ? Parce que quand ils ont décroché le p'tit Jésus de la croix c'est le bruit que ça a fait quand il est tombé sur le sol ! ;)

Chicachicaboumchic : Merci !

EnglishPatient2reviews : Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça sauf merci :P

Tatar le sanguinaire : Merci pour tous tes reviews jusqu'à maintenant :P

Liana : Merci beaucoup ! Alors comme ça t'es la cousine de Deb ? Ça doit être pénible par moment, hein ? lolll ;)

Debbie : Bon, voilà le nouveau chapitre et deuxièmement : Tari c'est le prénom elfique des deux… Sauf que Marianne c'est Tari Ancalime et que Katherine c'est Tari Eledhwen. Si tu te demande pourquoi elles ont le même prénom elfique, c'est parce que j'ai utilisé un site pour traduire les noms (vive le web ! ;) ) et ça donnait le même nom. C'était le Merci beaucoup !

**Message général** : Très chers lecteurs, lectrices, parents et amis (ouh… trop d'art oratoire en moi aujourd'hui ! lol) J'ai fait un rêve où je nous voyais tous, libres, débarrassés des Jones !(euh… ok.. Animal Farm lol) Non, sérieusement j'ai décidé que je n'uploaderais désormais plus sans avoir reçu au moins 8 reviews par chapitre :)

* * *

Si elle ne s'était pas trouvée dans un tel état, il est certain qu'elle aurait apprécié une telle soirée. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, son cœur étant pratiquement brisé par son choix et son esprit absent, elle projetait une image de distance. Elle regrettait, pour le peu qu'elle le réalisait, l'état dans lequel elle mettait le pauvre Turiel. 

Il s'était donné tant de mal… Il avait trouvé endroit calme, une petite terrasse à l'écart des regards sous les étoiles où il avait fait venir un repas pour deux des cuisines de Fondcombe. Il avait même choisi cet endroit de façon à pouvoir écouter la musique jouée par les instrumentistes présents dans la grande Salle… Et pourtant…

Tout ce que Josianne réussissait à faire était de lui rendre quelques rares sourires absents dans un silence lourd. N'importe quelle autre jeune fille eut été aux anges en voyant qu'un garçon tel que Turiel avait fait tant d'efforts, mais l'élue en était tout simplement incapable ; une barrière de chagrin, d'amertume, de désespoir l'isolait du monde des vivants et elle était incapable de remarquer ou de désirer autre chose à l'exception de sa volonté de le quitter.

Oh, bien évidement il ne laissait rien paraître de son désappointement… Il avait même gardé le sourire quand à ses compliments le silence était venu en guise de réponse. Brave Turiel…

Lui plaisait-elle ? Même cette question était impossible à comprendre pour la jeune fille. Pas difficile, au contraire… Son cœur… Son âme étaient simplement déserts ; aucune émotion, aucune compréhension… Du vide, partout et nulle part… La vie devenait un non sens et la douleur avait fait place au néant.

Turiel avait dit quelque chose mais elle n'avait pas compris, puis il s'était levé.

Pardon ?

Sa propre voix lui paraissait étrange et elle avait l'impression d'être en transe… ou peut-être dans un songe…

'_Est-ce que je dors ?'_

Il l'invitait à danser… '_Danser ?'_ Elle prit sa main et ils commencèrent à valser lentement, doucement, tendrement… Malgré l'état secondaire dans lequel elle se trouvait, commença à prendre conscience de ce qui se passait, même à entendre la mélodie… Elle refaisait lentement surface et l'une des premières choses qu'elle nota de son environnement fut la chaleur émanant de l'elfe…

Elle se rapprocha de lui et il ne s'y opposa pas. La chaleur était confortable, pratiquement brûlante en comparaison avec son corps à elle qui semblait glacé. La mélodie mourut tandis que Josianne reprenait encore davantage ses esprits. Elle l'enlaça, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui murmura «pardon…» à l'oreille avant de le saluer et de le quitter. Ce n'est qu'une fois loin dans les couloirs qu'elle permit à ses émotions de prendre le dessus et à ses yeux de s'embuer. Elle se dépêcha d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre où elle s'enferma et dont elle barra toutes les portes et fenêtres ; personne ne devait entrer, surtout pas Izanar…

Ensuite, elle rassembla tous ses effets qu'elle fourra dans sa besace – elle voulait leur éviter d'avoir à le faire après son départ, c'eut été trop douloureux – et sortit la page qu'elle avait arraché au grimoire de Gandalf lors de son vol… duquel il ne s'était toujours pas aperçu.

À la lueur d'une chandelle elle déplia la feuille de parchemin jaunie par les années et en lut les étapes ainsi que les ingrédients. Rien de bien compliqué : la feuille elle-même, des chandelles, de l'eau, quelques épices…

Voyant qu'il ne lui manquait que ces dernières, elle ouvrit sa porte et interpella une servante qui passait par là pour lui demander de lui en apporter. Sans poser de questions, l'elfe aux cheveux couleur de son lui obéit et en moins de cinq minutes Josianne fut prête à procéder au rituel, de nouveau cloîtrée dans sa chambre…

* * *

'_L'endroit m'est familier, c'est bon signe…_', songea Marianne en pénétrant dans l'aile des guérisseurs en compagnie de Deborah pour la première fois depuis son retour en Terre du Milieu. 

Contrairement à Gabriel qui avait eu tendance à paniquer en apprenant son passé en tant que Tatar, Marianne acceptait sans avoir trop de difficulté le fait d'avoir été Tári, guérisseuse réputée en Terre du Milieu. D'ailleurs, rien ne lui semblait plus approprié et familier que la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait en ce moment.

Vous souvenez-vous de cet endroit , l'interrogea Deborah.

Bien sûr , fit Marianne en observant les multiples colonnes montant jusqu'au plafond de verre et sur lesquelles croissaient diverses variétés de plantes grimpantes aux fleurs flamboyantes, C'est une aire de repos commune pour les malades et d'ailleurs l'un de mes endroits préférés en Fondcombe…

Il est bon de constater que votre mémoire se soit si bien préservée durant ces années., lui confia l'apprentie guérisseuse en souriant., Venez…

L'elfe entraîna ensuite son aînée au travers de toute l'aile réservée à ceux de leu profession ainsi qu'à leurs patients. Elle lui fit visiter les chambres ; les bains ; les salles où les herbes, onguents et autres biens étaient entreposées ; les autres salles de repos et finalement la salle à manger, tout en lui présentant à toute occasion leurs collègues qui l'accueillaient immanquablement avec une joie et un sourire immenses.

'_Je suis de retour chez moi.' _

_

* * *

_

Une fois la cérémonie complétée, Josianne ne se donna même pas la peine de ramasser les chandelles ou d'effacer les traces de ce qu'elle avait fait. Que lui importait qu'ils le sachent ? Absolument rien : elle ne serait plus là pour en répondre !

Elle connaissait maintenant tout ce que Gandalf aurait pu lui enseigner et son sceptre lui garantissait une liberté si totale avec ces connaissances qu'elle avait du mal à l'apprécier. Mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces vaines considérations et estimations…

Comme elle allait reprendre son sceptre, le doute l'assaillit : faisait-elle le bon choix ?

'_Et si je brisais l'un de nos deux cœurs ?'_

Le jeune fille s'assit sur son lit pour réfléchir un instant aux conséquences qu'auraient ses actes, puis une de ses chansons préférées lui vint à l'esprit, ses paroles prenant un tout nouveau sens à ses yeux. Dans le noir, elle commença à chanter doucement…

Eerie whispers

Trapped beneath my pillows

Wont't let me sleep -

'_J'en ai marre de ces rêves qui m'empêchent de dormir la nuit !'_

Your memories

And I know you're in this room

I'm sure I heard you sigh—

'_Oh, Izanar…'_

Floatin' in - between

Where our worlds collide

It scares the hell out of me

And the end is all I can see

And it scares the hell out of me

And the end is all I can see

I know the moment's near

And there's nothing we can do

Look through a faithless eye

Are you afraid to die?

'_Bien évidemment!_', répondit-elle mentalement à cette question., '_Mourir si tôt pour une cause n'étant pas la mienne… Mes yeux sont ceux d'une impie que cette stupide prophétie effraie…'_

It scares the hell out of me

And the end is all I can see

And it scares the hell out of me

And the end is all I can see

_' Non, comment pourrait-il avoir le coeur brisé? Ce n'est que moi !'_

Remplie d'une volonté nouvelle grâce à ces paroles, la semi elfe se releva et se dévêtit, avant d'enfiler ses vrais vêtements (son jean et sa blouse) et attrapa sa besace.

'_Adieu, monde cruel…'_

Un flash jaillit du sceptre qu'elle tenait maintenant fermement de la main droite et elle ferma les yeux pour faire appel aux connaissances emmagasinées grâce au charme de Gandalf.

Comme prévu, elle put utiliser le savoir pour exécuter son plan et la brèche se fit dans le tissu dimensionnel.

'_Parfait.'_

Faisant appel à ses souvenirs, elle guida ensuite l'ouverture vers un point bien précis de l'Univers puis bondit sans craintes au travers de son portail.

L'atterrissage se révéla parfait et quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit le portail se refermer derrière elle dans la noirceur de la pièce.

'_J'ai réussit ! Je vais vivre !'_

Jos, t'es pas encore couchée ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore éveillée à cet heure-ci , la questionna sa mère en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre., Demain tu ne voudras pas te lever et tu sais très bien qu'on doit être debout tôt : on va aller faire les boutiques en avant-midi, puis tu as cadets… Allez- couches-toi !

* * *

N/A : Reviewez s.v.p.! La chanson de Muse c'était «Thoughts of a dying atheist». Vous pouvez aller voir pour les paroles des chansons de Muse au www.muse.mu 


	53. chapitre 53

- - - Chapitre 53 - - -

St-Polycarpe, 21 septembre

N/A : The dark witches : Bonne fête! Merci pour ton review aussi et le voyage il était extra mais si tu veux on s'en reparlera sur msn :). Bon, par rapport à Zan et bien… fais-mwahaha confiance lol et tu me demandais comment j'avais pu faire ça ? Avec un clavier et un ordinateur, c'est assez simple, tu sais :p. Si tu le te demandes, je suis allée lire ta fic, mais à chaque fois que je clique sur «submit review» mon satané Internet explorer bug (ça fait 5 fois !)

Deb/ Debbie : Oui à toutes ces questions et commentaires lol. Et euh… Moi aussi je t'aime o.o ;;;;;;

Antho : Merci bien :P.

Nasty Gogoune : Fallais vraiment que tu plug le jeux de mots nuls ? (À Valley Avaler) ? Et pour ce qui es de ton aversion pour les chansons dans les fics et bien… C'est pas mon problème, espèce de Nathalie Petrowsky ! lol

Lysbeth – Beriawen : Wow, j'ai un review de Lysbeth – Beriawen ! lol Et bien, je peux seulement répondre à ta question par ceci : tu verras avec le temps. :)

Elviera : Vive le chantage sans honte ! lol Bon, pour ce qui est des nouveaux… Il y a Katherine qui se nomme Tari Eledwhen en elfique. C'est la blonde qui est amoureuse de Camthalion. Il y a également Marianne, la guérisseuse, qui se nomme Tari Ancalime et finalement Gabriel, l'ancien archer, dont le nom elfique est Tatar Telemnar. Si tu te demandes pourquoi les filles ont le même prénom, c'est parce que j'ai utilisé un logiciel de traduction de noms qui est disponible au : http/ .

Mari : Il va se passer bien des choses, le PEI et le PP sont là pour nous torturer et le monde est sans amour parce qu'il y a beaucoup de sans-cœur. Est-ce suffisant comme réponses ? lol

**Message général **: Merci à tous pour les reviews, je vous aime :p Je suis désolée pour le temps que ça m'a pris pour écrire ce chapitre, mais j'étais en voyage les deux dernières semaines en Équateur et je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça. Cependant, je vous promet que je vais m'améliorer : la majorité de mes travaux importants sont remis et j'ai passé hier mes examens d'admission au cégep. Je devrais donc avoir presque 1 heure de libre de plus par jour et je vais tenter de plancher plus sur ma fic. Merci pour votre patience !

Disclaimer : P.T.N.A.P. ni aucune chanson de Muse.

* * *

Ce matin-là, ce sont des aboiements de chiens qui réveillèrent Josianne malgré le soleil qui baignait déjà sa chambre.

' Où suis-je ?' , se demanda-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux, pour voir le plafond de la pièce.

En s'apercevant qu'elle n'était pas à Fondcombe un flot de pensées et de questions assaillit son esprit endormi et elle se redressa dans son lit.

'_Je suis à la maison ? Était-ce un rêve ?... Un mauvais rêve ? Pourtant, tout semblait si réel…'_

Emplie par le doute mais néanmoins suspicieuse, elle sonda du regard sa chambre où tout semblait normal : le store en vinyle était fermé, les commodes de merisier ensevelies sous des montagnes de vêtements, de livres et de papiers, son radio argenté à sa place, un sceptre était posé contre son mur, sa corbeille à côté de son bureau… Un instant ! Son sceptre !

Bondissant de son lit, elle voulut se ruer sur l'objet, mais sa besace posée à côté de son lit l'en empêcha car elle s'y prit les pieds et tomba au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Solide, Josianne , commenta-t-elle en se relevant., Ton premier acte en revenant à la maison est de tomber en pleine face… ! Ça promet…

La semi elfe se releva et posa les yeux sur la besace, réalisant que ses aventures à Fondcombe n'avaient pas été qu'un rêve.

Jos, es-tu réveillée , lui demanda au travers de la porte son père., Où est-ce seulement un troupeau d'éléphant dansant dans ta chambre que j'ai entendu ?

Charmant…, commenta-t-elle à voix basse avant de répondre à voix haute., J'suis debout, pourquoi ?

Ta mère veut partir dans moins d'une heure, dépêches-toi !

Okay.

'Ah_, c'est vrai… On va à Valleyfield aujourd'hui_…'

L'adolescente agrippa son sceptre pour le cacher sous son lit, mais au moment où elle passait devant son miroir une constatation la fit s'arrêter net : bien que de retour chez elle, elle avait conservé son apparence réelle.

'_Merde !',_ fit-elle en constatant que ses oreilles étaient toujours aussi pointues et ses yeux d'une couleur émeraude plus flamboyante que jamais.

' _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?'_

Aussitôt que la question fut posée, le charme s'enclencha et la réponse vint à l'esprit de Josianne sous la forme d'une incantation.

'_Je ne devrais pas… j'ai renié cette vie…'_, songea-t-elle._ ' Oui, mais qu'y a-t-il de mal à utiliser ses dons naturels …?'_

Bon, d'accord… Mais minuscule l'enchantement… Et discret…

'_Mais avant, en avant la musique !' _, Josianne prit la télécommande de son radio/lecteur cd et en déclencha le mode «lecture aléatoire». Comme les premières notes débutaient, elle réalisa à quel point elle s'était ennuyée de ces conforts modernes…

«(…) It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life for me

And I'm feeling good…»

* * *

Mademoiselle! Ouvrez cette porte, je vous en prie, demanda la jeune servante en martelant la porte de la chambre de son poing., Le seigneur Gandalf désire vous parler de toute urgence…

C'était la cinquième fois que Luthien répétait sa demande et elle ne recevait toujours pas de réponse…

'Peut-être est elle trop souffrante pour me répondre !', songea-t-elle.

Légèrement paniquée à cette perspective, la servante alla quérir aussitôt de l'aide – un garde en l'occurrence – qui vint défoncer la porte. Aussitôt que cela fut fait, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, pour la trouver…vide ?

* * *

-Prions pour que cela fonctionne…, songea à voix haute Josianne.

La jeune Québécoise ferma les yeux et mit la bague à son pouce, avant d'oser à nouveau les ouvrir pour se regarder dans un miroir.

Quand elle observa sa réflexion dans celui-ci, elle pu constater que le sort qu'elle avait jeté sur l'accessoire fonctionnait bel et bien : ses yeux étaient à nouveau bruns et ses oreilles de retour à la 'normale' de ce monde.

Elle se changea ensuite pour la journée en souriant, heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau porter des jeans. Puisque le temps s'annonçait frais, elle enfila des jeans stretch délavés avec un chandail à manches courtes d'un rose éclatant et une veste bleue marine à manches longues à laquelle elle attacha le brassard de caporal qu'elle avait trouvé dans ses tiroirs.

'_C'est étrange… Je n'ai jamais gradé, ou du moins je ne m'en souviens pas….', songea-t-elle._

_C_omme cette pensée traversait son esprit, un flot d'images apparut dans sa tête : un souper avec l'escadron remplit de fébrilité, des lampes-éclair d'appareils photo, ses amis la félicitant, un fort sentiment de fierté… Le temps avait continué à avancer malgré son absence ! Cela expliquait pourquoi des cahiers et des manuels qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vus étaient éparpillés sur le sol et qu'elle avait cadets ce matin…

Peu lui importait ! Elle était maintenant prête à reprendre sa vie et plus rien ne viendrait lui nuire !

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et deux boules de poil lui sautèrent dessus : ses chiens Rafale et Ti'gars. Définitivement, cette vie lui avait manqué et elle était bien heureuse de la reprendre !

* * *

-Comment ! Vide, s'exclama Mithrandir.

Oui, monseigneur, et la porte était verrouillée.

Faites fouiller la cité en entier !

En êtes-vous bien certain , lui demanda le roi de la Lothlorièn.

Les deux elfes et le sorcier se trouvaient au bureau d'Elrond qui venait tout juste de quitter et, à peine quelques secondes après son départ, Luthien était arrivée afin de leur annoncer qu'elle n'avait pas pu obéir aux ordres du sorcier à cause de sa découverte.

Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mon roi, êtes-vous bien certain de vous rendre compte de la gravité de la situation actuelle ?

Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Rien ne sert de paniquer : ce n'est pas la première fois.

Peut-être, mais les fois précédentes elle n'avait pas dérobé de parchemin en provenance de mes grimoires magiques ni accompli je ne sais quel enchantement seule!

Justement. Peut-être n'était-il que bénin.

J'en doute fort…, répondit le sorcier dans un souffle en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre du bureau pour observer l'agitation régnant dans la cours.

Et pourquoi donc , fit le roi en s'approchant de ce dernier, sachant que ce qu'avait à dire l'Ystari était très important.

Parce que le symbole retrouvé sur le sol et dessiné par Luthien n'était pas une simple brûlure et que ce morceau de parchemin me laisse croire le pire : ils sont la preuve que l'élue a acquis un savoir… pouvoir magique immense au cours d'un rituel et qu'elle a utilisé l'un de ces sorts…

Savez-vous lequel ?

Non, mais j'ai quelques doutes… Cependant, je vais devoir aller inspecter la chambre avant de me prononcer…

* * *

-Bon après-midi, mom.

Bye., répondit sa mère avant qu'elle ne ferme la portière de la voiture.

La jeune fille regarda la Toyota quitter le stationnement de l'école et pris une profonde inspiration, pour humer un arôme de feuilles mortes. Souriant, elle prit ensuite son sac à dos et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, à laquelle elle frappa. Définitivement, elle était heureuse que les courses aient été aussi courtes : il était maintenant à peine 10 heures du matin et elle était déjà à l'escadron. Une jeune fille au visage rond et vêtue de rouge et de noir – qu'elle reconnut comme Myriam Giguère - vint lui ouvrir. Josianne la salua joyeusement puis entra, avant d'aller porter ses effets au sous-sol de l'école et d'agripper ses vêtements de sport pour se diriger vers la salle de bain des filles.

Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sur son passage quelques personnes lui adressant soi des «thumbs up», soi des regards détournés. Elle entendait également des gens parler à voix basse mais dès qu'elle cherchait du regard la provenance de ces murmures ils s'éteignaient. Que se passait-il donc ?

Légèrement déconcertée, elle décida néanmoins de les ignorer et monta les escaliers menant à la salle de bain exiguë peinte en brun au plafond de hauteur moyenne. Elle retira son t-shirt et enfila un chandail sans manches aux tons de bleu et de jaune éclatant, ainsi qu'un short bleu marin. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le miroir pour y attacher ses cheveux, mais comme elle sortait sa brosse et ses élastiques de son sac, deux de ses amies entrèrent à la course.

Yo, Jos ! C'était comment avant-hier , demanda la première.

On vouvoie, on est aux cadets.

On s'en fout ! Allez… raconte , poursuivit Marilyn.

Les filles, respectez un peu la discipline. , continua-t-elle, indifférente, en se plaçant face au miroir et en commençant à brosser ses cheveux. Mes cheveux me donnent l'air trop jeune. Je crois que je vais les faire couper…, songea-t-elle pour elle-même.

Ouais, c'est vrai que ça t'irait-

Vous irait….

…bien, approuva Myriam, et je suis certaine que le sergent de section Dupuis aimerait.

Qui, demanda Josianne, ne se souvenant pas de cette personne.

QUI! QUI, s'exclamèrent à l'unisson Myriam et Marilyn, oh, personne… Seulement le gars avec qui tu –

Vous…

.. as –

Avez…

…fini la soirée avant-hier après la danse…

Ah, ok…, répondit l'élue qui apportait plus d'attention à ses cheveux qu'à ce que les filles disaient. Soudainement, la cellule passa et elle comprit ce qui venait de se dire., QUOI ?

Oh, mais tu avais raison… C'est vrai que c'est un gars.. pas trop pire…, fit Marilyn.

Définitivement.

Excusez-moi, mais je crois que je n'étais pas tout à fait moi-même l'autre jour., fit-elle en tentant de jouer de ruse après avoir rangé ses effets dans son sac., Pouvez-vous me rappeler de quoi il a l'air ?

Euh, Jos ? T'es sûre que ça va ? Ça fait des semaines, voire plus d'un mois qu'il te court après et tout à coup tu ne te souviens plus de sa tronche , s'étonna Myriam., Attends, on va te-

Vous-, la reprit Josianne.

Vous le montrer.

Non , s'exclama-t-elle, mais il était déjà trop tard : elles saisirent la jeune fille par la main ainsi que ses effets et l'entraînèrent hors de la salle de bain, traversèrent la salle académique, lui firent grimper trois paliers de marches, traverser un long couloir, puis redescendre vers le gymnase. Une fois rendues dans la salle adjacente au gymnase Josianne voulut leur faire savoir sa façon de penser face à leur non-respect des règlements établis (ne pas courir dans les marches, marcher en file indienne, etc..), mais au moment même où elle ouvrait la bouche pour leur faire ces reproches, la porte du gymnase s'ouvrit, pour laisser paraître toute les membres de la musique qui sortaient prendre leur pause avec les autres cadets de l'escadron. Elle sourit bêtement et en salua quelques uns qu'elle reconnut, mais soudainement elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un garçon aux yeux noirs qui tenait un bâton au pommeau d'argent.

Bon ben… Nous on va vous laisser.., entendit-elle Myriam et Marilyn dire. Elle voulut les en empêcher, mais il était déjà trop tard : des pas précipités résonnaient déjà dans les escaliers.

On ne court pas dans les marches , s'exclama-t-elle. Vous les referez !

Trop tard… Elles ne t'entendent plus.

'Vous !' voulut-elle dire, mais les mots restèrent pris dans sa gorge. Elle se retourna vers lui et le détailla de la tête aux pieds, pour se rendre compte que bien que séduisant… ok, très séduisant, ce n'était pas le Pérou : peut-être n'était-il que belle gueule et n'avait-il rien entre les deux oreilles.

' _Qu'est-il sensé s'être passé entre nous ?'_, se questionna-t-elle. Aussitôt posée, la question reçut réponse : à nouveau, une décharge d'image envahit son esprit, plus intense cette fois-ci : des regards échangés à la dérobée, une demi-douzaine de soirées dansantes où les «slows» étaient devenus plus et également un livre dans sa chambre… _'Quel est le rapport ?' _Mais à nouveau un flot de souvenir jaillit dans son esprit et elle vit ce livre tomber par terre et se vider de son contenu sur le sol. Définitivement, elle aurait quelques trucs à élucider, une fois de retour à la maison. Néanmoins, pour le moment elle devait rester détachée par rapport aux événements… Elle lui sourit donc, mais il entama la conversation.

Serais-tu intéressée à joindre la musique ?

Et bien, comme tu vois, pour l'instant je porte des vêtements de sports… C'est donc signe que je fais autre chose…

Parce que l'autre jour tu avais affirmé que si…

Elle écarquilla les yeux, légèrement prise au dépourvu.

Et c'est pourquoi j'y songe très sérieusement…

' _Détachement, Jos !' 'Oui, mais ne devrais-je pas suivre le cours des événements ?''Veux-tu réellement que ta vie ressemble à cela ?'' Pourquoi pas ? N'importe quoi différent de Fondcombe serait le bienvenu…'' Bon, d'accord… Allons-y le tout pour le tout…'_

Parce que tu sais, c'est certain qu'il y a de la place pour quelqu'un d'autre dans notre harmonie…

D'accord… Et de quels instruments avez-vous besoin ?

Surtout de cuivres… Mais si tu joues d'autre chose on peut sûrement s'arranger…

En vérité, je ne sais jouer de rien…

Dans ce cas on pourrait t'apprendre et si tu as de la difficulté je pourrais te conseiller…

D'aller voir les officiers, je sais., le coupa-t-elle aussitôt.

Exactement…

Était-ce de la déception, qu'elle percevait dans sa voix ?

Mais t'es très gentil. Y a-t-il encore de la place pour une trompette ?

Évidemment. On reprend dans cinq minutes si ça t'intéresse.

Et bien… Pas vr—

Tout à fait, ça l'intéresse , entendit-elle derrière elle. C'était Marilyn et Myriam.

Que faites-vous là, s'exclama-t-elle, fulminante.

Et bien, vous nous avez dit de recommencer nos marches, non ?

Le caporal Myre lâcha un soupir de frustrationpuis se retourna vers le tambour-major avec un sourire plastique.

Je vais être là dans cinq minutes… Le temps de me changer…

* * *

-Malheureusement, mon roi, je ne crains d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles à vous apporter…, débuta Gandalf en se retournant vers Celeborn.

L'élue va-t-elle bien ?

Nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir…

Et pourquoi donc ?

Comme vous pouvez voir, la clé de la chambre se trouve sur la table de chevet et toutes les fenêtres sont fermées de l'intérieur. Elle n'a donc pas pu quitter cette chambre autrement que par une intervention magique et malgré ma tentative de la retracer plus tôt, je me suis trouvé incapable de déterminer sa position. De plus, le symbole que voici – il pointa la marque au sol- est incroyablement net. Il a donc fallu qu'elle utilise un sortilège très puissant.

Et que cela implique-t-il ?

Elle est soit décédée, ce qui est peu probable mais toujours possible, ou soit absente de ce monde.

Dans le deuxième cas elle irait très bien.

Oui, mais si nous avons besoin de ses dons, nous sommes incapables de s'en servir…

Ne pouvons-nous donc aller la chercher là où elle se trouve ?

Malheureusement, c'est impossible : pour ouvrir un portail le sorcier doit le visualiser, et n'ayant jamais été dans ce monde, je ne peux pas le visualiser et tenter d'ouvrir une brèche pour un endroit inconnu serait simplement trop dangereux et inutile. Nous ne pouvons donc rien faire et tout ce qu'il nous reste est l'espoir qu'Iluvatar agisse en notre faveur et qu'elle revienne.

Ne pouvez-vous rien faire d'autre ? Utiliser vos dons dune quelconque autre manière ?

Non, car rien ne nous indique qu'ils fonctionnent dans cet autre endroit…

Les deux sages poussèrent un soupir de désespoir et de résignation, avant de replonger dans leurs pensées durant quelques minutes.

Et comment allons-nous leur annoncer , demanda le roi.

À qui ?

À mon gendre, à ses amis, à mon petit-fils, à tous, quoi…

Franchement, je ne sais pas….

* * *

N/A : Lisez et reviewez, sauf celui qui se sentirais visé par le personnage du tambour-major Dupuis :P 


	54. chapitre 54

- - - Chapitre 54 - - -

L'assemblée

Disclaimer : P.T.N.A.P.

N/A : Je suis désolée si la ponctuaton est souvent déficiente, mais je n'arrive malheureusement pas à réparer la chose. En second lieu, pour ceux qui s'inquiéteraient à savoir si cette fic va seulement devenir une version idéalisée de ma vie, ne vous en faites pas: le séjour de Josianne au Québec ne se prologera pas indéfiniment... Ce n'est qu'histoire de quelques, le temps d'une évolution psychologique... J'espère ne pas avoir vendu trop de punchs mais je ne désirais pas perdremes lecteurs chéris :D lol Bonne lecture. Voici également ma réponse aux reviews que j'ai reçus...

Mari : Penses-tu vraiment que quelque chose d'intéressant pourrait se passer en laissant Jos dans ce coin perdu et reculé ? lol Je crois que t'as ta réponse :P

Debbie : Oh..oh..OH ! Aurais-je ici une contestataire ? lol Ne t'en fais pas, Izanar est irremplaçable et tu vas bientôt voir pourquoi :D

the dark witches : Tu sais que je t'aime ? lol Je pourrais trucider Josianne devant les yeux d'Izanar et à t'en croire ce serait merveilleux ! loll Bah non, tu sais que je blague 8)

debbie : À ton avis ? lol

* * *

Depuis des jours déjà, ils attendaient que quoi que ce soit se passe, juchés sur les murailles dont ils avaient fortifiée la cité elfique et il n'y avait toujours aucun mouvement de la part de l'ennemi. Le roi Thranduil et le seigneur Elrond en étaient donc venus à deux conclusions possibles : les forces des ténèbres n'étaient soit pas tout à fait prêtes à les attaquer, soit elles désiraient assiéger la Forêt Noire jusqu'à l'abdication des elfes. Dans ces deux cas, le meilleur moyen pour le peuple elfique de mettre fin à l'impasse – bien que très risqué et qui en tuerait peut-être plusieurs – était de déclencher une attaque. C'est donc avec résignation et un air sombre que les dirigeants convoquèrent une réunion avec l'état-major, dont les membres devraient par la suite transmettre le message aux troupes. On attaquerait dès l'aube du lendemain. Il restait donc un peu moins d'une journée pour terminer la préparation finale avant l'attaque.

* * *

Durant ce temps, dans l'ignorance de tous sauf des principaux concernés se tenait une assemblée à Fondcombe. Réunis sous les mêmes arches que le seraient les représentants de toutes les races plusieurs centaines d'années plus tard se trouvaient Katherine, Gabriel, Marianne, Camthalion, Izanar, Celeborn et Gandalf.

C'est après un long moment de réflexion que les deux dirigeants temporaires de la cité avaient décidé d'agir ainsi car cela leur permettrait à tous de l'apprendre au même moment et les deux aînés pourraient répondre à leurs questions et requêtes plus aisément.

Tandis que le soleil dépassait le point de la dixième heure dans le ciel, les amis se massèrent donc en riant et en parlant gaiement sous les arches magnifiques de ce jardin elfique, à l'exception de Camthalion et de Katherine qui restèrent silencieux et se contentèrent d'observer les choses.

Après quelques minutes le silence se fit et l'attention générale se posa sur le roi Celeborn qui venait de se lever et de se placer au centre de la place circulaire.

Mes amis, si je vous ai fait venir ici ce matin, ce n'est malheureusement pas pour vous annoncer de bonnes nouvelles…

Sur ce, ils échangèrent tous – ou presque – des regards interrogateurs, puis reportèrent leur attention sur le roi.

En effet, nous avons constaté hier qu'un parchemin avait été dérobé à Gandalf. Heureusement, nous avons retrouvé ce qui en restait dans la chambre de notre jeune amie Josianne…

En entendant cela, Gabriel et Marianne échangèrent une grimace exprimant l'impression qu'ils avaient de la chose et des conséquences qu'elle aurait.

…Après en avoir défoncé la porte qui était verrouillée de l'intérieur.

À ces paroles, tous les elfes présents écarquillèrent les yeux mais aucun d'entre eux n'osa commenter.

En entrant, nous avons trouvé l'endroit désert, toutes les portes et fenêtres verrouillées de l'intérieur, la clé sur une table et quelques détails inhabituels, dont un cercle rituel sur le sol et une marque –plutôt une brûlure – sur la pierre du plancher.

Tous les amis de la semi elfe écoutaient maintenant le roi avec la plus grande attention et une certaine dose d'inquiétude dans le cœur. Soudainement, Katherine brisa le silence :

Savez-vous ce qu'elle a fait ?

Cette fois, ce fut le sorcier assis à l'écart qui prit la parole, semblant plus vieux et avec sa barbe grise et tout le souci que l'on devinait peser sur ses épaules voûtées. Cependant, une lueur froide de colère brillait au fond de ses yeux.

Oui et nous avons une très bonne idée de ses motifs. Mais vous devez le savoir également, n'est-ce pas? tonna la voix de l'Ystari de manière accusatrice.

Izanar, Gabriel et Marianne, surpris par le ton du sorcier et la tournure des choses levèrent les yeux vers le roi en quête d'explications, mais celui-ci se contenta de se retirer du centre pour laisser à Mithrandir l'occasion de parler.

Le symbole retrouvé sur le sol était un œil orné de cinq cils dont deux en bas et trois en haut. Un tel symbole est assez fréquent : il apparaît normalement dans des cercles rituels où des sortilèges de vision ont été pratiqués, mais ils n'ont pas de pupille. Hors, celui-ci en possède une qui, de surcroît, est surdilatée et très marquée. J'ai donc effectué quelques recherches et ai découvert ce qu'il signifiait ainsi que dans quelles situations il pouvait apparaître.

Pouvez-vous nous en faire part? lui demanda Izanar.

Si tel est votre désir, monseigneur., répondit-il avant de poursuivre, Un tel symbole n'apparaît que lors de l'utilisation de sortilèges d'acquisition du savoir et est plus ou moins marqué dépendamment de la puissance du sort en question. Le fait que la pupille soit ainsi représente symboliquement une vision plus élargie du monde magique. Puisque la forme de l'œil n'aurait pu être plus nette, cela nous indique ainsi que la vison qu'a acquis notre amie au cours de ce rituel est très étendue, ce qui lui a permis de passer à la phase suivante de son plan sans problème : elle s'est enfuie loin de notre monde.

Comment pouvez-vous en être si certain? lui demanda Marianne.

J'ai tenté un sort de localisation ce matin et j'en suis venu à une conclusion après mon échec : elle n'est plus de ce monde. Cependant, je doute fort qu'Iluvatar l'aurait crée pour qu'elle meure en tentant un sortilège et puisqu'elle a réussi à effectuer avec succès le sort précédant il est presque certain qu'elle se porte bien. Elle est donc forcément de retour dans son monde d'origine.

Mon père le sait-il? intervint à nouveau Izanar.

Non.

Ne pouvons-nous rien faire pour aller la chercher , le questionna Gabriel.

Non.

En êtes-vous certain ?

Oui.

Tandis que cet échange avait lieu, Marianne détourna les yeux, légèrement attristée, pour voir que Katherine et Camthalion se tenaient la main sans même se regarder, avec une mine résignée. Sortant de son mutisme mais sans cesser de fixer les amoureux, elle interrompit l'échange.

Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela… ?

Toute l'attention se porta aussitôt sur elle.

Elle semblait heureuse ici : elle avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimât pour ce qu'elle était et qu'elle aimait, faisait ce qu'elle voulait et appréciait, nous venions d'arriver… Alors pourquoi nous a-t-elle abandonnés ?

Le roi et son petit-fils baissèrent les yeux en sentant l'affectation chez Marianne, tandis que Gabriel posait les yeux sur son amie et que Gandalf se levait.

Et bien, Tári…--

Non , le coupa Katherin en se levant, C'est à nous de nous expliquer.

Elle se tourna vers Marianne alors que tous les regards se posaient sur elle.

Camthalion, comme vous le savez, est responsable de la bibliothèque d'Imladris et donc ainsi de tous les ouvrages qu'elle contient, quels qu'ils soient. L'un d'entre eux, cependant, est conservé dans une pièce à part qui ne sert qu'à le protéger. Théoriquement, personne ne peut y pénétrer sauf le seigneur Elrond ou sa famille…

Oh, non…, soupira avec tristesse Izanar en appuyant son front dans sa main en hochant de la tête en signe de refus.

…Cet ouvrage contient tous les fondements religieux et les prophéties de notre race, de sa création à son déclin. Cependant, hier matin Nienna –c'est ainsi qu'on la nomme dans tous les ouvrages prophétiques- est venue pour trouver des manuscrits relatant les légendes de la Terre du Milieu. Nous doutant de ses réels desseins et croyant que nous agissions bien, nous lui avons donc ouvert la porte de la pièce contenant ce livre…

Comment avez-vous pu croire que vous agissiez bien? s'exclama rageusement Gandalf. Vous avez dérogé à votre tâche pourtant si simple !

Elle avait le droit de savoir ce qui l'attendait! objecta Camthalion au sorcier en se levant d'un bond.

Par votre faute elle s'est enfuie et le moment où elle sera indispensable approche !

Vous n'en savez rien !

Si ce n'était pas le cas, Eru ne nous l'aurait pas envoyée maintenant, à l'aube d'une guerre !

Peu importe ! De toute façon il lui était interdit de quitter la cité !

Nous a-t-elle jamais obéi ?

Et vous auriez voulu l'y envoyer les yeux clos, aveugle au sort l'y attendant? s'indigna Katherine. Victime innocente et inconsciente du danger ? Et vous osez nous accuser d'avoir mal agi en lui donnant accès à de l'information !

Avez-vous idée, justement, du nombre de victimes innocentes que vous venez peut-être de condamner pour avoir failli à la mission qui vous avait été confiée ?

C'EST ASSEZ, IL SUFFIT! hurla littéralement Izanar. Vous êtes tous trois dans le tort à votre manière et peut-être Iluvatar l'avait-il voulu. Néanmoins, nous sommes impuissants face au choix que l'élue a fait et il nous faut espérer, agir en conséquence de son absence et cesser de s'accuser les uns les autres. Peut-être serait-il d'ailleurs temps de lever cette assemblée, avant qu'un vent de discorde encore plus grand ne se lève…

Cependant, intervint le roi Celeborn, avant que cela ne se fasse j'aimerais savoir ce qui a pu pousser la semi elfe à désirer lire sa propre prophétie, et c'est pourquoi je voudrais vous demander si, depuis votre arrivée, vous aviez noté quoi que ce soit d'anormal dans le comportement de votre amie.

Et bien…, débuta Gabriel, Moi si…

* * *

N/A : Reviewez s.v.p.! 


	55. chapitre 55

- - - Chapitre 55 - - -

Deux identités, trois… amis ?

Disclaimer : P.T.N.A.P.

N/A: the dark witches : Mmm… Pas sûre de comprendre lol

Nasty Gogoune : Qu'est-ce que t'as contre St-Poildesquatrepattes ? C'est un superbe coin de pays ! lol Pour Gabriel ( l'elfe aux cheveux simili auburns 8P) à ta place je ne m'attendrais à rien d'extraordinaire : après tout il est basé sur toi X-P (Je sais, je suis cruelle mais bon…)

Debbie : Est-ce que le délai a été assez court cette fois ?

Mari : Hehehe… Attends un peu pour Dupuis XD : je ne pense pas que tu vas regretter 8)

* * *

C'est après avoir sondé collectivement leur conscience et parlé de tous les évènements étranges ayant entouré la semi elfe lors des derniers jours que tous les elfes se séparèrent, dissolvant ainsi le conseil.

Évidemment, en conséquence à cette assemblée un peu houleuse régnait désormais une animosité palpable, une atmosphère tendue, entre Gandalf, Katherine et Camthalion. Un accord commun muet prenait d'ailleurs désormais place : depuis la fin de l'assemblée et sans consultation il avait été décidé qu'aucun des deux partis ne devrait maintenant adresser la parole à l'autre. Cependant, malgré ce conflit ils n'avaient pas demandé aux autres de prendre parti, trop convaincus de leurs arguments incontestables et de leur logique implacable… Néanmoins, dans l'éventualité où cela se produirait, Marianne, Gabriel et Celeborn s'étaient bien décidés à garder une position totalement neutre car ils saisissaient très bien les points de vue de chaque parti, mais surtout toutes les conséquences que pourraient avoir dans les circonstances actuelles chaque geste, chaque parole et chaque décision. N'entrevoyant pas de solution à cet instant aux évènements, ils se refusaient donc à influer dans la balance de quelque façon que ce soit.

De son côté, cependant, le fils d'Elrond avait déjà été confronté à quelques décisions graves. La première d'entre elles étant le bannissement de Katherine et de Camthalion, suggéré fortement par l'Ystari, les soupçonnant d'agir dans un intérêt autre que celui des elfes. Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas fait fuir la semi elfe ? Ne se tenaient-ils pas à l'écart des autres amis de celle-ci ? Et finalement, leurs intérêts ne leur étaient-ils pas inconnus ? Autant de questions et de points qu'avait soulevé à mots à peine couverts le sorcier sur un ton faussement songeur de voyant que le jeune seigneur semblait rêveur et enclin à l'écouter. Peut-être espérait-il ainsi le prendre par les sentiments, mais l'effet ne fut pas celui escompté : au lieu d'adhérer aux idées de l'Ystari, celles-ci le firent plutôt se révolter de façon assez violent…

Comment osez-vous ainsi suggérer d'exiler des elfes ? Êtes-vous seulement conscients de ce que cela signifie ? JAMAIS, rugit-il, JAMAIS, je ne permettrai une telle chose !

Devant tant d'emportement, le vieil homme ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris et conserva le silence, sachant que la tempête qu'il venait de déclencher était loin d'être terminée.

Croyez-vous que cela la ramènerait ? Certainement pas ! Alors, à quoi bon plonger dans la douleur d'autres gens ? De toute façon, qui êtes-vous pour vouloir prendre ainsi le contrôle sur toute la cité ? Mon père vous a peut-être désigné comme remplaçant temporaire aux côtés de mon grand-père, mais il me semble désormais évident que dans les circonstances actuelles votre raison est affectée et vos décisions en semblent altérées. Je vais donc désormais prendre le relais de vos fonctions puisque après tout je suis l'héritier officiel du dirigeant de ce royaume et que ce rôle temporaire me revient.

Pardon , demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

Ce simple mot en fut un de trop.

Vous avez très bien compris, Gandalf le Gris ! Je vous démet de vos fonctions en ce royaume, car bien que vous ayez tenté de semer le doute de mon esprit plus tôt sur les amis de Josianne, c'est vous qu'il faudrait, selon moi, soupçonner d'agir contre le bien des habitants de Terre du Milieu ! Disparaissez de ma vue !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, de son côté, Josianne était occupée à sortir les sons les plus discordants – volontairement – de sa trompette, sous l'œil attendri du sergent de section Dupuis qui semblait ne pas en tenir compte. Après tout c'était, selon lui, tout à fait normal puisque c'était la première fois qu'elle tentait l'expérience. Malgré sa patience et sa compréhension exaspérantes, cependant, certains semblaient moins conquis par le charme de la jeune fille… En effet, pendant qu'elle martyrisait le cuivre les autres musiciens, de leur côté, devaient également l'endurer et tenter de se concentrer sur leurs propres partitions, exercice plutôt complexe et même impossible pour certains, à en croire les grimaces qu'ils faisaient sans que le tambour-major ne semble s'en rendre compte. Josianne prenait un malin plaisir depuis près d'une heure à massacrer les partitions et l'harmonie des autres, lorsque – '_finalement !' –_ quelqu'un s'impatienta et demanda s'il était possible de l'envoyer apprivoiser l'instrument plus loin avec un instructeur qui serait en mesure de l'aider. Feignant une quinte de toux – pour masquer un rire plutôt malvenu -, la semi elfe acquiesça en affirmant que l'attitude de certains à son égard la mettaient mal à l'aise.

En entendant cela, le tambour-major sonda rapidement du regard tous les autres musiciens et, étant ce qu'il était et ne pouvant s'absenter pour lui venir lui-même en aide, il désigna l'une des trompettistes qu'il savait être une bonne amie de Josianne pour qu'elle aille l'aider à pratiquer hors du gymnase.

Les deux filles se regardèrent un bref instant, l'une découragée et l'autre ravie, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers d'autres locaux. Au moment où elles pénétraient dans la cage d'escaliers, Josianne arrêta Vanessa.

Hey , s'exclama Josianne.

Quoi , lui demanda la cadette.

J'ai un quelque chose à vous dire…

Allez-y.

Ne vous en faites pas : je ne suis pas aussi nulle que je m'efforçais de le faire à croire…

Quoi ?

Il fallait vraiment que je me force pour fausser à ce point…

Pourquoi le faisiez-vous ?

J'essaie de trouver des moyens pour dissuader le tambour-major de s'intéresser à moi…

En entendant cela, l'adolescente aux cheveux foncés commença à rire.

Et vous croyez que ça, ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Vous êtes optimiste !

Comment ça ?

J'espère que vous ne croyez pas être la seule à fausser comme cela, parce qu'à ce qu'on dit il était encore pire à ses débuts… Sans le vouloir vous êtes en train de vous rapprocher de lui.

NON !

Oui. Allez, venez.

Sur ce Vanessa – aux prises avec un fou rire – et Josianne – désormais désespérée – continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la cafétéria pour aller y pratiquer gammes et partitions de base. Elle travaillèrent ainsi durant trois quarts d'heure, puis s'arrêtèrent pour dîner, mais au moment même où la semi elfe savamment déguisée en son ancien elle-même allait se lever pour aller ranger sa trompette elle entendit un bruit assez important derrière elle. Elle se retourna lentement, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle allait voir et lâcha un soupir. C'était bel et bien le sergent de section Dupuis qui venait de déposer sa boîte à lunch sur sa table et qui lui souriait.

'_Merde !'_, songea-t-elle.

Oh, je suis désolée mais malheureusement j'ai déjà dit à Myriam que j'irais dîner avec elle et Marilyn. Ce sera pour une proch –, tenta-t-elle.

Malheureusement, les principales concernées passaient par là et en entendant la défaite de leur amie, elles ne purent s'empêcher d'intervenir.

Mais voyons, caporal Myre, que racontez-vous là ? Cela fait des semaines que vous dînez avec nous…, débuta Marilyn.

Josianne lui adressa un regard implorant pour qu'elle se taise, ce qu'elle fit –au grand soulagement de la jeune fille -, mais Myriam compléta pour elle.

Nous pouvons bien nous passer de vous pour cette fois-ci.

Cette fois, ce ne furent pas des supplications silencieuses qu'envoyèrent ses yeux, mais des milliers de dagues acérées, au plus grand amusement de tous ceux présents autour qui virent ce qui se passait.

Myriam se permit même de déposer le sac à lunch de Josianne sur la table et de ramasser la trompette et sa boite pour aller les ranger, afin qu'«ils aient plus de temps pour discuter et manger.».

Ah, cette Myriam… Elle la lapiderait un de ces jours !

De quoi voulez-vous discuter aujourd'hui , la questionna le garçon en commençant à manger.

'_Peut-être que si je brise les règlements il me trouvera idiote et qu'il ne s'intéressera plus à moi…, songea-t-elle. Après tout, il faut les respecter scrupuleusement pour pouvoir obtenir un grade aussi haut…'_

Pourquoi pas de politique ?

Ah, génial , fit-il en souriant, Un de mes sujets de prédilections ! Je suis heureux que cela vous intéresse aussi.

'_NUUUUUHHHHHH !'

* * *

_

Après avoir passé tout l'avant-midi à argumenter avec son grand-père de la sagesse de démettre Gandalf de ses fonctions et emporté le débat, Izanar alla manger dans le silence le plus complet avec Ikari un repas frugal, puis le quitta pour aller passer l'après-midi à faire de l'équitation dans le royaume pour pouvoir songer aux évènements les plus récents… ou plutôt tenter de démêler l'enchevêtrement de ses pensées dans son esprit car celles-ci faisaient étrangement songer aux fils d'une tapisserie : on ne pouvait en prendre une seule sans en soulever des dizaines d'autres.

Il avait donc décidé d'errer dans Imladris sans autre but précis que de se clarifier les idées lorsque, par mégarde, il faillit blesser un elfe qui passait par là. Celui-ci lui lança en souriant, un «prenez garde, monseigneur, vous pourriez blesser quelqu'un si vous continuez ainsi à laisser vagabonder votre esprit !». Comme s'éveillant d'un songe, Izanar leva les yeux vers le garçon qui venait de le tirer de ses pensées et vit aussitôt qu'il ne lui était pas totalement étranger… Mais qui était-il donc ?

Pardonnez-moi, j'étais un peu…

Absent , lui répondit l'elfe en souriant. Êtes-vous certain que vous vous sentez bien ? Vous me semblez un peu, comment dire… perdu…

Oui je… je vais bien. Pardonnez-moi, mais comment vous appelez-vous ? J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu, mais je n'arrive pas à placer de nom sur votre visage…

Je me nomme Turiel…

Soudainement, les images du souper où il avait dansé avec Josianne lui revinrent à l'esprit et il reconnut le garçon.

Pardonnez mon impertinence, mais comment la demoiselle Josianne va-t-elle ? Elle me semblait très égarée elle aussi hier soir…

Quoi ?

'_Que veut-il dire par cela ? Aurait-elle… ? Avec lui… ? L'aurait-il poussé à faire quoi que ce soit ?'_ Comme des dizaines de nouvelles questions venaient s'ajouter à celles déjà présentes dans son esprit –ainsi que beaucoup de jalousie - , Izanar eut le sentiment que Turiel pourrait peut-être lui apporter la réponse à quelques unes d'entre elles et c'est pourquoi il le fit monter en croupe. Peut-être pourrait-il les faire avancer dans leur investigation…

* * *

N/A: Je voudrais savoir combien de personnes lisent encore ma fic svp parce que je crains que plusieurs n'aient cessé de le faire suite au retour de Josianne en Terre du Milieu. Reviewez s.v.p.!


	56. chapitre 56

- - - Chapitre 56 - - -

Moving on…

Disclaimer : P.T.N.A.P.

N/A: Mari: Tes patates avaient beau être bonnes, ce n'était certainement rien en comparaison avec le rushings packs de l'armée ;) lol

Grosse marmotte : lol J'adore ton nom :P Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu, merci beaucoup :)

Isilriel : Lâche pas la patate ! lol Dsl pour ton idée mais je te jure quelle ne restera pas indéfiniment chez elle… Son séjour pourrait même être écourté… ;)

Debbie : Hey, tu connais Zan : dès que ça concerne Josianne il grimpe aux rideaux lol Mais a-t-il déjà fait une erreur auparavant ?

Criquette Rockwell - euh - Nasty Gogoune : Merci de ne pas lire cette note. Lol

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Depuis près de 45 minutes déjà ils discutaient ensemble. Si leur conversation avait débuté dans la cafétéria, elle se poursuivait maintenant dans la salle académique et ne semblait pas vouloir perdre de son intensité. En effet, le sergent de section Dupuis s'avérait être un excellent argumentateur et Josianne s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'elle l'avait mal jugé. Néanmoins, quelque chose chez lui ressurgissait par moments et la rendait mal à l'aise : son arrogance. Passé ce détail, cependant, il se trouvait être un garçon plaisant, mais tout de même une pâle imitation d'Iz… Non ! Elle devait l'oublier !

Comme cette pensée traversait son esprit, elle commença à hocher vigoureusement de la tête en signe de négation, interrompant ainsi le garçon dans sa tirade devenue depuis longtemps monologue.

Caporal, m'écoutez-vous , lui demanda-t-il en se rendant compte que ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

Oui, oui , répondit celle-ci en revenant brusquement à la réalité. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire et cru bon d'ajouter : «Vous parliez des débuts du communisme et de l'utopie sur laquelle on avait bâti l'URSS…

Oui, en effet… Il y a de cela environ.. dix minutes., rétorqua-t-il un peu sèchement.

Oh, désolée., fit-elle en ne l'étant qu'à moitié.

Sentant que les choses risquaient de s'envenimer, il reprit, sur un ton moins tranchant :

Mais pour vous je suis disposé à répéter, fit-il en lui tirant la langue.

Devant sa bouffonnerie, elle commença à rire légèrement et il reprit ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt. Décidément, cette discussion serait longue, très longue…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Donc, résuma le jeune seigneur en traversant le balcon le balcon adjacent à la salle commune pour la centième fois, vous avez soupé ensemble, dansé et elle vous a embrassé avant de vous quitter. Est-ce bien cela ?

Oui, mais elle ne semblait pas dans son état normal : elle paraissait triste, absente et même distante…

Izanar plongea ses mains dans les manches amples de sa tunique noire aux broderies menthe et bleues, en fermant les yeux et poussa un soupir.

En voyant son seigneur ainsi accablé, Turiel se releva et lui adressa la parole en déposant sa main sur son épaule.

Monseigneur, veuillez me pardonner… je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous…

Le garçon aux cheveux verts ne se donna même pas la peine de regarder Turiel : il entrouvrit seulement les yeux avant de s'éloigner en lançant par-dessus son épaule :

Oh, ne soyez pas désolé : il n'y a rien entre nous…

Turiel ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui avait semblé lors de la valse, mais s'avisa que ce n'était pas tout à fait le moment idéal. Après tout, à ce qu'il avait compris la semi elfe était soit disparue, soir… morte. À cette perspective, son cœur se pinça et il referma la bouche dans un soupir, laissant partir en silence le fils d'Elrond.

'Oh, damoiselle Josianne, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait ni pourquoi, mais il est clair que vous en faites souffrir plus d'un ici…',songea-t-il en regardant le fils d'Elrond s'éloigner.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Durant ce temps, Camthalion et Katherine se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque de Fondcombe et en effectuaient l'entretien en discutant dans une atmosphère légèrement tendue.

Tu crois qu'on a bien fait , demanda du haut de son tabouret Katherine en rangeant un livre.

Le fils du conseiller déposa les ouvrages qu'il s'affairait à replacer et se tourna pour ne plus faire dos à sa bien-aimée, avant de la prendre par la taille et de la déposer devant lui.

J'en suis certain, répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle avait parfaitement le droit de savoir. Mais dis-moi, depuis quand Tári doute-t-elle , la taquina-t-il.

Ce n'est pas Tári qui doute, c'est Katherine., répliqua-t-elle en évitant le regard de Camthalion.

Le garçon soupira et l'enlaça.

Valait-il mieux lui mentir et regretter par la suite ou lui dire la vérité ? Et puis, nous n'avons certainement pas fauté car nous avons simplement rempli notre devoir qui était de la protéger.

Puisse le temps nous donner raison, en ce cas…, abdiqua-t-elle finalement avant de se lover dans ses bras.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quand Josianne quitta finalement l'escadron ce soir là en compagnie de Myriam, elle soupira d'aise : elle était finalement débarrassée de son soupirant, quoi que puisse dire son amie de ce soulagement malvenu. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui l'attendait, car Myriam lui avait 'ordonné' de ne pas faire de plans pour ce soir et l'emmenait maintenant, les yeux bandés, vers une destination inconnue.

Si Josianne se prêtait à ce manège, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle désirait plus que tout se changer les idées et qu'elle s'était ennuyée de son amie et de ses manières amusantes. De plus, ce trajet silencieux lui permettait de ressasser dans sa tête les évènements de la journée pour mieux les apprécier et les savourer, ainsi que de tenter d'affiner son point de vue sur quelques sujets… entre autres sur la politique. En effet, le sergent de section Dupuis avait à un certain moment usé d'un argument qui l'avait laissée totalement désarmée et sans voix qui l'avait obligée à se laisser convaincre : « Une personne ne devrait jamais faire passer ses intérêts avant ceux de la masse.». Bravo pour l'effet culpabilisant, mais n'y avait-il pas une faille en quelque part ? D'un autre côté, il avait usé de cette opinion en parlant de Castro et des politiciens au pouvoir à travers le monde, soit les plus puissants, ceux susceptibles d'être les clés lors de situations mettant en péril la population. Elle avait beau vouloir se convaincre qu'elle ne faisait pas parti de cette caste, quelque chose en elle refusait obstinément d'y croire et elle continuait à s'associer à eux…

Soudainement, une voix interrompit sa réflexion :

Bienvenue chez Diva, nous ferons aujourd'hui de vous une déesse !

Où Myriam l'avait-elle donc emmenée , se questionna-t-elle. Comme cette interrogation traversait son esprit, son amie lui fournit la réponse en lui retirant le bandeau des yeux : elles se trouvaient chez une esthéticienne ! Elle écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête vers Myriam, avec une envie meurtrière irrépressible, mais l'adolescente discutait déjà avec la réceptionniste.

J'avais réservé pour 16 heures et quart… Oui, c'est bien ça : soins complets et coiffure…

Josianne écarquilla les yeux en jurant intérieurement. Mais pourquoi était-elle si appréhensive soudain ? En faisant cette réalisation, elle s'aperçut soudain que cela faisait près d'un mois qu'elle ne s'était pas arrêtée pour prendre soin d'elle et que cette surprise était même plutôt bienvenue… Se calmant alors, elle vit alors que cela lui faisait même plaisir. Étrange comme sa vision des choses était désormais changée… Peut-être était-ce à cause du souci qui l'avait habité lors des dernières semaines de bien paraître devant Izanar…

Non ! s'exclama-t-elle alors, attirant l'attention de la réceptionniste et de son amie.

Tu ne veux pas de cire froide , s'étonna son amie.

Non, euh… je préférerais de la cire chaude…, répliqua-t-elle alors, gênée.

D'accord… De toute façon c'est pour toi et ça revient moins cher.

Exactement.

Après avoir mis au point tous les détails du traitement qu'elles désiraient, la femme les ayant accueillies les guida ensuite vers la zone du salon réservé aux soins du corps et les laissa aux soins de Ginette et Maya, deux esthéticiennes expérimentées qui les traitèrent aux petits oignons durant près de deux heures, avant de les laisser aux soins des la coiffeuses du salon.

Alors, Jos , lui demanda Myriam en baillant lorsqu'elles prirent place pour se faire laver les cheveux.

Myriam, tu sais que je t'adore , lui demanda Josianne, taquine.

Oui, je sais mais tu peux me le dire quand même…, plaisanta cette dernière.

Au juste, on fait quoi après ?

Et bien il est dix-huit heures… On pourrait aller souper chez Mike's.

Okay… Hey ?

Oui ?

Au fait, combien je te dois pour cela ?

Rien, c'est un cadeau.

T'es sérieuse ? Ça va te coûter un bras !

Non, tu sais j'ai des liens dans Valleyfield., blagua-t-elle.

D'accord… Tu veux faire quoi avec tes cheveux ?

Les faire teindre un peu… quelques mèches de roux. Et toi ?

Et bien tu sais…,débuta-t-elle, incertaine.

Comme elle allait continuer, elle réalisa que ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout, puisqu'elle voulait passer à autre chose, était de changer de façon drastique son apparence, sa vie et ses habitudes.

Je vais les faire couper courts.

T'es sérieuse ?

Ouais. Avec des mèches brunes pâles.

Okay… , répondit Myriam, surprise…

Durant plusieurs minutes elles restèrent en silence, plongées chacunes dans leurs réflexions et passèrent tour à tour sur la chaise de la coiffeuse. Quand finalement elle quittèrent le salon de coiffure pour aller souper, ce fut pour avec joie pour Josianne qui conservait en tête le souvenir de ses longues mèches tombant sans regret à ses pieds pour lui laisser des cheveux dégradés mi-longs aux tons de café et de chocolat. Maintenant il était certain qu'elle ne s'associerait plus à la magicienne qu'elle avait été. Elle était de retour parmi les siens, ou enfin le croyait-elle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N/A : Reviewez s.v.p. !


	57. chapitre 57

- - - Chapitre 57 - - -

Visions

Disclaimer : P.T.N.A.P.

N/A: Attention jeunes enfants : scènes 13 ans et plus entre les x!

deborah-debbie-debby-deb : Quand je dis court, c'est court: au menton…lol C'est très beau :P et puis elle a bien le droit, si elle veut de se masquer la vérité, non ?

Debbie : Ca fait au moins 3 mois lol

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quand elles prirent place au restaurant et furent prêtes à commander, Josianne comprit soudainement pourquoi Myriam avait été si obséquieuse et généreuse : en levant les yeux, attirée par les mouvements près de la porte, elle vit.. _'Ah, non ! MYRIAM !' _…entrer nul autre que le sergent de section Dupuis, accompagné pas Marilyn. Avec des yeux légèrement maniaques, elle tourna la tête vers la responsable de cette mascarade et celle-ci lui offrit son plus grand sourire. Ah, un de ces jours elle la… Dire qu'elle avait espéré passer une imple soirée entre filles pour se changer les idées…

Elle soupira et salua les nouveaux arrivants, avant de souffler à l'oreille de Myriam qu'il devait y avoir réunion au sommet dans les toilettes des filles. Elles s'excusèrent donc et quittèrent momentanément la salle à manger sous un prétexte nébuleux, laissant en plan à leur table Justin et Marilyn. La soirée semblait déjà prometteuse…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dans les premières lueurs de l'aube, la famille royale de la Forêt Noire observait du haut des murailles de fortune, accompagnée par le seigneur Elrond, les troupes des deux royaumes sortir telle une vague noire, silencieuse et meurtrière de l'enceinte protectrice des fortifications entourant la cité vers l'ennemi dont les campements semblaient endormis.

Tandis que la l'essaim assassin progressait vers l'objectif, le cœur du jeune elfe se remplit d'un mauvais pressentiment qui s'amplifia jusqu'à l'occuper en totalité, puis soudainement il comprit pourquoi : tout semblait bien trop facile, bien trop calme en comparaison aux dernières fois où ils avaient du combattre les fronts ennemis… Mais que se passait-il donc ?

Le temps avançait et bientôt le premier rayon du soleil matinal traversa la voûte forestière et vint se poser sur les campements de adverses, pour laisser les spectateurs impuissants du haut des murailles contempler l'armée elfique massacrer les quelques ennemis présents sur les lieux puis saccager les tentes et autres abris, seulement pour se rendre compte qu'ils avaient été désertés. Voyant leur énergie gaspillée ainsi de façon si inutile, les troupes s'arrêtèrent alors pour examiner les lieux et s'apercevoir que des centaines d'empreintes se dirigeaient vers le Sud. De plus, le camp semblait avoir été quitté en toue hâte, car beaucoup de matériel avait été laissé derrière. L'ennemi avait-il réellement pris peur ou alors n'était-ce qu'une stratégie ? Partagé entre le doute et l'incompréhension, le plus haut gradé de cette armée laissa la les miliciens en place et revint au campement pour discuter avec les seigneurs de la stratégie à adopter, pour retourner à ses hommes une heure plus tard avec la conduite à suivre : ils allaient traquer l'ennemi dans ces bois en une énorme battue en deux vagues successives vers le Sud, afin de s'assurer de tous les annihiler. De toute manière, étant dans leur élément à l'opposé de leurs ennemis, il serait sans doute beaucoup plus aisé pour les elfes de combattre ainsi.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dans les ténèbres de l'immense chambre aux planchers de pierre, Izanar dormait d'un sommeil lourd dû à l'épuisement et aux soucis. Après plusieurs heures successives de tourment et de tristesse, il avait finalement trouvé refuge dans un sommeil réparateur et bienfaisant qui lui permettrait de fuir la réalité pour quelques heures dans des songes paisibles et éphémères.

La nuit était douce et le souffle de Josianne rassurant. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle vint instinctivement se blottir contre lui pour sentir la chaleur de leurs corps nus l'un contre l'autre. Il avait eu tellement peur de ne plus la revoir que soudainement il se prit à éprouver le désir de la posséder. Elle serait sienne et dans cette étreinte il lui ferait percevoir tous les sentiments qui s'étaient bousculés en lui durant une unique journée. Comme il tournait la tête vers elle, il la vit chercher ses lèvres et quand il goûta à nouveau en un baisers sa bouche sucrée, son désir bestial de lui faire mal, de la faire pleurer, le quitta pour une simple envie : lui rappeler cette nuit passée ensemble. Il glissa donc ses doigts derrière la tête de la jeune fille et eut l'impression que quelque chose avait changé, mais passa par-dessus ce sentiment, pour laisser glisser ses doigts le long de sa nuque puis de son échine en effleurant à peine la surface de sa peau, ce qui la fit frissonner. Il la sentit passer une cuisse par-dessus ses jambes et mit sa main sur ses fesses, avant de la sentir cambrer ses hanches vers son ventre. Souriant, il entrouvrit les yeux pour la voir faire de même furtivement puis l'illusion disparut. Il était de nouveau seul, couché sur le dos dans son lit et les ténèbres l'entouraient. Amer, il se rendit compte que son tourment l'avait poursuivit jusque dans ses songes. Il jura intérieurement et referma ses yeux, ignorant que dans une autre dimension, le souffle court, Josianne cherchait à savoir comment elle avait pu se laisser berner ainsi par une illusion. Elle jura intérieurement : pourtant les odeurs, le toucher et la chaleur avaient semblé si réels ! Elle se laissa tomber sur son matelas en réprimant un sanglot… Les chiffres lumineux sur son réveil-matin affichaient 2h30 am… Elle avait à peine dormi une demie heure… Devrait-elle encore combattre des dizaines de pensées comme elle l'avait déjà fait durant 2 heures avant de se rendormir ? Et les images qui peupleraient ses songes seraient-elles à nouveau celles de combats et de meurtres, où son esprit lui ferait-il encore croire aux mains d'Izanar sur sa peau ? Et cette phrase, encore, qui ne voulait quitter son esprit_…__ « Une personne ne devrait jamais faire passer ses intérêts avant ceux de la masse.» _Avait-elle réellement fait le bon choix ? Certainement, oui , serenfrogna-t-elle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bien que le soleil était levé depuis plus de deux heures déjà, rien ne le laissait suspecter dans la zone où se trouvaient les troupes elfiques. En effet, le couvert épais de végétation interdisait tout passage de lumière et la forêt était aussi glauque de jour comme de nuit. Mais ce détail n'intéressait guère en cet instant les centaines de guerriers qui sillonnaient l'étendue ténébreuse et peu rassurante, à la recherche de possibles ennemis. Tout ce qui leur importait, c'était de mener à bien la mission qui leur avait été confiée, dans l'espoir de pouvoir ramener sur cette contrée un peu de joie et de confidence des jours passés. Si seulement ç'aurait pu être si simple…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

C'est la mine soucieuse et renfermée que Josianne et Izanar s'éveillèrent à quelques minutes d'intervalle dans leurs dimensions respectives. Bien qu'ils aient tenté sans succès de chasser de leur esprit le spectre du rêve surréaliste qu'ils avaient fait, ils n'avaient pu retrouver le sommeil réparateur tant désiré et avaient du se contenter d'un semblant de somnolence hanté de tourments et de douleur dans les limbes de la conscience, car bien qu'ils aient tenté diverses versions de somnifère, rien n'avait pu remédier au mal qui les habitait. Néanmoins, bien que tous deux irrités par une telle nuit et fatigués, ils avaient bel et bien l'intention – par pur orgueil – de ne rien laisser paraître et de vaquer à leurs occupations quotidiennes comme si de rien n'était.

Aussitôt éveillée Josianne se précipita vers la douche pour se laver en vitesse, puis enfila des pantalons capri beiges avec une camisole orange éclatant et un collier de coquillages. Elle mit ensuite un foulard noir sur sa tête afin de retenir ses cheveux puis alla déjeuner en vitesse, avant de préparer son sac et d'appeler Myriam pour passer la journée en sa compagnie. Celle-ci lui répondit que ce serait avec joie alors Josianne enfila rapidement ses sandales et sortit son vélo de la remise avant de partir vers chez son amie.

Elle avait décidé de passer par son itinéraire habituel puisque celui-ci ne lui avait jamais posé de problème, mais malheureusement c'était sans compter l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pendant ce temps, de son côté, Izanar veillait au bon fonctionnement de la cité en tentant de ne pas se laisser envahir par les pensées qui tentaient d'assaillir son esprit et l'obnubiler. Suite au rêve qu'il avait fait, il avait brutalement réalisé que Josainne ne reviendrait peut-être jamais. Il avait donc décidé de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui l'aimerait assez pour ne pas l'abandonner ainsi, car bien que la fuite de Josianne ait laissé son cœur si meurtri, il était également en colère contre la semi elfe.

C'est donc ainsi qu'il en était revenu à la bonne vieille habitude qu'il avait développée durant sa jeunesse, avant la dispute avec son père et les récents évènements : fréquenter régulièrement les salles où se tenaient principalement les courtisanes de Fondcombe. Il avait bon espoir de renouer avec celles qui avaient été ses favorites durant si longtemps ou au moins de s'en trouver d'autres. Car à quoi bon s'apitoyer sur son sort quand on pouvait se changer les idées ? D'ailleurs, il avait repéré la veille une charmante damoiselle aux cheveux couleur de son et aux yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'il avait eut peur de s'y noyer…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Josianne s'arrêta à nouveau au bord de la route, anormalement essoufflée et étourdie et jeta son vélo au sol, avant de traverser d'un bond le fossé la séparant du champ de maïs dans lequel elle s'engouffra aussitôt. À peine eut-elle le temps de faire une vingtaine de pas qu'elle s'effondra sur ses genoux prise par un malaise d'une force inhabituelle. Et tout recommença pour la 3 e fois du matin…

Cette fois-ci, elle perçut le cri d'horreur d'un elfe derrière elle et, se retournant, elle le vit se faire empaler par un orc vêtu d'une cape verte et portant une épée longue à la main. L'apercevant, la créature se précipita vers elle à toute allure, prête à frapper, mais Josianne se redressa suffisamment et lui envoya une boule de glace qui, malheureusement, passa au travers du monstre comme s'il était d'eau. Hallucinait-elle ? Elle ne le savait pas… L'abominable créature continuait tout de même sur sa lancée, comme si de rien n'était et bientôt elle fut à la hauteur de l'élue qu'elle transperça à l'image de son dernier adversaire gisant encore sur le sol. Dans un cri de terreur, Josianne porta les mains à son estomac, pour voir qu'elles étaient couvertes de sang puis releva les yeux vers l'orc, mais ne vit que le couvert sombre de la forêt avant de s'effondrer de tout son long par terre, prise d'une nausée qui la ramena à la réalité, avant qu'elle ne vide son estomac dans le champ. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux et se laissa tomber dans l'inconscience en pleurant, avec comme dernière image Izanar embrassant une belle inconnue.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N/A : Reviewez s.v.p. ! Je fais pitié matière de commentaires, ne trouvez-vous pas? Après tout avec le quotas par chapitre on pourrait m'apparenter aux pays du Tiers-Monde loll :P


	58. chapitre 58

- - - Chapitre 58 - - -

Stratégies

N/A : Antho: Ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu me lis :D

Debbie : Oui j'avais commencé à écrire lol

Gabriel : Obséquieuse n'est pas un retour aux sources, c'est l'utilisation d'un vocabulaire riche espèce d'inculte ! Je ne me souvenais même plus que ça venait du frame de chat ! Et cette fois-ci tu devrais être satisfait espèce de bourgeois chialeux et snob loll

Disclaimer : P.T.N.A.P.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aussi silencieux que leur nature leur permettait d'être, les fantassins avançaient sur le sol forestier en quête des ennemis à exterminer. Tout doucement, ils effectuaient une quinzaine de pas pour ensuite s'arrêter et inspecter les environs puis recommencer ce manège. Cela faisait environ quatre heures que la première vague se livrait à cette pratique et trois heures pour la seconde, dont Galien faisait partie. Durant cette période de temps, ils avaient parcouru tout près de cinq kilomètres et n'avaient toujours perçu aucun signe de l'adversaire.

L'elfe qui en était à sa première mission en carrière rajusta sa prise sur son épée et scruta à nouveau les alentours, pris soudainement d'un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si ç'eut été le signal qu'attendaient les troupes des ténèbres, la pluie de combattants armés et d'araignées se déclencha, de façon simultanée avec la sortie de leurs acolytes. C'est ainsi que l'armée effectuant la battue se retrouva submergée à la fois d'orcs cruels et d'araignées dévoreuses d'elfes. Déstabilisés un moment par l'effet de surprise dont avaient bénéficié leur opposants et par leurs accoutrement, quelques elfes furent victimes des troupes de l'Ombre, mais la majeure part des fantassins se reprirent assez rapidement pour contre-attaquer et ainsi s'engager dans un combat de longue haleine. La bataille sanglante qui sévit par la suite au milieu de la végétation dense aux allures menaçantes s'étendit sur près de deux heures et évolua lentement, les elfes étant de valeureux guerriers, mais peu à peu l'avantage net des araignées et des orcs se fit sentir, les troupes de la lumière se faisant lentement mais sûrement décimer.

Comme Galien allait porter secours à un plus haut gradé pris dans un combat corps à corps contre un orc particulièrement imposant, le seigneur de la guerre lui ordonna de retourner à la cité. Galien s'apprêtait à protester, mais comme il effectuait un rapide tour d'horizon sur la mêlée il put constater que même avec son aide les elfes ne vaincraient pas. Il hocha donc la tête en direction de son supérieur, qui tua son opposant avant de couvrir Galien et de sonner la retraite avec son cor, sous le regard satisfait et menaçant des douzaines d'orcs continuant à combattre férocement.

Après tout, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour propager la nouvelle de la victoire des Ténèbres et de la chute prochaine des elfes et des peuples libres de Terre du Milieu… !

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quand l'élue s'éveilla, une heure plus tard, sa décision était prise. En toute logique, elle en était venue à conclure qu'il ne fallait pas continuer à s'obstiner à vivre en n'ayant plus de qualité de vie. C'était semblable à l'acharnement thérapeutique et de toute façon ce que le sergent de section Dupuis avait dit lui avait fait réaliser que par simple peur elle condamnait des centaines d'innocents. C'était certes loin d'être un acte noble comme ceux posés par Frodon et Legolas, enfin… ceux qu'ils poseraient plusieurs centaines d'années plus tard… s'ils vivaient…

Il était donc temps d'écrire une page d'histoire… Néanmoins, il lui fallait un plan… et profiter de la dernière journée qui lui était offerte en ce monde.

Comme si sa soudaine décision l'avait guérie de tous ses maux, Josianne se sentit alors beaucoup mieux et tous ses malaises disparurent alors qu'elle se dirigeait à nouveau vers son vélo en bordure de route. Rendue à sa hauteur elle l'enfourcha, le cœur lourd et l'esprit absent, pour ensuite poursuivre sa route.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dans la salle du trône aux murs couverts de tapisseries, l'atmosphère était lourde et la tension pratiquement tangible. Mais après tout cette ambiance funèbre était bien de circonstances, car sous les yeux du roi Thranduil et du seigneur Elrond se tenaient les vingt seuls survivants de l'offensive récente. À peine plus d'un dixième de l'effectif total envoyé en mission. Et déjà l'ennemi était aux portes, ou plutôt campait devant celles-ci en abattant la forêt environnante pour fabriquer armes et flèches ainsi que se chauffer.

Ce même ennemi qui s'était allié aux araignées, s'assurant ainsi poison, câbles et cordes d'arcs en quantités. Cet ennemi que l'on venait de décrire comme anormalement rapide et silencieux… Depuis quand les orcs étaient-ils de fins stratèges, habiles, rusés et silencieux ? Elrond comprenait maintenant tous les sous-entendus et silences prolongés de son ami lors de leurs discutions à Fondcombe. Il y fallait y être pour saisir l'étendue de la peur règnant ici.

Le roi soupira bruyamment, tirant le seigneur d'Imladris de ses pensées, et congédia la vingtaine d'hommes d'armes avant de se retourner vers le père d'Arwen avec un regard soucieux. Le fils d'Elwing connaissait bien ce regard : c'était l'annonce d'heure supplémentaires à établir de nouvelles stratégies, car toutes celles mises au point jusqu'à maintenant venaient de tomber à l'eau. On n'avait jamais prévu que leurs troupes se feraient décimer à ce point lors d'une simple battue. Pourquoi l'aurait-on fait ?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dans l'état où il se trouvait, Izanar n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir s'attacher aussi rapidement à cette jeune fille prénommée Naïen. Elle avait certes du caractère –mais pas trop-,une élégante prestance et de magnifiques traits, mais il manquait quelque chose à leur relation… Le petit quelque chose qui aurait fait la différence entre attirance et amour, car il était certain de ne jamais finir dans le même lit qu'elle. Mais pourquoi se priver d'une aussi agréable compagnie ? C'est pourquoi ils allaient au travers de Fondcombe tel un duo inséparable. Au moins son incursion chez les courtisanes lui avait-elle permis de rompre sa solitude et de se faire une amie…

On verrait bien plus tard pour le reste… Quand le souvenir de Josianne se serait fané…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quand elle ouvrit le portail pour mettre son plan en branle, tout était prêt : sa besace contenait ce dont elle aurait besoin, elle avait profité pleinement de sa dernière journée en ce monde et dit à tous les gens de son entourage à quel point elle les aimait car elle était résignée au sort qui l'attendait là-bas. Si au moins elle avait pu revoir Izanar elle l'aurait embrassé une dernière fois, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de compromettre ses plans… Trop en dépendait.

L'élue poussa un soupir et déposa le cerceau d'argent offert par Kaladzia sur ses cheveux, métamorphosant ainsi instantanément son apparence. Elle resserra ensuite sa prise sur son sceptre et ferma les yeux avant d'enjamber prestement l'ouverture qui se referma derrière elle. Comme elle ouvrait les yeux pour inspecter les alentours, elle se rendit compte que ce qui lui avait servi de chambre semblait intact, sauf pour le cercle rituel qui avait disparu et les armoires complètement vidées. On avait fait un sacré ménage…

'Merde… Ça ça risque de compliquer un peu les choses…', songea-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce pour se diriger vers les quartiers de ses amis. À peine avait-elle fait un pas qu'elle se fit interpeller par une voix familière.

- Halte là ! Qui êtes-vous et que faisiez-vous dans cette pièce ?

Légèrement tendue, Josianne fit volte-face et fut en à peine trois enjambées fut près de l'apprentie-guérisseuse.

- Holà ! Sont-ce des manières de t'adresser à ton amie ?

- Pardon ? Je ne crois pas avoir la chance de vous connaître…, répliqua-t-elle un peu surprise.

Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne autour, l'élue retira prestement le cerceau d'argent de sur sa tête, révélant momentanément sa véritable apparence à Deborah, puis le remit.

- Josianne… ? N'étais-tu pas sensée être… , dit-elle dans murmure.

- Ailleurs ? Oui. Mais mon travail ici n'est pas fini alors je requiers ta plus grande discrétion et j'ai besoin de ton aide…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N/A : Reviewez s.v.p.!


	59. chapitre 59

- - - Chapitre 59 - - -

Perceptions

N/A : Annael78: Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, c'est très appréciée et je suis heureuse de voir que tu lis ma fic .

Mari et Lilou88 : Et bien après plus d'un mois d'attente (méchante Elentir girl ! se frappe la main), voici finalement la suite des aventures de Josianne )

Xaphania : J'suis vraiment désolée pour le délai et j'espère que tu n'as pas perdu patience !

Debbie : Je te jure, je suis certaine qu'on a des liens psychiques, oh ma jumelle non maléfique européenne loll

NastyGogoune : C'est vrai que t'as rien à dire, hein ? Je blague ! P Mais j'avoue que «cheveux relish» sortant de ta bouche c'est moins séduisant que «sa longue crinière entretenue quotidienne aux reflets d'émeraude» haha !

Disclaimer : P.T.N.A.P.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gandalf venait tout juste d'ouvrir le portail vers la Forêt Noire quand une étrange impression l'envahit. Néanmoins, ne pouvant échapper la brèche au risque de blesser ou de tuer quelqu'un, il dut se résoudre à continuer à l'opérer et à accompagner le jeune Legolas, messager de l'heure, jusqu'à Izanar pour lui livrer sa missive puis à le raccompagner en lui ayant bien fait jurer de se taire sur ces passages. Après tout cela seulement il put commencer à mener l'enquête dans la cité, à la recherche de ce qui clochait.

Durant ce temps, Celeborn et Izanar apprenaient par l'intermédiaire du parchemin leur ayant été adressé au roi de Lothlorièn par Elrond les difficultés éprouvées plus tôt lors de la battue et se rendaient aux conclusions du roi de la Forêt Noire et de la cité d'Imladris : il fallait des renforts. Malheureusement, ils étaient tous deux pleinement conscients des risques que la mobilisation de davantage de troupes engendrerait, mais pour l'instant la seule cité en danger se trouvait à être celle de la Forêt Noire et il fallait la sauver, coûte que coûte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alors que tous ces évènements se déroulaient sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience, Josianne terminait d'expliquer à Deborah ce pourquoi elle était venue et avait besoin de son aide, en usant de tout son charisme pour la convaincre de tout garder secret.

Après tout maintenant son amie constituait un élément de risque de plus d'échouer et c'est pourquoi elle devait s'assurer à cent pourcents de sa fiabilité. Après ce court consensus la jeune guérisseuse remarqua un détail qui clochait et décida d'en faire part à l'Élue.

- Pourrais-tu retirer à nouveau le cerceau d'argent que tu portes , lui demanda-t-elle.

La semi elfe hocha de la tête et s'exécuta.

- Les vêtements que tu portes sont très…, cherchant ses mots elle fit une pause et observa Josianne de la tête aux pieds – elle portait des jeans stretch, un chandail sans manches olive orné d'un blason d'un blason rouge étrange et des espadrilles grises -, puis reprit : seyants mais peu habituels…

- Et , lui demanda l'Élue ne voyant pas très bien où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu m'as dit plus tôt que tu désirais conserver l'anonymat. Si tu perds ton circlet au cours du combat tu seras la cible la plus voyante pour l'ennemi et les elfes s'apercevront que tu n'es pas l'une des leurs. A tes risques et périls…

Josianne médita sur ces mots quelques instants et du le lui concéder, sans compter qu'elle ne voulait pas tacher ses vêtements de sang.

- Apportes moi… Tu crois que tu pourrais te procurer des vêtements d'homme ?

- Bien sûr , sur quoi Deborah fit prestement une révérence et disparut sans que Josianne ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. La jeune elfe réapparut quelques instants plus tard, les bars chargés de pantalons, d'un chandail, de bas et de bottes complètement noirs.

- Tu veux un corsage , lui demanda la jeune guérisseuse à son retour.

- Mmm…, fit Josianne en y réfléchissant., Non, ça ne serait pas très pratique.

- C'est ce que je me disais… Tiens.

Elle lui tendit un long pansement blanc.

- D'accord. Merci !

- Pas de quoi. Pendant que tu vas te changer, je vais aller chercher le charbon dont tu as besoin.

Après avoir dit cela, la jeune elfe disparut et Josianne se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle se dévêtit. Elle utilisa la gaze pour écraser sa poitrine en la serrant autant qu'elle pouvait, puis enfila les vêtements que Deborah lui avait apportés, pour se rendre compte que le chandail était trop long. Utilisant des ciseaux qu'elle avait trouvés dans la pièce, elle coupa l'excédant de tissu et l'enroula autour de son visage de façon à ce qu'il couvre son front ainsi que tout le bas de son visage. Elle remit ensuit le cerceau d'argent sur sa tête, modifiant ainsi son apparence, puis retourna dans la chambre. Elle y trouva Deborah qui portait un sceau de charbon.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant je te fais mes adieux, Deb.

- Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux --

La semi elfe fit un mouvement de la main pour imposer le silence à son amie.

- Profites de la vie double pour ce que je ne pourrai connaître.

Elle se retourna pour préserver son orgueil des larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur sur ses joues et de sa voix qui risquait de se briser. Deborah se retira. Se ressaisissant, Josianne réprima rageusement ses émotions – sa faiblesse – et ramassa son sceptre, qu'elle utilisa pour créer un nouveau portail.

Bientôt il serait temps de partir et la fin de ses préparatifs approchait… tout comme celle de sa vie.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pendant qu'elles se quittaient, dans toute la Maison d'Elrond régnait une agitation des plus inhabituelles qui favoriserait, sans aucun doute, l'Élue dans ses plans. Était-ce là le signe qu'elle avait bien fait son choix ou que tout était voulu ? Les Valars seuls le savaient…

Depuis près d'un quart d'heure, des missives étaient envoyées aux quatre coins du royaume pour prévenir les soldats de leur mobilisation imminente vers la Forêt Noire. Déjà, plusieurs cavaliers se tenaient prêts dans la cours.

Tentant de trouver un peu de calme afin de pouvoir se détendre un peu avant d'avoir à souhaiter bonne fortune aux troupes, Izanar se dirigeait vers ses appartements lorsque ses pensées furent interrompues et lui abordé par la personne la plus improbable qui soit : Gabriel. Sans même se soucier des marques de politesse usuelles qu'il trouvait abaissantes ou de la courtoisie, il alla droit au but.

- C'est quoi cette agitation ?

Izanar haussa un sourcil en constatant le manque total de respect mais décida néanmoins de lui répondre.

- Ce qui reste de nos troupes se dirige vers la Forêt Noire, où _tous_ les guerriers _disponibles_ devraient se mobiliser. , répondit-il en lançant un regard appuyé à Gabriel qui feint de l'ignorer et en mettant davantage d'emphase sur certains mots.

- Tu l'as senti, ce matin ?

Confus, le jeune seigneur le dévisagea un instant.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De ce que Kath, Mari, _Gandalf – _de l'amertume point clairement à l'évocation de ce nom – et moi avons ressenti ce matin… une sensation pour le moins étrange….

Ses yeux se firent vagues, comme s'il tentait de se la remémorer et de la comprendre.

- …Un espèce d'espoir né sans raison… et de joie …

Le silence se fit quelques instants puis il se reprit, de nouveau lui-même – c'est-à-dire froid envers Izanar-.

- Enfin bref ! On essaie de savoir ce qui l'a causé. Ganalf croit que l'«élue» est de retour…

- Ne crois-tu pas qu'elle serait venue nous voir si c'était le cas ?

- Mmm… Tout dépend de ses intentions et de ce qu'elle a… aurait… en tête. Enfin bon… Moi je te laisse ; parlant de disparue… je vais poursuivre mes recherches pour trouver Deborah…

Cette fois il hocha du chef puis se retira tandis qu'Izanar faisait de même avant d'entrer dans ses appartements. Une fois en paix, il s'étendit sur son lit pour réfléchir, mais ne réussissant décidément pas à se concentrer sur les points qui le troublaient il se résigna et alla sur son balcon pour observer l'agitation qui régnait sur Fondcombe. Cependant, ce qu'il y vit n'était certes pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il put dire adieux à sa paix intérieure pour de bon…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N/A : Reviewez svp !


	60. chapitre 60

- - - Chapitre 60 - - -

Apparition

N/A : Vous savez, quand je dis «reviewez s.v.p.», ce n'est pas seulement une décoration de bas de page mdr

Disclaimer : P.T.N.A.P.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Au depart, rien en particulier n'avait attire son attention. Il y avait des charettes qui circulaient sur les chemins en contrebas, des enfants qui jouaient et se baignaient dans un lac tout près, des passants… Rien de spécial, quoi. Puis son regard s'était porté sur les pâturages, un peu plus loin, où il n'y avait qu'un seul destrier, à l'écart, près d'un boisé. Ce cheval, il était certain qu'il le connaissait… Et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à le situer : il était pratiquement noir de la tête aux pieds…enfin, sabots… sauf pour quelques endroits où sa robe, principalement sur les flancs, prenait des tons de chocolat et de bai, ce qui donnait à son poil un aspect assez étrange.

Portant ses yeux sur les alentours immédiats de la bête, il vit un sceau posé par terre près de lui et une jeune femme qui s'affairait à le brosser, à l'aide d'une brosse au manche noir.

' Depuis quand nettoie-t-on un cheval à l'extérieur des écuries ?', songea-t-il avec amusement.

Il se souriait à lui-même en se demandant s'il devait aller lui porter assistance, lorsqu'un évènement se produisit et le laissa surpris. Tandis que la jeune femme s'affairait à le brosser, l'étalon fit un mouvement brusque, comme énervé par quelque chose, et envoya un violent coup de tête à l'elfe. Surprise et momentanément déséquilibrée, celle-ci perdit pied et tomba à la renverse tandis qu'un objet scintillant tombait dans l'herbe longue.

À la plus grande surprise d'Izanar lorsqu'il reporta les yeux sur la jeune elfe, ses longs cheveux châtains tombant sur ses hanches avaient fait place à des cheveux mi-longs d'un brun très foncé. De plus, ses longues robes de courtisane étaient disparues au profit d'étranges vêtements noirs masquant son visage.

Le sourire du fils d'Elrond s'évanouit comme il réalisait qui était la jeune femme et ce qu'elle avait été occupée à faire(teindre le pelage de Valinethir à l'aide de morceaux de charbon).

Une brise se leva et lui porta la voix de celle qu'il avait crue disparue : « Valinethir !», s'exclamait-elle mi-affolée, mi-paniquée.

- Josianne , s'écria-t-il.

Il la vit relever la tête et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent une épée lui transperça le cœur car ce qu'il pouvait lire dans ces yeux ne se limitait pas à la simple crainte.

Ses mains noircies agrippèrent finalement ce qu'elles cherchaient et elle sauta en selle en le remettant, sceptre en main. Zan voulut faire un mouvement mais il semblait figé dans la pierre. Impuissant, il ne put qu'être témoin alors qu'elle ouvrait un portail et imposait à son destrier de le traverser, lui faisant renverser au passage un sceau de charbon.

Une fois sa surprise initial passée, Izanar reprit peu à peu ses esprits, puis le contrôle de ses membres. Sa première réaction fut de se ruer vers les pâturages pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé comme la nuit précédente. Il se laissa donc glisser le long d'un saule et s'y rendit à la course, simplement pour se rendre compte que ses yeux ne l'avaient pas trahi cette fois-ci. Le sceau et les charbons éparpillés étaient encore la pour en témoigner.

Comme il se tournait pour enfoncer son poing dans l'arbre derrière lui, un reflet argenté attira son attention et il vit le portail de la semi elfe qui se refermait rapidement, sa «matière» semi translucide disparaissant progressivement. Cependant, avant que le phénomène ne soit totalement accompli il put entrevoir un paysage montagneux et une immense porte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dans l'une des multiples salles de repos de la Maison d'Elrond, quatre elfes discutaient en dégustant leur repas. Il était tout près de midi et ils étaient pratiquement seuls, à l'exception de deux patients qui lisaient et écrivaient un peu plus loin, vêtus de tuniques blanches.

La discussion allait de bon train entre les quatre amis depuis un bon moment à propos de divers sujets lorsque Marianne en aborda un légèrement plus sensible mais ô combien intéressant, lançant d'un air presque anodin une question en prenant un bouchée de gigot.

- Croyez-vous que Josianne va revenir ?

Un silence de mort tomba sur les trois amis qui quelques instants plus tôt discutaient gaiement, plongeant aussitôt l'elfe dans un certain malaise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que je viens de vous annoncer que je voterais rouge aux prochaines élections , blagua-t-elle en tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

- T'oserais pas , demanda Gabriel visiblement paniqué.

- Gab, one est en Terre du Milieu. Il n'y a plus d'élections.

- Ah., répondit-il bêtement comme l'évidece le frappait. C'est vrai.

Katherine réprima un léger rire et répondit à la question, la tension maintenant dissipée.

- À mon avis, oui. Après tout on a tous eu cette sensation étrange ce matin. Peut-être est-elle déjà de retour…, fit-elle en les regardant à tour de rôle sans remarquer que Deborah bougeait nerveusement sur son siège.

- Moi… Je ne sais pas., dit Marianne.

- Moi j'suis certain que non. Même si le vieux est certain que oui et qu'elle s'est attaché à… _l'autre_…je ne crois pas qu'elle serait assez idiote pour revenir quand elle a vu dans le livre qu'elle allait mourir.

Deborah remua à nouveau nerveusement dans son siège mais cette fois-ci prit la parole, d'une petite voix.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Et pourquoi donc , fit Gabriel en haussant un sourcil.

- Parce que… parce que… je… je la connais , bredouilla-t-elle.

- Oh, attention ! Voici l'argument du jour ! Et tu crois que c'est une parfaite étrangère à nos yeux ? On la connaît depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, je te ferais remarquer. Et j'ai bonne confiance qu'elle n'ait pas laissé la stupidité – ce que tu pourrais considérer comme du courage – l'envahir et décidé de revenir vers une mort certaine., répliqua-t-il avec auto-suffisance.

- STUPIDITÉ , s'exclama-t-elle outrée. Et bien vous saurez, Tatar Telemnar, lui cracha-t-elle pratiquement au visage, que --

Comme elle allait achever sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un Izanar haletant pénétra dans la pièce en annonçant simultanément avec Deborah la nouvelle qu'il était venu porter : «Josianne est revenue !».

Aussitôt que les mots eurent franchis ses lèvres elle les regretta. La jeune apprentie guérisseuse plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche comme pour empêcher le serment qu'elle avait fait de se briser, mais le mal était déjà fait : elle av ait entaché son honneur en trahissant une amie.

Trop étonnés par la nouvelle pour réagir, il fallut aux trois camarades et à Izanr pour se ressaisir. Finalement vint la réponse, des bouches de Gabriel, du fils aîné d'Elrond et de Katherine qui s'Adressaient tous à des personnes différentes. Gabriel et Zan s'Adressaient à Deborah tandis que Katherine parlait à Izanar.

- Je l'ai vue , répondirent les deux elfes questionnés.

Ils se tournèrent vers Deborah.

- Et dire qu'elle m'avait fait jurer de garder le silence , soupira-t-elle en affrontant les regards des autres.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	61. chapitre 61

- - - Chapitre 61 - - -

Descente dans l'abysse

N/A : Antho : Wow, très poétique ;) Merci pour les encouragements

Debbie : Merci je suis désolée de t'avoir fait tant attendre… enfin… je crois lol

Dinderoti : Du maïs ? Mais mon dieu ! Et que fais-tu des chips de plantin qui sont beaucoup plus simples à préparer ?(1.Ouvrir le sac. 2. Consommer)lol

Nasty Gogoune : «Une estime de soi plutôt ordinaire» ?o.Ô Et Hitler il était quoi ? Ambitieux ? lol Mais bon…Je veux bien essayer de rallonger mes chapitres mais c'est un peu dur de se concentrer ces temps-ci… Y'a, de loin, trop de distractions au collège… dont une rousse d'environ 1m68 lol… ;)

Disclaimer : P.T.N.A.P.

Pendant ce temps, à plusieurs centaines de lieues de là, sur les sommets enneigés des monts brumeux la semi elfe qui avait maintenant enfilé une armure «empruntée» cherchait son chemin vers la Forêt Noire.

Bien qu'à cet instant le ciel était bleu et dégagé, le temps n'était tout de même pas idéal pour une randonnée en montagne un vent froid et cruel cinglait le visage et chaque pouce de peau exposée de l'élue qui en avait les larmes aux yeux mais continuait tout de même son chemin, les jointures de mains blanchies et les lèvres craquelées par le temps glacé. Rageant contre le temps et son échec précédant, elle se résigna finalement à revenir sur ses pas vers son point de d'arrivée initial face aux portes qu'elle serait bientôt contrainte d'emprunter.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce depuis que Deborah avait terminé le récit qu'elle avait du leur rapporter, à contrecoeur. De parts et d'autres de la table, des visages fermés scrutaient les divers éléments de la décoration environnante, l'expression pensive voire inquiète pour certains. Après plusieurs minutes de ce silence lourd, Deborah reprit :

- Je… je sais bien que cela ne me regarde point, monseigneur…

Izanar releva les yeux vers elle mi songeur, mi attentif.

- Mais je ne crois pas nous devrions avertir le sorcier du retour de la damoiselle Josianne, ni intervenir car après tout si elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit le sache, elle devait forcément avoir ses raisons…

Après quelques instants de silence supplémentaire, Katherine intervint :

- Je suis en accord pour la part pour l'Ystari mais je crois, contrairement à vous qu'il est de notre devoir de l'aider dans sa quête car après tout elle aurait fait de même pour nous.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers le fils d'Elrond qui, sans même se donner la peine de d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, hocha du chef doucement pour leur signifier son accord.

«Mellon», soupira littéralement la semi elfe devant ce qu'elle devinait être l'arche de pierre constituant l'entrée des mines. Dans un grondement sourd, les immenses portes pivotèrent sur leurs gonds, révélant effectivement au-delà du portail un long couloir de pierre menant au royaume des nains.

Elle tira sa monture par la bride, le son des sabots de la bête se répercutant contre les parois du chemin, et s'aventura avec lui vers les boyaux de la montagne creusées par des dizaines de générations de mineurs et de sculpteurs successives.

La semi elfe marcha durant quelques minutes sans rencontrer autre chose que de somptueuses statues de pierre et déboucha finalement sur un long pont de pierre à peine assez large pour y passer à pied. Elle fit quelques pas pour s'y engager, mais aussitôt Valinethir rechigna et tira sur la bride : cette voie convenait peut-être à l'élue, mais il était – de loin – trop étroit pour que sa monture y aille sans tomber dans l'abîme profond de plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Considérant l'impasse, elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour réfléchir à la situation et en vint finalement à la conclusion qu'elle n'était pas en moyens de faire traverser sa monture. Elle revint sur ses pas et trouva une statue d'un elfe et d'un nain brandissant chacun fièrement vers le ciel leur arme en signe de victoire commune.

Elle s'approcha de l'elfe et, utilisant le bride de Valinethir et le poignet de l'elfe aux traits fins, attacha son destrier au monument pour ne pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Elle le quitta ensuite après avoir caressé son encolure et retourna au pont qu'elle traversa en emportant son sceptre.

Elle s'aventura ensuite au travers des dizaines d'échoppes et trouva, au terme d'une trentaine de minutes, celle qu'elle cherchait. Poussant le rideau de côté, elle pénétra dans la petite boutique et y trouva comme prévu sa propriétaire. L'élue parcourut rapidement des yeux la marchandise, feintant un intérêt quelconque (bien que deux alliances aient particulièrement retenu son attention), puis s'adressa à Kaladzia.

- Veuillez me pardonner, madame, mais j'aurais besoin de votre assistance pour un problème assez particulier…

Croyant que la nouvelle arrivante –dont la démarche lui était vaguement familière- s'intéressait aux alliances exposées sur la table devant laquelle elle venait de s'arrêter, la seconde semi elfe accourut littéralement pour commencer à lui expliquer les propriétés de chacune.

- La première à gauche, faite sur le modèle d'un dragon en or de grande qualité par des nains –évidemment- est sertie de rubis flamboyants en symbole de force et de passion…

Surprise par la réaction de la marchande, pour gagner ses bonnes grâces –et beaucoup par intérêt personnel- et afin d'acquérir une certaine crédibilité en tant que «voyageuse de passage» elle se prit au jeu :

- Auriez-vous des alliances faites d'autre chose que d'or ? Je n'aime pas vraiment ce qui est doré, vous voyez…

- Mais bien sûr, madame , s'exclama la marchande. Et il me semble que l'éclat terne de l'or nuirait à votre peau de pêche alors que celui de l'argent ne ferait que le rendre plus éclatant !

Un sourire radieux illumina les traits de l'Élue qui ne pu ici masquer son intérêt. Notant cela, Kaladzia en profita pour l'entraîner vers une table où étaient alignés ses anneaux les plus onéreux : ceux fait d'un alliage de mithril et d'argent…

La discussion se tourna bientôt vers les préférences et détails de l'anneau désiré et elles négocièrent durant plusieurs heures avant que finalement le chois de Josianne ne se fixe sur un couple d'anneaux gravés d'un serment d'amour et sertis de saphirs et de turquoises. Ayant mené cette affaire à terme, et toutes deux satisfaites de sa conclusion, elles commencèrent bientôt à discuter de choses et d'autres et Josianne en profita pour exposer à la maître juré bijoutière l'impasse à laquelle elle faisait -avec son destrier- face.

Comprenant son malheur, Kaladzia hocha de la tête en souriant et la pria de la suivre avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Elles quittèrent l'échoppe de l'artisane et celle-ci entraîna l'élue jusqu'à la naissance du pont Khazad-Dûm.

- Retournez de l'autre côté du précipice et amenez-y votre monture. Je vous y rejoint dans un instant.

Après avoir de nouveau remercié la naine pour son aide précieuse, Josianne lui obéit et retourna auprès de Valinethir, qu'elle trouva quelque peu impatient de quitter. Elle le détacha de la statue de pierre et le guida jusqu'au bord du gouffre où elle trouva effectivement Kaladzia, tenant une longue corde. Quand elle vit Josianne approcher, elle donna un signal à deux gardes qui l'accompagnèrent et ils commencèrent à la lester.

Ne saisissant pas ce qu'ils faisaient, la magicienne suivit des yeux la corde et elle découvrit la dernière chose qu'elle s'attendait à voir en Terre du Milieu : une grue, ou plutôt un mécanisme s'y apparentant. Légèrement déboussolée, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander des explications aux gardes qui lui répondirent avec le sourire.

- Et bien vous voyez, ma m'zelle, la corde à laquelle on donne du leste en ce moment est reliée à des poulies qui nous permettent d'élever ou d'abaisser le chargement.

- Et les poulies ? À quoi sont-elles attachées ?

- Ah ça, ma m'zelle, faut remercier les elfes ! Elles sont fixées à une longue branche de mallorne placée à l'horizontale et qui pivote sur son support au plafond.

- Et pour le balancement ?

- Ah, ça ! Rien de plus simple, ma m'zelle ! Un contrepoids en pierre. Et pour la direction m'direz-vous ? Faut voir avec la cousine Kazzy! C'est elle qui tient la corde pour tout diriger.

Bouche bée, Josianne n'ajouta plus rien et ne pu qu'observer tandis qu'ils abaissaient le harnais pour sa monture vers le sol. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment bas, elle guida Valinethir à côté de celui-ci et, à l'aide garde, fit passer les lanières de cuir et les attacha autour de lui comme les nains lui montrèrent afin de s'assurer de la sûreté de l'entreprise. Elle caressa ensuite son encolure et son museau pour le rassurer, puis les gardes le hissèrent dans les airs doucement. Quand il fut assez haut Kaladzia resserra sa prise sur sa propre corde et entreprit de traverser le pont de Khazad-Dûm en dirigeant à sa suite l'extrémité de la grue. Une fois qu'elle et Valinethir furent en sûreté de l'autre côté du précipice les soldats abaissèrent de nouveau lentement le harnais et bientôt le cheval se tint sur le sol de pierre.

Josianne les rejoint alors et aida l'autre semi elfe à défaire les liens retenant Valinethir, puis une fois que cela fut fait elle remercia la bijoutière, mais celle-ci l'interrompit dans ses adieux.

- Je suis bien aise d'avoir pu vous apporter mon secours, madame, mais un point est encore trop nébuleux pour que déjà nous nous quittions...

- Lequel est-ce , demanda Josianne, légèrement surprise.

- Et bien, à quand le mariage est-il fixé ? Car il faudrait que je sache à quand attendre votre prochaine visite et le – elle se racla la gorge avant de reprendre plus bas –… paiement.

- Oh, évidemment , fit l'élue prise au dépourvu. Euh… Il devrait avoir lieu le… printemps prochain. Nous… nous voulions voir aux préparatifs très tôt, vous voyez…

- Oui, je vois, je vois…, lui répondit Kaladzia avec un immense sourire.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je me vois maintenant dans l'obligation de vous quitter : mon fiancé tenait à ce que la robe soit faite par une couturière spécifique et son gîte est très éloigné d'ici.

- Oh, alors je ne vous retiendrai point davantage ! Faites bon chemin, madame.

Et sur ce elles se quittèrent.


	62. chapitre 62

- - - Chapitre 62 - - -

Les pièces se mettent en place

Disclaimer : P.T.N.A.P.

N/A: Nasty Gogoune: Non, c'est pas un slash espèce d'obsédé! Lol T'as des drôles d'idées dans la "tête„ toi des fois!

Debbie : Tout est toujours logique dans mon histoire, ne t'en fais pas et fais-moi confiance ;)

**À tous les lecteurs : **Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous pour les délais entre chaque chapitre, mais malgré ma bonne volonté mon horaire du temps surchargé (collège, cadets, travail, etc..) m'enpêche de conserver un rythme respectable. En ce moment ça semble vouloir un peu se calmer alors je vais en faire autant que je peux, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre… Bonne lecture!

* * *

Durant ce temps à plusieurs dizaines de lieues de là, Izanar et Gabriel discutaient de façon fort animée. Depuis que l'assemblée été rompue ils s'étaient rendus dans la chambre d'Izanar où ils argumentaient quant à la stratégie à adopter, sans aboutir à quoi que ce soit.

- Et moi je te dis que c'est de la folie, s'exclama Gabriel. Tu laisserais sans défense ton royaume pour voler au secours d'une damoiselle que tu estimes être en détresse? Tu sacrifierais des centaines de vies pour une seule?

- Et toi tu sacrifierais la sienne, comme Gandalf?

- Ne laisses pas l'amour t'aveugler!

- Ne laisses pas la couardise avoir raison de toi!

- La couardise? L-A COU-AR-DISE! Vous saurez, _monsieur, _que je ne suis pas un couard et que _moi_ au moins je réfléchis avant d'agir!

- J'ai réfléchi justement! Et j'en suis venu aux conclusions que je serais plus utile ailleurs qu'ici!

- Tu as laissé tes sentiments prendre le dessus car tu sais très bien que ton devoir envers le royaume est de rester ici pour le protéger.

- Celeborn et Gandalf…-

- Tu as toi-même démis le sorcier de ses fonctions et tu reviendrais sur ta parole?

- Oui mais mon père avait désigné Celeborn pour le remplacer.

- Peut-être mais il n'aurait jamais cru que la guerre prendrait une telle ampleur et le seigneur Celeborn devra tôt ou tard retourner en compagnie de la reine dans son propre royaume.

- Oui mais avec les portails…

- L'énergie de Gandalf sera trop vite drainée pour conserver cette option à long terme.

Le jeune seigneur poussa un soupir de mécontentement et se tut quelques instants. Il écouta durant quelques secondes le bruissement des feuilles dans le vent qui entrait par la fenêtre et se reprit.

-Quelle autre option avons-nous? Je comptais m'y rendre avec d'autres renforts mais cela me semble désormais impossible…

Gabriel ferma les yeux et soudainement des parcelles de sa mémoire ancienne jaillirent dans son esprit : l'ultime alliance contre Sauron et la bataille à laquelle il avait participé plusieurs centaines d'années auparavant...

Il revit chaque soldat de chaque armée avec cette minuscule lueur d'espoir au fond de l'œil, cernée par le doute et la peur, prête à chaque instant à s'éteindre ou alors à renaître avec une ardeur nouvelle, leurs armures à l'éclat terni par la cendre et la saleté. Il revit les derniers instants avant ce qui aurait pu être la fin et se revit, lui, armé de son arc avec le cœur et l'âme déchirés par toutes les autres âmes blessées et les vies dévastées. Et il entrevit la solution…

˜ ˜ ˜

- Et vous, que ferez-vous, demanda l'apprentie guérisseuse.

- Nous, débuta Camthalion, Comment dire… Nous avons déjà rempli nos fonctions : nous l'avons protégée et informée.

- Oh… je vois… Et bien au moins je vous saurai en sûreté…

Dans la bibliothèque où tombaient les rayons dorés du soleil automnal, Marianne sourit à Katherine et à celui que cette dernière chérissait le plus. Elle leur fit une ultime accolade et se retourna pour les quitter, mais une silhouette surgit de derrière un rayon poussiéreux.

- Et on s'apprêtait à quitter en me laissant derrière?

Surprise, Marianne fit volte-face pour voir Deborah approcher.

- Non mais pour qui me prend-on dans ce royaume, poursuivit l'elfe, Moi, celle qui vous ai annoncé le retour de Josianne, on s'apprêtait à me laisser ici? Ne suis-je donc qu'une simple messagère à vos yeux?

- Deb, t'es certaine de vouloir venir avec moi?

- Deux chevaux nous attendent dans la cour et j'ai déjà préparé nos provisions, il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller nous armer.

- D'accord, je vais prendre ça pour un oui, mais il faudra penser à sortir en catimini : je ne veux pas que l'on nous voie partir.

- Évidement…, lui répondit Deborah en souriant. On y va?

Marianne hocha de la tête et sur ce elles quittèrent la bibliothèque pour préparer leur départ.

˜ ˜ ˜

Comme le soleil achevait sa descente vers l'horizon, Gabriel pénétra dans la pièce encombrée de centaines d'ouvrages qui tenait lieu de chambre à Gandalf. Il était vêtu de son ancienne armure et portait au bras son arc. Le voyant entrer ainsi paré, l'Ystari haussa un sourcil et prit la parole :

- Que me vaut l'honneur?

L'ancien militaire choisit de ne pas relever le sarcasme et annonça la raison de sa présence.

- Le seigneur Izanar m'a ici remis une missive vous demandant d'ouvrir un portail reliant la cour de la Maison à l'entrée Ouest de la Moria.

- Oh je vois! Puisque c'est ainsi et que le seigneur possède une autorité indiscutable sur l'usage de mes dons je vais donc tout de suite accomplir ce qui est requis.

Cette fois-ci, Gabriel ne pu s'empêcher de lui répondre.

- Oh, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Après tout depuis quand se doit-on d'obéir au personnage le plus important du royaume où l'on séjourne? Et quand en plus il est question d'ouvrir un portail afin de peut-être permettre de sauver l'élue et la Terre du Milieu, à quoi sert donc de se presser? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si chaque seconde pouvait importer… Allons donc! Asseyons-nous et buvons un peu de thé, nous avons amplement le temps de discuter les ordres de cet idiot du dernier ordre!

Gandalf haussa à nouveau un sourcil puis répondit.

- Dans dix minutes, dans la cour. Aussrez-vous que personne ne puisse nous voir.

Gabriel sourit et se retira.

˜ ˜ ˜


	63. chapitre 63

- - - Chapitre 63 - - -

À la croisée des chemins

**Nimrodel de la Lorien** : Merci ! Wow, chuis contente que ça te plaise ! (Et que t'aies mis 23 reviews :P) Brandit un gant en mousse où «Fan no1» est inscrit lol

**Nasty Gogoune** : He he he… biobiobiobiobiobiomoimoimoimoijemoimemoijememoi, hein ? XD Moi aussi j'aime bien la fin du chapitre precedent :P

**Mari :** Merci pour les encouragements )

**Debbie** : Que répondre d'autre que «voici la suite !» à ça :D

**À tous** : Joyeux Noël et merci de suivre ma fic ! Je vous adore et je vous souhaite la réalisation de tous vos souhaits pour l'année à venir et toutes les autres :)

* * *

- Saleté de pont , s'exclama Gabriel en mettant finalement le pied à terre de l'autre côté du précipice séparant la porte de l'Est des salles. Il balaya des yeux les environs en se remémorant le discours qu'il avait préparé d'avance ainsi que son plan puis, d'un pas assuré, se dirigea vers le kiosque où tout devrait avoir lieu. S'il savait se montrer assez convaincant, ce qu'il espérait de tout son cœur, alors peut-être son retour dans cet univers saurait-il être suffisamment signifiant et il pourrait jouer un rôle de premier plan. 'Ainsi', songea-t-il, 'les gens me seraient incroyablement reconnaissants et se jetteraient… enfin, se _jetteront _à mes pieds pour avoir la chance, que dis-je ? L'_honneur_ de me servir !'. Un sourire d'autosatisfaction s'installa sur les lèvres de l'archer tandis qu'il arrivait à l'étal et il souleva le rideau de l'entrée, pour découvrir l'endroit désert.

- Oh…, se dit-il avec contrariété, ça ça n'était pas prévu…

* * *

Sous le soleil tiède de cet après-midi automnal, les jardins baignés des voluptueuses mélodies des oiseaux semblaient particulièrement apaisants pour Izanar, qui était venu y chercher le repos. Pourtant, depuis sa récente discussion avec le précepteur de Josianne, il ne cessait de songer à quel point il était incapable, enchaînés par ses fonctions, d'aider l'élue et cette constatation l'enrageait au plus haut point. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Mithrandir soit si borné ? Si le vieil homme avait voulu être raisonnable il n'aurait pas fallu en arriver à ce point et le démettre de ses fonctions ! Ainsi le jeune seigneur aurait-il pu, comme il l'avait tout cru malgré la prophétie, veiller sur la semi elfe et la protéger.

Et ce qu'il avait lu n'aidait en rien son humeur ; si la question de ce qu'il allait arriver Josianne avait tout d'abord effleuré sa pensée, le livre contenant la prophétie avait bien rapidement détruit ses espoirs…

Il eut mieux valu que cet ouvrage ridicule n'existe pas ! Après tout, un vulgaire bouquin pouvait-il réellement avoir la prétention de prévoir l'avenir ? Et si tout était erroné ? Alors à la base la fuite de Josianne s'était faite pour la mauvaise raison et son retour aussi… Ainsi, c'est peut-être elle qui allait rendre l'ouvrage porteur de vérité…

Izanar soupira, immobile, l'œil aveugle à autre chose que ses pensées. Si seulement… Si seulement elle n'avait pas eut en sa possession ce sceptre ! Tout revenait encore à Gandalf, à ses agissements, à ses pouvoirs, à ses décisions ! Oiseau de malheur ! Et s'il avait tort ? Et si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, l'élu ? Alors Josianne avait été envoyée à une mort certaine inutilement, par erreur ?

Comme il songeait à cela, deux cavaliers au visage masqué par des capuchons passèrent au galop à environ 10 mètres de là et, par la silhouette, il les reconnut. Ils s'empressaient donc tous vers leur bûcher, à son secours, alors que lui restait là dans l'impuissance la plus complète… Idiot de sorcier !

* * *

Dès qu'elle avait eut pénétré plus profondément dans le royaume des nains, la jeune fille s'était félicité de son «subtil subterfuge». Sous la lumière des milliers de chandelles des lustres illuminant les grandes salles, les lieux lui avaient tour à tour révélé des dizaines de fresques semblables à celle de la première salle, dont certaines la représentaient même avec un réalisme étonnant dans les jardins de Fondcombe ou alors dans la salle adjacente à la bibliothèque, au moment où elle avait découvert le livre.

Au moins elle passerait dans l'anonymat, ou presque, car en fait seul sa monture attirait l'attention puisqu'elle bousculait les gens. Ainsi, elle avançait vers l'autre extrémité de la Moria quasi incognito.

Cheminant sans relâche depuis son entrée dans les mines, elle allait de bon train et sans halte, sauf pour demander des indications aux gens qu'elle rencontrait lorsqu'elle cherchait son chemin. Ainsi, tandis que sans qu'elle le sache Gabriel mettait son plan à exécution non loin de là, l'élue traversait salle après salle le royaume des nains en se hâtant vers sa destination.

Les corridors et les pièces défilaient devant ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'empêcher de songer à ses amis, à sa destinée déjà écrite, à Izanar…

Un souvenir d'eux ensemble, de leur première rencontre lui revint aux yeux et elle échappa un éclat de rire en essuyant ses yeux pleins d'eau. Et oui… Même à distance il la mettait à l'envers ! Mais lui, se demanda-t-elle tandis que son sourire s'évanouissait, le mettait-elle à l'envers ? Son départ faisait-il une différence à ses yeux ? Sa gorge se noua en songeant que ce n'était peut-être pas le cas et inconsciemment elle resserra sa prise sur son sceptre. Après tout, peut-être n'était-elle rien pour lui à part l'élue, une chose à protéger, peut-être tout n'avait-il été qu'une mise en scène… Et pourtant, elle devait le faire… Même si tout n'avait été que mascarade, elle se devait de sauver cet univers ne serait-ce que pour ses amis et Deborah…

* * *

- La loi de Murphey, hein , se dit Gabriel avec amertume. Quand ça peut tourner mal, ça le fait assurément !

Sans grands espoirs, toutefois, il s'assura qu'il était seul dans la boutique.

- Ohé ! Y a-t-il quelqu'un ?

Comme aucune réponse ne lui venait, il se tourna pour quitter le kiosque, mais au moment même où il tendait le bras pour écarter les pans du rideau, une voix l'arrêta.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous aider, monseigneur ?

- Où diable étiez-vous passée , fit l'elfe en revenant sur ses pas.

En le reconnaissant, la naine ne pu empêcher un immense sourire d'éclairer son visage et répondit.

- À l'arrière-boutique pour préparer une commande, monseigneur.

- Ah, bien dans ce cas je n'ai rien à redire…, dit l'archer en lui faisant un clin d'œil charmeur.

Elle rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux.

- Mais que puis-je pour vous ?

Avec un faux air de détachement et d'affliction tout préparé d'avance – comme le clin d'œil -, il commença à lui déballer ses salades.

- Eh bien vous voyez…, Il fit une pause et soupira, Je suis en mission diplomatique de la part de Fondcombe car le royaume prend part à une guerre contre les forces des Ténèbres et je dois recruter tous les mercenaires disponibles…

- Ah, je vois , s'exclama littéralement Kaladzia.

- Mais le hic…

Il laissa sa voix s'évanouir en détournant le regard et, aussitôt, la naine s'élança vers lui pour en apprendre davantage.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Le hic, c'est que mon amie la plus chère y est malgré tous mes avertissements et mes conseils et que je crains pour sa vie. En plus…

Il laissa de nouveau sa voix s'éteindre et la naine prit sa main dans la sienne et la flatta de façon compatissante pour le réconforter.

- Oui ?

- Je ne sais guère par où commencer et tous ceux à qui j'ai demandé jusqu'à présent ont refusé… Et je désespère de trouver quelqu'un au cœur assez grand pour accepter de m'accompagner au combat…

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe sur la semi elfe et elle répondit aussitôt :

- Les nains iront !

Gabriel releva la tête, les yeux pleins d'eau, dans un sursaut d'espoir à moitié faux.

- Êtes-vous certaine ? Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant…

- Bien sûr ! Mon oncle est conseiller de ce royaume et je suis certaine qu'il saura faire quelque chose à la prochaine assemblée !

- Quand se tiendra-t-elle ?

- Dans à peine dix jours ! D'ici là, vous n'aurez qu'à vous reposer chez moi !

À cette perspective, l'elfe déglutit difficilement mais ne se risqua tout de même pas à briser sa façade. Il se lança donc dans une myriade de remerciements tandis que tous deux quittaient l'échoppe.

* * *

N/A : Reviewez s.v.p. ! 


	64. chapitre 64

- - - Chapitre 64 - - -

Périples

Disclaimer: P.T.N.A.P.

Debbie: Bonne année toi aussi là ! -P

GabrielBellamy : Ma force c'est de verser dans le réalisme, tu le sais bien lol Et puis après tout, de couper dans cet aspect de ta personnalité, ça reviendrait carrément à effacer le caractère du personnage, non ?

* * *

Le bruit de ses pas sur le sol de pierre résonnait sur les murs des corridors alors qu'il s'avançait vers le bureau d'Elrond. Tâtant le pommeau de son épée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner sur la raison de sa convocation et ne cessait de ressasser dans sa tête le peu d'information qu'il possédait. Lassé de retourner pour la millième cette question, il finit néanmoins par décider de la laisser de côté et d'attendre pour voir ce qu'il en était réellement puisque, de toute façon, il se tenait désormais face à la porte du boudoir de son père.

Ikari relâcha le pommeau de sa lame et frappa, pour entendre Izanar lui dire d'entrer.

Dès qu'il mit les pieds dans la pièce, il vit son frère lui faire signe de fermer la porte derrière lui et il s'exécuta. Quand ce fut fait, Izanar prit la parole sur un ton plus sérieux qu'à l'habitude.

- Si je t'ai fait venir ici aujourd'hui, c'est que j'ai un service à te demander…

- Si c'est en mon pouvoir, je le ferai.

- Bien. Comme tu le sais, le royaume est en guerre, père absent et Gandalf démis de ses fonctions…

Ikari accueillit la nouvelle avec une once de surprise, mais resta silencieux pour laisser son frère adoptif continuer.

- D'autre part, nos grands-parents ne pourront pas rester à Fondcombe éternellement…

- C'est pourquoi c'est toi qui maintenant, en tant que fils aîné du seigneur, prends le commandement de la cité.

Izanar poussa un soupir et regarda son cadet dans les yeux.

- Excepté qu'il m'est d'avis que ma place serait davantage auprès de père.

Ikari échappa un rire.

- Me crois-tu donc si naïf ? Je sais très bien que la place que tu revendiques réellement est celle aux côtés de celle que tu aimes ! Et n'essaies même pas, avec ton air offusqué ! Je te connais trop bien !

- Bon, bon… Très bien , lui concéda Izanar. Tu as parfaitement raison ! Mais n'est-ce pas mon droit légitime ?

- Oui, mais ton devoir légitime est d'assumer ton rôle et il doit primer sur tes droits. De toute façon, je suis le cadet et j'ai été adopté. Je n'aurai donc jamais une once de l'autorité que tu peux posséder sur ces gens… Et il te faudra bien un messager pour annoncer à père que vous n'avez pu veiller décemment sur l'élue… Je doute que tu veuilles être celui qui le lui annoncera…, ajouta-t-il avec un rire franc. Et je refuse de te laisser ce rôle en assumant, comme tu le voudrais, le commandement de Fondcombe. À la place, je ferai office de messager.

Izanar regarda un instant, muet, son frère en demandant comment il avait pu gagner aussi aisément un débat sur lequel il avait si longtemps médité, puis lui concéda à contre cœur la victoire. Sa dernière chance de quitter la cité venait ainsi, sans qu'il n'ait pu y faire quoi que ce soit, de lui échapper.

* * *

Ikari sortit, non sans satisfaction, du bureau avec un mal de chien à dissimuler le sourire qui tentait obstinément de poindre sur son visage. Il avait, par sa harangue, obtenu le droit immédiat de quitter la cité pour une durée indéterminée afin d'aller avertir de toute urgence son père des récents évènements concernant la semi elfe. Il s'était même montré capable de masquer à son empressement et la raison à celui-ci. Cette raison très semblable à celle de son frère…

Le matin même, après plusieurs journées de débat intérieur, il s'était finalement rendu aux appartements de son aimée pour lui avouer ses sentiments. La journée lui avait semblé propice à de tels aveux, car le soleil rayonnait de tous ses feux au milieu du firmament, accentuant ainsi les contrastes des couleurs des feuilles dans cet avant-midi frais d'automne. Ainsi, d'un pas déterminé il s'était présenté à la porte de la jeune guérisseuse en se répétant mentalement ce qu'il allait lui dire, seulement pour se buter à une porte close. Désarçonné, il s'était demandé un instant pourquoi il n'avait pas songé à cette éventualité, mais pas le moins du monde découragé il s'était lancé sur les traces de la jeune fille. Il en avait assez, il lui annoncerait coûte que coûte cette journée-là ! Après quelques heures de recherche il s'était retrouvé à la bibliothèque de Fondcombe, caché derrière un rayon, à espionner une discussion où il avait appris le départ imminent de la jolie guérisseuse. Il avait figé, ne sachant que faire et perdant ainsi sa seule occasion de tout lui avouer. C'est alors que lui était venu l'idée de la poursuivre et il avait utilisé à ces fins toutes les occasions favorables, dont notamment la dernière. C'est pourquoi il s'apprêtait maintenant à quitter son royaume natal et à laisser derrière, pour se diriger vers une guerre qui lui serait peut-être fatale, son meilleur ami et frère.

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, séjourner chez Kaladzia n'était pas un enfer, mais s'avérait plutôt agréable. En effet, il ne subissait aucune avance de la part de la naine qui semblait même avoir oublié leur précédente rencontre et qui, en bonne hôtesse, offrait son hospitalité d'une façon et en mesures plus que respectables. En fait, il se sentait même comme chez lui et le calme de cette demeure avait réussi à apaiser en presque totalité les soucis qui le hantaient. S'il avait su son séjour moins éphémère, il aurait certainement établi des relations plus durables avec les nains qu'il côtoyait et qui étaient si sympathiques, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, il se refusait de s'infliger davantage de peine puisque la guerre les emporterait ou les blesserait peut-être tous. Ainsi, malgré leur incroyable chaleur humaine il se refusait à s'ouvrir réellement à eux et passait le plus clair de son temps sous terre à préparer son plaidoyer ou à simplement laisser son âme en repos. Il comprenait d'ailleurs désormais le comportement du peuple des mines vis-à-vis du monde extérieur. Après tout, il était si facile ici, sous terre, de tout oublier…

* * *

Durant son périple dans les mines, les lieux avaient peu à peu rappelé à Josianne les images du film et des questions avaient commencé à s'immiscer dans son esprit. Toutefois, elle avait décidé de les faire taire et maintenant qu'elle mettait les pieds au dehors à l'autre extrémité, elle le regrettait bien ; le paysage lui était de loin trop familier… Au devant d'elle, à perte de vue s'étendaient des montagnes et, quelque part près de là, se trouvait le col de Caradhras !

- Imbécile ! Pauvre idiote , s'écria-t-elle. Bravo, hein ? Numéro 1, le sens de l'orientation ! Vraiment ! Tu allais à l'Est en théorie et toi, à la place, tu as passé trois jours à marcher dans la mauvaise direction !

Elle s'assit sur un rocher en laissant Valinethir paître calmement à quelque distance puis, soudainement, eut comme un éclair de génie. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et s'élança vers sa monture pour se saisir de son sceptre, mais une voix familière l'arrêta.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais suis-je encore loin de la Moria ?

La semi elfe se figea en reconnaissant la voix d'Ikari et déglutit difficilement, avant de se retourner avec un – faux – air de sérénité.

- Je ne sais pas car ce n'est pas sur ma route, mais je crois que c'est dans cette direction…, fit-elle en pointant vers l'Est.

Il lui sourit et, en faisant une courbette, prononça une étrange requête.

- Mademoiselle, fermez les yeux s'il vous plaît.

Surprise, elle s'exécuta pour sentir le garçon l'embrasser sur la joue en la tenant par le haut des bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le fixa sans comprendre. Le fils d'Elrond sourit et prit la parole.

- Tu mens toujours aussi mal et saches que là-bas Izanar se fait un sang d'encre pour toi alors tu ferais mieux de lui revenir en un seul morceau.

Après quelques secondes elle défigea et lui répondit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis sensé servir de messager pour aller annoncer à Elrond ta fuite.

Elle plissa les yeux et poursuivit.

- Mais tu as d'autres motivations.

- Tout le monde en a toujours…, répondit-il sur un ton évasif.

- Donc si tu le croises, tu pointes le doigt directement sur moi et le masque tombe ?

Il hocha de la tête sans mot dire.

- Parfait.

- Comment, parfait ?

- Nous allons faire route ensemble, mon bon ami.

- Pardon ?

- Tu veux que je survive pour le bien de ton frère, exact ?

- Oui.

- Et moi je veux qu'il se porte bien aussi, en vous sauvant tous la peau donc tu ne me trahiras pas car si tu le fais l'ennemi saura aussi qui je suis.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle ne lui en laissa pas la chance.

- De plus, lorsque tu apporteras la nouvelle _sans me pointer du doigt_, on soupçonnera tout le monde sauf moi d'être l'élue puisque je serai ta compagne de voyage et que l'élue était partie de Fondcombe quelques jours avant toi.

Il hocha de la tête, de plus en plus incertain.

- Finalement, je peux écourter de trois jours ton périple et t'éviter biens des soucis par mes dons. Ainsi, tu seras délivré plus tôt de ta tâche et pourras te consacrer à ta «motivation» plus rapidement.

- D'accord, j'accepte , répondit aussitôt l'elfe.

Sur ce, elle sourit et prit son sceptre en montant en selle. Ikari fit de même et elle ouvrit un portail vers lequel ils se dirigèrent. Ainsi, ses plans avaient peut-être changé, mais par la grâce des Valars pour le mieux…

* * *

N/A: Reviewez, s.v.p.! 


	65. chapitre 65

- - - Chapitre 65 - - -

Duos

Disclaimer : P.T.N.A.P.

N/A: GabrielBellamy : Merci )

Debbie : Comment ça «pas de joyeuses fêtes»? Tu mériterais d'être bannie de fanfiction! (lol)

* * *

Ce soir là, quand il prit place pour souper dans la Grande Salle, Izanar trouva l'endroit anormalement désert. Il survola la pièce des yeux et remarqua que plusieurs convives brillaient par leur absence, dont notamment Katherine, Deborah, Haldir et sa mère.

Interloqué, il se pencha à l'oreille de son grand-père pour le questionner et, en guise de réponse celui-ci l'informa du départ imminent des elfes de la Lorièn.

- Pourrais-tu répéter? Je crains d'avoir mal compris…, dit le fils d'Elrond.

Celeborn sourit à la réaction de son petit-fils et lui répliqua :

- Non, tu as très bien compris : ta mère, ma femme et moi retournons dès demain en Lorièn afin de constituer de nouveaux renforts…--

- N'y en a-t-il pas déjà suffisamment? Et pourquoi ma mère aussi? Elle ne vous sera d'aucune utilité!

- Aurais-tu donc besoin d'elle pour assumer le commandement de cette cité, rétorqua le roi avec, dans la voix, un faux air d'innocence. Et puis de toute façon, il semblerait que j'aie davantage d'informations que toi sur le combat qui se déroule en ce moment…, Piqué au vif dans son orgueil, Izanar s'insurgea sans tenir compte de la fin du discours de son aîné.

Non, mais c'est des intérêts de son mari dont elle tout d'abord comptable et non de ceux d'une autre cité!

- Une cité dont elle est issue, ne l'oublie pas! Et de toute façon les intérêts de son mari u sont respectés puisqu'elle s'assure de sa sécurité et toi du gouvernement de Fondcombe. De toute façon, ajouta-t-il, jusqu'ici tu n'as écouté les conseils de personne et tu t'es bien débrouillé. Et si jamais une question te fait douter, rappelle-toi que tu peux toujours rassembler le conseil…

À l'idée de passer tous ses avant-midi avec ses vieux elfes à l'allure sévère et au tempérament déplaisant, l'esprit d'Izanar se remplit d'effroi et il ne put réprimer le frisson qui lui monta le long de l'échine alors qu'il contemplait sans davantage avoir d'appétit son repas, les yeux écarquillés légèrement. Amusé, le roi de la Lothlorièn le quitta en lui lançant un dernier « la médaille a toujours deux faces…».

˜ ˜ ˜

Sous le couchant du second jour de leur périple ensemble, Josianne et Ikari tentaient de traverser le dernier précipice les séparant des plaines. Ou du moins Ikari, lui, tentait. Assise sur un rocher à quelques mètres de là sous prétexte de «ne pas vouloir compromettre sa propre sécurité», l'élue contemplait la scène alors que son compagnon s'échinait à essayer de faire avancer Valinethir sur l'étroit sentier. Celui-ci, obstiné comme à l'habitude, avait solidement planté ses sabots dans le sol et, malgré tous les efforts déployés par l'elfe, tenait bon.

- On va y passer toute la nuit…, commenta l'élue.

Ikari la foudroya du regard et la semi elfe rétorqua.

Quoi? C'est pas comme si je pouvais t'aider (sur quoi l'elfe roula les yeux)… et puis…, ajouta-t-elle après un moment, C'est quoi cet air professionnel à la noix?

Excédé, Ikari tira cette fois-ci si fort sur les brides de la monture de Josianne que celle-ci ne put finalement qu'obtempérer.

- Ouais! T'as réussi, s'exclama la semi elfe en bondissant sur ses pieds. Bravo!

La monture et le cavalier lui lancèrent alors tous deux un regard noir.

- Bah quoi, fit-elle en s'enfonçant les mains dans les poches. Oh…, ajouta-t-elle avec surprise en y rencontrant quelque chose d'inattendu.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, cette fois-ci, ragea le frère cadet d'Izanar en se retournant vers elle.

Penaude, Josianne sortit les mains de ses poches et les tendit vers l'elfe. Elle les ouvrit ensuite, découvrant ainsi des carottes et quelques pommes.

- J'avais oublié… Je suis désolée…, crut-elle bon d'ajouter.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai! Je te jure que la prochaine fois tu vas participer à la sale besogne, toi aussi, tonna-t-il en lâchant la bride de Valinethir. Et désormais, TU te charges de lui!

˜ ˜ ˜

Au même moment, à plusieurs centaines de lieues de là et séparées du précédant duo chaotique par la chaîne entière des monts brumeux, Deborah et Marianne préparaient leur camp. Tandis que la première s'affairait à concocter ce qui leurs servirait de repas, la seconde achevait de monter leur abri pour la nuit en se disant que, décidément, ses talents ne s'étendaient pas à ce domaine. Bientôt, cependant, elles furent assises près du feu à déguster leur repas et à discuter.

Imagine la tête que fera Josianne en nous voyant débarquer là-bas, s'exclama Marianne. En tout cas, ce n'est pas Gabriel qui aurait songé à y aller…

- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire… Surtout avec le sermon sur le courage qu'il nous a servi ce matin…

- Ikari, lui, au contraire serait du type à se porter à la rescousse de ses amis et de ceux qu'il aime…

- Je ne sais pas, dit Deborah, je ne le connais pas assez…

Elle se leva et prit du bois pour alimenter le feu, mais Marianne remarqua qu'une légère teinte de rose gagnait ses joues.

- Tu as de la chance…

- Quoi, demanda l'autre guérisseuse en relevant la tête avec surprise.

- Il a l'air de te trouver de son goût, poursuivit-elle en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer que son amie s'empourprait, si tu avais vu les regards qu'il te lance chaque fois que tu as le dos tourné… Ou-la-la!

- Tiens, laisse, fit Deborah en arrachant les bols des mains de Marianne et en agrippant la marmite, je m'en charge!

Sur ce, elle disparut dans les bois en direction du ruisseau tandis que Marianne se levait pour continuer à collecter davantage de bois pour la nuit.

˜ ˜ ˜

Dans la pénombre, à plusieurs lieues des montagnes, Ikari et Josianne montaient, eux aussi, leur camp. Tandis que l'archer s'escrimait à faire une feu, la semi elfe construisait à l'aide de sa magie un abri de branches et de feuillages. En à peine quelques secondes elle eut terminé – sans même avoir eu à se salir les mains! – et se mit bientôt à observer les tentatives infructueuses du petit frère de son aimé. Agacée, cependant, elle perdit bientôt patience et projeta sur les branches assemblées par Ikari une large boule de feu qui les embrasa aussitôt. Elle tira également à l'aide de ses pouvoirs deux troncs qui feraient office de sièges et prit place sur l'un d'eux. Ikari se leva et la regarda.

- He-oh! Et le mérite dans tout ça?

- Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose de simple : tu as le choix entre mérite ou confort. Si tu choisis mérite, ce soir tu dors à la belle étoile et t'arrange sans moi.

- Je pourrais très bien, et tu le sais!

- Oui.

- Mais je te laisserais sans défense et sans compagnie, donc je reste.

Josianne se sourit à elle-même.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi? Pour rester?

- Pour me faire de la compagnie. Sinon je serais livrée à moi même, seule face à mes réflexions.

- Et c'est si terrible?

Elle ne répondit rien et il vit que ses yeux s'étaient remplis d'eau.

˜ ˜ ˜

N/A : Reviewez svp!


	66. chapitre 66

- - - Chapitre 66 - - -

Préparations...

Disclaimer : P.T.N.A.P.

N/A: Gabriel: Ton commentaire est très fonctionnel et rétro-actif. Je dirais même qu'il est spécial en ce sens qu'il ne contribue pas au bipolarisme latent laissé par, évidemment, la doctrine de Freud qui engendre bien des conséquences dissociables et pourtant semblables. On lâche pas le bullshit bingo, hein ? lol

Debbie : Muuu-mmmmaaaannnnnn ! Zan en position fœtale dans un coin de sa chambre qui se berce d'en avant à en arrière doucement en suçant son pouce et en s'agrippant désespérément à Gildor, son ours en peluche mwahaha ! Désolée, mais j'ai pas l'intention d'allonger mes chapitres, ils sont déjà suffisamment long à mon goût et je crois que c'est la durée idéale ) (C'est 6 à 7 pages d'écriture à main).

À tous :Si vous vous demandez pourquoi j'update si rapidement, c'est parce que je viens tout juste de tomber en congé pour un mois alors j'ai rien d'autre à faire que travailler, écrire et cruis…. Sortir avec mes amis 8P Mais j'aimerais quand même recevoir plus d'un review par chapitre svp…

* * *

C'était la septième nuit depuis leur rencontre lorsque finalement ils croisèrent un ennemi. Il leur avait d'ailleurs paru très étrange de ne voir aucune créature des ténèbres sur leur passage (non qu'ils s'en plaignent) et davantage encore l'apparence déserte des landes qu'ils avaient traversées. Entre temps, néanmoins, ils avaient eu amplement le temps de discuter et Ikari avait même pu rendre à Josianne le cadeau qu'Izanar lui avait offert ce qui semblait être des siècles auparavant, ses griffes. Avec étonnement elle avait accueilli ce présent et avait remercié l'elfe, mais s'était tout de même juré de conserver son sceptre et ses autres lames à proximité. Et elle voyait qu'elle avait bien fait, car c'était sous le couvert de la nuit, durant son tour à entretenir le feu, que l'ennemi – une bande d'environ une dizaine d'orcs- avait débarqué.

Sous la lumière vacillante des flammes, alors que sa tête commençait lentement à descendre vers sa poitrine et son souffle à prendre un rythme semblable à celui d'Ikari qui reposait plus loin, des cris horribles s'étaient élevés de partout autour du campement et, effrayée, elle avait bondi sur ses pieds, une épée à la main. Presque aussitôt Ikari avait été à ses côtés, arc à la main, prêt à décimer les monstres qui n'avaient pas tardé à surgir de l'ombre pour les tuer.

Un combat acharné avait eut lieu et avait duré plus d'une demi-heure car l'ennemi était équipé d'armes et d'armures que Josianne soupçonnait d'être ensorcelés car les orcs étaient anormalement rapides et leurs protections trop efficaces. Ainsi, avec la première volée de flèches Ikari n'avait réussi à tuer que trois orcs, puis lui et l'élue avait du se lancer dans des combats corps à corps où ils avaient été rudement mis à l'épreuve. Josianne n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu le choix, à un moment donné, de se munir d'une torche enflammée afin d'éloigner d'elle ses opposants, puis de manœuvrer du plus habilement qu'elle le pouvait en une espèce de danse combinant flamme et lame pour achever deux autres orcs.

De son côté, Ikari était aux prises avec les cinq autres monstres, mais voyant la semi elfe libre deux d'entre eux l'avaient aussitôt assailli. Quant elle était finalement venue à bout d'eux de la même manière qu'avec les deux précédents, elle était arrivée juste à temps, car ceux qui restaient avaient réussi à acculer l'elfe contre un arbre et s'apprêtaient à l'achever. Comprenant la situation, elle avait aussitôt ordonné «Couche-toi !» à Ikari, qui s'était lancé par terre sans poser de question alors que la semi elfe embrasait vivant l'ennemi grâce à ses pouvoirs.

Ils s'étaient ensuite assuré qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres ennemis à proximité et s'étaient assis dos à dos, position dans laquelle Josianne s'était bientôt endormie. Quand Ikari l'avait réveillée au petit matin, l'élue avait pu contempler l'ampleur des dégâts : des corps d'orcs calcinés ou égorgés jonchaient le sol un peu partout et l'écorce de l'arbre près duquel elle avait tué les derniers orcs était maintenant roussie et même noire par endroit.

Elle avait suivi les directives de son compagnon pour soigner ses plaies et ils avaient mangé rapidement, avant de lever le camp. Tout cela s'était fait dans un sérieux inhabituel et ils n'avaient parlé que pour se dire l'essentiel. Pour la première fois depuis 10 jours Josianne avait retiré son cerceau –malgré la présence d'Ikari-, pour lui montrer ses blessures comme il l'exigeait, puis l'avait presque aussitôt remis.

* * *

À Fondcombe, de son côté, Izanar évitait de laisser le sommeil le gagner, car ses nuits devenaient de plus en plus agitées et, étant elfe et puisqu'elles ne le laissaient que plus fatigué, il préférait dépenser son temps autrement. Le plus clair de son temps, d'ailleurs, il le passait en compagnie de Naïen. Ils pouvaient discuter ensemble des heures durant, quand il en ressentait le besoin, mais majoritairement pendant leurs rencontres ils ne se disaient pas un mot et s'occupaient autrement, parfois en jouant aux échecs, en faisant de l'équitation ou simplement en marchant dans Fondcombe. Un espèce d'accord tacite avait été passé entre eux selon lequel, s'il en ressentait le besoin, Izanar pouvait parler, mais s'il ne disait mot alors personne ne parlerait. Et ils s'accommodaient très bien de cet accord.

Quand il n'était pas en compagnie de la courtisane, le jeune seigneur se trouvait presque toujours dans l'un des nombreux terrains d'entraînement de la cité, à améliorer ses talents de jouteur ou de tireur, le plus souvent seul ou parfois avec d'autres à faire des concours. Il réussissait de cette manière à écarter ses pensées noires et à apprendre à connaître de nouveaux elfes de son royaume. Mais malgré cette apparente réussite, jamais Josianne ne quittait-elle totalement les pensées qui l'habitaient…

* * *

Ce matin-là, quand Gabriel quitta sa chambre, son estomac était à l'envers et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à l'audience qui lui serait accordée plus tard, ainsi qu'aux conséquences qu'elle engendrerait. Un peu à contrecœur, il pénétra dun pas lent dans la salle à manger où Kaladzia était déjà et mangeait.

- Êtes-vous malade ? Vous me semblez bien pâle…, commenta la naine à son arrivée. Tenez, asseyez-vous et mangez, vous irez peut-être mieux après…, continua-t-elle en lui désignant la nourriture sur la table.

- Et bien…, fit-il en prenant place, je songeais à tout à l'heure…

- Et c'est seulement pour cette raison que vous semblez vous porter si mal , s'étonna-t-elle. Dans ce cas, je crois que de savoir que le conseil ne m'a pratiquement jamais refusé ce que je demandais.

- Peut-être, mais le bémol, répliqua Gabriel, c'est que ce n'est pas vous qui demandez ; vous vous contentez de recommander. Le réel demandeur, dans ce cas-ci, est en fait un pur étranger qui vient quémander da l'aide pour une cité toute autre en danger…

- Une cité toute autre avec laquelle la nôtre fait des affaires…

- Une fois aux deux mois…

- Pas du tout ! Tenez, à peine quelques heures avant notre rencontre une jolie demoiselle vêtue d'une armure et venant de votre royaume m'a acheté des bagues de fiançailles… Elle se dirigeait vers la Lorièn d'ailleurs et…oh…, fit-elle alors qu'une réalisation la frappait, C'est étrange…

- Quoi ?

- Elle m'avait demandé de l'aide pour sa monture et pourtant… Selon le trajet de ses dires elle aurait normalement du arriver de l'autre direction…

- Comment ?

- Elle est arrivée par les portes de l'Est en affirmant venir de Fondcombe, alors que c'est impossible.., lui expliqua-t-elle, troublée.

- Sa monture était-elle noire ? Et… y avait-il un sceptre attaché à son bagage ?

- Oui, oui. Pourquoi, vous la connaissez ?

- Et bien voyons voir… jeune fille aux mensonges incohérents, ayant potentiellement un elfe de Fondcombe dans sa vie et masquant son apparence ainsi que celle de son destrier… c'est Josianne.

- C'est elle qu'il faut protéger , demanda Kaladzia.

- Oui, répondit l'elfe sans lever les yeux.

- Alors vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire.

- Et pourquoi donc, si vous me permettez ?

- Parce que, pour les deux alliances commandées, elle me doit environ 200 pièces d'or et que, d'autre part, c'est l'elfe la plus sympathique qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer depuis plusieurs années.

- Et le plan d'invasion probable de la Terre du Milieu en entier par l'ennemi suite à l'éventualité d'une victoire là-bas ?

- C'est un détail négligeable. Espériez-vous réellement gagner un débat avec de tels arguments , lui répondit la naine avec une clin d'œil.

* * *

Assis à une table dans la bibliothèque de la cité, Izanar lisait depuis déjà quelques heures lorsqu'il releva pour la première fois les yeux de son ouvrage traitant de la gouvernance des diverses cités du monde. Il y avait déjà dix jours qu'Ikari, Josianne et Gabriel étaient partis, que Marianne et Deborah étaient disparues, et trois jours que sa mère et Arwen avaient quitté la cité en compagnie de ses grands-parents. Au cours de ses journées à ressasser incessamment sa frustration d'être ainsi tenu à l'écart et au fil de ses discussions avec Naïen, une idée avait germé dans l'esprit du jeune seigneur et il était venu en vérifier l'applicabilité à la fois en pratique et en théorie. C'est pourquoi depuis tant d'heures déjà il écoutait d'une oreille les échanges entre Camthalion et Katherine, en faisant toutefois bien attention à le dissimuler en parcourant des ouvrages qui, en fait, ne l'intéressaient qu'à moitié. Que lui importait, en réalité, de savoir que son plan était susceptible d'échouer ? Ne l'étaient-t-ils pas tous ? Il lui suffisait de trouver l'elfe –ou les elfes – approprié(s) pour son exécution et tout irait certainement bien, non ? Et puis de toute façon il était fort probable que cette guerre ne dure pas, non ? Après tout, combien de temps faudrait-il encore aux nains pour l'achever avec l'élue et les troupes elfiques ? À peine deux ou trois jours et tout serait fini ; ils devaient d'ailleurs déjà se trouver sur le champ de bataille au moment même… Tout cela n'était donc qu'une question d'heures. Et si non, il se donnait encore une semaine avant de mettre à exécution son plan. On ne pourrait pas dire de lui qu'il n'avait pas fait preuve de patience… Avec un caractère aussi fougueux il était d'ailleurs déjà surprenant qu'il soit resté encagé aussi longtemps…

* * *

N/A: Reviewez svp! 


	67. chapitre 67

- - - Chapitre 67 - - -

Le conseil

Disclaimer : P.T.N.A.P.

En entrant dans l'immense salle de pierre baignée, grâce à des puits de lumière, des rayons du soleil, les papillons dans l'estomac de Gabriel étaient devenus encore plus agités, car contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait il n'y avait pas qu'un nombre restreint de conseillers, mais également un auditoire impressionnant. L'elfe se mordit la lèvre, de moins en moins confiant de sa réussite mais Kaladzia ne lui laissa pas le temps de se morfondre et l'entraîna aussitôt vers une banquette libre au centre de la salle.

Grâce aux explications que lui procura la naine dès qu'ils s'assirent et en observant les alentours, il put ainsi comprendre le fonctionnement de l'assemblée. Une fois par mois, cette salle dont la disposition lui rappelait étrangement celle d'une église était ouverte pour une audience. À l'avant complètement se trouvaient les vingt conseillers du royaume, un par région de la cité, et tous les concitoyens qui avaient une requête à formuler ou désiraient simplement prendre part à l'assemblée venaient s'asseoir dans les rangées de banc qui étaient d'ailleurs divisés précisément : au fond se trouvaient ceux des simples spectateurs, à gauche de l'allée centrale ceux réservés aux conflits internes et à droite ceux reliés aux affaires externes ou diverses. C'était dans cette dernière section que Gabriel et Kaladzia avaient pris place.

Dépendamment de la cause, la foule prenait parfois part aux discussions, mais celles-ci ne s'éternisaient jamais. Tandis que les autres points étaient discutés, l'elfe laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur l'endroit et sur ses occupants. Alors que certains semblaient plutôt passifs et souriants, par opposition il y en avait plusieurs pour qui même les causes les plus bénignes valaient la peine d'être débattues très sérieusement. C'est d'ailleurs eux qui inquiétaient le jeune homme habituellement si assuré car il commençait à douter en ses talents de rhétorique.

La salle, quand à elle, avait une apparence plutôt austère en comparaison au reste de la cité ; il n'y avait ici aucune fresque en pierres précieuses au plafond, ni aucune statue au réalisme spectaculaire. La beauté de l'endroit résidait plutôt dans les subtils jeux de lumière créés par les formes et la disposition des ouvertures dans le plafond, ainsi que dans les motifs finement ciselés dans le bois, aux extrémités de chaque banc.

Comme le regard de Gabriel balayait la pièce pour en admirer les moindres détails, il reçut une bourrade de la part de la naine, qui se tenait maintenant debout à côté de lui. Revenant à la réalité, il sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds car il se rendit compte que cela faisait déjà un moment que les conseillers le dévisageaient. Avec son air le plus digne, il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais le plus petit des vingt l'interrompit, d'un ton quelque peu sarcastique.

- Bon retour parmi nous, monseigneur. Désirez-vous poursuivre la visite ou pouvons-nous commencer ?

À ce commentaire on entendit quelques rires étouffés et quelques visages s'éclairèrent de sourires. Toutefois, l'elfe prit la décision de conserver son sang froid et de répliquer :

- Si vous cessiez ces traits d'humeur, nous pourrions certainement débuter.

Les «toux» générées par la réplique précédente s'amplifièrent à cette réplique et les sourires s'élargirent, mais un second conseiller prit la parole.

- À l'ordre, messieurs. Puisque vous y êtes tous deux disposés, commençons.

L'elfe ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour parler, mais le nain poursuivit.

- Bien que ce soit une cause externe, Dame Kaladzia a tenu à personnellement endosser la cause du requérant ici présent, monseigneur Gabriel de Fondcombe. S'il vient ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour…

À cet instant, le conseiller marqua une pause dans sa lecture du parchemin posé devant lui, comme pour préparer l'auditoire à la requête extraordinaire qui allait lui être soumise. Il balaya du regard la foule devant lui, puis poursuivit.

- …Demander au peuple de la Moria de rassembler toutes les forces disponibles afin de constituer une armée susceptible de venir en aide au royaume de la Forêt Noire qui apparemment serait aux prises avec des soi-disant problèmes de défense…

Excédé, Gabriel l'interrompit.

- Premièrement, le conditionnel et l'expression «soi-disant problèmes de défense» ne sont pas de mise ici –

Le conseiller, toutefois, l'ignora et poursuivit d'une voix encore plus forte :

- Comme je le disais, dame Kaladzia a tenu à endosser personnellement la cause, c'est donc elle qui prendra la parole en premier.

À ces mots la naine se leva de son siège et remercia le conseiller, avant de débuter en balayant l'assemblée du regard, afin de s'assurer de son emprise psychologique sur l'auditoire.

- Mes amis, les temps sont graves. (Elle laissa ici sa phrase en suspens quelques secondes, avant de poursuivre sur un ton légèrement dramatique.) Notre allié ici présent m'a apporté de cela il y a plusieurs jours déjà une nouvelle troublante : à plusieurs centaines de lieues d'ici, dans le royaume du roi Thranduil, les ténèbres auraient augmenté en force à tel point que le souverain serait en difficulté et ne pourrait désormais plus les contenir. Pire encore, malgré le concours du seigneur Elrond et de ses troupes la situation ne s'améliorerait pas. Face à cette situation, la noblesse du royaume voisin aurait décidé d'envoyer ici un ambassadeur afin de formuler cette requête au peuple du cœur de la montagne, reconnu pour son courage, sa force et son implacabilité.

- Et qu'aurions-nous à y gagner , intervint l'un des membres de l'assemblée.

- La question n'est pas tant ce que vous auriez à y gagner, que ce qui pourrait vous être évité, lui répondit Gabriel. L'ennemi projette de conquérir en entier la Terre du Milieu et d'asservir tous ses peuples.

- C'est impossible , rétorqua le nain, Les Valars ne le permettraient pas !

- Laissez de côté vos considérations religieuses et réfléchissez un peu : si tout le monde se dit la même chose et reste les bras croisés en se fiant aux Valars il est clair que l'ennemi en prendra avantage. Aidez-vous vous-mêmes et les Valars vous aideront ! Ce n'est pas dans la spiritualité que l'on trouvera des armes et des hommes prêts au combat !

À cette réplique le nain parut légèrement sceptique, mais il se rassit néanmoins, laissant ainsi le champ libre à Kaladzia pour poursuivre.

- Comme le mentionnait celui qui a été désigné ambassadeur par ses pairs, on ne parle pas ici d'un simple problème de défense – une peccadille – mais véritablement d'une guerre dans laquelle une cité amie est assiégée-

- Et depuis quand ce royaume figure-t-il parmi nos alliés ? À ce que je sache jamais il ne nous est venu en aide., intervint sur un ton un peu dur un autre membre de l'assemblée.

- Ce n'est pas ce royaume qui réclame votre aide-

- Alors pourquoi délibérer sur ce sujet , s'énerva le nain.

- Vous le sauriez si vous me laissiez parler un instant , répliqua avec colère Gabriel.

- Parler, parler, parler ! C'est tout ce que vous savez faire !

Les joues de l'elfe tournèrent au rouge et il s'apprêtait au nain l'une de ses répliques cinglantes lorsqu'un troisième conseiller intervint en les rappelant à l'ordre et fit remarquer au nain qu'il ne s'agissait pas ici d'un procès personnel, mais bien de prendre une décision politique et que s'il s'en sentait incapable il pouvait toujours quitter la salle. Il laissa ensuite la chance à Gabriel de poursuivre.

- Comme je le disais, fit-il en appuyant dur le dernier mot avec un regard noir à son dernier adversaire, ce n'est pas une cité en particulier qui vient réclamer votre aide, mais bien notre race entière car beaucoup d'entre nous chérissent des êtres qui se trouvent là-bas. La cité de Fondcombe en particulier a envoyé presque tous ses hommes là-bas et soyez certains qu'elle vous serait très reconnaissante si vous daigniez nous aider… J'ai d'ailleurs cru comprendre qu'elle était l'un de vos partenaires économiques non négligeables…

Là-dessus personne ne trouva quoi que ce soit à re-dire et l'elfe poursuivit.

- Par ailleurs, nous aurions espoir que quelques uns de vos plus habiles forgerons s'allient aux nôtres afin de réussir à fabriquer des armes de qualité supérieure – qui vous seraient évidemment payées- pour augmenter les chances de victoire de notre armée.

En entendant cela, quelques nains échangèrent des regards hautement intéressés. Gabriel sentait que le vent commençait à changer et il en profita…

- De plus, quelqu'un est parti sans la permission du seigneur de Fondcombe … (Il laissa le suspens planer quelques instants et poursuivit) Quelqu'un pour qui il serait prêt à beaucoup afin de s'assurer de sa sécurité…

Sans ajouter un mot, il secoua sa bourse et attendit que l'effet désiré se produise : l'assemblée entière s'agita, des murmures se propagèrent, et finalement quelqu'un posa la question :

- Qui est-ce et pourquoi la recherche-t-on?

Théâtralement, Gabriel baissa la tête et les yeux en faisant une pause, dans une attitude de forte mélancolie, avant de répondre.

- Il s'agît en fait d'une jeune Ystari que mon seigneur veut à tout prix (l'expression aviva l'agitation) protéger car il elle est en fait sa bru… En effet, elle doit marier au retour de la guerre son fils aîné --

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que ce n'est pas une histoire montée de toute pièce que tu nous chante là, lui demanda le nain qui lui avait déjà posé problème.

À cette question, Kaladzia se leva et intervint :

- Moi je l'atteste parce que je l'ai déjà rencontrée par deux fois et que cette semaine même elle m'a commandé 2 alliances dont la valeur dépasse les 200 pièces d'or….

- Des revenus substantiels, commenta Gabriel. Vous ne laisseriez quand même pas l'une des vôtre se faire léser, cru-t-il bon d'ajouter.

Les nains échangèrent quelques regards et le conseiller assis au centre de la table se leva.

- Est-ce tout, questionna-t-il les requérants.

- Oui, répondirent-ils après s'être mutuellement consulté d'un regard.

- Bien. Il semblerait donc qu'il soit venu temps de prendre une décision. Que tous ceux qui souhaitent que le royaume vienne en aide aux elfes se lèvent.

Comme commandé, à peine un peu plus de la moitié de la salle se leva, puis peu à peu d'autres gens firent de même, jusqu'à ce que finalement il ne reste plus que quelques nains assis, dont celui qui durant toute l'argumentation avait tenu tête à Gabriel. En voyant le résultat, Kaladzia ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'elfe qui ne sentait déjà plus les papillons dans son estomac.

 ˜ ˜ ˜

N/A : Je sais, je sais… ça a été long avant que je produise ce chapitre – et non je n'avais pas abandonné mon histoire – c'est simplement que ma vie au complet a été chamboulée en 6 mois et que je traverse encore des temps difficiles bien que ça ait tendance à se calmer… Ah well… Reviewez s.v.p.!

Et oui, il y avait même des nains qui pouvaient être considérés comme plus petits que la moyenne !


	68. chapitre 68

- - - Chapitre 68 - - -

Ça. Va. Bien.

Disclaimer : P.T.N.A.P., ni aucune chaîne de restauration américaine ni aucune chose se rattachant à Disney. Satisfaits ?

* * *

Entre les rayons chargés d'ouvrages, la discussion de Katherine et Camthalion venait tout juste de se terminer. Profitant de l'occasion de leur parler à tous deux, le fils d'Elrond déposa le livre qu'il avait feuilleté distraitement tout au long de l'échange, puis s'avança jusqu'à eux.

Bien qu'ils n'avaient pas eu conscience de sa présence durant leur conversation et se demandaient s'il venait d'arriver ou s'il les avait espionnés, les deux elfes saluèrent ;eur seigneur avec respect.

- Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? leur répondit-il.

- Certainement, approuva Katherine.

- Monseigneur, les interrompit Camthalion sur la défensive, sachez que si vous venez ici dans le but de détruire ou d'endommager le livre qu'a consulté l'élue, il est de mon devoir de le protéger et sachez qu'à ce titre je ne reculerai devant _rien_.

Étonnés par tant de franchise de la part du bibliothécaire, Katherine et Izanar le dévisagèrent un instant, puis grâce à une soudaine inspiration – illumination ? – le seigneur trouva moyen de tourner cette dernière réplique – légèrement paranoïaque – à son avantage.

- Prêt à tout ? Absolument tout ? le testa-t-il.

- Oui, monseigneur !

- Même à me passer sur le corps et à faire face à ma garde personnelle si je l'appelle ?

- Oui, monseigneur , répéta l'elfe avec toujours autant de certitude.

- Parfait, dans ce cas…

À ces mots Camthalion se mit en position de combat, mais son seigneur continua à parler.

- Vous serez heureux d'apprendre que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Il y aurait pour vous un moyen de préserver cet ouvrage. J'accepterais à une –seule – condition de l'épargner…

Camthalion ne put s'empêcher à ces mots de douter, et lança un regard intterogateur à son aimée, qui hocha de la tête.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Que pendant que je vais réparer les dommages causés par ce bouquin vous veilliez sur cette cité. Si vous refusez, poursuivit-il en voyant l'elfe écarquiller les yeux, sachez que mon ressentiment sera sans borne et que les répercussions de ma colère ne se limiteront pas qu'à la destruction de ce livre.

Il laissa les sous-entendus de sa dernière phrase planer quelques instants dans l'air, puis poursuivit.

- Par contre, si vous acceptez… (Son ton se fit plus léger) Vous aurez l'occasion de prouver à tous votre valeur en tant qu'_intendant _et de potentiellement accéder à de plus hautes fonctions. La confiance que je placerais en vous et votre nouveau poste couvriraient ainsi d'honneur votre famille, au lieu de l'entraîner vers sa déchéance comme le ferait ma colère…

«Il ne nous laisse pas vraiment le choix…», songea Katherine. « C'est soit la gloire, soit la déchéance… blanc ou noir…». Elle soupira et, comme elle s'y attendait, celui qu'elle aimait abdiqua et accepta. Elle n'en revenait pas… Izanar était arrivé à ses fins en à peine cinq minutes… Cinq toutes petites minutes…

- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ! demanda l'élue de sa voix la plus nasillarde à Ikari pour la toute première fois.

Pressentant ce qui allait venir s'il n'y mettait pas un terme tout de suite, l'elfe arrêta sa monture et se tourna de façon menaçante vers Josianne. Une dizaine de répliques lui vinrent en tête, mais il opta pour celle qui serait sans doute la plus efficace.

- J'ai dit que j'allais apporter une nouvelle au seigneur Elrond, mais je n'ai jamais spécifié si ce serait celle de ta fuite ou celle de ta mort alors à ta place je me tairais.

C'était effectivement la plus efficace. Enfin, si la réaction qu'eut Josianne avait été celle voulue c'eut été efficace… Instantanément, l'elfe avait réussi à lui faire perdre tout mot et… toute contenance. Ses yeux verts se remplirent d'eau et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler légèrement. Paniquant face aux signes évidents du cataclysme à venir, il voulut se reprendre, mais il était déjà trop tard : en à peine quelques secondes (et sans la volonté consciente de la semi elfe) les nuages gris couvrant la plaine où ils se trouvaient s'étaient enflés, puis le ciel s'était déchiré au moment même où dans un… «cri» (?) d'enfant qui fait une crise au McDonald – parce qu'il veut avoir le jouet «Buzz Light Year» bleu et pas celui bleu (mais qui a l'air mauve à cause de l'éclairage, tsé) – Josianne se mit à pleurer.

- TU M'AIMES PAS ! (avec un super trémolo dans la voix et un gros reniflement). M'A LE DIRE À ZAN… NON C'EST VRAI IL M'AIME PAS LUI NON PLUS ! Y'A PERSONNE QUI M'AIME ! PIS CHUIS GROSSE ! OUINNNNNN !

Et sur ce, elle s'enfuit au grand galop. Sous l'averse, l'elfe ne trouva qu'une seule chose à dire : «Eh merde !» tout en songeant qu'il espérait qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants.

* * *

Au même moment, plus au sud, les nains se rassemblaient à l'extérieur de la Moria. Étant donné que Kaladzia avait usé de son influence durant les jours précédant le conseil, des réserves de nourriture avaient déjà été accumulées en prévision de la mission et les nains n'avaient eu qu'à s'armer. N'ayant pas non plus à seller de monture où à se forger d'armes, les préparatifs avaient été d'autant plus rapides. De plus, les nains avaient utilisé des passages inconnus de Gabriel qui les avaient mené directement au pied des montagnes, question de s'éviter un périple autrement fastidieux.

Se penchant à l'oreille de Kaladzia,Gabriel lui demanda dans quelle direction se trouvait leur destination et elle lui répondit avec un léger sourire en coin.

- Vous voyez les nuages à l'horizon, ceux qui semblent annoncer un déluge ? (Gabriel hocha de la tête) Et bien c'est par là. C'est drôle, mais quelque chose me porte à croire que notre amie est passée par là…

L'elfe haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ?

- Rien en particulier. Simple… intuition féminine, ajouta-t-elle en réprimant un rire.

Interrompant leur conversation, un nain s'approcha d'eux. Il s'appelait Finn et se trouvait à être en charge de l'armée. (Les nains n'auraient quand même pas accepté aussi facilement d'être menés par un étranger).

- Nous sommes prêts à partir, monseigneur.

- Très bien, dans ce cas allons-y. Le plus tôt sera le mieux pour venir en secours aux elfes.

- Bien.

Et sur ce, Finn fit signe à tous et l'armée s'ébranla pour ce qui s'annonçait être un long périple.

* * *

N/A: Oups! J'allais oublier: Reviewez svp!


	69. Chapitre 69

- - - Chapitre 69 - - -

Sursauts et remous à l'horizon

Disclaimer : P.T.N.A.P. (voire chapitres précédents…)

N/A : Bonjour tout le monde! Après 1 000 000 d'années et de péripéties, ça ne me prenait finalement qu'une fin de session hyper stressante qui me donne le gout de faire autre chose que d'étudier l'utilitarisme et la grammaire allemande pour retrouver l'inspiration XD. Bonne lecture!

Heureusement pour Ikari, Valinethir n'était pas vraiment en humeur pour une course folle, ni réellement effrayé par la tempête que les sautes d'humeur de la cavalière avaient engendrée. C'est donc en à peine une quinzaine de minutes que la monture en avait eu assez de courir et s'était arrêté à une source locale pour s'y abreuver, en attendant que celui qui devait de toute façon veiller sur sa maîtresse les rattrape. Josianne quant à elle, était bien décidée à ne pas avouer au jeune guerrier que l'étalon avait tout simplement refusé de lui obéir davantage. Elle allait plutôt lui sortir que… 'Ah et puis merde! Je ne lui adresserai simplement pas la parole, c'est tout!', songea-t-elle, avant de se mettre à jouer distraitement avec une balle de feu pour faire croire à l'elfe qui arrivait que tout allait bien.

- Es-tu vraiment si pressée que cela que l'ennemi te retrouve? Tu pars au galop, seule, à découvert et quand finalement tu décides de t'arrêter, tu te mets à exhiber tes talents au grand jour… Pas vraiment une stratégie gagnante, non?

- Qu'est-ce que sa peut te faire?, lui répondit-elle, piquée au vif. Je sais très bien que, tous autant que vous êtes, si je n'étais pas ici pour vous sauver la peau l'un d'entre vous m'aurait certainement déjà passé les mains autour du cou… De toute façon à vos yeux je ne suis qu'un fardeau capricieux aux humeurs changeantes!

Surpris par la dureté du ton, Ikari resta silencieux un moment.

- Tu vois?, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne t'empresse pas de répliquer parce que tu penses tout bas ce que je considère tout haut!

Sur ce, elle sauta à bas de son cheval et se mit à marcher, pour aller prendre place plus loin sur un rocher, où des larmes d'amertumes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Ikari descendit à son tour de sa monture et la suivit, mais ne vint pas s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il resta plutôt debout derrière elle, l'air sombre.

- Pourquoi nous juges-tu tous si sévèrement?

- Parce que j'ai pu voir de quoi vous étiez capable, dans ce monde… À part Camthalion et Katherine, personne ne m'aurait montré ce qui m'attend réellement! Même Gandalf et tous les autres qui avaient connaissance de l'existence de ce livre!

- Tu crois réellement que si nous avions su de quoi il en retournait vraiment nous t'aurions laissée aller au combat aveuglément?

- Mais vous le saviez et c'est exactement ce qui m'attend! Le seul hic dans votre plan, c'est que maintenant je sais ce qui m'attend et que le courage naïf dont j'aurais fait preuve autrement risque de faillir au moment le plus crucial! Le hic c'est que je vais tout de même aller sauver vos culs mais en étant plongée dans le désespoir de me savoir condamnée alors que vous allez tous continuer vos petites vies par après comme si de rien n'était et m'oublier… Reléguer jusqu'à mon existence et mes actes aux oubliettes, parce que pour que la vie continue il faut bien qu'il y ait quelques imbéciles qui se sacrifient!

- C'est là où tu te trompes… Pour la plupart des elfes de ce royaume, le simple fait d'évoquer le Livre des Prophéties équivaut à faire référence à une légende … Avant que tu ne t'enfuies, même moi et Izanar ignorions tout de l'existence de cet ouvrage… Il relevait pour nous d'un pur mythe, d'histoires qui nous étaient racontées dans notre enfance pour nous endormir le soir venu.

La guerrière garda le silence, et l'elfe poursuivit :

- Crois en ce que tu veux, mais réalise bien ceci : même si ce que tu disais de nous était vrai, maintenant que tu es en route vers le combat il ne me servirait plus à rien de te mentir.

L'élue resta de nouveau silencieuse, puis Ikari poursuivit, dans une autre lancée cette fois-ci.

- Tu n'as même pas idée de ce que père et Izanar font pour toi en ce moment…

- Que m'importe!

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il t'était interdit de quitter Fondcombe?

- Parce que, comme Elrohir et Elladan, je dois toujours attendre le retour du seigneur de Fondcombe pour un châtiment que je n'ai pas encore reçu.

- Et tu crois que c'est simplement pour cela? Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'Elrond voulait veiller à ta sécurité! Hors du royaume l'ennemi rôde, sous toutes ses formes. En plus, il a insisté lorsqu'il a apprit qui tu étais et ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, pour qu'on ne te laisse jamais sortir des limites de Fondcombe. Il voulait à tout prix que sa bru reste en sécurité avec son fils et que jamais, au grand jamais on ne fasse appel à toi pour gagner la guerre. Il voulait vaincre l'ennemi comme on a toujours fait auparavant, en combattant avec une armée, non pas en sacrifiant une victime.

La jeune femme ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, ne voulant pas croire ce qui lui était raconté. C'était trop beau pour être vrai et les désillusions devenaient de loin trop douloureuses avec le temps.

- Et Izanar se fait un sang d'encre pour toi… Il passe des jours sans dormir et a tout fait en son pouvoir pour échapper à ses fonctions, mais son rang fait qu'il ne peut se libérer de ses obligations. S'il avait pu, c'est lui qui serait à ma place en ce moment pour poursuivre celle qu'il aime.

- Oh oui, j'ai bien vu quel genre de souci il se fait pour moi!, explosa la jeune femme. Il passe son temps avec une jeune courtisane plus jolie, plus drôle et plus perspicace que moi!

- C'est donc ça, l'humeur explosive des derniers jours!? C'est parce que tu étais inquiète qu'il t'ait remplacée?

Josianne détourna la tête, sentant une dague s'enfoncer dans son cœur.

- J'en ai marre des reproches! Si tu as l'intention de me sermonner, laisses tomber j'ai la tête à autre chose et je ne t'écouterais pas de toute façon.

- Tu aurais intérêt à écouter ce que je vais te dire, jeune fille!, fit-il sur un ton moqueur, avant de redevenir plus sérieux. Ne t'inquiète nullement pour Izanar. C'est à peine s'il parle à cette elfe et de toute façon il n'a jamais apprécié les courtisanes pour autre chose que des créatures d'apparat. Si tu veux mon avis il semble bien triste ces jours-ci sans ta compagnie, et plutôt soucieux… Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas de le voir surgir dans la Forêt Noire après avoir trouvé quelque astuce pour échapper à ses fonctions! Arrête de faire du mauvais sang, il se meurt de te revoir, je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu avant aussi affecté par une femme.

- C'est parce qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec une auparavant…

- Izanar? Tu connais bien mal l'homme, commenta Ikari. Il ne s'attache à aucune femme qui ne suscite chez lui des élans de passion amoureuse et ne vit certainement pas pour leur chair! Et quand à ta réplique comme quoi nous allons tous laisser disparaître ton souvenir… Il faudrait d'abord qu'on se résigne à te laisser aller seule au combat, ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas : la Lorien compte joindre ses forces aux nôtres et plusieurs de tes amis sont en route vers la Forêt Noire… Et puis de toute façon ça nous laisserait une impression de vide si une peste comme toi venait à disparaître, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant la grimace.

La jeune femme échappa un éclat de rire, mais l'elfe la vit s'essuyer une joue.

- Allez, ravale-moi ces larmes! Une vraie guerrière ne démontre aucune faiblesse!

- Tsss… Moi pleurer? C'est pas mon genre!

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux fraternellement, avant d'ajouter :

- Tu devrais penser à dormir plus la nuit, sinon c'est certain que tu vas être sur les dents… Puis il remonta en selle.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient passés depuis qu'Ikari et Josianne avaient discuté à propos des intérêts de tous et chacun quant à la destinée de la jeune fille. Depuis, les compagnons de voyage avaient dû se faire de plus en plus prudents quant à leurs déplacements et au positionnement de leur campement, chaque soir. La nuit venue, c'était maintenant Ikari qui montait la garde car grâce à ses sens aiguisés il pouvait mieux assurer leur sécurité et cela laissait de plus la chance à la semi elfe de mieux se reposer. Assez rapidement, il s'était aperçu que la jeune femme dormait presque toujours d'un sommeil agité qui ne l'aidait guère à récupérer.

Grâce à cette nouvelle manière de fonctionner, il avait bientôt remarqué une amélioration dans les humeurs de la jeune femme, mais en même temps qu'ils se rapprochaient de la Forêt Noire qu'elle devenait de plus en plus refermée sur elle-même.

L'homme d'armes, qui ne savait trop comment gérer la chose, se réjouissait en même temps du fait que la distance entre lui et Déborah diminue. Il avait donc lui aussi tendance à rester plonger dans ses pensées, espoirs et appréhensions, moins sensible aux changements qui s'opéraient dans le comportement de sa comparse. Au fur et à mesure que le paysage se déroulait, la compagnie se retrouvait ainsi toujours davantage plongée dans le silence.

Même si la jeune fille se faisait moins affable, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que sa petite voix intérieure se fut tue. Au contraire, ses monologues intérieurs ne s'arrêtaient pas l'espace d'une seconde et elle passait son temps à échafauder plans et conjectures quant à leur situation. Dans le creux de son ventre brûlait constamment un feu alimenté par ses sentiments, tandis que dans sa tête les volutes prenaient peu à peu forme dans un silence factice qui laissait croire de l'extérieur à une accalmie, mais qui aurait annoncé à l'elfe, eut-il été davantage attentif à Josianne, qu'une véritable tempête se préparait, complètement d'un autre type cette fois-ci.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapitre 70

L'arrivée

Note de l'auteure: Et oui, je sais... ça fait un an que je n'ai rien écrit sur , honte à moi... Mais honnêtement j'ai voulu le faire à plusieurs reprises et ça commence à être franchement dur de se retrouver dans la chronologie de cette histoire... Je comprends pourquoi il y a des 'incohérences' entre les diverses oeuvres de Tolkien.... Tout ça pour vous dire que si jamais vous remarquez un anachronisme ou quelque chose d'illogique il serait très apprécié que vous m'en fassiez part!

Disclaimer: Les Personnages de Tolkien ne m'Appartiennent Pas (=P.T.N.A.P.), ni quoi que ce soit qui y soit lié. Seuls les quelques personnages que j'ai créés de toutes pièces m'appartiennent (Josianne, Izanar, Valinethir, et ainsi de suite...)

* * *

Bien qu'Ikari ait déjà entendu parler dans sa jeunesse à plusieurs reprises de la Forêt et qu'il en ait admiré de magnifiques tapisseries dépeignant à la fois l'étrangeté, la beauté et le danger de ce royaume, il dû vérifier à plusieurs reprises sa position par rapports aux étoiles pour conclure qu'il était bon endroit. En effet, alors qu'on lui avait toujours enseigné que les limites de la forêt étaient inviolables et qu'il était impossible d'en abattre un seul arbre sous peine de subir sort semblable, le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et à sa compagne de voyage de si bon matin était en réalité bien différent; sur des centaines de mètres le sol qui montait doucement en pente était jonché des membres segmentés de ces mêmes arbres, sinon de souches, ainsi que des restes d'un campement qui semblait avoir été en place déjà plusieurs semaines auparavant. Hésitant, l'elfe avait ordonné à l'élue de rester à couvert, tandis qu'il allait inspecter furtivement les lieux. Après une vingtaines de minutes qui avaient semblé une éternité pour la jeune fille, il était finalement revenu lui annoncer que l'endroit semblait sûr mais qu'il était préférable de ne pas trop s'attarder, puisqu'évidemment ce n'était pas un campement allié qui avait été ici érigé. Ils s'étaient tous deux subreptiscement enfoncé dans la forêt, dans une direction qu'Ikari estimait être la plus sécuritaire pour s'approcher du royaume de Thranduil. Heureusement pour eux, les arbres reconnaissaient leur nature et ne tentaient pas de gêner leur progression, ce qui soulageait beaucoup Ikari, puisque contrairement à Josianne il savait à quoi on pouvait s'attendre de ce milieu apparemment dénué de vie. D'ailleurs, dès leur entrée sous la voûte il s'était assuré de bien faire comprendre à la jeune femme de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs (spécialement le feu), de ne pas toucher à un seul arbre et de ne pas non plus s'abreuver de l'eau qui irriguait ces terres. Elle l'avait regardé d'un oeil méfiant, se questionnant sur ce qu'il ne lui disait pas mais avait accepté sans un mot, d'un simple hochement de tête.

L'atmosphère ici cependant rendait la semi-elfe anxieuse. Au tout début lors son escapade de Fondcombe elle avait été remplie d'un relatif sentiment d'accomplissement et de liberté, ce qu'elle assumait être typique d'une adolescente qui brise les règles établies, puis rapidement la réalité l'avait rattrapée et surtout, la conscience du temps qu'il lui restait à passer ici. Ses nuits étaient rapidement devenues de plus en plus agitées mais lorsque les ténèbres ne l'entouraient pas elles réussissait tout de même à détourner ses pensées et à conserver une fragile paroi mentale qui la distrayait de son angoisse. C'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette les pieds dans l'ombre que projettaient les immenses arbres dont on ne réussissait même pas à apercevoir la cime à partir du sol. Cette ombre s'apparentait étrangement aux ténèbres de la nuit contres lesquelles tout combat était vain et qui savaient faire ressortir les terreurs les plus profondément enfouies dans chacun. À chaque pas que prenait Valinethir un terrible sentiment à la fois de douleur et d'angoisse incontrôlées prenait davantage assaut son coeur et elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait réussi jusqu'à maintenant à l'endurer. Heureusement Ikari lui tenait compagnie et la rassurait, sans le savoir, alors qu'il montait son cheval flancs-à-flancs avec le sien. « Bientôt, se répétait-elle mentalement, bientôt, tout sera fini; plus de douleur, plus de peur, plus de déception... Une absence totale de conscience... la mort... » De toute façon une sensation aussi atroce ne pouvait sûrement pas la tromper; elle sentait indubitablement sa mort approcher, sinon qu'aurait-ce pu être? Quoi d'autre d'aussi destructeur que la mort pouvait bien engendrer un chaos intérieur si atroce et total? Ainsi allaient les pensées de l'élue, sans qu'elle ne songeât un instant qu'une douleur aussi aigüe que celle d'un coeur qui se tort et veut s'arracher de la poitrine qui l'abrite puisse être l'espoir d'une vie refusant d'être tout bonnemen fauchée. La douleur de vivre dans un désespoir complet de se savoir condamnée...

De son côté, totalement absorbé par la surveillance de leur environnement et la détection d'ennemis possibles, Ikari n'avait pas le loisir de poursuivre un fil de pensées aussi abstrait. Au contraire, il recalculait constamment leur itinéraire de façon à ce qu'il soit le plus court et à la fois le plus éloigné possible de l'ennemi, ce qui s'avérait un exercice quelque peu ardu, puisqu'il n'en connaissait pas les positions exactes. À plusieurs reprises ils s'étaient retrouvés dangereusement près de rassemblements ennemis, mais heureusement jusqu'à présent sans conséquences graves; il était également rassuré par la magie de la semi-elfe qui dissimulait sa véritable apparence, ainsi que par l'obéissance nouvelle dont elle avait preuve. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, pas dévié d'un pas de leur itinéraire et pas fait usage de ses dons une seule fois.

C'était pour eux une heureuse éventualité que l'ennemi n'ait d'yeux que pour la ville assiégée, puisqu'autrement, malgré les dons de la jeune femme, il profitait d'un avantage numérique ridicule. Ainsi peut-être la compagnie n'aurait-elle pu se rendre à bon port saine et sauve, mais heureusement après plusieurs jours passés dans la Forêt ils atteignirent finalement les limites de la cité. Ikari n'avait pas pensé s'en trouver s'y près puisque normalement, tout comme dans la Lorien un cortège d'elfes aurait dû les aborder au moins à deux kilomètres des murs, mais apparemment la situation ici était encore pire que ce à quoi il s'était attendu; du haut des fortifications il pouvait apercevoir ses pairs faire le guet, mais aucun ne semblait vouloir s'aventurer hors des murs... La cité était complètement repliée sur elle-même, chose que jamais auparavant il n'avait vu.

« Qui va là? », appela du haut de la tour un elfe qui avait apparemment déjà signalé leur approche depuis longtemps?

« Je suis Ikari, fils du seigneur Elrond et je lui apporte une importante missive. », répondit-il, d'un ton posé.

« Et votre compagne? »

Pris de cours, les compagnons de voyage se regardèrent un instant sans savoir que répondre; parmi toutes les éventualités qu'ils avaient calculé et auxquelles ils avaient songé, jamais n'avaient-ils considéré le point le plus évident: la fausse l'identité que revêtait la semi-elfe.

« Liénor! », répondit-elle avec plus d'aplomb qu'elle ne s'en sentait.

N'ayant apparemment pas remarqué leur brève hésitation, le garde donna l'ordre qu'on leur ouvre le passage et ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la cité. Entourés d'une bonne garde (on ne savait jamais, peut-être l'ennemi avait-il trouvé une nouvelle ruse pour tromper les elfes), ils furent escortés directement dans les halls du palais de Thranduil. Encore plus qu'à l'extérieur, la vue ici était désolante: tous ceux qu'ils rencontrèrent sur leur chemin était particulièrement inaffables et mères comme enfants revêtaient une expression des plus tristes, à la limite du sinistre. De plus, un climat de peur regnait dans les souterrains, ce qui n'aidait en rien à l'humeur de l'élue. À titre d'invités (terme plutôt diplomatique pour dissimuler que leur captivité avait commencé dès leur passage sous la porte principale), ils eurent la chance de profiter pendant leurs quelques heures d'attente de chambres confortables et... séparées. Car pendant qu'on apportait la nouvelle au seigneur Elrond des deux messagers on qu'on attendait ses ordres à ce sujet, on ne voulait pas qu'ils puissent comploter, au cas où ce soit des espions ou pire, des traîtres.

Bien conscients que leur valeur d'invités n'était que factice, les deux compagnons se contentèrent d'attendre sagement et de se reposer, tandis qu'ils attendaient qu'on vienne à nouveau les chercher, ce qui se produit environ deux heures plus tard.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapitre 71

N/A: P.T.N.A.P.

* * *

L'élue se réveilla au son d'une clé qu'on insère dans une serrure; des gardes venaient la chercher. Elle se redressa aussitôt en s'assurant qu'elle portait toujours le cerceau d'argent et se mit à replacer convenablement ses vêtements alors qu'on pénétrait dans la pièce.

L'un des gardes se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte avec Ikari, tandis que le second lui fit signe de les suivre. En se rappellant où ils étaient sur le point de se rendre et qui ils étaient sur le point de rencontrer elle voulut faire marche arrière, mais son corps ne le lui permit pas. Après tout si elle se désistait maintenant, qu'est-ce qui empêcherait son compagnon de tout révéler aux deux seigneurs? Et surtout elle savait très bien ce qui se produirait s'il le faisait: cette fois-ci Elrond l'enverrait certainement faire un séjour dans un cachot pour son propre bien. Mais au fait, ne préférait-elle pas cette option? N'y avait-il pas une mince chance que les elfes vainquent sans aide extérieure? Sa volonté vacillait.

Elle leva les yeux vers Ikari pour tenter d'y lire ses intentions. La trahirait-il? Dans ses yeux aussi elle pouvait lire le doute... Quelque chose en elle s'affolla, mais maintenant il était trop tard pour reculer. Peu importe ce qui se passerait l'issue semblait la même pour elle... Soit mourir au combat, soit attendre que les orcs viennent la tuer dans les cachots une fois tout le monde assassiné...

Résignée, elle rejoint les trois elfes et ils se rendirent jusqu'à la salle du trône. Puisque son beau-frère était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait en ces lieux et que sa simple présence la rassurait et l'aidait à dissiper son anxiété, elle ne le laissa pas s'éloigner d'elle de tout le trajet. Le quatuor arriva finalement dans la salle où Thranduil et Elrond les attendaient déjà, après avoir sillonné durant environ 10 minutes les couloirs souterrains. C'est d'un regard sombre que les accueillirent les deux seigneurs, présentissant qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Ikari et Josianne firent la révérence tandis que les gardes prenaient congé.

-Quelle urgente missive a bien pu t'inciter à parcourir un trajet si long et si périlleux, Ikari? Le questionna le seigneur de Fondcombe.

C'était le moment de vérité. Ikari allait-il la dénoncer et faire tomber le masque ou continuer à jouer le jeu? Elle posa le regard sur l'elfe, mais il ne lui portait pas la moindre attention et il lui était impossible de déchiffrer son expression.

- Hélas, j'ai bien peur que ce soit une bien mauvaise nouvelle qui m'amène en ces lieux. Mon frère Izanar m'envoie vous faire part de la fuite de l'élue. Comme vous le savez peut-être déjà, en votre absence il a démis Gandalf Le Gris de ses fonctions après avoir pris connaissance de certains faits. Hors, il s'avère qu'à ce moment elle avait déjà réussit à quitter la Terre du Milieu. Nous espérions qu'elle resterait d'où elle vient pour son propre bien, mais à peine quelques jours après sa fuite elle est réapparue à Fondcombe. Izanar l'a vue prendre sa monture et s'enfuir grâce à un portail...

- Quand cela s'est-il produit? Demanda Elrond, soudainement blême.

- Dès qu'elle a été aperçue on m'a envoyé vous livrer ce message.

- Et votre amie est-elle toujours aussi silencieuse? Le questionna tout-à-coup Thranduil en parlant de Josianne.

Le coeur de l'Élue s'affolla; certainement le roi avait-il tout compris en s'apercevant qu'elle voulait se faire oublier. Comment avait-elle pu être assez bête pour croire ainsi que son subterfuge serait efficace?

-Et bien, monseigneur, ce n'est certainement pas pour sa langue qu'on l'emploie en tant que soldat. Lui lança à la blague Ikari.

« Ouf! Sauvée par les talents d'improvisation d'Ikari! » Songea-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tremblez-vous ainsi? Insista le roi.

La voix enrouée, ce fut cette fois-ci la semi elfe qui répondit.

-C'est la première fois que je pars au combat, monseigneur, et l'atmosphère ici est plutôt angoissante, si vous me permettez de m'exprimer ainsi.

Le doûte dans les yeux du roi semblait légèrement dissipé, mais il demanda tout de même aux deux elfes:

-Et que peut-elle faire exactement, cette élue?

* * *

Puisque son père avait déjà quitté Imladris avec le maximum de soldats dont la cité pouvait se départir sans que la sécurité ne soit compromise, Izanar savait pertinement qu'il ne pourrait utiliser l'excuse des renforts afin de se rendre dans la Forêt Noire.

D'un autre côté, il était certain que s'il tentait de se joindre aux troupes mobilisées par Celeborn celui-ci aurait tôt fait de le découvrir et de le renvoyer à la maison, malgré sa qualité de guerrier.

Finalement, il ne voulait pas risquer de révéler à n'importe qui ce qui se tramait, c'est pourquoi il décida de faire cavalier seul.

Comme il s'apprêtait à quitter l'écurie avec sa monture, ses armes et en armure, à peine vingt-quatre heures après que son frère soit arrivé à destination, l'Ystari Gandalf apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Contrôlant ses émotions, Izanar lui dit sur un ton calme qu'il ne saurait l'empêcher de réaliser son plan, que sa décision était prise, mais à sa surprise le sorcier lui avoua qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention.

Pas qu'il lui veuille du mal, bien au contraire. En fait, il s'était rendu compte après une longue méditation que par son attitude il avait fait plus de tort qu'il ne l'avait voulu. « Et alors? » Lui demanda le jeune seigneur. « Alors je vais vous aider à réaliser ce que vous croyez être le mieux. » Avait-il simplement répondu avant d'ouvrir un portail vers le royaume de Thranduil, que l'elfe avait traversé après une brève hésitation.

* * *

N/A: Reviewez s.v.p.!


	72. Chapitre 72

- - - Chapitre 72 - - -

N/A: P.T.N.A.P.

* * *

Afin de ne pas révéler l'existence du portail qu'Izanar allait emprunter, Gandalf le fit ouvrir hors des fortifications de la cité de Thranduil, à un endroit qu'il savait être inoccupé par l'ennemi. Ainsi le fils d'Elrond pu faire son entrée dans le royaume comme s'il avait vraiment parcouru toute cette distance à cheval.

On le fit entrer aussitôt et, après avoir attendu à peine une quinzaine de minutes dans une chambre, il fut convoqué par son père. Il se rencontrèrent dans la salle du trône en l'absence du roi, ce dernier ayant du partir quelques minutes plus tôt, suite à un rapport à l'effet que l'ennemi semblait anormalement actif depuis le début de la matinée.

En pénétrant dans la pièce Izanar trouva son père plus grave qu'il ne s'y était attendu, mais contrairement à Elrond il n'arrivait pas à contrôler aussi bien son agitation intérieure.

- Père.

Elrond l'observa quelques secondes, pensif, puis le questionna sur tout ce qui s'était passé à Fondcombe depuis son départ: la fuite de la semi elfe, ses causes, les actes d'Izanar lui-même et la raison pour laquelle il avait quitté Imladris. Pendant qu'il était à Fondcombe Zan avait longuement médité sur la réponse qu'il offrirait à son père, alors il lui répondit:

- Je ne crois pas que Josianne soit revenue en Terre du Milieu sans une idée précise derrière la tête. Quand je l'ai entrevue par le fruit du hasard, elle était équipée pour partir au combat et son expression reflétait la peur... que je ne l'en empêche. Selon moi elle est d'ailleurs déjà fort probablement sur le champ de bataille et c'est pourquoi je te demande d'envoyer autant d'hommes que possible pour l'aider, puisqu'on ne pourra fort probablement pas si aisément la retrouver.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

- Avant de s'enfuir elle s'est emparée du grimoire de Gandalf et grâce à cela elle est maintenant capable de modifier son apparence.

Elrond médita un moment sur la situation avant de demander à son fils ce qu'il comptait faire maintenant qu'il était sur le territoire de la Forêt Noire, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il lui répondit qu'il comptait se joindre au combat, mais tout à coup leur entretien fut interrompu par une grande agitation à l'extérieur de la salle, puis les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement. Le roi était de retour, accompagné par plusieurs stratèges qui semblaient agités.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Elrond.

- Et bien il semblerait que l'ennemi soit en train de se masser autour de la cité et ce en plus grand nombre que jamais depuis le début de cette guerre...

Elrond soupira. « Comme si l'ennemi avait en plus besoin de l'avantage numérique..! »

- Et que comptez-vous faire?

- Père! S'exclama littéralement Izanar. Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre votre discussion mais je crois important de vous informer que des renforts sont en chemin...

- Des renforts? Qui? Le questionna le roi.

- Des elfes de la Lorien et des nains de la Moria.

- Vous avez dit des nains? Fit-il, sceptique. En êtes-vous bien certain?

- Un elfe de Fondcombe a été envoyé pour quérir leur aide...

- Et avez-vous reçu une réponse de leur part?

- Non, mais-

- Alors nous ne pouvons pas nous fier sur une aide qui ne viendra probablement pas! Et la Lorien, qu'en est-il?

- Ils vont venir.

- Oui, mais quand? Sont-ils déjà en route?

- Je... je l'ignore. Concéda Izanar.

Impatient, le roi s'exclama en se tournant vers Elrond « Àquoi bon de telles information?! », avant de reporter son attention sur ses stratèges.

- Que me proposez-vous?

Ikari et Josianne avaient déjà relevé la garde depuis la matinée, quand Thranduil vint constater par lui-même la situation dans laquelle se trouvait la cité et repartit.

Profitant de l'opportunité de ce tour de garde, la semi elfe avait tenté d'en apprendre le plus possible sur l'ennemi en l'observant et en discutant avec les autres gardes. Elle avait certes eu l'occasion de s'exercer au tir à l'arc, mais malheureusement pour elle cet ennemi-là ne semblait pas avoir de point faible...

Elle aurait bien aimé avoir la chance de méditer sur la question, mais au fur et à mesure que le soleil avait monté dans le ciel les mouvements dans la forêt s'étaient faits de plus en plus inquiétants... Un vent d'agitation avait soufflé sur les gardes, ce qui ne contribuait en rien à rassurer la semi elfe. Que se passait-il?

« T'as entendu ça? » souffla tout à coup l'elfe à sa gauche? « Combien crois-tu qu'ils soient à se tapir? »

Soudainement la semi elfe prit conscience d'un désavantage fondamental qu'elle avait face aux autres soldats ici présents: comparativement à eux elle évoluait telle une sourde dans un environnement qui en plus lui était étranger. Mais si même eux mouraient, comment était-elle sensée survivre et vaincre? En plus qu'elle avait déjà eu la _chance _de constater par elle-même la rapidité de l'ennemi et la supériorité de son armure...

Mais elle ne pouvait pas réellement mourir ici vainement fauchée, n'est-ce pas? Elle avait un rôle à remplir, non?

Comme elle était plongée dans cette réflexion, le son d'une cloche – d'une alarme – retentit, en provenance des tours. Incertaine de sa signification elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir des dizaines d'elfes les rejoindre, armés, et la cour se remplir de rangs de soldats.

« Bande ton arc. » lui souffla un elfe. « C'est maintenant que ça commence... ».

* * *

N/A: Reviewez s.v.p.!


	73. Chapitre 73

- - - Chapitre 73 - - -

N/A: P.T.N.A.P.

* * *

Du point de vue de Josianne, tout s'était déroulé très rapidement: à peine les soldats avaient-ils formé leurs rangs et les archers rejoint leur poste sur les fortifications que le roi avait donné l'ordre de passer à l'attaque.

La première salve de flèches s'était abattue à l'aveuglette dans la forêt, selon ce qu'elle pouvait en juger. Apparemment les stratèges avaient décidé de ne pas attendre une seconde de plus, craignant probablement que l'ennemi ne veuille utiliser le couvert de la nuit pour passer à l'action.

Les araignées géantes avaient beau avoir gagné en rapidité par Dieu ne savait quel moyen, le couvert de végétation avait cependant joué en leur défaveur et elles n'avaient pas vu venir la vague meurtrière. Plusieurs s'étaient écrasées sur le dos en contrebas, les pattes recroquevillées dans la mort.

Cependant, la réplique ne s'était pas fait attendre: des dizaines de fils blanchâtres et gluants avaient été projetés en direction des elfes, certains les engluant sur place, d'autre se collant à la pierre des fortifications.

« Du feu, vite du feu! » avait pensé la semi elfe en regardant autour d'elle. Partout il y avait des torches, mais en plein jour elles étaient toutes éteintes. Si elle en embrasait une seule, elle risquait de se trahir... Que faire? Déjà, des araignées se risquaient sur les fils. Elle ferma les yeux, en panique, et se concentra sur la torche de son deuxième voisin de droite, qui s'enflamma légèrement, avant que les flammes ne se répandent d'un seul coup. Dans l'agitation générale, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué le phénomène miraculeux, heureusement.

- Du feu! S'exclama un autre archer. Vite! Il faut brûler les fils!

Josianne s'empara de sa torche, l'alluma et partit à la course dans une direction allumer celles des autres, tandis qu'un soldat l'imitait en direction opposée. Ainsi purent-ils repousser la première vague d'envahisseur et une nouvelle idée germa dans la tête de la semi elfe, quand elle vit que tout en bas des murs on avait planté des pieux pointant vers le ciel sur une distance d'environ cinq mètres afin d'empêcher l'ennemi de prendre d'assaut la forteresse par le biais d'échelles.

- Laissez-les venir la prochaine fois!

Les archers autour d'elle la regardèrent dubitativement, se demandant apparemment si elle n'avait pas perdu la raison. Baissant le ton, elle poursuivit:

- Ne mettez le feu à leurs toiles que lorsqu'elles seront à proximité, pour qu'elles s'empalent au pied des murs.

Le message se répandit comme une trainée de poudre au sein de la compagnie.

Évidemment, l'ennemi n'allait pas en rester la et riposta aussitôt: deux fois plus d'araignées se mirent à tenter de prendre d'assaut les fortifications, tandis que tout en bas une première vague d'orcs arrivait, transportant des échelles métalliques avec une extrémité conçue de manière à s'agripper au rebord des murailles.

La stratégie ennemie était claire: les tenir hors d'hlaeine dans l'espoir de les fatiguer et de prendre l'avantage, mais les sujets de Thranduil étaient prêts à combattre des jours, s'il le fallait! Ce n'était certainement pas ainsi que le camp adverse pourrait remporter la victoire!

Et pourtant dans le feu de l'action l'élue arrivait à s'oublier complètement et l'univers ne devenait plus qu'un enchaînement méthodique et meurtrier de gestes qui assuraient sa survie et celle de ses compagnons d'armes. Plus d'angoisse, plus de souffrance, plus de coeur brisé. Tout son être ne s'employait plus qu'à une chose: tuer pour ne pas être tuée. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait...

Une heure plus tard, le combat faisait toujours rage et les corps d'orcs et d'araignées s'empilaient en nombre toujours plus grand au pied des fortifications. Apparemment c'était la meilleurs bataille que les elfes avaient connue depuis longtemps! Malgré tout des vagues incessantes d'ennemis continuaient d'arriver afin d'engloutir la cité.

Puis tout à coup la situation changea... Voyant le combat continuer en sa défaveur, l'ennemi décida de changer sa stratégie: au lieu d'essayer de s'agripper à la pierre pour envahir la place, les araignées se mirent à viser les archers positionnés au sommet des murs. Certes, cela leur prenait davantage de temps que de projeter de simples fils, mais elles se mirent à enrouler la soie gluante qui sortait de leur abdommen en des boules qu'elles lançaient ensuite en direction des murs.

Ces boules, lorsqu'elles atteignaient leur cible, étaient lancées avec suffisamment de puissance pour faire tomber la victime et potentiellement l'engluer au sol. Bien que d'apparence inoffensives, elle permettaient alors aux orcs de gagner un temps précieux pour fixer leurs échelles et se mettre à y grimper.

Poursuivant le combat à un train déjà infernal les elfes voyaient d'un bien mauvais oeil ce retournement de situation et les les soldats qui attendaient dans la cours commençaient à s'interroger; c'était certes la première fois que la cité était attaquée, mais également la seule où le combat avait duré aussi longtemps... Devaient-ils se réjouir ou s'impatienter? Il est vrai que le goût de se battre commençait à les envahir...

Et puis tout à coup les araignées devinrent voraces: elles se mirent à se servir se leur soie comme de harpons: elles engluaient leur cible, qu'elles ramenaient ensuite jusqu'à elles pour les dévorer. Le combat leur avait ouvert l'appétit et l'odeur omniprésente du sang n'avait rien fait pour améliorer la situation...

* * *

N\A: Reviewez s.v.p.!


	74. Chapitre 74

- - - Chapitre 74 - - -

N/A: P.T.N.A.P.

* * *

C'est au moment où les araginées s'étaient mis à harponner les elfes de leurs fils que l'ordre avait été donné aux fantassins de partir au combat. D'un seul coup, le flot de soldats s'était déversé sur le champ de bataille, avant qu'on ne referme les portes derrière eux afin de préserver la ville.

Comme il était déjà armé et en armure à son arrivée, Izanar avait décidé de prendre part à la bataille s'était donc joint aux rangs.

Vus du haut de la muraille, les soldats se ressemblaient cependant tous, alors ni Josianne ni Izanar n'avaient conscience de la présence ou de la position de l'autre. De toute façon, un bain de sang n'eut certes pas été l'environnement rêvé pour des retrouvailles.

Tandis qu'en bas on s'activait à tuer le plus d'orcs possibles, en haut les archers avaient beaucoup à faire pour défendre la cité contre les arachnides. Ils devaient sans cesse faire attention à leurs projectiles et tenter de les localiser. Josianne avait déjà vu plusieurs compatriotes tomber du haut des murailles par la faute de celles-ci et elle n'avait pas l'intention qu'une telle chose se produise pour elle. Comme justement elle entretenait cette pensée, elle cherchait des yeux sa prochaine cible, quand tout à coup elle vit une masse blanche être projetée à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Elle réussit à l'éviter de justesse, mais celle-ci vint s'engluer à l'elfe qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Par réflexe elle laissa son arc tomber au sol et sortit une dague, qu'elle utilisa pour trancher d'un coup énergique le fil blanc qui attirait sa victime vers le rebord du mur. Par malheur elle venait de commettre une grave erreur: elle avait détourné son attention de l'ennemi et une autre araignée en profita pour l'engluer à son tour, puis se mit à tirer frénétiquement sur son fil. Au moment où Josianne réalisa ce que venait de se produire et trancha la toile, il était déjà trop tard: incapable de reprendre l'équilibre, elle bascula dans le vide vers les pieux en contrebas.

Heureusement pour elle, un orc venait tout juste d'appuyer une échelle contre la muraille et elle réussit de justesse à s'y aggripper, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser les choses ainsi. Tandis qu'elle essayait désespérément de se tirer de la fâcheuse position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, il se mit à grimper à toute vitesse pour aller la faire tomber, une épée à la main. En vain, elle tentait de se hisser sur les barreaux, mais elle le voyait approcher à une vitesse afollante... La peur la gagnait; allait-elle vraiment terminer sa vie ainsi?

L'orc s'arrêta au-dessus d'elle, revêtant un cruel sourire à l'idée de ce qui allait bientôt se produire, quand tout à coup son expression se figea et tomba à la renverse, puis son corps glissa sur l'échelle et vint s'écraser à la base de celle-ci. Un archer venait de lui sauver la vie en atteignant la créature d'une flèche à la tête. Après avoir finalement réussit à monter sur l'échelle elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la ronde, pour ce rendre compte que ce sauveur n'était nul autre qu'Ikari, qui lui fit un signe de la tête. Elle lui sourit en se mettant à escalader les barreaux, mais une fois de plus elle fut la cible d'une araignée qui réussit cette fois-ci à la faire dégringoler jusqu'au bas de l'échelle avant qu'elle ne finisse par se défaire avec succès de la toile. Jurant, elle évita de justesse un second tir. Définitivement celle-là en avait contre elle, mais l'élue avait laissé son arc sur le haut du mur...

Avec un sourire sournois elle fixa l'araignée en plein dans les – huit - yeux, en faisant un discret mouvement de la main. Sans que l'octopode ne voit quoi que ce soit venir, une branche poussa brusquement sous elle, lui transperçant l'abdomen et l'immobilisant dans la mort dans l'arbre où elle avait été perchée.

La semi elfe dégagea ensuite son épée courte de son fourreau et prit le bouclier de l'orc qui gisait mort plus loin, avant de se diriger au pas de course au coeur du combat. Dès qu'elle y eut mis les pieds, elle perdit toute notion de temps, trop occupée à assurer sa propre survie. Des dizaines de minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi sans qu'elle n'eut conscience d'autre chose que des claquements métalliques des armes et des boucliers s'entrechoquant, des cris de rage et de souffrance, de l'odeur du sang et le vague sentiment que, peu à peu, mois de gens se tenaient debout. Puis soudainement tout devint calme.

Josianne, qui se tenait alors à l'orée de la forêt, en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil autour et pour souffler. Effectivement, des dizaines de coprs jonchaient maintenant le sol et c'étaient presque tous des orcs et des araignées. Soulagée, elle se permit de sourire en s'essuyant les front, épuisée.

À peine cinq mètres plus loin, un elfe aux cheveux noirs se faisait donner du fil à retordre par un orc particulièrement agile. « Besoin d'aide? » l'interpella-t-elle, mais il était déjà trop tard: au moment même où elle se proposait il transperça la créature horrible de sa lame elfique.

Il se retourna vers elle et elle le reconnut alors comme étant l'un des fils d'Elrond et alors qu'elle comprit qu'il voulait l'avertir de quelque chose, elle reçut un coup à la tête. Elle entendit un bouclier résonner et vit son anneau rebondir par terre devant elle, tandis qu'elle s'y écrasait à son tour. Elle réussit à le remettre sur sa tête alors que l'elfe bondissait par-dessus elle, juste avant de céder à la douleur et de perdre conscience.

* * *

Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une chambre illuminée par des bougies et la soirée était plutôt avancée, déduisit-elle en voyant deux assiettes vides posées sur une commode. Elle avait été réveillée par les voix d'Elladan et d'Elrohir, qui discutaient plus loin à mi-ton. Elle se redressa dans le lit en étouffant une exclamation de douleur, avant d'apercevoir avec effroi son anneau d'argent posé sur une table de chevet.

Les battements de son coeur afollé se mirent à se répercuter dans son crâne et une vague de douleur lui rappella tout à coup les évènements de l'après-midi, tandis qu'elle se prenait la tête à deux mains. S'apercevant qu'elle était éveillée, les jumeaux prirent place près d'elle.

« Bonsoir » débuta Elladan. Il s'apprêtait à poursuivre, mais elle l'interrompit d'un mouvement de la main.

« J'ai besoin d'antidouleurs» réussit-elle à répliquer malgré la douleur qu'engendraient les vibrations des ses cordes vocales se répercutant dans tête. Elrohir alla lui en chercher aussitôt avec un gobelet d'eau, mais ce n'est que plusieurs minutes après qu'elles les ait ingérés qu'ils purent reprendre la conversation.

Les deux frères lui demandèrent alors ce qu'elle faisait à là et surtout d'où elle tenait un aussi merveilleux outil de camouflage, en faisant référence à son anneau. Elle tenta de leur fournir des réponses évasives, mais les deux elfes assis devant elle ne croyaient pas du tout ce qu'elle leur disait et leur simple expression faciale le révélait. Lassé de ses sornettes, Elladan finit par l'interrompre.

Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes en temps de guerre que mon frère et moi avons cessé nos activités, bien au contraire.

En effet, renchérit son frère, les informations sont peut-être plus difficiles à obtenir mais nous avons tout de même entendu parler de vos exploits.

Et de toute évidence vous ne semblez pas vouloir qu'_Atar _découvre que vous vous trouvez bel et bien ici.

Ou Izanar...ajouta d'un air faussement innocent Elrohir.

Josianne fronça les sourcils. Elle se trouvait définitivement dans une situation bien fâcheuse et voyait clairement où ils voulaient en venir.

Qu'attendez-vous de moi?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent d'un air entendu, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

Fabriquez-nous de tels objets et peut-être songerons-nous à ne pas vous dénoncer...

« Ah les faux-jetons! » rageait intérieurement la semi elfe, jusqu'au moment où elle se souvint d'un atout dans son jeu. Elle glissa la main sous plusieurs couches de vêtements et ressortit, victorieuse, un petit carnet à la couverture en cuir d'un bleu presque noir. Aussitôt ses interlocuteurs perdirent-ils leur suffisance et elle leur répondit:

-Mais qui va dénoncer quoi à qui, au fait? Je me le demande bien... Ne serait-il pas fâcheux que votre père découvre ce à quoi vous occupez vos temps libres? Ou les coups pendables que vous mettez sur pied...?

Elle les regarda afin de s'assurer de son effet puis ajouta, souriante, « C'est bien, je vois qu'on se comprend... Donc c'est motus et bouche cousue pour tout le monde. Parfait? »

Ils hochèrent simplement de la tête, se demandant comment elle avait bien pu mettre la main sur leur journal.

* * *

N\A: Reviewez s.v.p.!


	75. Chapitre 75

- - - Chapitre 75 - - -

N/A: P. T. N. A. P.

* * *

Durant ce temps le roi, le seigneur Elrond, les stratèges et les elfes les plus importants du royaume étaient réunis afin de faire le bilan des évènements de la journée. Les elfes avaient peu être essuyé des pertes, tant sur le plan humain que matériel, mais un constat global se dégageait de ce combat: ç'avait été l'un des meilleurs depuis le tout début des affrontements.

Quand la réunion arriva à terme, Elrond demanda aux elfes présents d'être vigilants et de lui rapporter tout ce qui pourrait sortir de l'ordinaire, puis tous prirent congé. Tous sauf un qui resta assis; c'était un chef de section parmi les archers.

- Monseigneur, je crois que j'ai été témoin de quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser, débuta-t-il.

Il regarda Elrond, qui d'un mouvement de la main l'invita à poursuivre.

- Eh bien, vous voyez... Je me tenais sur les fortifications cet après-midi quand le combat a débuté et... vous voyez, à un moment ma torche était éteinte – j'en suis certain!- Puis l'instant d'ensuite elle s'était enflammée, sans que personne ne la touche... ça vous paraît peut-être ridicule, mais -

- Non, pas du tout. C'est justement à ce genre de choses que je faisais allusion, le rassura le seigneur de Fondcombe.

- Il y a encore autre chose, fit l'archer. Un collègue m'a raconté avoir vu une branche pousser subitement et transpercer une araignée. Comme je ne le croyais pas, il m'a mené à l'endroit en question et une arachnide était bel et bien morte ainsi, alors j'ai vérifié et le bois était encore vert... J'ai pensé aux arbres de la forêt, car je sais qu'ils sont capables de bouger, mais je n'avais jamais vu une telle chose auparavant. Enfin, voilà.

Elrond le questionna et tenta de voir s'il avait remarqué quelqu'un qui avait agit étrangement ou qui avait fait des mouvements hors du commun lors de la première occurrence, mais comme l'archer ne pouvait lui fournir de réponses précises il le remercia puis celui-ci prit congé.

Izanar, qui était arrivé à la porte de la salle alors même que les autres elfes sortaient, avait tout entendu de ce dernier échange. Ayant obtenu ce qu'il était venu chercher il resta sur place un moment, plongé dans ses pensées, puis ne voyant pas très bien de quoi il aurait pu discuter avec son père il tourna les talons et décida d'aller discuter avec Ikari.

* * *

Après avoir mûrement réfléchi aux avantages et aux désavantages que lui procurait son anneau argenté en matière de camouflage et de sécurité, Josianne avait décidé de changer légèrement son mode d'opération: elle allait créer un nouvel objet qui ne l'empêcherait pas de protéger des attaques ennemies. Elle avait donc pris congé des jumeaux et rassemblé les objets dont elle aurait besoin, avant de s'enfermer à clé dans sa chambre, où elle avait performé les incantations nécessaires. Quand tout avait été terminé, elle avait nettoyé ses traces et s'était mise au lit, question de bien récupérer. Une fois couchée l'épuisement avait eu raison d'elle et elle avait plongé dans sommeil sans rêves.

À son réveil le lendemain elle s'était informée auprès des gardes et comme l'ennemi ne donnait pas signe de vie elle avait décidé d'explorer un peu la cité. Évidemment personne ne se faisait d'illusions: malgré l'accalmie soudaine la guerre n'était pas terminée et l'ennemi n'allait certainement pas tarder et revenir à l'assaut. Tout de même, ce court répit était apprécié.

Dans les couloirs elle entendait cependant des rumeurs qui la rendaient heureuse d'avoir modifié l'apparence que lui donnait maintenant un bracelet enchanté. Au début les ouï-dire s'étaient faits flous, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle posait des questions, elle s'était aperçue que certains elfes avaient émis des hypothèses assez près de la réalité et que certains soupçonnaient même une elfe d'Imladris. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas la seule et son physique ne correspondait plus tout à fait à ces descriptions. Elle avait ainsi pu éviter les questions des autres avec un brin d'humour et gardé la face. Elle ne tenait toutefois pas à forcer sa chance et c'est pourquoi elle se tenait éloignée des endroits où Elrond était le plus susceptible de se trouver.

Cette journée-là et les trois suivantes s'étaient passées sans anicroche et ce n'est qu'au matin du quatrième jour que l'ennemi avait redonné signe de vie. Apparemment il avait léché ses blessures et amassé des forces supérieures à celles du dernier combat, afin de tenter de vaincre une fois pour toutes le roi et s'emparer de sa cité.

Ce matin-là, le réveil avait été plutôt brutal: profitant des dernières heures d'obscurité précédant l'aube, les orcs s'étaient à nouveau massés près des murs, alertant par le fait même les gardes qui avaient aussitôt sonné l'alarme et réuni tous les hommes disponibles.

Déchirant la nuit, les cloches s'étaient mises à sonner et Josianne s'était réveillé en sursaut: on tambourinait à sa porte. Sachant très bien ce que cela signifiait elle avait pris ses armes, mis son armure et son nouveau casque, prête à entamer la seconde ronde de combat.

* * *

N/A: Vos commentaires sont toujours des plus appréciés! Merci à ceux qui se donnent la peine d'en laisser!


	76. Chapitre 76

- - - Chapitre 76 - - -

Disclaimer: P.T.N.A.P. (Voir chapitres précédents)

N/A: Merci à Muse, die Ärzte et Jack Johnson pour l'inspiration! XD

Dès le tout début du combat il avait été clair par le nombre de créatures mobilisées que l'ennemi avait l'intention de vaincre une fois pour toutes. Cependant tant que les portes de la cité restaient fermées cela ne changeait pas la donne car les orcs ne réussissaient toujours pas à atteindre le haut des murs avec leurs échelles bien que les araignées attaquaient à train d'enfer, car l'urgence de la situation conférait une endurance supplémentaire aux elfes.

Apparemment, celui qui dirigeait ces troupes avait prévu cela, puisque très rapidement on vit apparaître des orcs transportant des contenants métalliques remplis de tisons rougeoyant, et qui après plusieurs minutes de combat acharné réussirent à s'approcher suffisamment et à mettre le feu aux pieux érigés au bas des fortifications.

L'odeur qui se mit à s'en dégager était effroyable, car on n'avait pas pris la peine de retirer desdits pieux les corps des orcs empalés et leurs chairs putréfiées commençaient à se consumer, dégageant un épais nuage de fumée noire et acre.

Cela n'eut normalement pas été un obstacle pour les elfes, mais étant donné le vacarme ambiant ils avaient également perdu tout repère auditif. De plus, l'épais nuage menaçait de suffoquer les archers. Ils n'avaient donc pas d'autre choix que de recourir à leurs forces terrestres et de réaffecter les archers postés au sommet des fortifications. De toute façon, les flammes atteignaient une hauteur et dégageaient une chaleur suffisante pour décourager quiconque ayant voulu passer par la voie des airs.

N'ayant d'autre choix que d'obéir aux ordres et de suivre le régiment auquel elle avait été affectée, la semi elfe était allée s'équiper pour le combat rapproché. Comme elle avait le pressentiment que la bataille allait s'avérer ardue et décisive, elle avait décidé de laisser tomber toute subtilité et de prendre le soin d'attacher dans son dos son sceptre, qui grâce à son bracelet était invisible aux yeux des autres, en plus d'enfiler les armes de poing que lui avait donné Izanar. De toute façon, quelles étaient les probabilités qu'ils se rencontrent, alors qu'il y avait plusieurs centaines d'elfes à combattre? Et comme il faisait partie de la noblesse, ne devait-il pas rester en sécurité, à l'écart des combats?

Malgré tout, c'est en retournant parmi les troupes qu'elle avait quelque peu regretté son choix; personne n'avait passé de commentaire sur son passage, mais aucun autre elfe n'utilisait d'arme semblable. Sans s'en rendre compte elle avait donc clairement indiqué aux soldats de la Forêt Noire qu'elle n'était pas des leurs. En autant que personne ne se mette à poser de questions, tout irait pour le mieux...

Bien que cette réalisation l'ait rendue légèrement nerveuse elle reprit sa place au milieu de la section sans mot dire, comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'eut heureusement pas à endurer longtemps cette situation, car aussitôt les elfes rassemblés l'armée se mit en branle.

À quelques centaines de mètre à l'avant Josianne vit les portes de la cité s'ouvrir et presque au même moment le grondement d'armes s'entrechoquant atteint ses oreilles, prenant en intensité au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait des affrontements.

Au moment où elle pu enfin poser le regard sur la presque totalité de la marée grouillante des créatures se battant les unes contre les autres au dehors de la cité, elle se sentit envahie par l'impuissance et le sentiment d'être dépassée par les évènements mais elle se força à balayer ses impressions du revers de la main et s'élança prestement dans la mêlée; maintenant n'était pas le temps de flancher!

De nouveau toute pensée s'effaça, pour laisser place à une espèce de concentration diffuse et à la prédominance des réflexes corporels. Elle n'avait avant les combats dans la Forêt Noire jamais connu ce niveau de conscience mais elle s'y abandonnait avec joie, expérimentant par le fait même les ressources cachées de son corps et sa force, lorsque la chance tourna d'un seul coup : alors même qu'elle évitait un coup d'épée de la part d'un orc elle aperçut à quelques mètres de là la silhouette de celui qu'elle aimait, qui lui ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Son cœur se serra brutalement, le souffle lui manqua et elle perdit suffisamment longtemps sa concentration pour que son adversaire la blesse sous l'œil droit, malgré une parade au dernier moment.

La sensation de brûlure qui s'en suivit suffit pour ramener son attention là où elle en avait besoin et ce fut l'arrêt de mort de l'orc, car d'un coup précis la semi elfe lui entailla la carotide. À peine quelques secondes plus tard il s'effondra par terre, où il mourut à bout de sang.

Dès qu'elle fut débarrassé de lui Josianne voulut s'éloigner de l'endroit où Izanar se trouvait afin qu'il ne vit pas ses armes et découvre par le fait même son subterfuge, mais dans sa hâte elle se retrouva tout près de l'orée de la forêt… trop près.

Sans s'en rendre compte elle se retrouva séparée du reste des elfes; des orcs ainsi qu'une araignée en profitèrent pour en faire leur cible, cette dernière lui envoyant un fils visqueux, dont Josianne réussit à se défaire sans trop de problèmes, mais les deux orcs lui tombèrent alors dessus, ne lui laissant aucune chance de reprendre son souffle. À tout moment elle devait se tenir sur ses gardes et éviter leurs lames. Tant bien que mal elle réussit à en blesser un assez gravement, pour aussitôt se retrouver engluée sur place. Jurant, elle décida d'avoir recours à ses pouvoirs pour se tirer le plus rapidement possible de ce mauvais pas, ce qui lui conféra momentanément l'avantage de la surprise, mais ne fit qu'attiser la haine et la convoitise de l'ennemi.

D'un premier mouvement elle conjura un mur de flammes autour d'elle, avant d'empaler l'arachnide de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait précédemment avec une autre de ses congénères.

En voyant cela l'orc arracha de la dépouille de son comparse la corne qu'il avait transporté, avant de s'enfuir à la course et de souffler de toute ses forces dans l'instrument.

Josianne réussit à l'intercepter au milieu de sa fuite et à l'étrangler grâce à sa maîtrise des végétaux, mais le mal était déjà fait : au loin elle voyait la silhouette de dizaines d'araignées se profiler.

Voulant sonner l'alarme l'élue se mit à courir vers les troupes elfiques, mais les arbres de la Forêt Noire n'avaient pas apprécié qu'elle joue avec le feu si près et leurs racines se soulevaient partout sur son chemin, la faisant trébucher alors qu'elle s'époumonait à crier aux elfes de battre en retraite.

Le reflet de la lumière des flammes sur les griffes que portait la semi elfe dans la pénombre de l'aube attira les regards d'Ikari et d'Izanar qui ne purent qu'assister impuissants aux évènements qui suivirent et se déroulèrent trop vite : alors que la jeune femme courait, elle trébucha sur une dernière racine et s'effondra au sol. Elle fut aussitôt la cible d'une nouvelle vague d'araignées qui se profilait maintenant à l'orée de la forêt. Plusieurs d'entre elles réussirent à l'atteindre d'un jet de toile, mais d'un simple geste de la main les fils s'enflammèrent.

Elle se releva en boitant et sous ses pieds se mit à pousser à toute vitesse un arbre, la transportant en toute sécurité vers les murailles. Cependant elle n'avait pas songé que cet arbrisseau eut pu hériter des capacités des autres arbres de la forêt et, refusant de s'approcher davantage des flammes il cessa brusquement de lui obéir. Pire, une de ses branches la frappa dans le dos, la projetant au sol deux mètres plus bas, où elle fut à nouveau capturée. Cette fois-ci cependant les arachnides réussirent à lui immobiliser les mains et à la tirer vers elles.

Terrorisée, elle se mit à hurler d'une voix effroyablement impuissante et désespérée les noms d'Izanar, Ikari et Elrond. Elle se remit sur ses pieds alors qu'on la trainait, mais d'un coup brusque l'araignée qui la tenait la refit tomber. Cette fois-ci il n'était pas question qu'elle lui échappe.

Jamais encore la matière qui composait la toile n'était restée aussi longtemps en contact avec la peau de l'élue et une sensation de brûlure et d'engourdissement commençait à gagner ses avant-bras, lui soutirant des cris de douleurs.

Comme tiré d'un songe Izanar reprit tout à coup ses esprits pour s'élancer à la rescousse de Josianne, suivit de près par Ikari, mais sa vélocité ne suffit tout de même pas; tandis que l'araignée s'étant emparé d'elle finissait de l'enrouler dans une espèce de cocon ne laissant paraître que son visage maintenant livide, les autres vinrent s'interposer pour lui permettre de s'enfuir.

Malgré tous leurs efforts et leur volonté, les deux elfes finirent tout de même par la perdre de vue, tandis que le combat reprenait de plus belle et que Josianne sombrait dans l'inconscience à cause du venin qui s'infiltrait rapidement dans son corps.

N/A : Pas de commentaires, pas de nouveau chapitre! *Boude* Vous êtes plus de 100 à m'avoir lu le mois dernier et je n'ai même pas reçu 5 reviews… Snif!


	77. Chapter 77

- - - Chapitre 77 - - -

Confusion

Disclaimer: Les personnages de et l'univers créés par Tolkien ne m'appartiennent pas, mais la Terre du Milieu constitue tout de même mon terrain de jeu. Je n'ai pas pour ambition de gagner de l'argent avec cette histoire, mais simplement de faire plaisir à moi et aux autres (du moins je l'espère!).

Rose, Deb, Mawi, misscerise, jumot59, Tannfairy: Votre enthousiasme m'a redonné le goût d'écrire et le courage de traverser la pire mi-session de ma vie, merci beaucoup!

Just a man: Désolée pour le désappointement! La suite ne saurait tarder!

Bon, j'espère que ma plume n'est pas trop rouillée!

* * *

Le seigneur Elrond avait rapidement réagi à la nouvelle de l'enlèvement de la semi elfe. Ni bien, ni mal, rapidement. Il semblait que pour lui tout n'avait été qu'une question de temps et qu'inévitablement une telle chose se produirait.

Izanar lui ne se questionnait pas sur les probabilités. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir retrouvée plus tôt ou du moins, de ne pas avoir réagi assez rapidement. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir à elle, malgré tout ce qu'il savait. Il lui en voulait de s'être enfuie, d'avoir manqué de confiance en lui et par-dessus tout, d'avoir usé de ses pouvoirs devant l'ennemi dans une forêt hostile. D'avoir causé sa perte, quoi.

Quant à Ikari? Il était déterminé à faire deux choses: emporter son secret dans la tombe et engueuler l'élue si jamais il la retrouvait en un seul morceau. Et pas un petit sermon, non monsieur. L'engueuler comme jamais elle ne l'avait été dans sa vie! À quoi avait-elle pensé! Ou plutôt avait-elle carrément pensé? Il l'avait pourtant bien mise en garde contre cette forêt! Enfin... à quoi bon ressasser de telles pensées? L'action valait mieux que le mouron et cela tombait bien, car justement le seigneur de Fondcombe avait créé un groupe d'elfes dont ils feraient partie et qui irait tenter de retrouver Josianne, bien que cela puisse sembler plutôt désespéré...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à plusieurs lieues de là se réveillait Josianne en toussant et en crachant, alors qu'un orc essayait de lui avaler de force une décoction infecte. Elle se redressa subitement en voulant le repousser, pour se rendre compte que ses mains menottées à une chaîne autour de sa taille ne le lui permettaient pas.

Elle envoya donc un coup de coude sur la gourde que tenait l'orc et le visage de celui-ci se contorsionna en une espèce de grimace furieuse, tandis qu'il répliquait d'un coup de poing bien envoyé au plexus de la jeune femme, qui se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. Il s'apprêtait à la frapper de nouveau, quand le vacarme ambiant grimpa d'un cran.

Toujours toussant, elle se redressa pour s'apercevoir qu'un espèce de pourparlers était en cours. Son assaillant la regardait d'un oeil sadique, mais apparemment les cris des autres l'avaient arrêté. Par terre autour d'elle gisaient les restes de la toile dans laquelle elle avait cru trépasser, tandis que plus loin elle apercevait au milieu de la foule les pattes de l'araignée qui l'avait capturée.

De toute évidence elle avait assez de valeur pour que des orcs se lancent en diplomatie...

À cette pensée elle se mit à ricaner tout bas et les orcs plus loin se retournèrent, interloqués, pour qu'elle s'aperçoive que ce qui gisait plus loin n'était rien d'autre que le cadavre de l'arachnide. Le sang dont ils étaient couverts ne laissait aucun doute: il n'avaient reculé devant rien pour s'emparer d'un précieux butin et quelques uns d'entre eux y avaient probablement laissé leur peau. C'était un bon signe pour elle puisque cela laisser supposer qu'elle vaille la peine d'être gardée en un seul morceau (au moins pour un certain temps) et qu'elle supposait que les pistes des orcs soient plus aisées à suivre que celle d'araignées se déplaçant d'un arbre à l'autre.

L'une des créatures affirma qu'ils devraient la dévorer, ce à quoi l'un de ses congénères au nez crochu et dont l'oreille gauche était partiellement arrachée poussa un grognement d'approbation, avant d'ajouter que ce serait mieux que de devoir la traîner, surtout qu'elle empestait l'elfe.

L'élue fit abstraction du dernier commentaire, la troupe dégageant elle-même une odeur pestilentielle, et s'attarda plutôt à sa situation, malgré les étourdissements causés par le poison circulant toujours dans son corps. Devrait-elle vraiment révéler son importance afin d'éviter de finir comme amuse-gueule ou en avaient-ils déjà connaissance? Et si elle faisait usage de ses dons? Ses mains étaient bel et bien restreintes par les chaînes, mais pas complètement immobilisées. D'un autre côté, comme elle portait encore son anneau, son identité était théoriquement dissimulée et il ne suffirait que d'un ou deux mouvements habiles pour se libérer, réussir à tuer toute la horde et s'enfuir... Mais dans quelle direction? Elle avait été inconsciente suffisamment longtemps pour perdre tout repère et n'était non plus dans la meilleure forme qui soit... Peut-être ne réussirait-elle même pas à les tuer tous et qu'elle se referait aussitôt capturer ou que les arbres lui barreraient le chemin, une fois son identité révélée.

En y pensant bien c'était d'avoir agi impulsivement et d'avoir exposé ses talents qui l'avaient amené à se trouver dans une telle situation. Il était probablement préférable de rester subtile, pour le moment du moins, et d'attendre une opportunité de fuite plus favorable.

Après avoir observée la semi elfe attentivement pendant toute la durée de sa réflexion, celui qui l'avait pratiquement fait s'étouffer prit la parole. Par un étonnant effort de réflexion pour sa race, il affirma que si Josianne n'avait pas été dévorée par l'araignée bien qu'elle ait été complètement livrée il devait y avoir une bonne raison, car les araignées ne jouaient habituellement pas avec leur repas. Elle devait donc se faire transporter quelque part. Un autre répondit que c'était certainement vers le nid pour nourrir les petits, mais le premier repoussant les limites de son intellect dit que si ça avait été le cas, elle se serait surement fait dévorer pour être revomie plus tard, puisque c'était beaucoup moins fastidieux que de la trimbaler à travers la forêt. Et puis de toute manière le chef aimait bien torturer les elfes, alors de l'amener allait certainement leur rapporter...

Un autre spécimen auquel il manquait des dents, qui était tout sauf un gringalet qui jusque là avait été sceptique se rallia à cet argument. Les autres, frustrés de perdre leur dîner se mirent à protester, mais un grognement du dernier orc s'étant prononcé suffit à les intimider, puis l'ordre de se remettre en route ne tarda pas à suivre. Josianne fut forcée sur ses pieds et, bien qu'étourdie, contrainte à suivre la cadence tant bien que mal. Sa seule réjouissance était de savoir qu'elle aussi pourrait au moins laisser des traces de pas...

* * *

Quand Marianne et Déborah atteignirent enfin la cité du roi Thranduil au petit matin, la nouvelle de l'enlèvement avait déjà eu le temps de se répandre. On ne savait pas exactement qui avait été capturé, ni pourquoi mais une chose était certaine: il y avait un sacré branle-bas de combat pour organiser une équipe de secours. Pour les elfes du royaume c'était un changement bienvenu, qui distrayait entre les attaques ennemies, mais personne n'était dupe; il était évident que Thranduil et Elrond étaient devenus beaucoup plus pessimistes...

Les seules à pouvoir réellement se réjouir de quelque chose étaient les deux femmes nouvellement arrivées car elles étaient juste à temps pour voir Izanar et Ikari, qui furent-elles arrivées une heure plus tard, auraient déjà été partis. Mais au fait, y avait-il de quoi se réjouir? Au moins la semi elfe avait attendu assez longtemps avant de faire quoi que ce soit de – trop – idiot et par chance les deux garçons étaient déjà arrivés, donc le secours ne saurait pas tarder... Mais au fait, comment le fils d'Elrond les avait-il doublées, pensa Marianne, perplexe. Et puis le comportement d'Ikari n'était-il pas étrange? Il semblait plutôt tendu. Et silencieux...

Assis à côté de son frère adoptif, il ne disait mot tandis que celui-ci était en pleine conversation avec Déborah, quant au meilleur plan. La jeune elfe était acharnée à faire comprendre la raison à l'ancien chef des Kalominochais... Car enfin! Il faudrait bien des guérisseurs expérimentés à ses côtés, si on retrouvait l'élue blessée! Mais lui, il en était un. Peut-être, mais il serait certainement trop affecté pour la soigner si elle était en trop mauvais état. Et pas elle? M'enfin, des renforts! C'était courir trop de risques, elles devraient plutôt venir une fois leur sécurité assurée. Et à quoi pourraient-elles alors aider? C'était pas très logique! Puis de toute façon, Ikari allait être à ses côtés.

À la mention de son nom l'elfe avait légèrement sursauté, mais Marianne avait été la seule à le remarquer, les deux autres étant trop occupés à débattre. Il regarda son demi-frère un instant avant de se détendre en réalisant qu'on ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Lui, il avait définitivement quelque chose à cacher...

* * *

Depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures ils avançaient dans les bois, mais heureusement pour elle la légendaire forêt faisait tout en son pouvoir afin de nuire aux intrus qui grouillaient en son sein, ce qui s'avérait d'autant plus aisé que, pour escorter l'élue, les orcs avaient décidé de renoncer à la rapidité surnaturelle qu'ils avaient acquise. Pas qu'ils le doivent. Mais sans un bon repas il y avait de la mutinerie dans l'air. Et puis personne n'était pressé de retourner sur le front risquer sa peau.

Cependant sans ses mains pour l'aider à garder l'équilibre cette petite ballade devenait franchement éreintante et elle commençait à désespérer de jamais arriver où que ce soit. L'étendue du royaume lui faisait également douter qu'un jour on puisse la retrouver.

Mais en fait, à quoi bon? Même si quelqu'un arrivait à sa rescousse, ce serait en vain. Elle l'avait bien vu dans le livre des prophéties: tôt ou tard elle finirait empalée. Aussi bien mourir seule, elle ne voulait pas que d'autres gens meurent ou soient blessés inutilement, alors qu'on savait que ça ne servirait strictement à rien. C'est drôle en fait, comme ces pensées faisaient bondir son coeur d'angoisse dans sa poitrine. N'aurait-elle pas dû se réjouir d'une mort qui allait la libérer des tourments de l'existence? Ou était-ce la peur de mourir seule, cette peur viscérale, qui l'empêchait d'aller en paix à son dernier repos? La peur que personne ne reconnaisse plus ses accomplissements, ne soit témoin de ses dernières secondes de vie, de son dernier souffle, à part des créatures immondes qui se réjouiraient à la vue de son cadavre et de sa mort marquant le début d'une période de chaos et de désespoir en Terre du Milieu. Elle ne voulait certainement pas sacrifier sa vie en vain, mais que pouvait-elle bien faire? Elle échafaudait déjà des plans de fuite, mais tout à coup une douleur dans sa gorge fit que ses yeux se remplirent d'eau et elle serra les dents. Elle s'en voulait pour ce sursaut d'espoir. Ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide! Vouloir sauver sa vie! De rage, elle envoya un coup de pied dans une racine à cause de laquelle elle avait tout juste trébuché et une liane s'enroula à sa surprise autour de son mollet, avant qu'elle ne se retrouve suspendue à près de cinq mètres au-dessus du sol. Génial!

Quelques orcs éclatèrent d'un rire sadique, puis l'un d'entre eux qui faisait partie de la semi mutinerie commenta qu'on devrait la laisser là et aller chercher de quoi alimenter un brasier afin de la faire rôtir. C'en était fait d'eux: la demi-douzaine de créatures nauséabondes se retrouva aussitôt suspendue comme une guirlande, à une bonne hauteur. La Forêt Noire avait décidément une dent contre les amateurs de camping! Au sol Josianne apercevait le sceptre et les griffes qui avaient été vraisemblablement échappés par l'un des orcs lors de cette attaque forestière surprise. Dans sa situation actuelle, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire si elle voulait garder secrète son identité et éviter de mettre davantage en péril son existence en défiant les arbres du royaume de Thranduil... Et puis si les orcs avaient été assez idiots pour ne pas comprendre que ce qu'elle transportait n'était pas un simple bâton de marche, elle n'allait pas tout ruiner. Heureusement pour elle on avait dû croire, à cause de la pierre incrustée en son sein et son allure quasi ouvragée qu'il avait une certaine valeur, car il n'avait pas été laissé derrière. Il ne lui restait donc qu'une seule chose à faire: se laisser balancer dans le vent en espérant que, de un, c'était ce que la forêt pouvait faire de pire et que, de deux, ces imbéciles trouveraient une solution avant que le sang ne lui monte – ou plutôt descende – à la tête. Héroïque, tout simplement héroïque. Voilà bien la raison pour laquelle elle était revenue!

* * *

Izanar était heureux d'être finalement réellement sur la piste de Josianne au lieu de faire les mille pas à l'abri du danger dans une forteresse ou de vaquer à des occupations « dignes de son rang », car il savait pertinemment que rien n'aurait pu détourner ses pensées du pétrin à ce jour inégalé dans lequel sa bien-aimée s'était mise.

D'ailleurs si elle avait laissé plus de traces dans sa maladresse, il ne lui en aurait pas tenu rigueur parce qu'ils piétinaient en ce moment, sans compter qu'ils se faisaient sans cesse interrompre par l'ennemi qui, sans les voir, aurait pu les détecter à tout moment. Ils devaient faire preuve d'une extrême précaution car à quatre il n'avaient pas l'ombre d'une chance contre les dizaines d'araignées qui grouillaient dans les bois.

Ce qui avait étonné au début dans la cité, c'était que l'ennemi avait capturé pour la première fois depuis le début des affrontements au lieu de simplement exécuter, alors qu'il s'était montré jusque là sans merci. Ensuite, qu'on envoie les quatre fils d'Elrond en mission de sauvetage avait soulevé un tollé auprès des conseillers, mais on avait limité la propagation de la nouvelle; on ne voulait pas pas, si possible, que la nouvelle se répande chez l'opposant. C'eut été trop risqué.

Certains ne s'étaient pas gêné pour dévisager Izanar, d'autres étaient même allés jusqu'à les dénigrer, lui et Josianne.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet héritier impulsif et inconscient! Il se permettait de disparaître sur un coup d'humeur plusieurs dizaines d'années et d'ensuite réapparaître quand bon lui chantait? Pas très fiable! Et puis le moment du retour n'était-il pas louche? Juste comme l'ennemi rôdait!

Épris d'une sorcière à ce qu'on racontait. Ni elfe, ni humaine (Ici un malaise s'était immiscé en regard des origines d'Elrond lui-même)! Elle l'avait bien ensorcelé, l'héritier de Fondcombe! Qu'est-ce qui prouvait qu'elle ne pactisait pas avec l'ennemi? Que tout cela n'était pas une machination pour aller rejoindre ses copains? Izanar allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup en entraînant tous ses frères avec lui!

Ou peut-être pactisai(en)t-il(s) avec l'opposant aussi?

Inutile de dire qu'à de telles remarques c'étaient tous les elfes de Fondcombe présents à la réunion qui s'étaient levés et exigé des excuses. Aussi bien Elrond que Thranduil avaient dû faire usage de leur autorité pour calmer le jeu et ramener tout le monde à l'ordre.

Izanar à cause des reproches adressés quand à sa fiabilité s'était forcé à rester calme, mais avait plus tard quitté la salle, excédé. Toutes les interrogations soulevées l'avaient écorché, lui aussi. Car en fait, qu'en était-il de ses relations avec la semi elfe? Il l'avait défendu, les avait tous deux défendus, mais le doute voulait s'installer en lui malgré tous ses efforts. Que devait-il penser de tout cela? Si elle avait manqué de confiance en lui, était-ce parce qu'il ne devait pas avoir confiance en elle? Ou ne commettait-il pas la même erreur?

Brusquement ce fil de pensées fut interrompu par Ikari, qui agrippa Izanar par le bras car celui-ci avait été sur le point de faire un mouvement par distraction, tandis qu'une araignée qui semblait aux aguets descendait de la voûte feuillues au bout d'un fil et ce même si les elfes se déplaçaient avec une extrême précaution, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Elle se posa sur le sol à quelques mètres d'eux à peine, les forçant ainsi à s'immobiliser une fois de plus. Ils devraient attendre son départ malgré leurs capes d'invisibilité avant de poursuivre leur recherche. Ikari relâcha son frère pour lui pointer au sol que les traces qu'ils avaient suivies jusque là disparaissaient, signe que l'arachnide avait emprunté la voie des airs malgré son fardeau. En la suivant là-haut ils ne marcheraient plus dans les feuilles sèches, c'était au moins ça.

Sans un mot il fit comprendre à tous son intention d'y aller seul, mais les deux jumeaux lui offrirent un roulement d'yeux en guise de réponse. Franchement, les prenait-il pour des mauviettes? Izanar fronça les sourcils mais retint un soupir de mécontentement, car il ne voulait pas que l'araignée ne reste plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Elladan s'impatientait visiblement; il tendait lentement la main vers son arc, mais son aîné fit un signe brusque pour l'en décourager. Ils trahiraient en laissant un corps que des elfes s'étaient enfoncé si loin derrières les lignes ennemies. De manière prompte la créature se retourna vite pour faire face à Izanar. L'avait-elle aperçu? C'était pourtant impossible! Mais avec les nouvelles facultés des arachnides et orcs qu'on ne savait trop comment s'expliquer, plus rien n'était certain... Silencieusement ils dégainèrent tous leurs armes, prêts à se jeter sur elle, mais elle projeta à nouveau un fil et remonta à toute vitesse vers la voûte.

Les quatre frères attendirent un instant, suspicieux, avant de la suivre vers, ils le savaient, une étape de leurs quête qui s'annonçait particulièrement périlleuse.

* * *

N/A: Commentez s.v.p.!


	78. Chapter 78

Chapitre 78

Disclaimer: Je n'ai absolument aucun droit sur l'oeuvre de J.R.R. Tolkien ou l'univers du seigneur des anneaux, seul quelques personnages de cette fiction sont le fruit de ma plume. Loin de moi l'idée de faire de l'argent avec cette histoire.

Rose: Bon, je vais essayer d'y voir! Je garde le commentaire en tête, merci :)

deb: Ça fait plaisir de s'y remettre, j'avais oublié comme j'aime écrire x)

Mawi: La diplomatie, ça doit être le résultat du cours de relations internationales... Il aurait malgré tout apporté quelque chose à ma vie...lol

* * *

L'_Hrívë _était arrivé dans toute sa splendeur et le sol de la forêt était recouvert d'un épais tapis de neige, mais cela lui importait peu. À vrai dire, depuis qu'il était revenu bredouille de leur mission de sauvetage, plus grand chose ne lui importait.

Après des jours de recherche, il avait été contraint par ses frères de revenir au palais de Thranduil afin de se reposer, puis il était retourné dans les bois, désespéré de trouver une quelconque trace pouvant le renseigner sur le sort de Josianne et, si possible, lui permettre de la retrouver. Ikari y allait avec lui mais comme les jours, puis les semaines défilaient Izanar voyait bien que celui-ci était de moins en moins optimiste et qu'il s'enfonçait dans le mutisme.

Il y avait environ une lune de cela, l'ennemi était revenu à la charge, puis au milieu de la journée celui-ci avait subitement et sans raison apparente perdu toutes ses capacités inhabituelles. Ç'avait été un véritable massacre; les orcs et leurs alliés étaient tombés comme des mouches, à tel point que l'aîné d'Elrond avait perdu le compte du nombre de vie qu'il avait fauchées.

Chez lui et ses compatriotes l'espoir était ressuscité. La guerre s'était terminée sans avertir, comme une tempête qui se lève subitement. C'était certainement de bon augure, non?

On avait poursuivi les recherches et ses frères l'avaient accompagné à tour de rôle, ainsi que des dizaines d'elfes. On avait ratissé chaque centimètre de la Forêt Noire, ramené des douzaines de blessés, mais la semi elfe restait introuvable... C'était à en devenir fou. Comment avait-elle pu disparaître sans laisser de traces? Si elle avait ouvert un portail, elle pouvait se trouver n'importe où en Terre du Milieu, il faudrait des siècles pour la retrouver. Et puis, ne lui aurait-il pas fallu un sceptre pour le faire? Car tout ce que Gandalf avait pu faire, avec son grimoire aux pages effacées par le sortilège de Josianne, avait été de localiser son sceptre, qu'Izanar avait retrouvé brisé, gisant par terre depuis plusieurs jours, là où semblait s'être déroulé un combat féroce. Quelques corps calcinés avaient aussi été retrouvés, mais tous n'étaient pas identifiables.

Même Gabriel et Kaladzia, qui avaient pourtant mené une bataille stratégique dans ce secteur du royaume n'avaient pu renseigner les fils d'Elrond. Selon eux, le meneur avait du se trouver ici, car subitement une espèce de hurlement s'apparentant à un rugissement s'était subitement fait entendre, suite auquel les arachnides comme les orcs avaient perdu toutes leurs habiletés surnaturelles. Rien de neuf pour Izanar, n'importe qui ayant pris part à la guerre aurait pu le lui raconter, qu'il ait été sur les murailles ou sur le champ de bataille. Tous avaient été témoin du même phénomène. On avait bien cherché, mais personne n'avait vu qui avait tué qui, ni si la personne s'en était tiré. Et personne dont le front était ceint par un anneau ne se trouvait parmi les blessés. Ceux-ci avaient été rapatriés et les recherches avaient continué, en vain. Jour après jour Izanar allait ratisser les bois et, même si son entreprise n'était pas couronnée de succès il s'entêtait, n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner au plus grand désarroi de son entourage, notamment de ses parents qui s'inquiétaient pour lui.

Comme son aide était requise de façon urgente à la cité, son père lui demandait d'y passer la majorité de ses journées, ce qui lui permettait aussi de garder un oeil sur son fils. Les blessés légers s'entassaient par dizaine, ce dont les guérisseurs moins expérimentés pouvaient se charger, mais il était évidemment souhaitable qu'un meilleur suivi soit apporté aux cas plus lourds.

Étant donné les exigences d'Elrond Izanar partait de plus en plus tôt le matin pour pouvoir fouiller le royaume, mais la superficie qu'il pouvait couvrir et l'éloignement possible s'en trouvaient de beaucoup diminuées, à son plus grand désarroi et à sa colère. Pour les zones les plus éloignées il devait s'en remettre aux soldats de Thranduil, qui ne reconnaitraient peut-être même pas la semi elfe s'ils la voyaient...! Au moins ils avaient pour consigne de ramener tout survivant ou corps à la cité.

Inlassablement Izanar répétait cette routine, refusant l'évidence de sa mort arrivée d'une façon ou d'une autre et que personne n'ait pu y faire quoi que ce soit. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas son corps sans vie sous les yeux, il refuserait de voir la vérité. En attendant, les nouveaux blessés affluaient tous les jours et il leur venait en aide.

Comme cette demoiselle muette retrouvée environ une semaine auparavant. Dès son arrivée elle avait piqué sa curiosité, car la jeune humaine n'adressait la parole à personne, d'ailleurs on doutait même qu'elle comprenne quoi que ce soit. Elle passait ses journées entières consignée dans sa chambre, car on n'osait trop la laisser sans surveillance, de peur que ce ne soit en réalité une espionne, soupçon qu'Izanar trouvait complètement non fondé.

À leur première rencontre, qui s'était plutôt mal déroulée, elle lui avait fait penser à un animal sauvage en captivité: nerveuse, cherchant à tout prix à garder le plus de distance possible entre eux, le regard fuyant, à la recherche constante d'une voie de secours.

Tout ce qu'on savait d'elle, c'est l'état dans lequel elle avait été retrouvée: transie de froid, gravement blessée, ou plutôt à l'article de la mort, loin de toute scène de combat. Dans son état, elle n'avait certainement pas pu parcourir une grande distance, alors on s'expliquait mal la provenance de ses blessures. C'est Elladan qui l'avait trouvée, quasiment par hasard, et ramenée en catastrophe. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'aucune ville et aucun village humain ne se trouvait à moins de cinquante lieues de là... Peut-être s'agissait-il d'une capture des orcs? Ils en avaient faites quelques unes, comme en témoignaient les prisonniers qu'on avait libérés récemment.

Une inspiration profonde, deux petits coups cognés à la porte et il entra. Assise en indien, immobile comme une statue, seul son regard suivait les faits et gestes de l'elfe. Il prit place dans l'unique fauteuil, sortit de sa besace quelques babioles qu'il déposa sur la table - rien de très extravagant - : des fusains et un encrier pour compléter le matériel d'écriture ainsi qu'un livre (il ignorait si elle savait lire, mais avait pensé lui en faire la lecture).

Elle avait les traits tirés, il soupçonnait qu'elle fasse encore des cauchemars la nuit et il pouvait voir que ses bras étaient couverts de demi-lunes rouges, car l'un d'entre était découvert presque jusqu'au coude. Les marques trahissaient l'angoisse qui la dévorait constamment.

Je vous ai apporté de quoi vous occuper... Ce confinement a de quoi rendre fou...

Elle le regarda dans les yeux une bonne minute, avant d'esquisser un mouvement, mais alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait se lever elle se ravisa.

Devait-il lui donner les objets? Il ne voulait pas la brusquer... Il avait un souvenir trop cuisant de leur première rencontre: en remarquant les marques sur ses bras il avait pris son poignet et remonté sa manche, ce qui lui avait valu un bon coup de pied dans les tibias et une patiente terrorisée qui le fuyait. Elle avait cru qu'il lui voulait du mal, parce qu'il avait été trop brusque et ensuite elle avait craint les représailles.

Encore honteux à ce souvenir, il tendit la main vers le livre, lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une épopée, que si elle n'aimait pas, elle n'avait qu'à le lui faire savoir. Peut-être était-il idiot de lui dire tout cela, alors qu'il ne savait même pas qu'elle langue elle parlait. Enfin...

Il ouvrit le livre qui débutait par une superbe lithographie, la représentation d'un dragon assoupi sur son trésor, et la jeune fille s'avança quasi imperceptiblement vers le rebord du lit pour mieux voir.

Il avait donc piqué sa curiosité, parfait! Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour l'ouvrage, ne remarqua même pas qu'il l'observait, alors il le lui tendit et le déposa avec précaution devant elle. Elle épousa du regard durant plusieurs minutes chaque détail de l'illustration, puis caressa la couverture d'un écarlate magnifique, comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable trésor. Timidement, elle retourna le livre vers Izanar et pointa l'image en regardant l'elfe. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était encore sur ses gardes, mais un ténu lien de confiance semblait s'établir.

Le dragon? L'épopée commence avec son histoire.

Il lui sourit du mieux qu'il pouvait et entama la lecture, pour bientôt se rendre compte que la jeune fille devait le comprendre, puisqu'elle était pendue à ses lèvres. Son idée était loin d'être mauvaise, car de plus après environ une heure passée ainsi, la fatigue eut raison d'elle et, bercée par sa voix, elle s'endormit. C'est avec satisfaction qu'Izanar referma le livre après avoir observé comme elle s'était mise à dodeliner de la tête, avait pris appui contre la pile de coussins et s'était assoupie sans qu'il n'ait pour cela à lui donner quoi que ce soit. Il savait que si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, c'était bien de sommeil, la fatigue ne pouvant que rajouter à son abattement physique et moral.

Il resta encore un peu dans la chambre pour voir si elle n'allait pas commencer à s'agiter dans son sommeil, mais comme ça n'était pas le cas et qu'il devait s'occuper d'autres patients il partit bientôt, la laissant sous la responsabilité d'autres guérisseurs.

Alors qu'il quittait l'aile du château réservée aux malades il aperçut Ikari mais celui-ci semblait plutôt pressé, comme à son habitude depuis quelques mois. Comme à son habitude depuis son arrivée dans la Forêt Noire.

De plus en plus il avait l'impression que son demi-frère l'évitait, voire avait quelque chose à lui cacher, mais il n'avait pas la tête à le questionner. Il s'apprêtait donc à le laisser filer encore une fois, lorsqu'il vit Katherine, Gabriel et Marianne l'encercler et l'acculer dans un coin. Comme il n'entendait pas la discussion de cette distance, il décida de s'approcher pour savoir de quoi il retournait et pouvoir venir en aide à Ikari en cas de besoin.

Les échanges étaient secs, les trois anciens protecteurs de la semi elfe semblaient hors d'eux et à chaque instant le cadet lançait des regards d'effroi vers l'aîné qu'il voyait maintenant s'approcher.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien le mettre dans un tel état? Les mettre dans un tel état?_

À chaque pas d'Izanar, dont l'écho se répercutait contre les murs du couloir, l'état de tension de l'elfe piégé semblait grimper, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tente de mettre abruptement fin à l'échange et de s'en aller au moment où son frère arrivait à portée d'oreille, mais les autres lui barrèrent le passage.

Tu nous prends pour des idiots ou quoi? Tu évites tous ceux qui avaient à faire avec Josianne et tu crois que nous ne nous en apercevrons pas? Et n'aies pas l'audace de nier, nous t'avons observé!

Les jambes d'Izanar se firent de plomb, son pas ralentit.

On n'est pas dupe non plus! Comme si on n'allait rien voir!

La réalité rattrapa brutalement le fils aîné d'Elrond. Comment se faisait-il que lui n'avait rien vu? Le doute s'immisçait. Que pouvait bien lui cacher son frère? Celui pour lequel il avait déjà abandonné le reste de sa famille et fondé une cité à part?

_Ça a à voir avec Josianne, avoues._

Un coup de poignard dans la poitrine.

Qu'est-ce que tu caches?

Ikari, comme un animal dans une cage... dont les barreaux se resserrent.

Arrête! Ne me force pas à parler!

Une courte hésitation, un échange de regards, les barreaux recommencent à se serrer. Izanar maintenant immobile, tout près, jette la dernière question.

Ikari l'implore du regard, Izanar reste de pierre et pétrifié.

Le cadet baisse le regard, honteux, repentant même, voudrait disparaître.

La gorge nouée, le coeur débattant à toute allure. Tous deux.

Le cadet, incapable de commencer, ne sachant pas par où le faire. Puis les mots, la vérité brisent le silence qui était devenu trop lourd, de toute façon. Ces mots qu'on voudrait ne jamais avoir entendus.

Une seconde. Deux secondes. La prise de conscience frappe les quatre présents. Le noyau implose, tous reculent d'un pas.

Plus personne n'ose se regarder, le soupçon n'était même pas l'ombre de la réalité.

_Et je m'en veux tellement de n'avoir rien fait Zan, de n'avoir pu ni la dénoncer, ni lui venir réellement en aide!_

Tous, sauf le coupable, lèvent lentement les yeux vers celui qui souffre le plus. Lui, il a du mal à avaler. La confusion l'assaille, il est déchiré entre déni, colère, tristesse, évidence.

Qu'on le désarme! Au cachot!

* * *

N/A: Voilà. J'attends les réactions!


	79. Chapter 79

Chapitre 79

Disclaimer : Je n'écris pas cette histoire dans un but lucratif, mais seulement pour le plaisir, et je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages créés par Tolkien. Ceux de mon cru me servent par contre à assouvir mes instincts sadiques… Niark niark niark!

Merci pour le commentaire, Rose! Mais je vais quand même pas te donner tout cuit dans le bec! Continues à lire, j'espère que ça va te plaire! ^^

* * *

L'ordre qu'il avait donné avait peut-être été un peu impulsif, mais il ne le regrettait en rien et ce même s'il avait suscité de vives réactions, tant du côté de sa famille que de celui des elfes de la Forêt Noire.

Son père avait d'abord été surpris d'apprendre la tournure des évènements, puis s'en était dit déçu : déçu non seulement de la trahison d'Ikari, mais aussi et surtout de la réaction d'Izanar, pour lequel il s'inquiétait. Il ne s'était prononcé ni en faveur, ni contre la décision de son premier fils, mais lui avait rappelé que les émotions étaient bien mauvaises conseillères et que, même s'il souffrait pour une disparue, il ne fallait pas pourrir les liens qu'il entretenait avec ceux qui étaient encore là. Il regrettait qu'il n'y ait rien en son pouvoir pour améliorer la situation ou apaiser son fils.

Celebrian était quant à elle la seule à ouvertement désapprouver les gestes de son fils aîné. Selon elle un dialogue et une réconciliation entre les deux frères étaient nécessaires, ce à quoi des barreaux n'aideraient certainement pas. Garder son propre frère physiquement à distance ne démontrait pas la supériorité, mais bien la faiblesse d'Izanar, qui avait ainsi choisi la fuite à toute autre chose. Elle ne s'était pas exprimé dans ces mots, avait adoucit le propos lors de leur discussion et même si Izanar respectait et aimait sa mère, il n'était pas prêt à entendre cela. De toute façon après plusieurs décennies de vie à part, une trop grande distance s'était immiscée entre sa mère et lui, puisqu'il avait entre temps changé et qu'il leur faudrait encore un moment avant de se ré-apprivoiser. S'il ne se sentait déjà au départ pas très bien compris, le fait que ses parents aient tenté de le convaincre de retourner à Imladris l'avait plutôt rebiffé. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se soumettre à l'autorité parentale de nouveau, mais bien de faire cette fois-ci comme il pensait.

La réaction de Thranduil et de ses conseillers avait été beaucoup moins compréhensive : le fait que le fils d'Elrond s'attribue une telle autorité et prenne une initiative de la sorte dans leur royaume avait mis le feu aux poudres, ses gestes avaient été taxés d'insubordination, voire de mutinerie. Le seigneur de Fondcombe avait réussi à calmer la situation, mais on leur avait bien fait sentir qu'il y avait tant à faire pour relever la cité qu'on se voyait mal faire les frais de disputes internes, déjà qu'on investissait tant d'énergie et d'hommes à rechercher l'élue, qui devait être morte à cette heure, et lesquels on aurait bien voulu mobiliser ailleurs. Le message, bien qu'implicite, était clair : soit vous aidez (vous y êtes les bienvenus), soit vous quittez.

Elrond s'était dit heureux de pouvoir contribuer à la remise sur pied du royaume et Izanar –furieux de la mémoire si courte du roi, qui avait déjà oublié sa dette envers les elfes de Fondcombe – avait proposé la démobilisation d'une partie des troupes affectées à la place desquelles il se lancerait lui-même à la recherche de Josianne. Un murmure avait parcouru l'assemblée et Elrond qui s'était attendu depuis longtemps à une telle requête de la part de son fils aîné, s'y était résigné et n'avait pas fait objection.

Le jeune seigneur s'était donc mis en route le lendemain, suffisamment approvisionné en Lembas pour tenir quelques semaines et seul, point sur lequel il avait insisté. Il désirait profiter de ce temps pour réfléchir et mettre de l'ordre dans son chaos intérieur. Il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas pu endurer le découragement ou le pessimisme d'un partenaire et que la tâche s'annonçait encore plus ardue, vu la neige qui recouvrait maintenant des pistes vieilles de plusieurs mois.

Le fait de ne pas être familier avec la forêt allait peut-être aussi le ralentir, voire lui poser carrément problème, mais il espérait que non, comme ce n'avait jusqu'à maintenant pas été le cas.

Il avait pris congé de ses proches pour une durée indéterminée et était déterminé à ne retourner qu'une fois qu'il aurait eu une fois pour toutes la preuve, soit de la mort ou de la survie de Josianne et de la ramener, le cas échéant.

La première semaine il avait – résigné à ne couvrir que la surface de ce royaume – été se renseigner auprès de tous ceux affectés à la recherche et de tous les gardes en poste aux frontières, en vain.

La deuxième semaine il était retourné à la clairière où toute piste se perdait, passant près d'un arbre qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les fois précédentes.

La troisième semaine, alors qu'il avait pratiquement déblayé la clairière en entier à force de rechercher et qu'il s'apprêtait à aller questionner les gardes en poste une fois de plus, il avait remarqué que l'arbre de la semaine précédente s'était déplacé. Or les végétaux ici pouvaient faire bien des choses mais pas marcher, c'est pourquoi il s'en était approché, perplexe. Alors qu'il examinait le spécimen en détail, un craquement s'était fait entendre et deux yeux s'étaient mis à l'observer, chose dont il ne s'était pas tout de suite rendu compte. L'elfe avait même sursauté en entendant l'Ent lui parler. Les arbres se demandaient ce qu'Izanar cherchait ici depuis si longtemps, alors que la chose ne devait plus s'y trouver, de toute évidence.

Au début de la quatrième semaine il avait ainsi pu, à peine plus informé, reprendre le chemin de la cité de Thranduil. La seule confrontation magique avait bel et bien eu lieu à cet endroit, mais aucun des deux opposants n'avait ouvert quoi que ce soit qui puisse s'apparenter à un portail et aucun des deux n'avait été empalé. Cela avait bien failli se produire, mais au dernier instant une hache de guerre adroitement lancée avait atteint l'opposant avantagé de côté, ce qui ne l'avait certes pas gravement blessé à cause de son armure mais tout de même désarçonné. Sa monture, prise de panique, s'était enfuie en piétinant quasiment l'elfe au sol dont la vie venait à peine d'être épargnée.

Après cela le récit des arbres s'était fait beaucoup plus confus et lacunaire et ils ne s'entendaient pas sur ce qui était arrivé à la jeune femme. Certains la disaient morte, d'autre enfuie. Le sceptre brisé et les corps retrouvés carbonisés restaient aussi entourés de mystère. Certains arbres disaient que les deux étaient liés, ce que les autres réfutaient. Pas moyen d'en savoir plus. Pas le temps non plus d'attendre l'issue de la dispute, alors l'elfe les avait remercié et s'en était allé. Après près d'un mois de recherches il était ainsi retourné bredouille, une fois de plus à la forteresse de la Forêt Noire, pour y trouver les esprits un peu plus apaisés par rapport à la question de son frère, mais les guérisseurs complètement à cran, et pour cause: une jeune humaine leur rendait la vie complètement insupportable.

Même s'il avait parcouru le royaume durant tout ce temps et qu'il s'était concentré sur l'enquête, il avait aussi utilisé ce temps pour méditer sur sa situation et le conseil de son père.

Il en voulait certes à Ikari de ne pas avoir tout fait en son pouvoir pour sauver la vie de Josianne, mais d'un autre côté, si telle avait été sa destinée, qu'aurait-il pu faire contre? Et puis il devait bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle on l'avait affublée du titre d' « élue ». D'un autre côté, l'espoir perdurait: elle aurait du perdre la vie empalée mais cette part de la prophétie ne s'était pas réalisée, selon les dires des arbres. Savoir si on pouvait les croire était une autre question... Comment pouvaient-ils ignorer la tournure des évènements? Et pourquoi se contredisaient-ils ainsi? Même leur interlocuteur commun, l'Ent, lui avait paru sceptique... Pour autant que l'écorce de celui-ci permette d'avoir des expressions faciales. Peut-être y en avait-il quelques uns qui mentaient, vas savoir avec quelles motivations...

Et puis son frère ne l'avait pas trahi sans remord aucun et sans peine, ce qu'il pouvait reconnaître malgré sa colère. Sinon celui-ci ne se serait pas laissé mettre derrière les barreaux sans résistance, il aurait protesté. À ce qu'il avait entendu, son frère adoptif s'était muré dans le silence en attendant l'opportunité de discuter – peut-être même se réconcilier- avec lui.

Pour le déni qu'il avait tout d'abord ressenti était lié à la « désobéissance » de son frère, mais il devait bien se rendre compte que chacun avait une volonté propre et que lui-même était loin de posséder une autorité suprême, même son père n'en avait pas une, comme témoignait la désobéissance de ses enfants et la fuite de Josianne. À quoi bon se faire des illusions?

En rentrant il était donc allé directement aux donjons, avait fait part de quelques unes de ses conclusions à son Ikari, tout en le libérant et s'apprêtait à aller faire son rapport à Thranduil et Elrond, déjà informés de son arrivée, lorsqu'il avait été surpris de croiser dans le couloir un guérisseur avec un oeil au beurre noir.

_Paraît qu'un patient leur donne du fil à retordre_, avait commenté Ikari en voyant la surprise de son frère. L'aîné avait questionné le pauvre bougre, qui lui avait recommandé de ne pas s'approcher de ce cas difficile ou, s'il le devait absolument, de rester constamment sur ses gardes. Il lui avait pointé la porte d'une chambre où, à l'étonnement du jeune seigneur, deux gardes restaient postés jour et nuit.

Perplexe, Izanar avait dit à Ikari qu'il le rejoindrait bientôt dans les quartiers royaux, qu'il voulait simplement aller jeter un oeil et avait pénétré dans la chambre, sans ajouter un mot de plus.

En observant la pièce de l'entrée, il s'aperçut qu'elle était extrêmement désordonnée: partout sur le sol gisaient des draps, des pots cassés et même un encrier fracturé. Comme il n'y avait pas âme qui vive en vue, il décida d'explorer les lieux, à la recherche d'éléments expliquant le capharnaüm, mais alors qu'il se penchait pour inspecter les objets sur le plancher, il entendit une voix en provenance de la salle de bain et décida d'aller y jeter un oeil. La porte étant déjà entr'ouverte il n'eut qu'à la pousser légèrement pour qu'elle s'ouvre et dévoile devant lui une scène plutôt troublante...

Dans le bain se tenait une jeune femme, un bras tordu dans le dos par un guérisseur. Ses cheveux tombant sur ses épaules semblaient ternes et sans éclat, mais leur couleur contrastait quand même de façon violente avec le teint livide et les yeux apparemment sans vie de l'intéressée. Des cernes foncés donnaient à son regard une expression absente et sa peau, en plus d'être anormalement livide, était parcourue de longues marques rouges, tant sur ses cuisses que sur son ventre, ses seins et ses bras. C'étaient autant de stries rythmant son anatomie de ses pieds à son visage et son corps amaigri, émacié, faisait peine à voir, particulièrement sous l'angle qu'il était forcé à prendre par le guérisseur.

S'avisant subitement de la présence du jeune seigneur, l'elfe en charge releva les yeux avec surprise et relâcha sa prise l'espace d'un instant, le temps suffisant à la patiente pour agir. Utilisant à son avantage la diversion que constituait Izanar, elle se dégagea de la position paralysante et, en conjuguant toute la force qui restait dans ce corps maigrelet avec celle générée par la rapidité de la rotation qu'elle effectua sur elle-même, réussit à générer un coup suffisamment puissant pour assommer son geôlier. Elle bondit ensuite tout droit vers la sortie, indifférente à la présence d'un autre individu. Izanar, vif comme l'éclair, vint cependant lui barrer la route et referma la porte dès qu'il la vit attaquer le guérisseur.

Comme si elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle arrêta net face à lui, effarée et se mit à respirer irrégulièrement, comme éprouvant des troubles respiratoires. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler une voix cassée et rauque en sortit, qui fit réaliser qu'elle devait faire un effort monumental pour parler.

« Pousses-toi! »

« Non! »

« Écoutes,... pas assommé indéfiniment ... pousses-toi ... laisses-moi fuir! »

« Non! »

« Merde, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi? Tous les autres m'ont laissée partir! »

« Eh bien pas moi! Il faudra me mettre hors d'état de nuire – ce qui n'est pas une mince tâche – si tu veux passer! »

« Elle n'hésitera, monseigneur... » tenta de l'avertir le guérisseur gisant toujours au sol, mais qui reprenait peu à peu conscience.

« Alors vas-y! Mit-il la patiente au défi. »

« N'importe qui d'autre... je le ferais... Mais pas toi... », soupira-t-elle enfin.

Déstabilisé par cette réplique il ne trouva à répondre et ne put que regarder avec hébétude et effroi le guérisseur se lever d'un bon pour assommer à son tour la femme qui tomba dans les bras d'Izanar. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que les marques sur la peau de la jeune femme étaient très récentes, trop récentes...

* * *

Quand elle s'éveilla, tout était encore douloureusement identique à tous les autres jours qu'elle avait connus depuis qu'on l'avait d'abord amenée ici. Elle savait que rien ne différerait jamais plus, sauf peut-être le mobilier. Le fichu mobilier... Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de cesser de fixer le plafond pour regarder autour; elle savait que si elle baissait les yeux de la surface lambrissée ce serait pour découvrir une pièce toujours désespérément plus nue. La diminution progressive de l'inventaire de la chambre avait commencé après qu'on l'ait prise à s'enfoncer la pointe d'une plume d'oie dans la chair de la cuisse, on avait alors commencé par lui confisquer tout ce qui était pointu ou tranchant. On avait ensuite retiré tous les vêtements - à l'exception de quelques uns conservés dans une armoire fermée à clef – après qu'elle ait voulu s'enfuir par la fenêtre de sa chambre – sortie qu'on avait maintenant aussi barrée - en s'en servant comme d'une corde. Hier on avait finalement compris que si ses plaies ne guérissaient pas, c'est parce qu'elle se les infligeait elle-même, se charcutait volontairement à coup d'ongles et de dents... On lui avait lié les mains jusqu'à l'heure du bain où, fidèle à son habitude, elle avait fait sa tentative d'évasion quotidienne. Hier elle s'était mal conduit... Très mal conduit... Elle s'était battue avec le garde et, le temps qu'il parte chercher des renforts, en avait profité pour briser tout ce qui pouvait faire des tessons tranchants et dangereux. Quand le guérisseur était finalement arrivé, ç'avait été pour la trouver marchant au travers de la chambre sur le plancher «parsemé d'étoiles » , les pieds – comme tout le reste du corps d'ailleurs – ensanglantés. On l'avait droguée avant de soigner ses pieds, les bander et attendu qu'elle soit consciente pour la baigner. Il ne restait probablement plus aucune fiole ni aucun pot dans la chambre. Elle baissa les yeux; c'était effectivement le cas.

La femme avait l'impression d'être un animal en cage et chaque jour la rapprochait davantage de la folie. Quand elle avait réalisée que rien d'autre ne sortirait jamais de la bouche de ceux qui « veillaient » sur elle que des questions, elle s'était enfermée dans un mutisme volontaire et avait enfoncé le dernier fragment de la bague magique qui lui restait au plus profond de sa chair, de manière à ce que son identité (qu'elle essayait d'oublier, pour ce dont elle se rappellait) ne soit jamais révélée. Évidemment elle avait beaucoup souffert et les guérisseurs avaient bien fini par s'apercevoir de l'anomalie présente sous sa peau au niveau du genou droit, mais il était déjà trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit sans opérer et elle ne les aurait jamais laissés en approcher. C'était une entente claire quoique tacite entre eux: tant qu'on la laisserait, tout irait bien. Mais tout avait dégénéré avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau guérisseur qui prétendait qu'il ne fallait pas céder aux caprices de la femme. Depuis qu'il était entré en service, pas un seul guérisseur de l'aile ne pouvait se vanter de ne pas avoir été blessé au moins une fois. Elle était d'ailleurs considérée dangereuse et aucun membre de la famille régnante ne serait autorisé à l'approcher, elle en était certaine!

Dans l'engourdissement qui l'enveloppait, elle ressentit tout à coup comme un pincement, une douleur, une absence... Mais elle avait déjà trop profondément sombré dans cet état où son coeur semblait avoir tout simplement cessé de battre pour y porter attention. Rien d'autre ne l'atteindrait plus désormais que la souffrance qui, paradoxalement, lui donnait le sentiment d'exister.

* * *

Quand Izanar pénétra de nouveau dans la chambre le lendemain en milieu d'après-midi, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive en vue à l'exception d'une silhouette dans le lit. Il remarqua que tout avait été nettoyé et qu'il ne restait pratiquement plus rien dans la pièce en fait de meubles et d'objets.

Il retourna voir les gardes à l'entrée et leur fit apporter une table avec deux chaises, avant de leur ordonner de faire poster davantage d'hommes sous chaque fenêtre. Le jeune seigneur alla ensuite faire un tour dans la salle de bain et vérifia qu'il s'y trouvait tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Quand il vit que c'était le cas, il remplit la baignoire d'eau chaude puis retourna dans la chambre.

Au moment même où il franchissait le seuil de la porte il fut accueilli par des gémissements de douleur et des sanglots, puis par un cri. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre il se précipita vers le lit et souleva les draps, pour découvrir que la femme dormait en se débattant, apparemment aux prises avec un cauchemar. Son visage était contorsionné dans une expression d'angoisse pure, ses vêtements trempés de sueur et ses poignets, attachés la veille par les guérisseurs à la tête du lit, en sang. Izanar s'empressa de défaire ses liens puis la réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux dans un hurlement de peur d'une surprenante puissance et se jeta en bas du lit en apercevant l'elfe, ses genoux amortissant dans un bruit sourd l'impact du plancher de pierre, avant d'aller se réfugier contre le mur opposé.

À la vue de la jeune femme terrorisée qui sanglotait, Izanar sentit comme un poignard s'enfoncer dans son coeur. L'elfe s'approcha d'elle et la vit ramener ses jambes maigres contre son corps et baisser la tête, ses cheveux dissimulant son visage. Il s'agenouilla face à elle et lui fit relever la tête en lui murmurant des paroles pour la réconforter, mais s'arrêta net en s'apercevant que les joues de la patiente étaient sèches malgré ses yeux rougis.

« Tu t'y habitueras, il y a longtemps qu'elles refusent de couler » fit-elle avec amertume face à son incompréhension. Puis elle ajouta, une fois sa crise passée « qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? ».

Il l'entraîna alors vers la salle de bain mais en voyant la baignoire remplie d'eau elle resta immobile.

« T'as prévu me noyer? Il y a beaucoup trop d'eau...Normalement j'en ai seulement de la froide jusqu'à hauteur des cheville, autrement je pourrais 'tenter quelque chose...' »

Izanar passa par-dessus la remarque malgré qu'elle fasse s'enfoncer son coeur davantage dans sa poitrine et lui fit signe de se dévêtir. Son corps était identique à la veille à l'exception de sang coagulé qui ajoutait aux contrastes. Il était prêt à parier que celui-ci était à l'image de la souffrance intérieure de la jeune humaine. Elle descendit dans l'eau après cinq minutes à essayer de s'habituer à la température et qu'Izanar lui ait demandé si c'était trop chaud, ce à quoi elle avait répondu « Non... juste... différent. Ça fait étrange... ». Puis elle s'assit dans l'eau les jambes ramenées contre le corps, face à lui et ne bougea plus en le regardant. Après encore quelques minutes de ce manège, il se décida à parler.

« Bah c'est que d'habitude... bah je... ils... tu comprends? » Il commença à rire et elle sembla rapetisser encore davantage.

« Oui, on lave les malades normalement. Mais t'es malade, toi? »

« Ils disent que - »

« Non! C'est _ton_ avis que je veux. »

Sa tête s'enfonça entre ses épaules et ses yeux rougirent.

« Si je suis pas malade, alors pourquoi on m'enferme ici? Qu'est-ce que j'ai? »

Prévoyant les dégâts qui pourraient résulter d'une telle interrogation, Izanar tenta un peu d'humour.

« Oh, doucement. J'ai seulement dit que tu pouvais te laver. »

« T'es gentil, toi... »

D'une main désaccoutumée par le temps passé sans poser le geste, elle saisit du shampoing et immergea sa tête sous l'eau avant de commencer à se laver les cheveux, songeuse. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir? La connaissait-il? Ou était-il là par hasard? Elle leva les yeux vers lui, comme si son visage pouvait répondre à ses interrogations, il lui sourit. Elle resta désarçonnée. Quand lui avait-on sourit ou démontré de la compassion pour la dernière fois? Dans une autre vie peut-être? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus...

« Je crois que ça va aller. » Elle sursauta au son de sa voix. « Vous pouvez rincer vos cheveux. » Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis se souvint de ce qu'elle était en train de faire lorsque le savon se mit à lui couler le long du nez. _Oh_. Elle descendit les mains vers l'eau pour les rincer et aperçut les sillons rouges creusés dans la chair de ses poignets. « Comment je me suis fait ça? » se demanda-t-elle à mi-voix, perplexe.

« C'est un accident. Je vais m'assurer personnellement que ça ne se reproduise plus, qu'on ne vous lie plus les poignets. » lui répondit Izanar.

« Pourquoi? » rétorqua-t-elle maladroitement.

« Parce que c'est d'empêcher les symptômes, pas guérir la source du mal », soupira-t-il. Elle considéra ce qu'il venait de dire en se rinçant les cheveux, puis nettoya consciencieusement son visage, sa gorge, son cou, ses bras jusqu'à la moitié des avant-bras et l'avant de son corps.

« Approche et lève-toi » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle lui obéit, le regard fuyant et les dos courbé.

« Regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît ». Mais elle désobéit et continua à fuir son regard, comme s'il eut pu révéler ses pensées.

« Ne me regarde pas alors, mais écoute-moi, d'accord? »

Elle hocha de la tête.

« Je vais y aller doucement, je te promets, mais je vais certainement te faire mal et j'en suis désolé. C'est que tes plaies son assez profondes et très récentes. »

Elle hocha de la tête à nouveau, toujours sans le regarder, et le laissa prendre sans aucune résistance son bras pour commencer à le laver. Rendu à la hauteur du poignet il ne fit que verser un peu d'eau, qui rougit instantanément au contact du sang coagulé. C'est une fois rendu au dos que la tâche se fit plus ardue. Le haut étant pratiquement inaccessible la peau était intacte, mais c'est à la hauteur des côtes que sa se corsait: de chaque côté de la colonne vertébrale s'alignaient à des intervalles très courts des dizaines d'entailles d'un rouge vif débutant par des demi-lunes, les marques d'ongles enfoncés parfois nettes, parfois pas.

Comme il s'y attendait dès qu'il commença à savonner son dos elle échappa des gémissements de douleur. Quand il eut terminé, il la laissa finir de prendre son bain seule et l'attendit dans la pièce voisine. Après une dizaine de minute elle pointa son nez hors de la salle de bain, toujours nue. Elle le regarda et cligna des yeux.

« Oui? »

« C'est quoi, ça? » Elle brandit des vêtements appartenant à Izanar.

« Avec toutes vos plaies susceptibles de s'irriter ou de s'infecter, il est préférable que vous portiez des vêtements amples.

Elle le dévisagea quelques instants dans le plus grand silence, le visage impassible, puis alla se vêtir pour ensuite revenir.

La patiente vint s'asseoir face à Izanar et, au moment où celui-ci allait ouvrir la bouche, l'estomac de la jeune femme l'interrompit, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction et continua simplement d'attendre qu'il parle.

« Vous avez faim? »

« Et alors? »

« Vous avez faim mais vous ne réagissez pas? »

« Pourquoi faire? Je ne mangerais pas ce qu'on m'apporterait.»

« Ah ouais? », songea Izanar, « pas si sûr!», puis il appela l'un des deux gardes qui pénétra aussitôt dans la chambre en dégainant son épée. Dès qu'il aperçut la fille il chargea et celle-ci fut poussée à la renverse avec sa chaise, la pointe de la lame appuyée contre la gorge. Elle ferma les yeux et échappa une plainte de douleur, car sa tête avait heurté le sol et l'arrière du crâne lui élançait comme jamais auparavant. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisant, le seigneur jugea nécessaire de commencer à engueuler le garde dans un elfique si rapide et probablement grossier qu'elle était incapable d'en saisir un seul mot. Quand le silence retomba finalement dans la pièce, Izanar la souleva et la déposa sur le lit, lui dit de fermer les yeux et se mit à masser son front et ses tempes puis la base de son crâne. Elle se détendit complètement et il réussit même à annuler son mal de tête. « Dommage que je n'aie pas mal à la tête plus souvent… »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Si j'entends dire que tu as commencé à te causer des migraines volontairement, je te jure que tu vas y goûter! » la menaça-t-il.

« Ça m'étonnerait, je ne mange pas », répondit-elle sur un ton très sérieux.

C'est alors que trois coups cognés à la porte les interrompirent. Le fils d'Elrond dit aux arrivants d'entrer et cinq elfes pénétrèrent dans la pièce, les bras chargés de plateaux de fruits, de viandes, de breuvages et de pâtisseries. « Vous êtes affamé », remarqua la jeune femme en voyant la quantité importante de nourriture.

« Non, mais vous si. »

« Je croyais vous avoir dit que je ne mangeais pas. »

« Moi j'ai faim! » intervint un garde, mais il se tut aussitôt en voyant le regard noir que lui envoya Izanar, puis fit signe à tous de quitter.

« Bon, » s'exclama l'elfe « je ne sais pas ce que tu en dis, mais je trouve que ça sent drôlement bon tout ça! Et je ne tolère pas de manger seul, alors tu viens t'asseoir à ma table!»

« Mais j'ai sommeil, moi…! », protesta-t-elle.

« C'est que tu dors trop! Allez, pas de discussion! »

Elle songea un instant à se renfermer dans son mutisme, mais la perspective de se couper de la dernière personne qui lui parlât vraiment la força à reconsidérer les choses. Et puis après tout il avait choisi de passer quelques heures en sa compagnie… ou l'avait-il vraiment choisi?

« Pourquoi t'es venu ici? Personne t'oblige! Vas-t'en si t'as pas le goût d'y être! Fiches le camp, chuis pas une attraction! »

Il parut blessé, puis pensif et enfin vint sa réponse :

« T'as raison, personne ne m'oblige à rester, comme personne ne m'a obligé à venir ou ne t'a obligée à ne parler qu'à moi. Alors si je reste et si tu me parles, c'est peut-être parce qu'on en a tous les deux envie, non? Et si je trouve que c'est important que tu ailles mieux, qui peut changer ça? Et si pour moi t'es une personne avant d'être une patiente? Si je veux te comprendre? Ça ne te fait rien que je reste? »

Elle accueillit sa riposte par un silence de quelques secondes puis ajouta : « Alors restes dans ce cas, mais n'attends rien de moi, car je ne suis plus que désolation. »

« Il n'y a que ton attitude qui engendre tout cela. »

« Mais il faut bien que quelque chose en soit la source, ne crois-tu pas? »

« C'est discutable… mais pour l'instant c'est l'heure de la ripaille! » sur quoi il alla prendre place à la table qu'il avait fait aménager.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines elle prit place sur une chaise rembourrée et se laissa aller contre le dossier de celle-ci, savourant à la fois le fait d'être assise sur un coussin et celui d'un support offert à son dos. Observant le manège, Izanar ne put s'empêcher de commenter.

« On dirait que je vous offre un luxe! Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ce serait, si je vous amenais passer une soirée à l'extérieur, dans la salle des contes par exemple… »

L'effet fut instantané : aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, la jeune femme se transforma littéralement en statue de sel et cessa même un bref instant de respirer, ce qui fit réaliser au seigneur, à la fois le poids des paroles qu'il venait de lancer en l'air et l'avantage que celles-ci allaient désormais lui conférer.

« Évidemment, » poursuivit-il « pour que je vous sorte d'ici il faudrait me prouver, ainsi qu'aux autres guérisseurs que vous n'êtes ni un danger pour eux, ni un danger pour _vous-même_. »

Une déception intense s'afficha sur son visage et elle lâcha, d'un ton écoeuré « J'aurais dû le savoir…! », avant de se lever de table et d'aller se poster à la fenêtre, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Attends, j'en ai manqué un bout là… » fit-il en s'approchant. Elle resta enfermée dans le silence, les yeux fixant un point imaginaire à l'extérieur des murs de la Maison d'Elrond.

« Qu'aurais-tu dû savoir…? »

« Que tu t'arrangerais pour sortir mon cœur de l'hibernation, que tu me ferais espérer pour qu'une fois assuré que la coquille –moi- resterait vivante tu puisses partir et que je reste dans l'agonie de l'attente. À souffrir toujours davantage parce tu m'aurais sorti de l'engourdissement pour me jeter dans l'angoisse.»

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais cela? »

« Parce que ce serait mal de laisser quelqu'un mourir et que comme ça vous auriez _fait de votre mieux_! »

« Non, je veux dire : pourquoi est-ce que je te laisserais mourir? »

« Parce que je ne suis qu'un fardeau et que tu as plus important à faire. Après tout, tu pourrais passer ton temps avec Naïen… » et elle ajouta, pour elle-même : « Les rumeurs courent vite, tu sais… Et puis elle est tellement mieux que la dernière… »

Le regard d'Izanar se fit furieux et il lui saisit le visage, avant de rétorquer violemment « Tu ne connais RIEN de la dernière! Je te défends d'en parler! », mais en entendant sa propre voix si rageuse, il adoucit le ton. « Je croyais t'avoir dit que j'étais ici parce que je le voulais… Je ne vais pas t'abandonner… »

Après n'avoir ressenti pendant des semaines qu'une colère machinale purement défensive et un désespoir permanent, la sensation d'une vraie rage, puis de la peur, de l'angoisse et enfin de l'espoir et du soulagement donnèrent à la semi elfe l'impression que son cœur se remettait à battre. Terrorisée et soulagée à la fois par ce spasme de vie qui revenait enfin l'habiter elle regarda Izanar et, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, se souvint de qui ils étaient, tous les deux. Les barrières en elle cédèrent alors partiellement une larme, une seule, dévala sa joue.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapitre 80

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages de Tolkien ne m'appartient, ni l'univers qu'il a créé d'ailleurs. Je ne fais que nous divertir avec eux…

* * *

Josianne reprit place à table, à la suite d'un Izanar maintenant perplexe. La semi elfe était furieuse envers elle-même car elle s'était non seulement laissée aller à espérer, mais aussi à risquer sa couverture. Et elle avait bien senti cette larme brûlante rouler sur sa joue.

Depuis qu'elle était internée ici, elle avait eu l'impression de se détacher toujours un peu plus du monde. Elle avait du moins tenté de s'en distancier et avait réussi à se laisser envahir jusqu'à un certain point par une froide indifférence, mais cette larme confirmait ses craintes : la présence d'Izanar avait entamé un dégel en elle.

Or était-ce vraiment surprenant? En fait, elle aurait dû s'y attendre, mais maintenant que le processus était entamé elle ne pouvait que difficilement faire marche arrière à moins de l'éloigner d'elle à nouveau.

Les gestes qu'elle avait posés jusqu'à maintenant trahissaient toutefois ses désirs réels, ce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Car si elle avait vraiment voulu qu'il l'oublie, n'aurait-elle pas dû s'arranger pour ne pas se faire remarquer en premier lieu? Ne pas lui adresser la parole ou mentionner Naïen?

En vérité, ce questionnement arrivait un peu tard.

Elle prenait plaisir à côtoyer Izanar mais était convaincue qu'il s'agissait d'une pensée égoïste, puisqu'elle ne pouvait concevoir occuper une place qui soit légitime à ses côtés. Car à l'heure qu'il était elle n'aurait plus dû exister; selon le Livre des Prophéties elle aurait dû avoir été pourfendue par l'ennemi et par conséquent Izanar aurait été libre. En tant que fils aîné d'Elrond il aurait pu vaquer à ses occupations et remplir ses devoirs, tel que veiller sur le royaume et trouver une future épouse respectable afin d'assurer la descendance de sa Maison. Josianne n'aurait dû être, pour ainsi dire, qu'une note de bas de page dans le récit de sa vie. Il aurait dû l'oublier rapidement, ce dont elle était d'autant plus convaincue depuis qu'elle avait entendu parler de Naïen.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en songeant à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander; il aurait certainement été préférable de rester dans l'ignorance mais elle était incapable de s'y résigner.

-Ne devriez-vous pas vous adonner à des activités dignes de votre rang plutôt que de passer tant de temps ici en ma compagnie?

- Vous me demandez si j'ai mieux à faire, s'amusa le seigneur. Je ne crois pas, non. Il fit une pause et, satisfait de ce qu'il voyait, poursuivit : C'est à votre goût?

La jeune femme, qui avait été trop prise par le fil de ses pensées pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait commencé à manger le ragoût de chevreuil placé devant elle, s'empourpra sous le coup de la réalisation. _Et voilà, quelle incroyable détermination_…!

- J'en déduis que si, ajouta-t-il avec espièglerie.

Le cœur affolé à la perspective de ce qu'il pourrait répondre à sa prochaine question, elle lui demanda encore s'il ne préférerait pas être en meilleure compagnie. Il fronça les sourcils et se donna quelques secondes pour réfléchir à sa formulation avant de lui répondre qu'il appréciait bien être en sa compagnie, même s'il commençait à se demander si c'était réciproque.

- Vous appréciez ma présence? Pourtant je ne fais que vous donner du fil à retordre, fit-elle avec incrédulité.

- Pas tant à moi qu'aux guérisseurs! De toute évidence, j'aime bien qu'on me donne du fil à retordre.

La voyant froncer des sourcils, il poursuivit.

- Vous voyez, je ne suis pas d'ici. En fait, je suis venu ici en dépit de mes obligations et j'ai contrevenu à plusieurs consignes de mon père pour une jeune demoiselle. Malgré qu'elle m'ait défié et qu'elle n'ait pas su me faire confiance, je suis parti à sa recherche et j'espère toujours la retrouver. Si seulement elle m'avait laissé, j'aurais pu la protéger comme je le voulais… conclut-il avec un soupir.

À ces mots la culpabilité vint aiguillonner Josianne, qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement. Malgré tout, elle décida de poursuivre sur sa lancée impertinente, tout en sachant qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir une ligne.

- Et vous perdez votre temps ici au lieu de poursuivre vos recherches. J'espère qu'elle ne se trouve pas dans une situation trop désespérée.

Izanar, dont l'expression s'assombrit l'espace d'un instant, se contenta de l'observer tout en buvant son thé, avant de finalement répondre sur un ton posé.

- Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que je suis à sa recherche et, au point où j'en suis – avec toutes ces pistes qui ne mènent nulle part – j'en suis venu à une conclusion.

La semi elfe releva brièvement les yeux vers son interlocuteur qui arborait désormais une expression indéchiffrable.

- Si elle voulait qu'on la retrouve, poursuivit-il sans amertume, elle agirait en conséquence.

_Et voilà ce qui arrive quand cherche une gifle psychologique; on la reçoit!_

- Mais pourquoi tenez-vous tant à la retrouver, lui demanda-t-elle, de nouveau aux prises avec des assauts de culpabilité. Ne vous a-t-elle pas causé que des soucis et des ennuis depuis son arrivée? A-t-elle jamais fait quoi que ce soit d'utile ou de positif?

Elle se leva d'un bond, le défiant du regard, mais comme il restait muet elle poursuivit.

- Depuis qu'elle est ici, elle ne fait qu'enfiler les bêtises, s'attirer des ennuis, mettre les autres dans le pétrin; causer le chaos, quoi!

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'en alla à la fenêtre.

- Pourquoi vous entêtez-vous à la poursuivre alors que vous méritez mieux? Sa voix, qui avait tenu le coup jusqu'à présent, s'enraya. Elle voulut se retourner pour voir la réaction du fils d'Elrond qu'elle croyait toujours à table, mais fut surprise de le trouver près d'elle; à quelques centimètres seulement; trop près. Affolée, elle tenta de s'éloigner mais dû se rendre à l'évidence : Izanar, dont les mains étaient posées sur le rebord de la fenêtre, lui barrait le chemin de ses bras. Par instinct elle voulut faire un pas vers l'arrière, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était également acculée au mur.

- Je te tiens, fit Izanar dont le regard pesant était posé sur elle.

Elle releva des yeux pleins d'eau vers les siens, effrayée de ce qu'elle allait y découvrir (rancœur, amertume, colère?) mais ce qu'elle y vit – un mélange de tristesse et de désir profonds – acheva de la troubler. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez, Izanar frôla la joue de la semi elfe de ses lèvres pour arrêter à la hauteur de son lobe et lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Cesse de chercher des excuses pour me fuir; tu ne trompes aucun de nous deux.

En entendant ces mots, une sensation de chaleur se répandit dans le visage de la semi elfe. Elle était gênée qu'Izanar ait pu voir en elle si clairement et une grande douleur se mit à lui enserrer la gorge. Elle réprima un sanglot, mais un des larmes salées se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

- Tu pleures. Tu souffres. T'es terrorisée. Tu fais mal aux autres et tu te fais mal. Je crois que tu n'es plus heureuse depuis que tu es partie, je me trompe? À ces paroles, le noeud se resserra encore un peu plus. Je ne le suis pas davantage depuis que tu es disparue, au contraire. Tu me manques.

- Il essuya les larmes de Josianne de ses pouces et appuya ses lèvres contre son front.

- Tu trembles.

En effet, constata-t-elle, elle tremblait de tout son corps. Pas parce qu'elle craignait qu'il ne s'en prenne à elle physiquement, au contraire. Elle tremblait devant sa propre faillibilité et sa vulnérabilité en cet instant. Devant sa peur qu'il ne la fasse souffrir parce qu'elle, elle n'avait pas songé un instant à ce qu'elle lui faisait endurer. Elle tremblait aussi parce qu'elle le retrouvait, parce qu'il lui manquait, parce qu'il la mettait à l'envers comme toujours. Parce qu'elle avait honte d'elle, qu'elle avait fauté et qu'il l'acceptait malgré tout. Parce qu'elle était soulagée qu'il ne soit pas en colère contre elle.

- Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis très longtemps, mais ton manque de confiance m'a fait terriblement mal…

Il ajouta sur un ton plus léger:

- As-tu vraiment cru que j'allais prendre le parti d'un vieux grincheux et de ses livres poussiéreux?

Ils sourirent tous deux à l'idée et Izanar caressa du bout des doigts le bras de la semi elfe, du coude à l'épaule, avant de poursuivre tandis qu'un frisson la parcourait.

- As-tu envie de continuer à avancer avec moi?

La gorge nouée, elle hocha de la tête sans mot dire.

- Crois-tu pouvoir travailler à la confiance que tu me portes?

Une fois de la plus, elle opina.

- Bien.

Il sourit avec soulagement et déposa un baiser au sommet de la tête de Josianne.

- Et… il me semble que la réponse à ta question de tout à l'heure est évidente; tu viens de sauver le monde, patate. Comment peux-tu seulement douter?

Elle se mit à glousser puis ce fut à son tour de prendre la parole.

- Mais je nous ai mis dans une situation pas possible tous les deux, hein?

Lentement, il effleura de ses lèvre le nez de la semi elfe, avant de poursuivre sur ses lèvres, sa joue et son oreille de semblable manière. Elle tremblait et se tendait contre lui sous l'effet des vagues successives de plaisir qu'il s'amusait à faire déferler à travers son corps. Il posa une main au bas de son dos, directement contre la peau et se mit à remonter lentement le long de sa colonne, tout en l'attirant contre lui.

- Mais tu y es encore… Maintenant tu me montres où tu caches ce qui te donne cette apparence, où je me mets à sa recherche… En prenant mon temps?

Un frisson de plaisir la parcourut malgré qu'elle brûlât de plaisir et c'est en rougissant qu'elle lui répondit avec impertinence que « puisqu'il aimait tant qu'on lui donnât du fil à retordre, elle ne lui gâcherait quand même pas son bon plaisir».

* * *

Fin.


End file.
